HEALING THROUGH LOVE by butterflybetty in Portug
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando Bella é diagnosticada com leucemia, ela e seus pais se mudam de Phoenix para Forks, na esperança de que o Dr. Carlisle Cullen possa salvar sua vida. O que ela não percebe é que eles precisam tanto dela quanto ela precisa deles.
1. Chapter 1

**HEALING THROUGH LOVE**

**Autora: butterflybetty ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1964154/ butterflybetty )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Angústia/Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Healing through Love (**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5500687/ 1/ Healing_through_Love )

**Sinopse: **Quando Bella é diagnosticada com leucemia, ela e seus pais se mudam de Phoenix para Forks, na esperança de que o Dr. Carlisle Cullen possa salvar sua vida. O que ela não percebe é que eles precisam tanto dela quanto ela precisa deles.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**butterflybetty**__._

_

* * *

_

**A**** CURA ATRAVÉS DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Bella POV**_

Aqui estou eu sentada no banco de trás do carro dos meus pais viajando da quente e ensolarada Phoenix, Arizona, para a fria e úmida Forks, Washington. Eu não estava feliz com a mudança da minha casa para alguma cidade nova e estranha. Mas eu realmente não tive escolha. Ok, então isso não é realmente verdade. Eu tinha duas escolhas. Meus pais e eu poderíamos ficar em Phoenix e eu certamente morreria, ou tomaríamos a decisão de mudar para Forks e eu poderia viver. Não há garantias de que eu viveria se nos mudássemos, mas estou disposta a tentar, pelo menos, por causa dos meus pais. Nós estávamos nos mudando para que eu pudesse ser tratada pelo Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen é o melhor especialista em leucemia do país. Isso mesmo. Eu tenho leucemia. Eu mencionei que eu tenho apenas 18 anos e estou no último ano do colégio?

É isso mesmo, eu tenho que me mudar para uma nova cidade, começar em uma nova escola e lidar com estar doente no meio do meu último ano. Eu sou tão fodidamente sortuda.

Eu fui diagnosticada há 3 meses. Uma manhã eu acordei com febre alta. No início pensamos que era só uma gripe, ou algo assim, mas depois de vários dias tentando quebrar a febre, fui levada para o hospital. Eles estavam preocupados com o meu cansaço e falta de apetite, então correram com alguns testes. Os resultados voltaram com uma sentença de morte. Leucemia Linfóide Aguda ou LLA, como eles gostavam de chamá-la. Eu preferia chamá-la de nunca ir à faculdade, ou nunca se casar e ter filhos. No entanto, eu mantive esses pensamentos para mim. Meus pais estavam tendo um tempo muito difícil com a minha morte iminente. Eu estava com medo que eu morreria também, mas eu escondia melhor. Eu tinha que ser forte por eles.

Passei dois meses passando por terapia de radiação antes que percebemos que isso não estava ajudando. Eu só estava piorando. Meu médico disse-nos que precisávamos fazer a escolha, ou nos mudávamos daqui para que eu pudesse ser tratada pelo Dr. Cullen e tivesse uma melhor chance de melhorar, ou eu poderia ficar lá e provavelmente morreria dentro de um ano. Algumas escolhas, certo? Então Charlie e Renée ligaram para o Dr. Cullen e conversaram com ele sobre a minha condição. Ele concordou em me tratar, mas teríamos que nos mudar para o estado de Washington. Depois de lidar com a nossa companhia de seguros, vender nossa casa, comprar uma casa nova e empacotar a minha vida inteira, nós levantamos e nos mudamos para o local mais chuvoso do país.

"Bella, você está bem?" Perguntou minha mãe, Renée.

Ela esteve me perguntando isso a cada 5 minutos nos últimos meses. Renée é provavelmente a minha melhor amiga. Eu não tinha muitos amigos em Phoenix. Os poucos que eu tinha estavam me evitando desde que eu disse a eles que estava doente. Eles sentiam pena de mim. Eu não quero sua piedade, eu queria o seu apoio. Renée é uma mulher muito bonita. Ela tinha cabelos castanho claros na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis, ao contrário de mim e meu maçante cabelo castanho e escuros olhos chocolate. Eu era simples e comum.

"Estou bem, mãe, apenas cansada." Tentei tranqüilizá-la com um pequeno sorriso, mas ela poderia me ler como um livro.

"Eu sei que você realmente não quer se mudar, mas nós pensamos que esta é a melhor chance de bater isso. Dr. Cullen parece um homem muito agradável pelas conversas telefônicas que tivemos com ele." Renée disse.

"Eu sei, mãe. Eu só estou nervosa." Eu disse baixinho olhando para os meus pés. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas tentando brotar nos meus olhos. Pisquei várias vezes tentando combatê-las de volta.

"Bells, está tudo bem estar nervosa e assustada. Nós também estamos. Estamos deixando para trás todas as pessoas que amamos, mas podemos fazer novos amigos aqui. Ficará tudo bem." Disse meu pai, Charlie, do assento do motorista. Eu pareço muito com Charlie. Nós dois temos cabelos castanho escuros, apenas que o dele é cacheado, e olhos castanho escuros.

"Eu só me sinto mal que ambos estão tendo de desistir de tanta coisa por mim".

"Baby, não estamos desistindo de nada por você. Nós apenas vamos começar de novo aqui. A cafeteria estará instalada e funcionando antes que você perceba." Renée disse.

Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça em acordo e eu deixei passar. Charlie e Renée estavam abrindo uma pequena cafeteria em Forks. Eles possuíam várias em Phoenix, então para eles isso era apenas uma expansão do seu negócio. Olhei pela janela o nosso passeio e vi a placa de 'Bem Vindo a Forks' quando cruzamos os limites da cidade. Suspirei interiormente. Aqui esperando que valerá a pena tudo isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam desse comecinho? _

_Pra quem acompanhou __**Cullen Ballet Academy**__, essa fic é da mesma autora, então preparem os seus lencinhos para enxugar as lágrimas..._

_É o seguinte, essa fic tem __**62**__ capítulos! Minha intenção é postar um cap. por dia, mas vou estabelecer pelo menos 10 reviews em cada cap. para que eu mantenha as postagens diariamente! Ou seja, só posto o cap. seguinte qdo o anterior tiver recebido no mínimo 10 reviews!_

_O objetivo mesmo é que essa fic chegue nas __**1000**__ reviews até o final, então quem ler, por favor, aperte o botãozinho e deixe uma review! Não demora mais que 1 minuto e posso saber o que vc's estão achando da fic e da tradução!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Pra quem ainda não viu, coloquei um cronograma de postagens das fics no meu perfil._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**Bella POV**_

Charlie nos levou através da cidade e estacionou em uma grande casa branca na borda da floresta. Era muito bonita. Tinha uma enorme cobertura ao redor da varanda e um monte de janelas. A empresa de mudança já havia movido todos os nossos móveis, então tudo o que tivemos que pegar foi a nossa bagagem. Charlie recusou-se a deixar-me levar alguma coisa. Eu não pude deixar de rolar os olhos para ele enquanto eu o segui para dentro da grande casa. Eu podia ver a grande sala de estar e de jantar de ambos os lados da entrada. Em frente estava a cozinha. Segui Charlie subindo a escada até um dos três quartos.

Meu quarto era bastante grande. As paredes eram de um roxo escuro com acabamento branco. Minha cama king size estava situada no meio da parede norte. Meu armário e prateleiras de livros foram colocados na parede oeste. Meu centro de entretenimento tinha sido colocado na parede sul. No canto do meu quarto, situado em frente à minha grande janela estava o meu piano. Eu realmente gostei do meu quarto. Charlie estabeleceu minhas malas na minha cama e saiu para deixar-me desempacotar tudo. Eu rapidamente descarreguei minhas roupas e sapatos para a cômoda e armário. Arrumei minha cama e comecei com os meus livros e CD's. Eu estava na metade do caminho quando terminei quando Renée bateu na minha porta.

"Bella, vamos descer e venha conhecer nossos novos vizinhos".

"Eu tenho?" Eu gemi.

"Sim, você tem, mocinha." Ela riu.

Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto a seguia descendo a escada. Segui-a até a sala de estar e vi cinco pessoas sentadas em nossos dois sofás. O marido e sua esposa eram muito bonitos. Ele tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e brilhantes olhos azuis. Ela tinha longos cabelos acobreados e brilhantes olhos verdes. Sentados ao lado deles no sofá estavam dois garotos e uma garota. O primeiro dos caras era muito grande, com muitos músculos. Ele tinha cabelos encaracolados castanhos e os olhos azuis de seu pai. A garota estava sentada ao lado dele. Ela parecia estar vibrando com empolgação. Ela era muito menor do que seu irmão. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos e brilhantes olhos verdes. O outro garoto não estava olhando para cima, mas do que eu poderia dizer, ele tinha cabelos cobre rebeldes e era muito saudável.

"Bella, este é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme." Ela disse suavemente. Eu estalei minha cabeça e olhei para ela. Ele sabia quem eu era? Eu me virei e olhei nos olhos dele e ele acenou com a cabeça suavemente. Então, ele sabia quem eu era. "Estes são os seus filhos, Emmett, Alice e Edward".

Com a menção de seu nome, Edward olhou para mim pela primeira vez. Senti meu coração gaguejar quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu me encontrei perdida no mais bonito par de olhos verdes. Parecia que ele podia ver minha alma. Após alguns momentos, eu desviei meus olhos dele.

"É um prazer conhecer todos vocês." Eu disse suavemente.

"O prazer é nosso, Bella. Ficamos felizes em saber que você estava se mudando para cá." Disse Carlisle. Olhei em seus olhos e vi que ele realmente quis dizer o que ele estava dizendo.

"Bella, por que você não mostra a Emmett, Edward e Alice o seu quarto enquanto ficamos para conhecer Carlisle e Esme." Renée disse.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça e fiz sinal para que eles me seguissem até as escadas. Eu os conduzi pelas escadas até o meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de nós e me virei para olhar para eles.

"Então, este é o meu quarto." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você tem um monte de livros." Alice disse olhando para minha estante. "Então, Bella, em que ano você está?"

"Estou no último ano".

"Estamos todos no último ano também. Edward e eu somos gêmeos. Emmett é nosso primo. Eu me pergunto se teremos alguma aula juntos?" Disse Alice.

"Acho que vamos ver amanhã." Eu disse, espreitando um olhar para Edward. Ele parecia realmente interessado no meu piano. "Emmett, há quanto tempo você mora aqui?"

"Eu tenho morado com Carlisle e Esme desde que eu tinha 3 anos de idade. Eles me pegaram quando meus pais morreram." Ele explicou. Eu não consegui parar a lágrima que escorregou pelo meu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito por trazer o assunto à tona." Eu disse suavemente.

"Está tudo bem. Você não sabia. Além do mais, Carlisle e Esme são meus pais agora".

"Você tem muita sorte então." Eu sorri para ele.

.

"Crianças, precisamos ir." Esme gritou das escadas.

Eu os segui de volta pelas escadas. Assim que pisei fora do último degrau, eu tropecei quando senti uma dor através do meu quadril e saí voando. Eu me preparei para quando eu atingisse o chão, mas senti um par de braços fortes me agarrando ao redor da minha cintura e me firmando. Tão logo ele me tocou, eu senti um raio de eletricidade disparar através de mim. Olhei para cima e vi Edward me segurando muito próxima a ele.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei suavemente. Eu tive o desejo de estender-me e pressionar meus lábios nos dele. Eu podia sentir minha respiração acelerando enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos.

"De nada, Bella." Ele murmurou, com uma voz que soava como veludo. Ele lentamente deixou seus braços caírem da minha cintura e eu senti a perda imediatamente.

"Bella, você gostaria de ir de carona para a escola com a gente amanhã?" Perguntou Alice. Olhei para Renée. Ela assentiu com a cabeça que sim.

"Obrigada, Alice. Isso seria bom." Eu disse.

"Ok, esteja pronta às 7:15. Eu virei pegá-la. Posso dizer que seremos melhores amigas, Bella." Alice deu um gritinho. Eu não podia evitar sentir que ela estava certa.

Carlisle se aproximou e pegou minha mão suavemente enquanto me olhava nos olhos. "É realmente um prazer conhecer você, Bella. Cuide-se".

"Obrigada, Dr. Cullen".

"É Carlisle. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa." Ele disse suavemente. Ele então se virou e saiu pela porta.

Eles olharam para Carlisle chocados por um momento antes de se despedirem e seguirem seu pai pela porta. Saí na varanda para observá-los caminhar até a porta ao lado e de volta para sua casa. Fechei a porta e me virei para olhar para os meus pais.

"Então, nós estamos morando ao lado do meu oncologista?" Eu perguntei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam desse primeiro encontro entre as famílias Swan e Cullen?_

_Fiquei "empolgada" com as reviews de vc's e resolvi fazer postar o próximo cap. hoje mesmo!_

_Deixem pelo menos 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**we're-bad**: eu não sei te dizer se vai ter POV Edward, até a parte que eu li, só teve POV Bella e Carlisle.

**A.C ()**: eu concordo com vc que tenho fics demais e que, quando eu me propus a traduzir, as pessoas esperam que eu poste com regularidade. Eu consegui adiantar a tradução de vários caps. de várias fics, por isso montei um cronograma e coloquei no meu perfil essa semana. Tem fics novas começando, mas na próxima semana tem 3 fics acabando tb, então uma compensa a outra. A única "exigência" que eu tenho é que as leitoras deixem reviews qdo lêem alguma coisa, pois assim como eu disponibilizo meu tempo para traduzir, não custa nada as leitoras perderem 1 minuto para deixar 1 reviews, entende? Esse não é o seu caso pq vc sempre comenta! Eu fico chateada é que tem um monte de gente que tem conta aqui no ff colocando praticamente todas as minhas fics em alerta e nos seus favoritos, mas que nunca sequer deixaram uma review! Nem que seja pra dizer "oi"... Enfim, espero que tenha respondido suas dúvidas e fique a vontade para sempre escrever o que achar! Eu aprecio muito a sinceridade de vc's! Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sim, eu acho que nós somos. Ficamos muito surpresos também." Disse Charlie.

"Sobre o que vocês conversaram enquanto nós estávamos lá em cima?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós não falamos sobre a leucemia. Acabamos de conhecê-los um pouco. Eles parecem realmente bons." Renée disse.

"Sim, é verdade, mas eu não quero que os outros saibam ainda." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, você não será capaz de esconder isso por muito tempo." Renée disse.

"Eu sei que não posso, mas já vai ser difícil ser a nova garota na escola sem todos sabendo que eu vou morrer." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto.

"Bella, você não vai morrer. Você pode superar isso. Eu sei que você pode." Disse Charlie.

"Nós não sabemos disso. Podemos apenas ter esperança. Vou terminar de desempacotar as coisas." Eu respondi.

"Nós vamos pedir uma pizza para o jantar. Está bem pra você?" Perguntou Renée.

"Claro." Eu disse enquanto subia as escadas para o meu quarto.

Fechei minha porta silenciosamente e me joguei na minha cama e apenas chorei. Eu queria acreditar neles. Eu quero viver, mas estou com tanto medo de que não importa o quão duro eu lute, que eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito. Eu não quero que meus pais tenham que me ver morrer. Eu não sei se eles agüentariam. Após cerca de uma hora chorando, eu lentamente saí da minha cama e terminei de desempacotar meus livros e CD's. Preguei todos os meus pôsteres na minha parede. Pelo menos parecia como meu quarto. Voltei para baixo e tentei comer alguns pedaços de pizza, mas eu não estava com muita fome. Sentei e assisti o jogo de futebol com Charlie por um tempo.

Por volta das 21:00hs, abracei um boa noite aos meus pais e fui para cima e peguei meu pijama. Fui fechar minhas cortinas quando notei movimento na porta ao lado. Eu olhei e vi Edward sentado na sala no segundo andar. Ele estava tocando o piano com tanta paixão. De repente, ele olhou para cima e me viu olhando para ele. Ele sorriu abertamente para mim. Dei a ele um pequeno aceno e puxei minhas cortinas fechadas. Eu rapidamente troquei para o meu pijama e subi na minha cama. Rapidamente caí em um sono agitado.

Eu sonhei que eu morria, mas meu espírito ainda estava flutuando. Eu ficava tentando chamar a atenção de todos, mas eles me ignoravam. Fui até meus pais e eles estavam parados com Carlisle e Esme. Estavam todos falando sobre o quanto de problema eu causei a eles por terem que se mudar. Eles disseram que eu tinha arruinado suas vidas. Eles estavam conversando sobre como estavam felizes porque eu tinha ido embora. Acordei gritando. Eu me virei para olhar para o relógio e vi que era 05:00hs.

Eu lentamente saí da cama e peguei meu caderno de desenho e lápis. Eu saí e me sentei na varanda. Passei a hora seguinte esboçando o sonho que tive na noite anterior. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo do meu rosto enquantro movia o lápis sobre o papel. De repente, eu podia sentir um conjunto de olhos em mim. Olhei para cima e vi Edward me encarando da sua janela. Ele tinha uma carranca no rosto enquanto me observava. Eu rapidamente me levantei e corri de volta para a minha casa deixando meu caderno de desenho cair na varanda.

Corri para dentro e para o meu quarto. Entrei no banheiro e liguei a água tão quente quanto poderia. Tirei meu pijama e entrei. Lavei meu cabelo, me depilei e saí. Enrolei a toalha em volta de mim quando saí e fui para o meu armário pegar minhas roupas para o dia. Decidi usar um par de jeans rasgado apertado, uma camiseta preta justa com duas cerejas grandes nela e com um largo cinto vermelho pendurado na minha cintura e um par de sapatilhas vermelhas. Eu rapidamente sequei meu cabelo e vesti minhas roupas. Corri descendo as escadas e encontrei Charlie e Renée sentados na mesa da cozinha.

"Bom dia." Murmurei.

"Bom dia, docinho, como você dormiu na noite passada?" Perguntou Renée.

"Dormi bem." Eu sussurrei, não fazendo contato visual. Eu sabia que eles não acreditariam em mim, mas eles fingiriam.

"Isso é bom. Nós vamos buscá-la depois da escola para a sua consulta com Carlisle." Disse Charlie.

"Ok." Eu disse quando a campainha tocou. "Eu amos vocês dois".

Corri para abrir a porta para Alice, mas fiquei cara a cara com Edward. Em suas mãos estava o meu caderno de desenho.

"Você deixou cair isso quando você correu nesta manhã." Edward sussurrou devolvendo-o para mim.

"Você olhou nele?" Eu perguntei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward e Bella já estão se observando... o que acharam?_

_10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Bella POV**_

"Não, eu não olhei. Eu só não queria que mais ninguém visse o que quer que estivesse fazendo você tão triste nesta manhã".

"Obrigada." Murmurei enquanto eu o enfiei na minha mochila. Saí e o segui até a porta ao lado até Emmett e Alice.

"Você está ótima hoje, Bella. Devemos ir às compras depois da escola." Disse Alice.

"Desculpe, eu não posso. Tenho um compromisso que não posso faltar." Eu disse. Eu realmente queria ir, mas simplesmente não era possível. "Talvez outra hora".

"Definitivamente." Gritou Alice.

Subimos em um Volvo prata brilhante. Edward dirigiu e Emmett sentou no banco da frente com ele, enquanto Alice e eu sentamos atrás. Eu estava realmente nervosa sobre começar uma nova escola. Sentei lá e olhei pela janela quando entramos no estacionamento da Forks High School. Respirei fundo e saí do carro. Acenei adeus aos outros enquanto caminhei para a secretaria e abri a porta. Andei até a recepção e limpei minha garganta para chamar a atenção da mulher que estava lá. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para mim.

"Posso ajudá-la, querida?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu sou Isabella Swan".

"Oh, sim, eu sou a Sra. Cope. Tenho sua programação e mapa da escola aqui. Eleazar estava querendo falar com você por um momento antes do início da aula. Você pode ir direto para lá, querida." Ela disse enquanto apontava para a porta do escritório.

Andei e lentamente abri a porta. Sentado à mesa estava um um homem de pele morena com cabelos pretos e olhos escuros. Ele sorriu para mim e fez sinal para eu sentar.

"Você deve ser Isabella Swan. É um prazer ter você aqui na nossa escola." Ele disse. "Eu sou Eleazar Stefan".

"Obrigada, Sr. Stefan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella".

"Ok, Bella, mas, por favor, me chame de Eleazar. Eu tinha algumas coisas sobre as quais eu precisava falar com você. Primeiro, nós decidimos que, com seus problemas de saúde, por favor, não fique chateada que seus pais nos disseram, que você não tem necessidade de fazer aulas de Educação Física. Gostaríamos de lhe oferecer uma outra aula. Até agora, temos arte, música e comunicação oral disponíveis. O que você gostaria de ter?"

"Ah, hum, eu tomarei a de música." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ok, seus professores foram informados da sua doença. Se você começar a se sentir doente, ou precisa sair, sinta-se livre para simplesmente se levantar e vir à enfermaria. Eles não dirão a nenhum dos alunos até que você esteja pronta para isso. Queremos fazer isso o mais fácil para você quanto nós podemos".

"Obrigada por tudo." Eu disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho.

Eu rapidamente me levantei e saí do escritório. Virei a esquina e corri diretamente em Edward. Comecei a cair, mas ele rapidamente agarrou-me pelos meus braços. Gritei quando a dor subiu pelos meus braços.

"Aaaahhh." Eu chorei baixinho.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse quando eu me virei e andei pelo caminho do corredor.

Caminhei até o meu armário e puxei-o aberto. Tirei minha jaqueta de couro e pendurei-a. Fechei a porta e continuei a caminhar até a minha sala de aula quando me vi cara a cara com o rosto redondo de um menino de cabelos loiros com olhos azuis.

"Você deve ser Isabella. Eu sou Mike Newton".

"Na verdade, é apenas Bella. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mike, mas se me dá licença, eu preciso chegar à aula." Eu disse dando um passo em torno dele. Mas ele entrou na minha frente. Tive a sensação de que ele seria um problema.

"Que aula você tem?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Eu tenho Inglês".

"Oh, eu tenho Espanhol. Acho que verei você mais tarde".

"Claro." Eu disse quando fui embora.

Eu rapidamente encontrei meu caminho para a aula. Entrei e vi que Alice estava na aula comigo. Ela me deu um pequeno aceno, que eu retornei. Fui até o professor e dei a ele meu protocolo para assinar. Ele olhou para mim e me deu um pequeno olhar de piedade. Ótimo, eu pensei comigo mesma, exatamente o que eu preciso. Ele apontou-me para o assento ao lado de Alice, que eu felizmente tomei. Nós comparamos os nossos horários e ficamos tristes ao descobrir que esta era a nossa única aula juntas. Ela me apresentou a uma menina de cabelos escuros que estava sentada na minha frente. O nome dela era Ângela Weber. Ela tinha Política e Trigonometria comigo.

O Sr. Owens começou a aula e eu já estava entediada. Olhei para a lista de leitura que ele me deu para descobrir que eu já tinha lido todos esses livros inúmeras vezes. Alice passou-me um bilhete perguntando se eu almoçaria com ela. Eu rapidamente respondi que sim. O resto da aula passou muito lentamente. Finalmente o sinal tocou e eu dei adeus para Alice. Ângela e eu caminhamos para a nossa próxima aula juntas enquanto driblávamos Mike Newton. Ela me apresentou ao seu namorado, Ben Cheney. Ben era alguns centímetros mais baixo do que Ângela, mas ele era bem preparado fisicamente.

Depois de Política e Trigonometria passarem rapidamente, com os usuais olhares de pena de cada professor, fiz o meu caminho para Espanhol. Fiquei feliz ao ver Emmett nesta aula. Depois que tive meu protocolo assinado pela Señora Goff, que pela primeira vez não olhou para mim como se eu fosse membro do 'caminhando para a morte' parada em frente a ela, eu fui e me sentei com Emmett.

"Hey, Bella, como tem sido sua manhã?" Disse Emmett.

"Não tem sido horrível." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sim, não é realmente tão ruim aqui." Ele disse casualmente.

Señora Goff começou a aula, então tivemos que parar de conversar. Eu já era muito fluente em Espanhol, então eu apenas sentei e rabisquei no meu caderno. Eu ouvi Emmett rir baixinho e olhei para ele. Ele estava olhando para meu rabisco de Mike Newton como um cachorro pastor alemão seguindo-me por aí. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, então eu amassei meu papel e deixei-o cair na minha mochila. O resto da aula foi muito rápida. Finalmente o sinal tocou e eu reuni todas as minhas coisas e estava prestes a seguir Emmett para fora quando um rapaz asiático magro entrou na minha frente. Eu podia ouvir o riso abafado de Emmett atrás dele.

"Você é Isabella Swan, não é?" Ele perguntou.

"É apenas Bella." Eu disse educadamente enquanto tentava ignorar Emmett.

"Eu sou Eric Yorkie. Por que você não almoça comigo hoje?" Ele perguntou desdenhosamente.

"Desculpe, eu disse a Alice Cullen que almoçaria com ela".

"Oh, ok, talvez em outra vez." Ele disse. Ele se virou e saiu da sala rapidamente. Virei-me e olhei para Emmett, já que ele ainda estava dando risinhos.

"Puxa, o que é tão engraçado, Emmett?" Eu perguntei asperamente.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Primeiro Newton e agora Yorkie. Você parece ter os meninos te seguindo." Ele riu enquanto saímos da sala de aula.

Parada do lado de fora da sala, esperando por nós, estava a garota mais linda que eu já vi. Ela era alta, cheia de curvas e toda pernas. Ela tinha longos e sedosos cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis. Emmett caminhou até ela e puxou-a em seu braço com um beijo apaixonado. Tive de virar e desviar o olhar. Eu senti como se estivesse interrompendo o momento pessoal deles.

"Bella, essa mulher deslumbrante é Rosalie Hale. Rose, esta é Bella, nossa nova vizinha." Disse Emmett. Rosalie virou e me olhou por um momento.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella." Rosalie disse com um sorriso acolhedor.

"Você também, Rosalie." Eu disse quando começamos a caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao refeitório. Eu podia sentir todo mundo olhando para mim enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

"Por favor, me chame de Rose. Então, você está gostando de Forks até agora?" Perguntou Rose.

"Está tudo bem. Nós só chegamos aqui ontem à tarde. Mas até agora está tudo bem." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu sei que é difícil ser a nova garota aqui. Jasper e eu nos mudamos do Texas para cá há dois anos".

"Jasper"?

"Oh, desculpe, pensei que Alice o teria arrastado para conhecer você. Jasper é meu irmão gêmeo e namorado de Alice." Rose explicou.

"Oh".

Entramos no refeitório e todos se viraram para olhar para mim. Eu podia sentir o rubor aumentando nas minhas bochechas enquanto eles olhavam para mim. Emmett levou-nos através da fila e pegou uma bandeja de comida para ele e Rose compartilharem. Eu achei fofo. Peguei uma garrafa de água e uma maçã. Eu realmente não estava com fome, mas precisava de algo no meu estômago antes de poder tomar meus remédios ao meio-dia. Eu os segui de volta para sua mesa. Edward e Alice já estavam lá. Alice estava sentada ao lado de um homem alto com cabelos loiros cacheados e comoventes olhos azuis. Emmett e Rose sentaram-se deixando a única cadeira vazia ao lado de Edward. Sentei-me e coloquei minha água e maçã sobre a mesa. Tirei minha mochila e coloquei nas costas da minha cadeira. Peguei minha maçã e dei uma pequena mordida.

"Bella, esse é o meu namorado, Jasper Hale. Jasper, esta é Bella Swan, nossa nova vizinha." Disse Alice.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Disse Jasper.

"Você também, Jasper".

"Bella, como foram suas outras aulas?" Perguntou Alice.

"Chatas. Eu tive aulas avançadas em Phoenix." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Então, o que te traz para Forks?" Perguntou Edward.

"Ah, hum, Charlie e Renée, meus pais, estão abrindo uma cafeteria na cidade".

"Sério? Isso é legal. Mas por que escolher Forks? Quero dizer, há lugares mais perto de Phoenix que poderiam ser tão bons quanto." Perguntou Jasper.

"Eles tinham várias em Phoenix, mas tivemos de mudar para o norte, então eles decidiram expandir até aqui." Eu disse evitando seus olhares. Eu não queria dizer a eles que eu era a razão, que o pai deles é quem nos trouxe para cá.

"Por que vocês tiveram que mudar para o norte?" Edward perguntou. Exatamente então o alarme de meu celular disparou lembrando-me para ir tomar meu remédio.

"Desculpe, gente, eu tenho que ir. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu disse.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que estão achando dessa interação entre Bella e todos os Cullen e Hale? Será que eles descobrirão logo sobre a doença dela?_

_Deixem 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu me levantei e peguei minha água, maçã e mochila. Eu caminhei e joguei minha mal comida maçã no lixo e fui até a enfermaria. Eu lentamente abri a porta e entrei, a enfermeira sorriu para mim e me entregou meu remédio. Ela me perguntou como eu estava me sentindo. Eu disse a ela que estava um pouco cansada, mas eu estava ok para ir para a aula. Ela concordou e me deixou ir depois que tomei meu remédio. Eu rapidamente andei até o meu armário e coloquei meus livros das aulas da manhã nele. Virei-me e fiz meu caminho para Biologia.

Entrei na sala de aula e percebi que todas as mesas estavam cheias, exceto uma, a de Edward. Eu rapidamente me aproximei e dei meu protocolo ao professor. Ele rapidamente assinou enquanto se apresentou. Ele me deu o meu livro e me disse para ir sentar ao lado de Edward. Fiz meu caminho até a mesa e coloquei meus livros sobre ela quando o Sr. Banner começou a falar. Eu estava sentada lá tentando manter meus olhos abertos quando um pedaço de papel deslizou na minha frente. Eu olhei para Edward. Ele estava tentando esconder um sorriso em seu rosto. Olhei para baixo e li o bilhete.

_Bella, você está bem? Você __saiu do almoço muito rápido._

**Estou bem. Eu só esqueci que eu precisava ****ter meu protocolo assinado pela Señora Goff.**

_Estávamos __preocupados que você se aborreceu de alguma forma._

**Não, você****s não me aborreceram. Vocês todos foram muito acolhedores. Obrigada.**

_De nada, __Bella. Cor favorita?_

**Verde. A sua****?**

_Azul. Filme favorito?_

**Muitos para ****escolher. O seu?**

O resto da aula passou rapidamente enquanto Edward e eu continuamos a nos conhecer. Fizemos tantas perguntas que minha mão estava começando a doer de tanto escrever. Assim que o sinal tocou, eu me levantei e comecei a recolher minhas coisas. Virei-me para sair quando notei que duas meninas estavam encurralando Edward. Ele parecia muito desconfortável. Uma das meninas era alta, com cabelos loiros clareados e um monte de maquiagem. A outra garota era muito pequena. Tinha cabelo castanho encaracolado e um monte de maquiagem. Eu achei que as duas pareciam tipo lixo. Eu interiormente ri da situação dele. Aproximei-me e limpei minha garganta.

"Edward, você pode me ajudar a encontrar a minha próxima aula?" Perguntei docemente.

"Claro que posso, Bella." Ele disse quando passou ao redor delas. Ele deslizou seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu realmente queria jogar meus braços em torno dele.

"Mas, Eddie, eu estava esperando que você poderia ir comigo para a aula." Lamentou a loira.

"Lauren, em primeiro lugar, meu nome é Edward, não Eddie. Em segundo lugar, eu disse a você e Jessica mais de uma vez que vocês podem encontrar o ginásio por conta própria. Vamos, Bella".

Com um sorriso no rosto, ele se virou e me puxou para fora da sala de aula. Nós rimos enquanto fizemos nosso caminho pelo corredor.

"Que aula você tem, Bella?" Ele riu.

"Eu tenho música".

"Eu também".

Estávamos ainda rindo enquanto caminhávamos até a sala de música. Eu segui Edward na sala de aula e ele me levou até a mesa onde o professor estava parado. Ele era alto, com cabelos pretos escuros e brilhantes olhos azuis.

"Peter Davis, esta é Bella Swan." Edward disse antes de virar e tomar o seu lugar no piano.

"Olá, Bella. É bom ter você nesta aula." Peter disse quando assinou o meu protocolo. Ele me deu um sorriso gentil, mas não olhou para mim como se eu fosse morrer na frente dele.

"Obrigada, Sr. Davis." Eu disse quando o sinal tocou e os alunos tomaram seus assentos. Notei que havia apenas dois outros alunos nesta aula.

"Por favor, me chame de Peter. Então, Bella, você toca algum instrumento?" Perguntou Peter.

"Sim, senhor. Toco piano, violão e violoncelo." Eu disse suavemente. Ouvi suspiros vindo atrás de mim. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho com toda a atenção deles.

"Você tocaria alguma coisa para nós?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Claro, qual instrumento?"

"Acho que teremos de usar o piano. Não temos um violão ou violoncelo aqui." Ele riu.

"Ok, eu posso trazer os meus em algum momento".

"Parece ótimo." Ele disse enquanto me levou para o piano do qual Edward tinha acabado de se levantar.

Sentei-me e coloquei meus dedos nas teclas. Fechei os olhos e deixei a música fluir. Pensei em como era difícil deixar minha casa, meus amigos. Pensei em como era difícil para mim encarar o fim da minha vida. Pensei sobre quão acolhedores Edward e os outros foram. Eu joguei tudo o que eu tinha em cada nota. Quando toquei as notas finais, percebi que eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu lentamente abri meus olhos e enxuguei as minhas lágrimas do meu rosto. Todo mundo estava muito quieto.

"Isso foi incrível, Bella. Quem escreveu essa peça?" Peter pergunta suavemente.

"Eu escrevi".

"Você é muito talentosa." Ele sussurrou.

Nós nos estabelecemos em nossos lugares quando ele começou sua aula. Ele estava nos dizendo sobre a conclusão a ser realizada em Seattle em dois meses, no final de maio. Ele encorajou nós todos a nos inscrevermos para a competição. A aula passou rapidamente enquanto o resto dos alunos trabalhava em várias peças de música. Eu apenas me sentei no fundo da sala e ouvi todos eles tocarem. Eu estava ficando nervosa sobre a minha consulta com Carlisle. Assim que o sinal tocou, eu saltei nos meus pés e juntei minhas coisas rapidamente. Tentei sair da sala de aula rápido, mas Peter me pediu para esperar um minuto. Depois que todos saíram, ele fechou a porta e se virou para olhar para mim.

"Bella, eu realmente gostaria que você entrasse na competição em Seattle".

"Eu não acho que serei capaz".

"Eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil, mas eu acho que isso poderia dar a você algo para se concentrar durante seus tratamentos. Apenas pense nisso, ok?" Ele pediu delicadamente.

"Eu pensarei sobre isso." Eu disse suavemente enquanto uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto. Saí da sala de aula lentamente. Edward estava esperando por mim fora da sala de aula. Ele imediatamente percebeu que algo estava errado.

"Bella, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Ele quer que eu me inscreva na competição de Seattle." Eu disse.

"Isso é ótimo. Estou me inscrevendo nela também".

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Eu disse tristemente.

"Por que não?"

"Eu... eu simplesmente não posso agora." Eu disse. "Eu tenho que ir. Charlie e Renée estão esperando por mim".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Own, que triste... Edward parece já estar interessado em Bella, assim como ela... vamos ver o que acontece..._

_Deixem 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Luna Stew__: concordo com vc sobre Ed ser super protetor... parece que ele já começou a agir assim por aqui..._

_i am jack's broken heart 14:__ eu realmente não sei se o cabelo da Bella vai começar a cair pq ainda não li essa história, mas levando-se em conta que ela vai passar pelo tratamento contra a leucemia, acredito que ela perderá o cabelo sim!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu andei rapidamente para o escritório e voltei meu protocolo para dentro. Saí e encontrei Charlie e Renée me esperando na frente da escola. Eu acenei adeus para Alice e Rose quando entrei no banco de trás do nosso carro. Charlie saiu do estacionamento e partiu em direção ao escritório de Carlisle.

"Como foi a escola, Bella?" Perguntou Renée.

"Foi tudo bem".

"Você se lembrou de tomar seu remédio na hora do almoço?"

"Sim, mãe, eu tenho o alarme no meu celular definido para me lembrar." Eu disse.

"Você acha que suas aulas serão difíceis?" Charlie perguntou quando estacionou em frente ao hospital de Forks.

"Não, eu fiz todo o trabalho até agora em Phoenix. Eu consegui pegar música ao invés de educação física." Eu ri quando saí do carro.

Nós fomos ao hospital e fizemos nosso caminho pelo elevador até o terceiro andar. Rapidamente encontramos o escritório de Carlisle. Verificamos no balcão e sentamos na sala de espera. Alguns minutos mais tarde, meu nome foi chamado por uma enfermeira latina alta. Ela tinha cabelos e olhos escuros. Levantei-me e a segui de volta para a sala de exames. Renée veio comigo. Charlie nos encontraria no escritório de Carlisle.

"Olá, Bella. Eu sou Carmen. Sou a enfermeira de Carlisle. É um prazer conhecer você." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Carmen. Esta é minha mãe, Renée." Eu disse.

Renée e Carmen trocaram saudações. Depois de verificar o meu peso, pressão arterial e temperatura, Carmen pegou uma amostra de sangue e levou-me para uma pequena sala de exames. Eu tinha perdido 1,5 quilos. Depois de alguns minutos, Carlisle entrou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bella, Renée, é maravilhoso vê-las novamente".

"Olá, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse educadamente.

"Bella, por favor, me chame de Carlisle. Agora, como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula?"

"Foi longo, mas foi bom. Emmett, Edward e Alice tornaram muito mais fácil".

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." Ele disse. "Agora eu quero realizar uma consulta de rotina antes de voltarmos para o meu escritório".

Depois de verificar meu coração, pulmões e sentir em torno do meu estômago, ele nos levou a um grande escritório. Charlie já estava esperando por nós. Eu sentei na cadeira entre Charlie e Renée. Carlisle sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e olhou para nós.

"Bem, eu gostaria que estivéssemos nos encontrando em melhores circunstâncias, mas não estamos. Baseado no exame de sangue que foi realizado em Phoenix, eu acho que nós teremos que lutar contra isso agressivamente. Eu não tenho certeza por que eles a colocaram através da radioterapia. Precisamos começar a quimioterapia o mais rápido possível. Você precisará dela pelo menos três vezes por semana. Nós estamos olhando para fazer pelo menos quatro ciclos. Cada ciclo é de 6 dias. Durante cada tratamento vou dar a você mais do que normalmente, mas tão rapidamente quanto a sua saúde tem declinado, eu acho que é a melhor maneira de salvá-la. Agora você terá que vir ao hospital todos os dias. Vamos ligar você a uma IV. Cada sessão tem a duração de, pelo menos, uma hora. Podemos configurar isso depois da escola, mas você precisa entender que você vai se sentir uma merda total." Ele explicou. Não pude evitar a risada que me escapou. Ele me olhou confuso.

"Desculpe, é apenas engraçado ouvir um médico usar a palavra merda. Quais são exatamente os efeitos secundários da quimioterapia?" Eu perguntei. Carlisle sorriu para mim quando respondeu às minhas perguntas.

"Você vai sentir náuseas, vômitos, diarréia, você vai perder seu cabelo, sua garganta vai doer. Você vai precisar ficar atenta a infecções, anemia e sangramento excessivo. Vou acompanhar sua contagem de glóbulos vermelhos para ver se temos de dar a você uma transfusão de glóbulos vermelhos e plaquetas. Alguma pergunta?" Ele perguntou.

"Por quanto tempo ela estará com a quimioterapia?" Charlie perguntou calmamente. "Quando ela vai começar?"

"Ela estará em quimioterapia por, pelo menos, os próximos 2 meses. Ela começará amanhã depois da escola. Eu posso fazer o tratamento aqui no escritório. Então ela terá o sábado e domingo de folga. Vamos agendar os tratamentos para toda segunda, quarta e sexta-feira".

"Existe alguma coisa que ela não pode fazer?" Perguntou Renée. "Alguma restrição?"

"Não, eu a deixaria fazer o que ela sente que pode fazer. Bella, você vai continuar a se sentir cansada, você precisa ter cuidado se você se machucar. Você vai sangrar muito fácil, você vai se machucar facilmente. Olhe, aqui está a coisa, você sabe o que seu corpo está sentindo. É importante que você nos deixe saber se você começar a sentir-se pior".

"Ontem, quando eu quase caí da escada, foi porque eu senti uma dor aguda no meu quadril. Hoje na escola eu quase entrei em Edward enquanto virava a esquina, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meus braços para não me deixar cair e eu senti fortes dores em meus braços".

"Você poderia tirar o seu casaco e puxar para cima as mangas para que eu possa olhar para seus braços?" Ele perguntou quando veio ao redor da mesa e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Eu tirei meu casaco e puxei as mangas para cima. Em cada braço há as mãos impressas de Edward onde ele me agarrou. Carlisle delicadamente puxou meu braço mais próximo e pressionou sobre a contusões. Eu assobiei de dor quando ele tocou no ponto em meu braço.

"Eu sei que isso dói, desculpe. Elas devem curar bem rapidamente, mas você precisa ser muito cuidadosa." Ele disse suavemente. Ele se levantou e sentou de volta em sua cadeira. Ele me estudou por um momento. "Bella, eu gostaria da sua permissão para contar a Esme sobre a sua condição. Eu acho que ela poderia ajudar com o que você precisar. Eu sei que seus pais estão abrindo uma cafeteria e Esme poderia ajudar trazendo e levando você do hospital".

"Eu não sei. Eu realmente não quero sua piedade".

"Esme não sentiria pena de você, querida. Ela entende através do que você vai passar. Por que nós cinco não vamos jantar esta noite? Ela pode compartilhar sua história com você. Então você pode fazer sua escolha".

"Ok, mas vamos fazer apenas um jantar em nossa casa. Eu não quero ter essa conversa em público." Eu pedi suavemente.

"Feito, que tal às 19hs00?" Ele perguntou.

Eu concordei e saímos do escritório. Acima de tudo, eu senti a visita correr muito bem. Nós dirigimos para casa em silêncio. Tínhamos um par de horas antes do jantar, então decidi ir para o meu quarto e tocar meu violoncelo. Puxei meu violoncelo para fora e sentei-me na frente da grande moldura da minha janela. Enquanto eu tocava, derramei cada emoção, cada grama de ansiedade para fora na música. Eu sempre achei tocar um calmante. Senti meu corpo tremer com os soluços enquanto eu continuava a acariciar cada corda. Olhei para cima e vi que Edward estava me observando tocar. Eu me senti envergonhada que ele tinha me visto chorar de novo. Levantei-me e limpei meu rosto. Levantei-me em frente da janela e dei a ele um pequeno aceno. Ele acenou de volta e sorriu para mim. Olhei para baixo e vi Carlisle e Esme fazendo o seu caminho. Respirei fundo e acenei um adeus para Edward. Virei-me e desci as escadas quando a campainha tocou. Abri a porta e convidei-os a entrar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? O tratamento da Bella vai ser bem agressivo mesmo, sinto que ela vai sofrer muito...__ e Edward, mais uma vez, a viu chorando, será que ele já suspeita de alguma coisa?_

_Por esse cap. deu pra responder a pergunta sobre os cabelos da Bella, então logo logo ela deve ficar carequinha..._

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas precisei viajar a trabalho e a noite, quando cheguei em casa e ia postar, acabou a energia!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo ainda hj!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Carlisle POV**_

"Bella, Renée, é maravilhoso vê-las novamente." Eu disse suavemente quando entrei na sala de exames de Bella.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen." Bella disse educadamente.

"Bella, por favor, me chame de Carlisle. Agora, como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula?"

"Foi longo, mas foi bom. Emmett, Edward e Alice tornaram muito mais fácil." Ela disse suavemente

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." Eu disse. "Agora eu quero realizar uma consulta de rotina antes de voltarmos para o meu escritório".

Depois de verificar seu coração, pulmões e sentir em torno do seu estômago, eu as levei ao grande escritório. Charlie já estava esperando por nós. Bella sentou na cadeira entre Charlie e Renée. Eu sentei-me na cadeira atrás da minha mesa e olhei para a garota assustada e amedrontada sentada à minha frente.

"Bem, eu gostaria que estivéssemos nos encontrando em melhores circunstâncias, mas não estamos. Baseado no exame de sangue que foi realizado em Phoenix, eu acho que nós teremos que lutar contra isso agressivamente. Eu não tenho certeza por que eles a colocaram através da radioterapia. Precisamos começar a quimioterapia o mais rápido possível. Você precisará dela pelo menos três vezes por semana. Nós estamos olhando para fazer pelo menos quatro ciclos. Cada ciclo é de 6 dias. Durante cada tratamento vou dar a você mais do que normalmente, mas tão rapidamente quanto a sua saúde tem declinado, eu acho que é a melhor maneira de salvá-la. Agora você terá que vir ao hospital todos os dias. Vamos ligar você a uma IV. Cada sessão tem a duração de, pelo menos, uma hora. Podemos configurar isso depois da escola, mas você precisa entender que você vai se sentir uma merda total." Eu expliquei. Bella de repente riu levemente. Olhei para ela confuso. O que era tão engraçado?

"Desculpe, é apenas engraçado ouvir um médico usar a palavra merda. Quais são exatamente os efeitos secundários da quimioterapia?" Ela perguntou. Eu sorri para ela quando respondi às suas perguntas.

"Você vai sentir náuseas, vômitos, diarréia, você vai perder seu cabelo, sua garganta vai doer. Você vai precisar ficar atenta a infecções, anemia e sangramento excessivo. Vou acompanhar sua contagem de glóbulos vermelhos para ver se temos de dar a você uma transfusão de glóbulos vermelhos e plaquetas. Alguma pergunta?" Eu perguntei.

"Por quanto tempo ela estará com a quimioterapia?" Charlie perguntou calmamente. "Quando ela vai começar?"

"Ela estará em quimioterapia por, pelo menos, os próximos 2 meses. Ela começará amanhã depois da escola. Eu posso fazer o tratamento aqui no escritório. Então ela terá o sábado e domingo de folga. Vamos agendar os tratamentos para toda segunda, quarta e sexta-feira".

"Existe alguma coisa que ela não pode fazer?" Perguntou Renée. "Alguma restrição?"

"Não, eu a deixaria fazer o que ela sente que pode fazer. Bella, você vai continuar a se sentir cansada, você precisa ter cuidado se você se machucar. Você vai sangrar muito fácil, você vai se machucar facilmente. Olhe, aqui está a coisa, você sabe o que seu corpo está sentindo. É importante que você nos deixe saber se você começar a sentir-se pior".

"Ontem, quando eu quase caí da escada, foi porque eu senti uma dor aguda no meu quadril. Hoje na escola eu quase entrei em Edward enquanto virava a esquina, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou meus braços para não me deixar cair e eu senti fortes dores em meus braços." Bella sussurrou baixinho.

"Você poderia tirar o seu casaco e puxar para cima as mangas para que eu possa olhar para seus braços?" Eu perguntei quando vim ao redor da mesa e me ajoelhei na frente dela. Bella tirou seu casaco e puxou as mangas para cima. Em cada braço há as mãos impressas de Edward onde ele a agarrou. Eu delicadamente puxei seu braço mais próximo e pressionei sobre a contusões. Bella assobiou de dor quando eu toquei a mancha no seu braço.

"Eu sei que isso dói, desculpe. Elas devem curar bem rapidamente, mas você precisa ser muito cuidadosa." Eu disse suavemente. Eu me levantei e sentei de volta na minha cadeira. Eu a estudei por um momento. Eu sabia que ela precisava de alguém para ajudá-la neste momento. Pensei em Esme. Ela seria capaz de ajudar Bella. "Bella, eu gostaria da sua permissão para contar a Esme sobre a sua condição. Eu acho que ela poderia ajudar com o que você precisar. Eu sei que seus pais estão abrindo uma cafeteria e Esme poderia ajudar trazendo e levando você do hospital".

"Eu não sei. Eu realmente não quero sua piedade." Bella disse cautelosamente.

"Esme não sentiria pena de você, querida. Ela entende através do que você vai passar. Por que nós cinco não vamos jantar esta noite? Ela pode compartilhar sua história com você. Então você pode fazer sua escolha".

"Ok, mas vamos fazer apenas um jantar em nossa casa. Eu não quero ter essa conversa em público." Ela pediu suavemente.

"Feito, que tal às 19hs00?" Eu perguntei.

Bella concordou e acompanhou seus pais para fora do meu escritório. Peguei meu casaco e disse a Carmen que eu estava indo para casa encerrado o dia. Entrei no meu carro e voltei para casa. Lembrei-me de quando eu tinha ouvido pela primeira vez sobre o caso de Bella. Seus pais, Charlie e Renée, ligaram para mim cerca de quatro semanas atrás. Eles explicaram que sua filha havia sido diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda dois meses antes. Seu médico idiota pensou que eles deviam tratá-la com radioterapia ao invés de ir direto para a quimioterapia. Concordei em olhar para seus registros se eles enviassem por fax para mim. Eles aceitaram e tinham enviado naquele dia. Bella era uma jovem muito doente. Seu exame de sangue revelou suas células brancas do sangue perigosamente altas. A menor infecção poderia matá-la. Liguei de volta para os pais dela e disse a eles que eu concordaria em tratá-la, mas eles teriam que se mudar para Forks. Eles concordaram e passaram as últimas quatro semanas tentando chegar até aqui. Eles tiveram um pequeno problema com sua companhia de seguros, mas eu os ajudei a resolver tudo.

Imagine minha surpresa quando fomos até lá para conhecer os nossos novos vizinhos ontem e eles acabaram por ser Bella e seus pais. Quando ela desceu as escadas, ela parecia muito assustada. Renée nos apresentou a ela e ela estalou sua cabeça para cima e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Eu vi tantas emoções relampejarem em seu rosto, medo, esperança, desespero. Ela estava mal se segurando por causa de seus pais. Ela levou as crianças para o andar de cima até o quarto dela por alguns minutos e, mesmo que nós não tivéssemos falado sobre seus problemas de saúde, eu vi o medo no rosto dos pais dela. Eles não querem perdê-la. Quando Bella e as crianças voltaram para baixo, ela quase tropeçou nas escadas. Edward esticou o braço e puxou-a em seus braços. Eu vi um clarão de amor atravessar os rostos de ambos. Eu soube então que eu tinha que fazer o que eu podia para salvá-la. Puxei meu carro para a garagem e corri para a casa. Achei Esme na cozinha.

"Esme, querida, eu preciso falar com você por um momento no nosso quarto." Sussurrei quando a puxei em meus braços.

"Carlisle, está tudo bem?" Esme perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Sussurrei enquanto a puxei para cima pelas escadas até o nosso quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim. "Esme, eu tenho um favor a pedir a você".

"O que posso fazer por você?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu preciso que você conte a Bella sobre o câncer." Eu disse suavemente.

"Por quê?" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei que é difícil para você falar e eu não pediria se não fosse muito importante." Sussurrei. "Por favor, querida, você pode ajudá-la tanto".

"Ok, Carlisle. Vou contar a ela." Ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas que caíram dos meus olhos.

"Obrigado, Esme. Vamos jantar com eles em uma hora." Sussurrei. "Eu te amo".

"Eu amo você, querido." Ela sussurrou.

Durante a hora seguinte, Esme e eu apenas deitamos na nossa cama com nossos braços envolvidos ao redor um do outro. Havia algo sobre Bella que eu sabia que era especial. Eu vi uma luz nela que eu tinha que salvar. O jeito que Edward olha para ela me disse que eu tinha que fazer tudo que pudesse para salvá-la. Nós dois suspiramos quando nos levantamos e descemos as escadas para ir à casa dos Swan para o jantar. Encontramos Emmett e Alice na sala assistindo TV. Dissemos a eles para pedir uma pizza para o jantar. Nós caminhamos para a porta ao lado com nossos braços em volta um do outro. Eu respirei fundo e bati na porta. Alguns instantes depois, uma Bella parecendo triste abriu a porta.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Agora saberemos o que aconteceu com Esme tb... o que acharam?_

_Deixem 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**Bella POV**_

"Posso pegar seus casacos?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, por favor." Esme disse. Ela e Carlisle despiram seus casacos.

Eu fui e pendurei-os no cabide de casacos. Voltei e me juntei a eles todos na sala. Charlie e Renée estavam sentados no sofá pequeno enquanto Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados no sofá grande. Sentei-me na pequena poltrona e fiquei em silêncio. Esme se virou e me olhou atentamente por um momento antes de abordar-me.

"Bella, Carlisle me pediu para compartilhar minha história com você. Você gostaria de ouvir?"

"Sim, se você não se importar de dividir isso comigo." Eu disse suavemente. Carlisle, Charlie e Renée se levantaram e nos deixaram conversar em particular.

"Eu não me importo. Cinco anos atrás, eu fui diagnosticada com câncer de mama. Eu estava realizando meu exame mensal de mama quando notei um grande caroço no meu seio direito. Eu imediatamente contei a Carlisle sobre isso. Ele fez uma biópsia e, pelos próximos três dias, eu vivi com medo do que aconteceria. Depois de três dias conseguimos os resultados do teste de volta. O nódulo era um tumor maligno. Fiquei arrasada. Fiquei pensando que eu deixaria Carlisle sozinho para criar as crianças. Caí em uma grande depressão. Eu mal conseguia sair da cama, eu não comeria. As crianças tentaram me tirar da cama, mas simplesmente eu não poderia encará-las. Eu estava irritada e amarga. Não era justo que eu estivesse tendo que passar por isso. Eu não queria que as criançcas, ou Carlisle, tivessem que me ver morrer. Não era justo. Finalmente, um dia, Edward entrou e sentou na cama comigo. Ele me disse que sentia minha falta. Eles sentiam minha falta. Ele disse que eu estava agindo como se eu já estivesse morta. Eu decidi que, ao invés de chafurdar na minha infelicidade, eu lutaria. Passei por seis ciclos de quimioterapia. Perdi peso, eu não poderia segurar nada no estômago. Perdi todo o meu cabelo. Acabei tendo que fazer uma mastectomia dupla. Depois disso eu entrei em remissão*****. Tenho permanecido em remissão por 4 anos. Eu não sei o que você está passando, querida, mas se você precisar de uma amiga, por favor, me chame. Eu estarei lá para você a qualquer momento que você precisar de mim".

_*__Remissão__: é o termo utilizado em medicina para designar a fase da doença em que não __há sinais de atividade dela, mas não é possível concluir como cura. O termo é utilizado principalmente em relação a câncer, doenças autoimunes e infectologia, onde a ausência de sinais da doença não significa cura completa e há risco de recidiva tardia. _

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto ouvia a história dela. Ela realmente entendia o que eu estava sentindo. O desespero que eu sinto. A culpa por desejar que estivesse acontecendo para alguém. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e olhei nos olhos dela.

"Três meses atrás eu fui diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Nós nos mudamos para cá para que Carlisle pudesse me tratar. Por minha causa, meus pais tiveram de mudar através do país e me ver morrer. Não é justo. Eu não posso deixar de pensar em como eu poderia não chegar a ir para a faculdade. Eu posso nunca ser capaz de ter filhos ou casar-me. Eu posso nunca me apaixonar. Não é justo." Eu gritei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam do meu rosto. Esme levantou e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Bella, querida, eu sei que isso é assustador. Você está certa, você pode não ser capaz de fazer qualquer dessas coisas, mas você tem que lutar. Dê a si mesma a chance de experimentar tudo. Não faça isso pelos seus pais, faça por si mesma".

"Eu quero, mas estou com tanto medo. Eu só quero ser uma estudante normal do colégio. Eu quero ir às compras e me preocupar com datas de formatura. Eu não quero me preocupar em perder meu cabelo, ou ter certeza que tomei meus remédios." Eu disse.

"Eu sei que sim, Bella. Mas você não pode. Você tem que se preocupar com seu lindo cabelo. Você tem que se preocupar em tomar seu remédio todo dia, mas você não precisa fazer isso sozinha. Carlisle e eu estamos aqui para você. Charlie e Renée estão aqui para você. Se você deixá-los, as crianças estarão aqui para você".

"Eu não posso contar a eles ainda. Eu sei que vou ter que contar em breve, mas eu não consigo ainda." Sussurrei.

"Ok, querida, mas quando você estiver pronta, estaremos aqui para você." Esme murmurou puxando-me em seus braços.

Depois de alguns minutos, nós nos levantamos e nos juntamos aos outros na mesa da sala de jantar. Todos olharam para mim e eu disse a eles que contei a ela sobre isso. Eu não compartilhei meus medos com eles. Eu precisava manter isso para mim por mais algum tempo. Eu disse a eles como eu não queria que Edward, Alice e Emmett soubessem ainda. Todos achavam que eu deveria dizer a eles, mas eu não estava pronta. Eles concordaram em esperar até que eu estivesse pronta. Após o jantar, eu dei a todos boa noite e fui até o meu quarto. Eu estava completamente esgotada. Peguei meu pijama e fui para o banheiro. Troquei de roupa e escovei meus dentes e lavei meu rosto. Enquanto eu subia na cama, não pude deixar de notar que Edward estava sentado em seu piano novamente. Eu esperava um dia conseguir ouvi-lo tocar. Adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei na manhã seguinte um pouco depois das 6:00hs. Eu literalmente tive que arrastar a minha bunda para fora da cama. Eu estava tão cansada. Tomei um banho mais demorado do que tomo normalmente. Eu finalmente consegui sair do chuveiro e vesti um par de jeans, uma camiseta branca e um par de botas de couro preto. Também coloquei a minha jaqueta de couro preta. Peguei todas as minhas coisas para a escola e desci para o café da manhã. Eu não estava com fome, mas consegui comer uma barra de granola. Renée me buscaria na escola e me levaria para a minha primeira sessão de quimioterapia. Esme tinha oferecido, mas Renée queria estar lá na primeira vez. Charlie teria vindo, mas ele estaria reunido com o inspetor de saúde. Eles estavam esperando abrir a cafeteria em poucos dias. Ouvi a campainha e dei um rápido abraço e beijo em Charlie e Renée. Fui abrir a porta. Edward estava parado lá com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. O sorriso dele caiu quando viu o quão cansada eu parecia.

"Bella, você teve problemas para dormir na noite passada?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, eu estou apenas realmente cansada".

"Talvez você devesse ficar em casa hoje?"

"Eu não posso." Eu disse.

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Alice saltou sobre mim e me arrastou para o banco de trás do carro. Emmett e Edward apenas riram da emoção de sua irmã. Passei a viagem de carro para a escola contando a eles sobre Mike Newton. Edward achava que era muito engraçado que ele estava me seguindo ao redor. Pelo menos ele achou até que eu fiz um comentário sobre Lauren Mallory e Jessica Stanley. Isso o calou muito rapidamente. Estacionamos ao lado de uma BMW conversível vermelho brilhante. Quando saímos do Volvo, Rose e Jasper esperavam do lado de fora da BMW.

"Belo carro, Rose." Eu disse.

"Obrigada, Bella".

"Bella, você está bem? Você parece muito cansada hoje." Disse Jasper.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse enquanto entrávamos na escola.

Todos os nossos armários eram muito próximos uns dos outros, então caminhamos juntos até lá. Abri meu armário e tirei meu casaco. Eu ouvi todos ofegarem atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi que eles estavam todos olhando para os meus braços. Eu tentei puxar as mangas para baixo, mas Edward delicadamente puxou meu braço em direção a ele enquanto examinava meus machucados. Eles eram uma cor desagradável de preto e roxo hoje.

"Bella, estes machucados são de quando eu agarrei seus braços ontem?" Edward perguntou suavemente.

"Que merda, Edward? Por que você a agarrou?" Emmett gritou para seu irmão mais novo.

"Emmett, acalme-se. Corri para ele antes do primeiro período de ontem. Ele agarrou meus braços para não me deixar cair. Eu me machuco muito fácil. Não é uma grande coisa." Eu expliquei.

"Bella, eles parecem bastante ruins." Disse Alice.

"Eu sei, mas não dóem." Eu disse. Jasper estendeu a mão e mal apertou e eu não consegui parar o silvo de dor que saiu. "Merda, Jasper".

"Pensei que você disse que não doíam, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem, talvez eles dóem um pouco, ok. Afaste essa porra." Eu rebati duramente. "Estou indo para a aula".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Agora já sabemos qual foi a história de Esme... e agora todos os amigos estão desconfiados de alguma coisa com Bella... será que eles descobrirão sozinhos, ou ela vai contar?_

_Estou postando sem ter recebido as 10 reviews no cap. anterior, mas só posto o próximo cap. amanhã se deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**Bella POV**_

Virei-me e agarrei minha mochila de volta, bati meu armário fechado e caminhei pelo corredor até a minha aula de Inglês. Entrei e sentei na minha cadeira de ontem. Poucos minutos depois, Alice entrou. Ela olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas eu assegurei a ela que estava bem. Eu sei que provavelmente exagerei, mas o que eu deveria dizer. Pô, desculpe, pessoal, eu tenho contusões como a porra de uma banana com o mais leve toque.

O resto da minha manhã correu muito bem. Ângela e eu conversamos um pouco mais durante minhas próximas duas aulas. Ela parecia ser realmente legal. Eu observei ela e Ben juntos. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco enciumada. Eu não poderia deixar de me perguntar se algum dia eu teria a chance de encontrar um amor como o que eles têm. No final de Trigonometria, eu disse adeus a eles e fiz meu caminho para Espanhol. Emmett e eu passamos bilhetes durante a aula inteira. Foi legal conhecê-lo melhor.

Rose nos encontrou fora da sala de aula de novo e nós três descemos para o refeitório para o almoço. Peguei um sanduíche de queijo e uma garrafa de água. Fomos sentar com o resto deles. Fiquei feliz de ver Ângela e Ben sentados conosco hoje. Dei um par de pequenas mordidas no meu sanduíche, então coloquei o restante sobre a mesa.

"Bella, Alice, Ângela e eu vamos fazer compras depois da escola. Você quer vir conosco?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu não posso. Renée vem me pegar depois da escola. Ela e eu temos algumas coisas para fazer." Eu disse com tristeza.

"Tudo bem. Talvez a gente possa sair neste fim de semana. Por que não temos uma festa do pijama na minha casa amanhã à noite?" Alice gritou. Rose e Ângela concordaram rapidamente, em seguida olharam para mim. Eu realmente queria, mas eu não tinha certeza se estaria me sentindo bem para isso.

"Talvez. Vou falar com Renée e aviso vocês de manhã, ok?"

"Tudo bem, Bella." Alice disse.

"Bella, você não comeu muito do seu sanduíche. Tem certeza que você está se sentindo bem?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu estou bem. Só não com muita fome." Eu disse quando o alarme do meu celular tocou. "Vejo vocês mais tarde".

Levantei-me e joguei fora o meu almoço e fiz meu caminho para a enfermaria. Abri a porta e entrei. Ela comentou sobre o quão cansada eu pareço e perguntou se eu queria me deitar por algum tempo. Eu disse a ela que estava bem, mas que se eu precisasse eu voltaria. Eu rapidamente tomei o comprimido e saí do seu escritório. Desci até o meu armário e coloquei meus livros das aulas da manhã de volta e peguei meu livro de Biologia. Comecei a andar até a minha sala de aula quando comecei a tropeçar quando senti uma dor no meu quadril. Eu me preparei para bater no chão quando senti dois braços me agarrarem em volta da minha cintura. Eu me virei e vi que Edward mais uma vez me impediu de cair. Ele me estabeleceu de volta aos meus pés e eu comecei a esfregar meu quadril, tentando me livrar da dor.

"Temos que parar de nos encontrar assim, Bella." Ele brincou. Então ele me viu esfregando meu quadril. "Seu quadril está bem?"

"Ah, sim, está bem. Eu apenas bati em uma mesa mais cedo." Eu menti.

"Bem, acho que é melhor irmos para a aula." Ele disse.

Caminhamos para a aula de biologia em silêncio. Pegamos nossos lugares e comecei a agradecê-lo quando ouvi duas garotas vindo atrás de mim.

"Oi, Eddie. Fiquei me perguntando se você queria me levar para o cinema neste final de semana?" Perguntou Lauren.

"Não, não realmente. Além disso, eu já tenho planos com Jasper, Emmett e Ben." Edward disse.

"Vamos lá, Eddie. Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir mais comigo do que com eles." Ela ronronou. Mas isso saiu mais como um grunhido. Eu não pude parar o riso que saiu dos meus lábios. "Algo engraçado, Swan?"

"Hum, sim, suas tentativas desesperadas para conseguir que EDWARD leve você em qualquer lugar são muito engraçadas." Eu disse.

"E quem perguntou a uma pequena ninguém como você?" Jessica zombou.

"Lauren não acabou de me perguntar o que era tão engraçado?" Perguntei a Edward quando me virei para olhar para ele. Ele estava mal segurando seu próprio riso quando ele balançou um sim com a cabeça. Voltei e falei com Jéssica. "Lauren perguntou-me".

"O que seja." Jessica murmurou pisando firme na direção do seu assento. Eu olhei para Lauren.

"Você ainda está aqui?" Eu perguntei. Ela apenas olhou para mim e bufou quando foi se sentar ao lado de Jessica. Eu me virei para olhar para Edward. "Aquelas duas são pegadoras".

Ele explodiu em gargalhadas com o meu último comentário. Eu ouvi alguém rindo atrás de nós e encontrei um menino careca e alto de olhos cinzentos e uma menina loira e alta de olhos azuis rindo com a gente. Eu reconheci os dois da minha aula de música, mas eu nunca peguei os seus nomes. Ele olhou para mim e riu novamente.

"Desculpe por bisbilhotar, mas aquilo foi incrível. Eu sou Garrett Mitchell. Você deve ser Bella." Disse Garrett.

"Está tudo bem. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que elas podem ser tão fodidamente tolas. É um prazer conhecê-los, Garrett e..."

"Oh, desculpe, eu sou Kate Denali. É um prazer conhecê-la." Kate riu.

Exatamente então o Sr. Banner entrou e começou a aula. Foi tão chata. Nós estávamos falando sobre platelmintos. Eu quase caí no sono várias vezes. Eu estava começando a me arrepender de não ter aceitado a sugestão da enfermeira para que eu tirasse uma soneca. Assim que meus olhos fecharam pela 100ª vez, o sinal tocou sinalizando o fim da aula. Eu ouvi Edward rir quando eu gemi e me levantei. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar.

"O que é tão engraçado, Cullen?"

"Eu estava apenas apreciando observar você lutar contra o desejo de dormir. Foi fofo." Ele disse com uma risada.

Eu simplesmente rolei meus olhos e segui Garrett e Kate para fora da sala de aula. Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o seu carro para que eu pudesse pegar meu violoncelo. Eu queria tocar durante a aula de música. Edward insistiu em carregá-lo para mim, já que meus braços estavam doloridos de onde ele tinha me agarrado. Eu apenas fiz a vontade dele enquanto caminhamos para a sala de aula. Os olhos de Peter se arregalaram com entusiasmo quando ele viu o meu violoncelo.

Uma vez que a aula começou, todos nos separamos em nossas próprias salas de música e começamos a tocar. Havia apenas quatro de nós na classe. Eu estava tão perdida que eu não ouvi a porta abrir. Não foi até que eu estava tocando a Quinta Sinfonia de Beethoven que eu ouvi o sussurro atrás de mim. Eu pulei e encontrei Edward, Garrett, Kate e Peter me olhando.

"Bella, isso foi incrível." Disse Garrett. "Há quanto tempo você toca?"

"Eu estive tocando violoncelo desde que tinha 8 anos de idade. Comecei a tocar piano quando eu tinha 4 anos. Tenho estado tocando violão por 2 anos." Eu expliquei.

"Então qual você tocará para o concurso de Seattle?" Perguntou a Kate.

"Nenhum deles. Eu não serei capaz de competir".

"Ah, vamos lá, Bella. Você desafiadoramente venceria se fizesse a inscrição. Uma bolsa de estudos integral para qualquer universidade de sua escolha. Como você pode nem sequer tentar?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Eu simplesmente não posso. Eu nem sei se eu irei para a faculdade, então isso não importa." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, por que você não iria para a faculdade?" Perguntou Edward.

"Eu simplesmente não posso." Eu disse. "Eu tenho medo de-"

"Então você simplesmente vai desperdiçar o talento que você tem porque você tem medo? Você não vai nem mesmo tentar?" Garrett estalou. "Alguns de nós gostariam de ter a metade do seu talento. Alguns de nós dariam qualquer coisa para poder competir".

"ALGUNS DE NÓS PODEM NEM SEQUER TER A CHANCE DE FAZER O QUE QUEREM. EU NÃO QUERO NADA MAIS DO QUE SER CAPAZ DE COMPETIR E IR PARA A FACULDADE E SER NORMAL. MAS EU NÃO POSSO, ENTÃO, FODA-SE, OK." Eu gritei.

Eu coloquei meu violoncelo para baixo e empurrei meu caminho para fora da sala de aula quando o sinal tocou. Corri pelo corredor e saí para o estacionamento. Eu rapidamente entrei no carro com Renée enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto. Ela olhou para mim para me perguntar o que estava errado, mas eu só balancei minha cabeça para ela não perguntar. Eu sei que todos queriam o meu bem, mas eles não entendiam pelo que eu estava passando. Eu não queria nada mais do que ser capaz de me inscrever, de me preocupar com música ao invés de tratamentos de quimioterapia. Eu admito que estou com medo. Eu adoro tocar mais do que tudo no mundo, mas eu não tinha certeza se posso arriscar o meu coração. Renée parou na frente do hospital e nós fizemos nosso caminho até o escritório de Carlisle. Eu fui levada direto para um quarto que tinha 3 camas dentro. Eu me deitei e Carlisle entrou no quarto.

"Oi, Bella. Como você está hoje?"

"Cansada. Meus braços estão doloridos".

"Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso. Tente fazer compressas nas contusões. Pode ajudar." Ele disse quando puxou um kit IV. "Vou iniciar sua IV. Deve levar cerca de uma hora para a conclusão. Vou voltar para checá-la em pouco tempo".

Ele rapidamente inseriu a agulha e colocou para baixo para que ela não puxasse, então ele saiu do quarto. Peguei a minha cópia do Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Eu estava sentada lá lendo quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Carmen trouxe um rapaz alto e careca. Era Garrett.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella está com os nervos em frangalhos... explodindo com todo mundo... e agora que ela descobriu que Garrett tb faz o tratamento, como será que ela vai reagir?_

_Pessoal, fico tão feliz com as reviews de vc's! De verdade! Fico rindo sozinha pelo carinho que vc's demonstram, é muito bom saber que vc's apreciam meu trabalho! Obrigada!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreando hoje:** Where There´s Smoke**... Edward bombeiro *suspira***  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Bella POV**_

"Garrett?" Perguntei baixinho. Ele olhou com surpresa.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou quando deitou-se na cama ao lado da minha. Ele ia dizer outra coisa, mas Carlisle entrou no quarto.

"Garrett, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Ele perguntou quando colocou a IV em Garrett.

"Estou bem, Carlisle. Eu fui capaz de passar a noite sem precisar vomitar para uma mudança." Disse Garrett.

"Isso é bom. Apenas certifique-se que você está bebendo muita água. Você conheceu Bella?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim, temos algumas aulas juntos." Eu disse.

"Entendo. Bem, eu virei checar de volta vocês dois um pouco mais tarde." Disse Carlisle. Ele se virou e saiu do quarto. Garrett e eu ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Então, Bella, o que está matando você?" Garrett perguntou.

"Eu tenho Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Você?"

"Tenho LLA também. Quando você foi diagnosticada?"

"Três meses atrás. É por isso que nos mudamos para cá. Eu passei dois meses fazendo radioterapia, o que não ajudou. Hoje é a minha primeira sessão de quimioterapia." Eu disse simplesmente. "E quanto a você?"

"Seis meses atrás. Estou começando minha quarta rodada de quimioterapia hoje".

"Alguém na escola sabe?"

"Apenas Kate e meus professores. Ela me ajuda muito. Ela é aquela que raspa minha cabeça para mim. Você não disse a ninguém, não é?" Garrett perguntou.

"Não, meus professores sabem, mas eu não disse a mais ninguém".

"Eu entendo. Você não quer a pena deles. Eu também não. Mas eles vão descobrir. Você não será capaz de esconder assim como eu posso uma vez que você começar a perder seu cabelo".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eu apenas não estou pronta".

"Ok, Bella, eu não vou contar a ninguém. Eu gostaria de contar para Kate. Ela vai manter isso em segredo, eu prometo".

"Você pode dizer a Kate, mas a mais ninguém".

"Então é por isso que você não vai competir em Seattle?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, eu estou com medo".

"Bella, você não deve se esconder atrás da leucemia".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei.

Garrett e eu conversamos pelo resto da nossa sessão. Ele era um cara muito engraçado. Ele me disse que ele e Kate eram ambos do último ano. Eles estavam pensando em ir para a faculdade UW, em Seattle. Ele me contou como ele e Kate começaram a namorar quando eram calouros. Ele é filho único também, então nós conversamos sobre o quão difícil isso era para os nossos pais. Seus pais tinham que trabalhar durante o seu tratamento, então Kate vem com ele o tempo todo. Descobrimos que faríamos os tratamentos nos mesmos dias, assim pelo menos poderíamos sair então. Carlisle finalmente chegou e tirou nossas IV e nos deixou ir para casa. Ele nos fez prometer ligar para ele em sua casa se precisássemos dele. Garrett e eu saímos para a sala de espera e encontramos Renée e Kate conversando. Caminhamos até elas e apresentamos todos. Eu estava feliz que Kate estava lá para Renée. Garrett, Kate e eu trocamos números de celular. Abracei os dois em adeus. Renée e eu fomos para casa. Edward estava esperando na varanda por mim. Sentado ao lado dele estava o meu violoncelo.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei suavemente quando me sentei ao lado dele na varanda. Renée apenas sorriu para nós e entrou para começar o jantar.

"Você deixou seu violoncelo na escola. Eu achei que você poderia querer tocá-lo hoje à noite. Parece que você realmente gosta disso." Ele explicou.

"Obrigada. Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte".

"Bella, sinto muito se nós aborrecemos você na escola. Você simplesmente tem tanto talento e paixão pela música. Eu odeio ver você optar por não tocar. Eu..."

"Você o quê?"

"Eu apenas me importo muito com você. Eu sei que não te conheço muito bem, mas, por favor, saiba que estou sempre aqui para você, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu me importo com você também." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu pela minha bochecha. "É melhor eu entrar para ajudar Renée a fazer o jantar".

"Ok, Bella. Vejo você depois. Boa noite".

"Boa noite, Edward".

Eu dei um pequeno abraço nele e peguei meu violoncelo e levei para dentro. Levei-o até meu quarto, então desci para ajudar Renée a fazer o jantar. Eu não estava com muita fome, então decidi ir para a cama cedo. Eu tinha acabado de deitar sobre a cama quando senti a necessidade de vomitar. Saltei da cama e corri para o meu banheiro. Mal cheguei ao banheiro a tempo. Renée puxou meu cabelo da minha cara e segurou-o para mim enquanto eu vomitava. Uma vez que eu tinha acabado, ela me pegou uma toalha e me ajudou a limpar meu rosto. Ela e Charlie me levaram de volta à minha cama. Eu me deitei e adormeci quase que imediatamente.

Eu acordei várias vezes através da noite para vomitar, mas Charlie e Renée estavam lá para mim. Eles me seguraram enquanto eu chorei por vomitar tanto. Toda vez que eu precisei deles, eles estavam lá. Eventualmente, em torno das 6:00hs, eu caí em um sono profundo. Acordei algumas horas depois. Estiquei-me e lentamente saí da cama. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que era o meio da tarde. Meu corpo doía de vomitar. Eu lentamente desci as escadas. Encontrei Esme na cozinha.

"Esme?"

"Boa tarde, Bella. Como você está se sentindo, querida?"

"Cansada e dolorida. Onde estão Charlie e Renée?"

"Eles estavam esgotados, por isso eu vim e disse a eles para irem para a cama." Ela disse suavemente.

"Obrigada. Foi uma noite longa".

"Bella, você pode nos deixar tomar conta de você".

"Eu simplesmente não posso deixar de me sentir culpada".

"Você realmente não deve se sentir culpada. Fazemos isso porque amamos você." Ela disse. "Você vem para a festa do pijama esta noite?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu não conversei com Renée sobre isso ainda".

"Você deve ir, Bella." Renée disse da porta. "Vai ser bom para você".

"Ok, eu acho que estou dentro".

"Boa menina. Por que você não vai embalar algumas coisas. Vou andar de volta com você." Esme disse.

Fui até o meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Saí para fora e vesti um par de calças de yoga, uma camiseta de manga longa e um par de tênis. Eu estava me preparando para sair do meu quarto quando ouvi o sinal do meu celular. Olhei para ele e vi que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto de Garrett.

_Como foi sua noite?__ – G_

_Foi __longa. Eu não acho que alguma vez já vomitei assim. __A sua? – B_

_Aproximadamente o mesmo. __Deixe-__nos saber se você precisar de alguma coisa. Kate está indo para uma festa do pijama na casa de Alice. Você vai? – G_

_Sim, eu __vou. __Tenha uma boa noite. – B_

_Você também. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa. – G_

Joguei meu celular na minha bolsa e voltei lá em baixo. Tomei meus remédios e os joguei na minha bolsa. Abracei um adeus a Charlie e Renée e caminhei para a porta ao lado com Esme. Entramos na casa e encontramos Carlisle sentado no sofá lendo o jornal. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Como você está hoje, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Cansada e dolorida, mas estou bem." Eu disse suavemente. Exatamente então Alice desceu correndo as escadas.

"BELLA." Alice gritou quando jogou seus braços em volta de mim.

"AAAHH." Eu gritei um pouco com a dor do impacto.

"Alice, não a machuque." Carlisle repreendeu.

"Desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria machucá-la. Fiquei simplesmente feliz de ver você aqui." Alice disse tristemente.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu apenas não estava preparada para isso".

"Alice, leve a bolsa de Bella para o seu quarto." Esme disse. Ela me levou até o sofá e sentei-me. Foi bom sair do meu pé por apenas alguns minutos. Alice pegou minha bolsa e levou-a para cima. "Bella, você deixe-nos saber se precisar de alguma coisa".

Agradeci aos dois. Ela e Carlisle se levantaram e saíram da sala. Alice veio para baixo poucos minutos depois. Assim que ela saiu do último degrau, a campainha tocou. Ela abriu a porta e lá estavam Rose, Ângela, Kate e duas garotas que eu não conhecia. Todos elas entraram e Kate apresentou as duas garotas para mim. A primeira era sua irmã, Tanya. Tanya tinha longos cabelos loiro morango e grandes olhos azuis. A outra garota era Leah. Ela era da reserva de La Push. Pelas próximas horas, eu consegui conhecer todas elas. Tanya estava no segundo ano. Ela estava saindo com o irmão mais novo de Leah, Seth. Leah estava namorando um garoto chamado Jacob Black, que era da reserva também.

Um pouco depois das 18:00hs, elas começaram a comer uma pizza que Esme tinha encomendado. Tão logo o cheiro me atingiu, eu tive que correr para o banheiro. Eu quase não cheguei a tempo. Senti Kate puxando meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto e esfregando minhas costas para mim. Ela me deu uma toalha para me limpar e me ajudou a limpar meu rosto.

"Obrigada, Kate".

"De nada, Bella. Eu sei que ajuda Garrett quando eu esfrego suas costas".

"Garrett é sortudo de ter você." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sou a sortuda. Você está bem agora? Você quer voltar?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu acho que estou." Eu disse suavemente. Nós levantamos e caminhamos de volta para a cozinha. Todas as pizzas tinham sido limpas. Todos olharam para mim preocupadas.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse olhando para os meus pés.

Elas pareceram acreditar nisso e voltamos para a sala de estar. Nós nos amontoamos no chão e começamos a assistir filmes. Eu não durei muito tempo antes de adormecer.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde e, tão silenciosamente como eu poderia, fiz o meu caminho para o andar de cima. Fui para o quarto de Alice para pegar meu caderno de desenho quando ouvi alguém tocando piano. Eu segui o ruído para o quarto de Edward. Sua porta estava parcialmente aberta, então eu gentilmente empurrei-a mais aberta. Eu fiquei lá e ouvi-o tocar. Ele era incrível. Eu não consegui parar as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Edward deve ter me ouvido porque ele parou de tocar e se virou para olhar para mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O sofrimento começou... deve ser mesmo muito ruim passar por todo esse tratamento de quimioterapia... estou torcendo para que Garrett e Bella melhorem... _

_Deixem 10 reviews e amanhã posto o próximo cap.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Bella POV**_

"Desculpe por interromper." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Edward se levantou rapidamente e puxou-me em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem. Por que você está chorando?" Ele sussurrou.

"Você toca tão lindamente." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas.

"Assim como você." Ele sussurrou.

Naquele momento eu senti meu estômago revirar. Eu empurrei-me para fora dos seus braços e corri para o banheiro. Debrucei-me sobre o vaso sanitário e tive ânsias, sem vomitar, durante vários minutos. Eu senti Edward esfregar a minha nuca com uma toalha fria.

"Deixe-me sozinha, Edward." Tentei afastá-lo, mas eu não tinha força para isso.

"Não, Bella, você está doente. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha." Ele disse quando me puxou em seus braços.

Durante a próxima hora, ele me segurou e me deixou chorar. Ele simplesmente começou a me contar sobre quando ele era pequeno e ele começou a tocar piano. Ele disse que costumava deixar Esme e Carlisle loucos quando praticava. É por isso que eles mudaram seu quarto. Ele continuou a falar sobre livros e filmes enquanto me segurava. Eu percebi que eu estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por ele. Senti um puxão, uma conexão com ele. Eu devo ter adormecido porque a próxima coisa que eu soube foi que acordei em sua cama. Olhei ao redor do quarto e vi que eu estava sozinha. Olhei para o relógio e vi que era um pouco depois das 10h. Eu lentamente saí da cama e fui escovar meus dentes e lavar meu rosto. Desci para a cozinha e encontrei todos tomando o café da manhã. Um olhar para os pratos de comida e eu tive que correr para o banheiro novamente. Edward veio correndo atrás de mim. Ele me ajudou a limpar e me levou de volta para a sala. Ele me segurou no seu colo enquanto eu deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Ele sussurrou.

"Tudo está errado." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você pode confiar em mim, você sabe." Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu sei. Eu apenas não estou pronta ainda." Eu disse enquanto as lágrimas caíam do meu rosto. Tenho certeza que ele estava preocupado por que eu estou chorando o tempo todo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice veio e me arrastou para o seu quarto para me juntar às outras. Elas estavam dando manicure e pedicure umas nas outras. Elas queriam fazer tratamentos faciais também, já que eu adormeci tão cedo na noite passada, mas eu falei para elas desistirem disso. Eu tinha acabado de sentar quando meu celular apitou. Olhei para baixo e vi uma nova mensagem de texto de Garrett.

_K __me disse que você teve uma longa noite. __Precisa de algo? – G_

_Foi uma noite longa, mas estou indo para casa em breve. Obrigad__a pela oferta e por deixar-me pegar sua namorada emprestada. – B_

_A qualquer hora, B, a qualquer hora. Vejo você na escola amanhã. – G_

Coloquei meu telefone para baixo e notei que todas estavam me observando. Estávamos todas reunidas no chão de Alice pintando nossas unhas quando Alice começa a me fazer perguntas.

"Então, Bella, o que está acontecendo com você e Edward?" Ela pergunta.

"Nada. Somos apenas amigos" Murmurei.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella, eu vejo como vocês dois olham um para o outro." Rose provocou.

"Eu não tenho certeza do que você está falando".

"Bella, o garoto gosta muito de você. Você gosta dele?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim, ele é um grande amigo." Eu murmurei.

"Eu quero dizer mais do que um amigo".

"Isso realmente não importa assim. Ele nunca gostaria de mim assim".

"Acho que ele já gosta." Rose sorriu.

"Apenas esqueça isso, está bem." Eu implorei.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Você tem que ver o quanto ele gosta de você." Alice sorriu.

"NÃO IMPORTA O QUE EU QUERO. EU ESTOU DANIFICADA DEMAIS PARA ALGUÉM AMAR. VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM ISSO." Eu gritei enquanto corri porta afora e descendo as escadas.

Eu rapidamente me levantei e peguei minha bolsa e corri escada abaixo. Eu disse a eles que eu estava indo para casa. Agradeci a eles por tudo. Esme insistiu que Edward me levasse de volta para casa. Segui-o para fora da porta. Caminhamos lentamente para a porta ao lado até minha casa e paramos na varanda. Edward levantou a mão e afagou meu rosto.

"Bella, você tem certeza que está bem?" Ele murmurou suavemente.

"Não." Sussurrei de volta. "Mas eu espero que ficarei".

"Posso fazer qualquer coisa por você?"

"Apenas prometa ser meu amigo. Eu preciso de você mais do que você alguma vez saberá." Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam livremente.

"Eu serei o que você quer que eu seja, Bella. Sempre e para sempre." Ele sussurrou.

Ele então se abaixou e colocou um beijo suave na minha testa. Ele se virou e correu de volta para sua casa. Entrei e fui direto para o meu quarto. Caí na minha cama e pensei sobre o que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Eu percebi que tinha me apaixonado por ele. Claro, não existe nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse me amar de volta. Passei o resto do dia deitada na cama chorando.

Eu consegui passar a noite sem vomitar. Eu me levantei na segunda-feira de manhã e lentamente me vesti. As contusões nos meus braços estavam finalmente amareladas, embora eu tivesse algumas na minha cintura de onde Edward havia me impedido de cair. Eu fiz meu caminho escadaria abaixo e fui capaz de comer alguns pedaços de pão. Eu me sentei e conversei com Charlie e Renée por alguns minutos. Renée me buscaria na escola de novo e me levaria para a minha sessão de quimioterapia. A campainha tocou e eu saí e segui Edward para o seu carro. Nós dirigimos rapidamente para a escola e chegamos às aulas do nosso primeiro período.

O dia na escola passou muito rapidamente. Garrett e Kate se uniram a nós em nossa mesa para o almoço. Quando meu despertador tocou, eu notei que o de Garrett também tocou. Nós dois rimos um para o outro quando pedimos licença para sair. Fomos até a enfermaria e tomamos nossos remédios juntos. O resto da tarde passou muito rápido. Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava sentada na pequena sala no escritório de Carlisle começando minha segunda sessão de quimioterapia. Garrett e eu passamos a hora conversando sobre todos na escola. Ele achava que era muito engraçado como Mike Newton e Eric Yorkie estava me seguindo por aí. Nosso tratamento finalmente acabou e fomos para casa. Passei a maior parte da noite no banheiro vomitando. Charlie e Renée pediram-me para ficar em casa no dia seguinte, mas eu expliquei que era o único momento em que eu me sentia de alguma forma normal. Eu precisava ir.

O resto da semana passou muito devagar. Passei boa parte da terça-feira correndo para fora das minhas aulas para ir vomitar. Acabei passando o horário do almoço na enfermaria com Garrett. Nós dois tomamos um rápido cochilo. Quando entramos na aula de Biologia, Kate deu-nos um olhar preocupado, mas tentamos tranqüilizá-la de que estávamos bem. O resto da semana foi muito mais do mesmo. Eu gostei de poder conhecer Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Ângela, Ben e Kate na escola. Eles estavam rapidamente se tornando meus amigos mais próximos. Eu poderia dizer que Edward e os outros estavam preocupados comigo estar doente tanto tempo, mas eu assegurei a eles que eu estava bem. Eu acho que eles sabiam que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas eles respeitaram a minha privacidade.

Garrett e eu sabíamos que teríamos que contar a eles em breve, mas era muito difícil. Kate passava muito tempo nos assegurando que eles seriam capazes de nos ajudar, mas era difícil. Na quarta-feira, Garrett e eu conversamos sobre o que queríamos em nossos funerais. Eu sei que era meio mórbido, mas ambos precisávamos liberar isso. Nós não queremos que as pessoas fiquem sem graça ao nosso redor. Queríamos que eles celebrassem nossas vidas, não entrassem nelas. Nós escrevemos exatamente o que queríamos. Nós fizemos uma promessa um ao outro de defender nossos pedidos. Edward e eu passamos muito tempo conhecendo um ao outro. Ele viria e nós sentaríamos na varanda por horas falando sobre música, livros e filmes. Tínhamos gostos muito semelhantes. Eu queria desesperadamente dizer a ele como me sentia, mas eu sabia que teria de contar a ele sobre estar doente. Eu estava com medo que ele me odiaria por não ter contado a ele mais cedo, ou que ele não sentiria o mesmo por mim. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia lidar com qualquer uma das reações.

Passei o fim de semana em casa, na cama. Os tratamentos estavam realmente tomando um monte de mim. Entre vomitar e o cansaço, não fui capaz de fazer muita coisa. Edward veio no domingo e nós assistimos filmes o dia todo no meu quarto. Era bom tê-lo como um amigo. Eu queria mais. Eu queria envolver meus braços em torno dele e beijá-lo. Eu queria declarar meu amor por ele, mas eu estava com medo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_As coisas começam a ficar mais intensas... fico com um aperto no coração quando Bella fica triste assim... chorei na parte dos desejos de cada um para o funeral..._

_Só digo pra vc's, eu estou viciada em traduzir essa fic pra descobrir o que acontece, já que eu ainda não a li inteira! Estou até o cap. 15 pronto e só digo uma coisa... muitas emoções e lencinhos na mão!  
_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_amanda b: obrigada por comentar e seja bem vinda! Espero que goste das minhas traduções!_

_ana lucia: espero que as coisas melhorem para a sua tia! Eu tenho twitter sim, mas eu não sei usar muito bem... kkkk. É (arroba)ju_martinhao_

_hebee: a Kate está com o Garrett sim! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei na segunda-feira de manhã e fui tomar um banho. Eu estava lavando o meu cabelo quando puxei minhas mãos para fora e com elas, grandes pedaços do meu cabelo. Gritei quando caí de joelhos no chuveiro. Renée veio correndo e desligou o chuveiro. Ela me ajudou a me levantar e me secar. Ela puxou meu roupão em mim e me sentou na cama ao lado dela.

"Meu cabelo está caindo." Eu sussurrei. "Isso não é justo".

"Eu sei que não é, querida." Ela disse.

"Por que eu? O que eu fiz para merecer morrer?" Eu choramingava.

"Bella, querida, você não fez nada para merecer isso. Não é culpa sua. Simplesmente aconteceu." Ela sussurrou através de suas próprias lágrimas.

Ela deixou-me chorar por alguns minutos antes de sair para que eu pudesse me vestir. Eu vesti um par de jeans, uma camiseta preta e um par de tênis. Eu fui me olhar no espelho e percebi que eu tinha vários pontos careca começando. Eu apenas suspirei enquanto puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Isso escondia muito bem as carecas. Fiz meu caminho escadaria abaixo até a cozinha, onde encontrei meus pais aconchegados juntos à mesa. Tão logo ele me viu, Charlie deu-me um grande abraço e me disse que ficaria tudo bem. Eu tentei sorrir de volta para ele, mas era difícil sentir-me positiva no momento. Então eu apenas o abracei de volta e caminhei para fora até encontrar Edward e todos em seu carro. Eles não estavam lá fora ainda, então eu apenas sentei-me na varanda e deitei minha cabeça no corrimão. Ouvi a porta abrir e vi Esme e Carlisle vindo. Eles sentaram-se ao meu lado e me puxaram para seus braços.

"Meu cabelo está caindo. Fui lavá-lo e tirei dois punhados." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu sinto muito, querida. O que você quer fazer?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu deveria raspar tudo, mas então todos vão saber." Eu disse suavemente.

"Talvez você devesse dizer a eles. Ele iria ajudá-la. Ele te ama." Esme murmurou enquanto a porta se abriu e todos saíram. Eu rapidamente enxuguei minhas lágrimas e caminhei até o carro. Olhei para Edward por um momento. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava preocupado comigo. Quase parecia que ele tinha amor em seus olhos, mas eu não tinha certeza. Eu me virei e olhei de volta para ela.

"Talvez você esteja certa." Eu disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. "Mas como posso saber com certeza?"

Então eu abri a porta do carro e entrei no banco de trás. Os outros olharam entre nós por um momento e então seguiram-me para o carro. Nós dirigimos para a escola em silêncio Eles continuaram olhando para mim. Eu queria dizer a eles. Eu queria gritar sobre como isso era injusto. Mas eu não podia. Eu estava com medo de como eles reagiriam. Doía até mesmo pensar sobre eles me rejeitando. Em vez disso, eu me sentei lá e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Alice sussurrou.

"Nada." Eu menti enquanto as lágrimas derramavam no meu rosto.

"Algo está errado, Bella." Emmett respondeu.

"E se estiver? O que você vai fodidamente fazer sobre isso?" Eu respondi de volta.

"Bella, nós queremos ajudá-la, mas você tem que nos dizer o que está errado." Disse Edward.

"VOCÊ VAI ME CONSERTAR, EDWARD? VOCÊ VAI ME SALVAR? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME AJUDAR. VOCÊS FODIDAMENTE NÃO ENTENDEM ISSO, EU ESTOU SOZINHA." Eu gritei com lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos quando entramos no estacionamento.

Todos olharam para mim como se eu fosse louca. Eu rapidamente saí do carro sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém. Rose e Jasper tentaram me parar, mas eu apenas passei por eles. Fui ao meu armário e enviei uma mensagem de texto para Garrett.

_Cabelo caindo. __Preciso de ajuda, por favor. – B_

Eu caí de joelhos e simplesmente comecei a chorar. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim enquanto eu me sentei no chão e chorei em meus joelhos. Alguns momentos depois, Garrett correu para mim. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e começou a me levar para uma sala vazia. Eu comecei a chorar mais forte assim que seus braços estavam ao meu redor. Do canto do meu olho eu vi Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Kate e Edward nos observando. Eu poderia dizer que estavam todos preocupados sobre por que eu estava chorando. Edward deu um passo em minha direção, mas Garrett balançou um não com a cabeça. Edward apenas franziu a testa, virou e se afastou violentamente. Uma vez que estávamos dentro da pequena sala, Garrett me puxou para o seu colo. Ele me segurou enquanto eu passei as próximas duas horas chorando. Peter veio nos procurar para ter certeza de que estávamos bem, mas compreendeu que precisávamos ficar sozinhos. Finalmente, eu fui capaz de parar as lágrimas. Eu me afastei do seu abraço.

"O que eu faço agora? Raspo tudo?"

"É isso o que você quer?" Garrett perguntou.

"Eu acho que sim, mas estou com medo de que todo mundo vai olhar para mim. Eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para isso, mas eu não acho mais que tenho uma escolha".

"Bella, todos eles se importam com você exatamente como Kate e eu. Ele vai te ajudar. Ele te ama." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Como posso saber que ele me ama? E se eu abrir meu coração para ele e ele me rejeitar?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Olhe nos olhos dele e você pode ver isso. Todos eles se preocupam com você".

"Eu acho que preciso contar a eles hoje. Se eu vou raspar minha cabeça".

"Se você quiser, Kate vai raspá-la para você. Ela raspa a minha. Ela tem a máquina aqui na escola. Eu sei que ela fará isso quando você estiver pronta".

"Isso seria bom. Quando ela pode fazer isso?"

Garrett enviou a ela uma rápida mensagem de texto e ela disse que viria durante o quarto período. Nós dissemos a ela para nos encontrar na enfermaria. Quando o sinal tocou terminando o terceiro período, Garrett e eu saímos da sala de aula vazia. Enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor juntos, eu podia ouvir as pessoas sussurrando que estávamos tendo um caso. Eu podia sentir Garrett rindo junto a mim enquanto ouvia as pessoas cochichando sobre nós. Pouco antes de entrarmos na enfermaria, eu vi Edward franzindo a testa para nós. Olhei nos olhos dele e pensei ter visto amor olhando de volta para mim. Eu parei e corri até ele. Joguei meus braços em torno dele e puxei-o para um grande abraço. Eu o senti envolver seus braços ao redor de mim suavemente.

"Eu prometo contar tudo a você na hora do almoço." Sussurrei.

Sem dar a ele uma chance de responder, eu me virei e saí com Garrett. Fomos à enfermaria e Kate já estava esperando por nós. Liguei para Renée e disse a ela que eu rasparia minha cabeça. Ela disse para a enfermeira que estava tudo bem. Eu me sentei em uma cadeira no meio da sala e fechei meus olhos. Senti Kate raspando meu cabelo e deixei as lágrimas caírem. Depois que ela terminou, eles me ajudaram a recolher todo o cabelo e colocá-lo em um saco. Eu queria ficar com ele. Eu levantei-me devagar e olhei no espelho. Eu não pude deixar de rir com a minha careca branca. Kate se aproximou e me entregou um lenço preto. Ela ajudou-me a amarrá-lo na minha cabeça quando o sinal para o almoço tocou.

Agradecemos a enfermeira e calmamente fizemos nosso caminho para o refeitório. Os corredores estavam muito vazios, já que todo mundo estava no almoço. Assim que eu pisei no refeitório, todos pararam de falar e se viraram para olhar para mim. Senti o rubor aumentar nas minhas bochechas enquanto fui e peguei uma maçã e um refrigerante para o almoço. Garrett e Kate riram ao meu lado enquanto todos olhavam para nós. Eu não pude deixar de me juntar a eles. Nós pegamos nosso almoço e fomos sentar na nossa mesa. Todos eles estavam olhando para mim com suas bocas escancaradas quando nos sentamos.

"Bella, por que diabos você raspou sua cabeça?" Emmett perguntou.

"Porque meu cabelo estava caindo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Por que seu cabelo estava caindo?" Alice perguntou. Abri minha boca para responder, mas achei difícil conseguir as palavras.

"Bella, você pode nos dizer qualquer coisa." Rose disse suavemente. Garrett e Kate se aproximaram e seguraram minhas mãos para me incentivar.

"Eu estou morrendo".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esse foi o cap. mais emocionante pra mim até agora... chego a estar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... agora é esperar pra ver a reação de todos com essa notícia._

_10 reviews e o próximo cap. vem amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreando hoje: **The Screamers**... Bella é uma sem-teto e Edward um astro do rock...**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Bella POV**_

"O que você quer dizer com você está morrendo?" Edward sussurrou.

"Pouco mais de três meses atrás eu fui diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Estive me sentindo como uma merda por algumas semanas. Eu estava realmente cansada mesmo que eu estivesse dormindo tipo 16 horas por dia. Então eu acordei em uma manhã com uma febre realmente muito alta. Depois de passar alguns dias tentando fazer a febre baixar, meus pais me levaram para o hospital. Eles me internaram e fizeram alguns testes. Fui diagnosticada com leucemia. Passei dois meses fazendo radioterapia, mas não ajudou. Eu tenho apenas ficado pior. Então meu médico em Phoenix disse que deveríamos entrar em contato com Carlisle. Ele nos disse que ele é o melhor oncologista no país. Então, Charlie e Renée ligaram para ele. Ele pediu a eles para enviar por fax todos os meus registros médicos. Ele disse que achava que poderia me ajudar, mas isso significava que tínhamos que nos mudar. Então, nós mudamos para cá para que Carlisle pudesse me tratar. Não tínhamos idéia de que estávamos nos mudando ao lado da casa de vocês quando nos mudamos para cá. Eu estou tão assustada. Eu não quero morrer. Eu amo tanto vocês. Eu não quero perder vocês." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

Eu ouvi todos na mesa ofegarem, mas eu não conseguia olhar para eles. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward enquanto eu contei tudo a eles. Senti as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto quando me levantei e saí correndo do refeitório. Eu tinha acabado de sair pela porta quando senti alguém jogar seus braços em volta de mim. Eu me virei e vi Edward me puxando para o seu peito. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Nós caímos de joelhos e choramos juntos.

"Desculpe por não ter contado a você. Eu estava com medo." Sussurrei.

"Do que você tem medo?"

"Eu estava com medo que perderia você. Eu..."

"Você o quê?"

"Eu estou apaixonada por você, Edward. Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo-" Eu comecei, mas fui interrompida quando Edward pressionou seus lábios nos meus suavemente.

"Eu também estou apaixonado por você, Bella. Eu tenho estado desde o dia que te conheci. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la." Ele murmurou suavemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente. Edward se levantou comigo nos braços e me levou de volta para o refeitório. Ele me levou de volta para a mesa e me sentou no colo dele. Olhei em volta e percebi que todos tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus rostos.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Garrett disse.

"Sim, eu estou bem agora. Eles sabem sobre você?"

"Sim, eu disse a eles." Ele disse suavemente. Kate se aproximou e beijou-o suavemente. Eu poderia dizer que era difícil para ela se sentar lá e observá-lo passar por isso.

"E quanto a você, Garrett?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu tenho leucemia também. Bella e eu temos nossas sessões de quimioterapia juntos. Kate tem tentado nos ajudar com elas. Desculpem por eu nunca ter dito a vocês antes, mas era difícil." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei, cara. Deixe-me saber se podemos fazer alguma coisa." Disse Edward.

"Por que nenhum de vocês nos contou?" Alice chorou. Jasper a tinha envolvida em seus braços, esfregando suas costas.

"No começo, eu não queria sua pena. Os poucos amigos que eu tinha em Phoenix que sabiam sobre a leucemia ficavam na ponta dos pés em volta de mim o tempo todo. Mas quando cheguei a conhecê-los totalmente, a amá-los, eu tinha medo que vocês ficariam bravos comigo por não ter contado mais cedo. Então eu acordei esta manhã, eu estava lavando o meu cabelo e puxei dois punhados do meu cabelo. Eu desmoronei. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Garrett e ele me convenceu de que eu precisava contar a todos vocês".

"Eu também não queria a pena de vocês. Era fácil para mim fingir que estava tudo bem quando eu podia ser normal. Eu poderia me esconder melhor do que Bella poderia." Garrett sussurrou quando uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

"Garrett, Bella, nós estamos aqui para vocês. Vocês não estão sozinhos nisso." Disse Jasper.

"Vocês não podem fazer isso sozinhos. Precisamos estar lá para vocês dois." Disse Ângela.

"Isso é o que a família faz." Sussurrou Emmett. Eu olhei para ele e percebi que ele estava lutando com as lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Nós precisamos de vocês também, irmãozão." Eu sussurrei enquanto eu fui ao redor e puxei-o em meus braços. Ele deixou ir e chorou em mim.

Exatamente então meu alarme disparou, lembrando-me para ir tomar o remédio. Fiz um gesto para Rose ocupar meu lugar. Ela me deu um sorriso gentil e puxou-o em seus braços. Garrett e eu viramos para encarar os outros.

"Temos de ir tomar o nosso remédio." Eu expliquei.

Eu me virei para ir embora quando senti Edward deslizar o braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu me inclinei para ele. Eu soube então que ele estaria lá para mim para sempre. Notei que Garrett tinha Kate em seus braços também. Sorri para eles. Fizemos nosso caminho para a enfermaria. Garrett e eu entramos e tomamos nossos remédios. Voltamos para fora e caminhamos com nossos amores para a aula de Biologia. Eu ainda podia sentir todos me olhando, mas eu tentei ignorá-los. Entramos e nos sentamos em nossas mesas. Alguns momentos depois, Lauren e Jessica vieram para ficar perto de mim.

"Uau, Bella, visual legal. Ouvi que o visual lésbico está totalmente em alta agora." Lauren zombou. Eu senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado. Estendi minha mão e agarrei a dele.

"Eu acho que você deveria ler sobre como parecer uma prostituta sem valor não está na moda. Você realmente poderia usar um novo visual." Eu rebati.

"É realmente patético que você teve que raspar a cabeça para conseguir a atenção de Edward." Jessica sorriu.

"Não, o que é patético é que você sente a necessidade de vir incomodar a minha namorada." Edward disse. Virei-me e dei a ele um grande sorriso quando ele me chamou de sua namorada.

Elas simplesmente nos deram um olhar de nojo e foram para sua mesa. Eu podia ouvir Garrett e Kate rindo atrás de mim. Eu me virei e olhei para eles e todos nós rimos juntos. Exatamente então o Sr. Banner entrou. Ele riu um pouco do meu novo visual e começou a aula. A aula passou muito rapidamente e, finalmente, o sinal tocou. Quando estávamos saindo pela porta, o Sr. Banner me parou.

"Eu gosto do novo visual, Bella." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Obrigada, eu decidi que era hora de abraçar a minha nova vida no dalai lama".

"Boa idéia." Ele riu enquanto saímos da sala de aula.

Nós rimos por todo o caminho para a nossa aula de música. Entramos e sentamos na parte do fundo da sala de aula. Peter entrou. Ele olhou para mim e veio sentar-se ao meu lado. Ele me entregou a folha de inscrição para a competição de Seattle. Ele já havia preenchido o formulário para mim. Eu só precisava assiná-lo e escolher qual instrumento eu queria tocar.

"Bella, não há nenhuma razão para que você não possa fazer isso." Ele disse suavemente.

"Mas-" Eu comecei. Mas Kate interrompeu-me.

"Não, Bella, ele está certo. Você tem muito talento para se esconder atrás da leucemia." Ela disse.

"Mas-"

"Não há nada parando você além do seu próprio medo." Disse Edward.

"E se eu ficar mais doente? Eu não quero perder tempo me preparando para isso e então não ser capaz de realizar." Sussurrei.

"Você pode passar o resto de sua vida vivendo com medo dos 'e se', mas você não pode deixá-lo vencer. Você deve entrar no concurso." Disse Garrett.

"Eu sei que vocês estão certos." Eu disse baixinho quando assinei o formulário. "Eu acho que tudo o que posso fazer é tentar".

"Essa é a minha garota." Peter disse. Ele pegou o formulário de mim. "Qual instrumento você vai tocar?"

"O violoncelo." Eu disse suavemente.

Ele marcou no formulário para mim e foi enviá-lo com os formulários dos outros. Edward tocaria piano. Kate tocaria violino. Garrett tocaria piano também. Peter nos encorajou a usar a sala de música para praticarmos. O sinal tocou e todos nós nos dirigimos aos nossos armários. Enquanto eu caminhava até meu armário, percebi Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Ben, Ângela e Rose esperando por nós. Assim que chegamos neles, eles puxaram Garrett e eu em seus braços e nos abraçaram muito forte. Eles nos disseram que nos veriam mais tarde. Peguei meu casaco e os livros do meu armário e Edward me acompanhou para fora até o carro de Renée. Ele abriu a porta da frente para mim, mas eu disse a ele que não. Abri a porta de trás e entrei. Eu o puxei para perto de mim.

"Acho que ele sabe." Renée deu uma gargalhada.

"Sabe o quê?" Edward perguntou fingindo inocência. Eu ri quando a cor se esvaiu do rosto de Renée.

"Eu... ela... quero dizer..." Renée gaguejou. Nós dois começamos a rir quando ela tropeçou em suas palavras.

"Relaxa, mãe, Garrett e eu contamos a Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Ângela e Ben na hora do almoço".

"Vocês dois são terríveis. Como é que todos receberam as notícias?"

"Eles ficaram surpresos, chocados e tristes, mas eles não tiveram pena de nós. Eu acho que eles ficarão bem".

"Amor, eles ficarão bem." Edward disse. Renée sorriu quando ouviu Edward me chamar de amor.

"Vá em frente e pergunte, mãe. Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de me perguntar." Eu disse quando revirei meus olhos.

"Estou assumindo que vocês dois estão juntos agora." Renée disse.

"Sim, nós estamos." Eu disse suavemente enquanto me inclinei para o abraço de Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_É... acho que a partir de agora as lágrimas serão constantes em nossos olhos, então preparem os lencinhos... achei muito fofo todos eles apoiando Bella e Garrett...__ e eu simplesmente desmorono com Emmett, não tem como não chorar imaginando um cara como ele chorando... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ontem estreei fic nova: __**THE SCREAMERS**__... Bella é uma sem-teto e Edward um astro do rock…_

_E hoje estou estreando __**SEX TOY**__... boa demais... cheia de lemons! É da mesma autora de várias fics que eu já traduzi aqui, Naked Desire, Biology, The Teacher, The Banana..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**Bella POV**_

Renée estacionou o carro e Edward e eu saímos. Olhei de volta para Renée, mas ela disse que viria nos pegar em uma hora. Ela deixaria Edward ficar comigo. Eu dei a ela um abraço rápido. Edward e eu fomos até o escritório de Carlisle e fizemos a verificação. Entramos e nos sentamos ao lado de Kate e Garrett. Nós só tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes de Carmen me chamar e Garrett de volta. Nós a seguimos e deitamos em nossas camas de costume. Carlisle entrou e riu quando viu a minha nova falta de cabelo.

"Eu sei que quando você saiu para a escola esta manhã, você tinha mais cabelo do que isso".

"Depois que tive pequenas avarias, decidi abraçar o inevitável e raspar tudo. Também dissemos a Edward e todos os outros sobre estarmos doentes." Eu disse suavemente.

"Entendo. Como eles reagiram?"

"Eles ficaram chocados, mas entenderam agora por que eu estive da maneira que estou. Edward veio comigo hoje." Eu disse com um sorriso. Carlisle apenas me olhou com um sorriso crescente.

"Isso é ótimo de ouvir. Vamos começar".

Carlisle pendurou nossas IV e saiu. Poucos minutos depois a porta se abriu e Edward e Kate entraram. Olhamos para eles surpresos, até que vimos Carlisle parado atrás deles com um grande sorriso. Eu sorri para ele quando Edward puxou uma cadeira ao meu lado e estendeu sua mão e agarrou a minha. Ele fechou a porta suavemente.

"Ele nunca deixou ninguém vir aqui com a gente antes." Eu mencionei.

"Ele nos disse que pensou que era hora de fazer isso." Kate riu. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Então, Kate, você já ouviu sobre o caso que Bella e eu estamos tendo?" Garrett sorriu.

"Ah, sim, Tanya veio até mim e me disse que viu vocês dois indo para o armário do zelador intimamente." Ela disse revirando seus olhos.

"Realmente, eu ouvi que era sob a arquibancada." Edward riu.

"Uau, Garrett, ficamos muito ao redor hoje." Eu ri.

"Aparentemente. Suponho que isso explica por que estou tão cansado." Ele sorriu.

Nós todos começamos a rir. Continuamos a brincar e nos provocar mutuamente pelo resto da hora. Carlisle finalmente veio e tirou nossas IV. Garrett e Kate nos deram abraços antes de saírem. Edward e eu nos viramos para sair, mas Carlisle pôs a mão em nossos ombros. Nós nos viramos para encontrá-lo com lágrimas nadando em seus olhos.

"Eu só queria te dizer o quanto estou feliz por vocês dois." Ele sussurrou. Eu me soltei da mão de Edward e puxei Carlisle para um abraço.

"Obrigada por me trazer para ele." Sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de eu me afastar.

Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e caminhou comigo até a sala de espera. Em vez de Renée esperando por nós, Esme estava sentada lá. Ela se levantou e sorriu enquanto caminhávamos na direção dela.

"Renée teve que ficar na cafeteria por algum tempo. Então ela ligou e me pediu para buscá-los. Eles estarão trabalhando até tarde tentando deixá-la pronta para abrir no período da manhã, então ela pensou que você deve ficar com a gente hoje à noite." Ela explicou.

"Ok, eu só preciso pegar algumas roupas".

"Enviei Alice para pegar. Espero que você não se importe, mas eu pensei que isso poderia fazê-la sentir-se útil".

"Tudo bem. Obrigada, Esme." Eu disse assim que entrei no seu Mercedes.

Edward e eu entramos no banco de trás juntos. Ele puxou-me em seus braços quando deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Dirigimos em silêncio à sua casa. Saímos e Edward me levou para a casa. Assim que entramos, senti a náusea bater. Eu decolei e corri para o banheiro. Edward me seguiu e me deu um pano úmido para limpar meu rosto. Fiquei lá por vários minutos esvaziando meu estômago. Finalmente meu estômago parou de girar. Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me levou para a sala. Alice e Emmett estavam assistindo TV. Eles tentaram não parecer preocupados quando Edward sentou-se no sofá comigo em seu colo, mas eu sabia que eles estavam. Depois de poucos minutos eu tive que voltar correndo para o banheiro. Continuei nisto durante toda a noite. Edward estava comigo a noite toda. Ele apenas me abraçou e sussurrou o quanto ele me amava. Eu finalmente consegui dormir um pouco.

Acordei na manhã seguinte cansada, mas eu ainda estava determinada a ir para a escola. Alice me ajudou a entrar e sair do chuveiro. Ela me ajudou a vestir minha saia preta camponesa e blusa preta. Ela tinha um lenço vermelho e preto que me ajudou a colocar na minha cabeça. Era um dia quente, então eu coloquei minhas sapatilhas pretas. Descemos as escadas e encontramos os outros na cozinha. Assim que senti o cheiro da comida, corri para o banheiro. Edward, mais uma vez, me segurou enquanto eu tinha ânsias, mas sem vomitar, no banheiro. Finalmente eu terminei e Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro. Emmett tentou insistir para que eu fosse na frente, mas eu recusei. Sentei-me atrás com Alice. Nós fizemos planos de ir às compras durante o fim de semana para comprar mais lenços.

Chegamos à escola e Edward me ajudou a sair do carro. Fizemos nosso caminho para os nossos armários. Estabeleci meu casaco dentro dele quando o cheiro de perfume barato me bateu. Virei-me e encontrei Mike Newton parado na minha frente. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu tive que correr para o banheiro. Eu fiz isso na hora certa. Senti Rose vindo atrás de mim e esfregando minhas costas. Ela me entregou um papel toalha para que eu pudesse limpar meu rosto.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, estou bem. Obrigada por sua ajuda. O perfume dele cheira a merda".

"Eu pude sentir o cheiro do outro lado do corredor. Fez-me sentir náuseas." Ela riu.

"Ainda bem que não foi só eu." Eu disse enquanto me levantei lentamente. "Rose, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou. Eu sei que eu estava quieta ontem. Eu só não queria sobrecarregá-la. Eu acho que você é incrivelmente corajosa, Bella." Ela disse suavemente.

"Obrigada, Rose. Foi um pouco esmagador ontem." Eu disse.

Saímos do banheiro e fui para a aula de Inglês assim que o sinal tocou. Eu tinha acabado de sentar no meu lugar quando a porta se abriu e um calouro entrou e entregou ao Sr. Owens um bilhete. Ele leu rapidamente e olhou para mim.

"Bella, Eleazar precisa falar com você no escritório. É melhor levar suas coisas." Ele disse suavemente.

"Ok".

Levantei-me, juntei minhas coisas e saí da sala de aula. Desci para o escritório tentando descobrir sobre o que ele precisava falar comigo. Abri a porta do escritório e encontrei Garrett sentado lá. Olhei para ele e ele simplesmente encolheu os ombros. A porta do escritório de Eleazar abriu e eu vi meus pais sentados lá com duas outras pessoas. Eleazar fez sinal para que Garrett e eu nos juntássemos a eles

"Mãe? Pai?" Garrett e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Garrett, Bella, por favor, sentem-se." Eleazar disse. Fizemos o que nos foi solicitado. "Eu recebi vários telefonemas desde que a escola deixou escapar ontem à tarde sobre o seu novo corte de cabelo, Bella. Parece que muitos estudantes foram para casa e disseram aos seus pais que você ficou louca e raspou sua cabeça. Eles estavam preocupados por que nós deixaríamos isso acontecer. Eu não acho que temos uma escolha além de explicar ao corpo discente. Acho que precisamos contar a eles sobre as condições de vocês. Garrett, eu sei que você tem sido capaz de esconder a sua mais fácil do que Bella pode, mas eu acho que seria bom para eles saberem sobre você também. Alguns alunos fizeram comentários sobre vocês dois terem um relacionamento impróprio no terreno da escola. Eu tenho conversado com seus pais e eles concordam que a escolha tem que ser de vocês".

"Uau." Eu disse. Eu não estava preparada para compartilhar esta informação com ninguém ainda. Olhei para Garrett e ele parecia triste. "Garrett, o que você acha?"

"Eu acho que ele está certo. Tanto quanto eu odeio pensar em como eles vão reagir, acho que precisamos contar a eles." Ele disse suavemente.

"Acho que vamos dizer a eles então." Eu disse.

"Estabelecemos uma reunião para depois do almoço. Pode ajudar se forem vocês a contar para eles. Vocês estão dispostos a fazer isso?" Perguntou Eleazar.

"Eu estou." Disse Garrett.

"Eu também." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Em uma nota pessoal, estou muito orgulhoso da maneira como ambos lidaram na escola".

"Obrigado." Dissemos em conjunto com uma risada.

"Eu vou dar a vocês um momento a sós com seus pais." Eleazar disse quando se levantou e saiu.

"Bella, estes são James e Victoria, meus pais. Mãe e pai, essa é Bella. Estes são os pais dela, Charlie e Renée".

"É um prazer conhecê-los." Eu disse.

"Nós ouvimos muito sobre você, Bella, tanto de Garrett como de Kate. O prazer é nosso." Disse Victoria.

"Você tem certeza que ambos estão prontos para contar à escola?" Perguntou James.

"Sr. Mitchell, acho que temos que fazer isso." Eu disse.

"Por favor, chame-nos apenas de James e Victoria." Disse James.

Depois de alguns minutos de tranqüilizá-los que ficaríamos bem, fomos autorizados a sair do escritório. Garrett foi no sentido oposto ao meu. Eu tive que fazer uma parada rápida no banheiro. Eu fui capaz de me recompor a tempo para a aula de Espanhol. Fiz meu caminho lentamente para a aula. Todo mundo parou de falar e se virou para olhar para mim. Eu podia sentir o rubor aumentando nas minhas bochechas enquanto me sentei ao lado de Emmett.

"Então, Bella, eu ouvi que você e Garrett estão sendo suspensos por fazer sexo na escola." Emmett murmurou com um sorriso.

"De jeito nenhum, eles estão realizando uma reunião onde Garrett e eu temos que dar cada pista de como sair um com o outro. Eu gostaria de tomar notas, se eu fosse você." Eu sorri sob a minha respiração.

Emmett riu alto. Todos se viraram para olhar para ele. Não pude deixar de rir com ele. Señora Goff decidiu que era uma boa hora para começar a aula. Ela parecia estar tentando parar sua própria risada de escapar. Durante a hora seguinte passamos ao longo de nossas anotações para o exame que teríamos no dia seguinte. Cerca de na metade da aula, senti meu estômago revirar. Levantei-me para correr para fora e meu pé ficou preso na minha mesa. Emmett varreu-me em seus braços e correu comigo para fora da sala de aula. Ele me levou para o banheiro e abriu a porta para mim. Eu entrei no banheiro e vomitei várias vezes. Finalmente fui capaz de me limpar. Saí do banheiro e Emmett me puxou de volta para seus braços.

"Você está bem agora, irmã?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, Em, eu me sinto melhor. Obrigada por me ajudar a sair rapidamente da classe. Eu não queria vomitar na frente de todos." Sussurrei.

"Eu não queria ver isso também. Quero dizer, isso é simplesmente desagradável. Embora, eu estou certo que Yorkie, ou Newton, teriam ajudado você." Ele riu.

"Eca, eu não quero nem pensar nisso." Eu ri quando chegamos à sala de aula.

Emmett abriu a porta e nós entramos. Todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para mim. Ele simplesmente ignorou e me levou de volta para o meu assento. Señora Goff teve a atenção deles focada de volta em seus trabalhos. Uma vez que eles estavam ocupados, ela se aproximou e colocou uma garrafa de água gelada sobre a mesa para mim. Olhei para cima e agradeci a ela quando tomei um gole. Continuamos a trabalhar em nossa tarefa até Eleazar vir pelo alto-falante.

"Nós teremos uma reunião exatamente após o almoço. Todos os alunos devem se reunir no ginásio no início do 5º período. Obrigado".

Emmett me olhou com olhos arregalados enquanto eu sorri e disse a ele 'eu te avisei'. Saímos e encontramos Rose no corredor. Nós lentamente fizemos nosso caminho para o refeitório. Mas, em vez de entrarmos lá, eles me puxaram passando por lá. Eles me levaram para a sala de música. Entrei e encontrei Peter, Garrett, Kate, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Ângela e Edward sentados no chão no meio da sala. Eu lentamente me aproximei e sentei ao lado de Edward.

"Eles pensaram que poderia ser mais fácil para você e Garrett se vocês não tivessem que sentir todo o cheiro de comida no refeitório. Eu disse a eles que vocês poderiam usar a minha sala." Disse Peter.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque quando eu estava passando pela quimioterapia, minha professora de música deixou-me ficar na sua sala de aula. Isso realmente me ajudou." Ele disse suavemente. Ele então se levantou e saiu da sala. Olhei para todos e eles simplesmente encolheram seus ombros. Eles estavam tão confusos quanto eu estava.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que bom que agora Kate e Edward podem ficar com Bella e Garrett durante as sessões... e que surpresa saber que o professor Peter tb já passou por quimioterapia... vamos esperar e ver o que acontece daqui pra frente..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Bella POV**_

"Garrett contou-nos sobre a reunião. Você está nervosa?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim, estou. Vai ser difícil ficar na frente de todo mundo assim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, você não estava falando sério sobre a reunião, estava?" Emmett gritou. Todo mundo olhou para ele confuso sobre por que ele estava tão chateado.

"Em, eles estão organizando a reunião para que Garrett e eu possamos contar a todos sobre a leucemia. Aparentemente, alguns dos alunos foram para casa ontem e disseram a seus pais sobre minha nova careca. Eleazar recebeu um monte de telefonemas. Ele acredita que será útil se estabelecermos tudo diretamente".

"Ah, isso é muito melhor que o outro." Ele riu.

"O que é o outro?" Perguntou Edward.

Enchi-os sobre o que eu disse a Emmett. Todos riram tão forte que estavam chorando. Nosso despertador tocou, então Garrett, Kate, Edward e eu fomos até a enfermaria. Garrett e eu tomamos nossos remédios e lentamente fizemos nosso caminho para o ginásio com Edward e Kate. Rapidamente beijamos um adeus antes de eles irem sentar-se com o resto dos nossos amigos. Nós nos sentamos na fileira da frente das arquibancadas. Após alguns minutos, o ginásio estava cheio não só de alunos, mas um monte de seus pais. Eu vi Charlie, Renée, Carlisle e Esme sentados com James e Victoria. Eleazar se levantou e se aproximou do microfone que estava situado no meio do ginásio.

"Na noite passada e esta manhã eu recebi vários telefonemas de pais preocupados com o comportamento de dois dos nossos alunos. Tentei tranqüilizá-los que isso não era o que eles acreditavam, mas eles não foram convencidos a deixar cair o assunto. Então, depois de conversar com os dois alunos envolvidos e seus pais esta manhã, foi tomada a decisão que eles deveriam explicar o que está acontecendo. Por favor, tenham paciência e dêem a Bella e Garrett a chance de explicar".

Garrett e eu lentamente fizemos nosso caminho para o microfone. Garrett fez menção de falar primeiro, mas eu o interrompi. Peguei o microfone na minha mão e respirei fundo.

"Um pouco mais de três meses atrás, quando eu ainda estava vivendo no Arizona, eu fui diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. O nosso médico de lá nos colocou em contato com o Dr. Cullen, que é conhecido por seu tratamento agressivo de leucemia juvenil. Meus pais e eu fizemos a opção de mudar para Forks para que eu pudesse ser tratada. Quando cheguei a esta escola, apenas algumas semanas atrás, fui recebida por vários alunos. Comecei a quimioterapia há duas semanas. Ontem de manhã eu acordei e descobri que o meu cabelo tinha começado a cair por causa da quimioterapia. Garrett e eu nos tornamos amigos. Ele e Kate Denali me ajudaram a raspar a minha cabeça em vez de esperar que meu cabelo caísse. Fizemos isso na enfermaria depois de eu ter recebido permissão dos meus pais. Garrett e eu somos apenas amigos".

Entreguei o microfone para Garrett. Ele me deu um pequeno abraço e, em seguida, virou-se para enfrentar os nossos colegas. Olhei para cima e para nossos amigos e vi que eles estavam sorrindo para nós. Eu sorri de volta quando Garrett começou a falar.

"Eu fui diagnosticado com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda quase seis meses atrás. Eu tinha acabado de começar a minha quarta rodada de quimioterapia quando me encontrei com Bella no escritório do Dr. Cullen. Nós rapidamente nos tornamos amigos. Kate tem ajudado nós dois na últimas semanas. Bella precisava do meu apoio ontem. Eu dei a ela. Ela e eu estivemos com medo de contar a todos, exceto aqueles que estão próximos de nós, sobre nossas condições porque nós não queremos que todos vocês sintam pena de nós. Nós dois estamos lutando para salvar nossas vidas. Esperamos que ambos possamos contar com seu apoio".

Garrett colocou o microfone de volta no suporte, pegou minha mão e me levou para fora do ginásio. Eu ouvi vários alunos chorando enquanto saímos. Garrett e eu fomos para a sala de música. Encontramos Peter sentado ao piano tocando Debussy.

"Isso foi lindo." Eu disse quando ele tocou a última nota.

"Obrigado. Como foi a reunião?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Foi tão boa quanto podia ser esperado." Disse Garrett.

"Por que você não foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Não era da minha conta. Nenhum de vocês deveria ter tido que explicar a sua amizade ou saúde a ninguém".

"Peter, quando você ficou doente?" Perguntei gentilmente. Peter se virou e me olhou por um momento.

"Eu tinha 16 anos quando fui diagnosticado com um câncer de pulmão em fase quatro. Meus pais fumavam três maços por dia desde antes de eu nascer. Tentaram remover cirurgicamente tanto quanto poderia, mas eles não foram capazes de remover tudo. Passei o ano seguinte em quimioterapia antes de entrar em remissão. Passei o dia-a-dia escolar com as crianças que sentiam pena de mim. Eu entraria no refeitório e eles simplesmente olhariam para mim. Depois de algumas semanas disto, minha professroa de música disse-me para simplesmente entrar em sua sala de aula. Passei todos os dias em sua sala de aula tocando piano. É por isso que eu te empurrei para entrar no concurso em Seattle. A música irá ajudá-la a ser capaz de se concentrar em outra coisa além da leucemia. Claro, eu não tinha o apoio de amigos como vocês têm. Vocês são muito sortudos".

"Nós sómos sortudos. Temos a sorte de tê-los e a você." Eu disse suavemente quando a porta da sala se abriu. Edward e Kate entraram.

"O que aconteceu depois que saímos?" Perguntei a Edward quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Eleazar voltou-se e lembrou-nos que vocês dois precisam de todo o nosso apoio. Carlisle se levantou e explicou que não era contagioso. Ele explicou que a quimioterapia faz com que seus corpos fiquem mais fracos, mas que são capazes de funcionar. Um monte de alunos ficou chateado e muito emocionado." Disse Edward.

"Ah, sim, Bella, eu acho que você deve esperar que Mike seja ainda mais persistente. Ele parecia bastante perturbado. Ouvi-o dizer a Tyler Crowley que ele cuidaria de você para recuperar sua saúde." Kate riu.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu preciso." Eu gemi quando escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward. Eu podia senti-lo rindo.

Passamos o resto da hora tentando decidir quais peças queríamos tocar para a competição. Eu tinha estreitado as minhas escolhas para três peças que eu tinha escrito. Toquei todas as três peças para eles, mas decidi trabalhar em todas elas antes de tomar a decisão final. O sinal tocou e nós reunimos nossas coisas e fomos para nossos armários. Notei que muitas pessoas estavam olhando para nós enquanto pegávamos nossas coisas. Notei Mike vindo em minha direção, então eu agarrei a mão de Alice e corri para o banheiro feminino. Ela pareceu em pânico por um momento.

"Desculpe, eu só estou tentando evitar Mike. Ouvi dizer que ele está pensando em ser meu enfermeiro para recuperar a saúde." Expliquei a ela com um estremecimento.

"Oh, eu entendo. Eu cobrirei você a qualquer momento." Alice disse. Ela enfiou a cabeça para ver se estava limpo. "Ok, ele se foi".

Saímos do banheiro e encontramos os outros de volta em nossos armários. Edward parecia preocupado comigo, mas eu garanti a ele que eu estava bem. Saímos para o carro e dissemos adeus a Garrett, Kate, Ben e Ângela. Rose e Jasper estavam indo para a casa dos Cullen, então eles nos seguiram. Mas nós decidimos parar na cafeteria primeiro. Eles inauguraram esta manhã, então eu sabia que eles estariam ocupados. Nós paramos em frente ao Café Swan e entramos. O lugar estava lotado. Acenei para Charlie e Renée enquanto levei os outros a uma grande mesa na parte de trás. Nós todos nos sentamos e apreciamos observar a todos desfrutando seus cafés. Depois de alguns minutos Charlie veio à nossa mesa. Dei um pulo e abracei-o.

"Hey, criança, como você está se sentindo?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Estou muito cansada hoje. Parece que o negócio está indo bem. Pai, estes são Rose e Jasper Hale. Pessoal, este é o meu pai, Charlie".

"É um prazer conhecê-los. Bella me falou muito sobre vocês".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Sr. Swan." Disse Rose.

"Por favor, me chame de Charlie. Melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Vou mandar alguns cafés. O que vocês querem?"

Nós demos a ele os nossos pedidos e poucos minutos depois Renée trouxe-os para nós. Edward tentou pagar por eles, mas ela recusou o dinheiro dele. Eu apresentei Rose e Jasper para ela. Ela insistiu que eles a chamassem de Renée. Renée e Charlie disseram que estariam em casa dentro de algumas horas, então nós tomamos nosso café para ir. Voltamos para casa e eu segui Edward em sua casa. Estávamos todos reunidos no sofá assistindo um filme.

Eu devo ter adormecido muito rapidamente porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava acordando no sofá. Estava escuro lá fora e ouvi pessoas conversando na sala de jantar. Levantei-me e tropecei sonolenta para a sala de jantar. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Charlie e Renée sentados ali com os Cullen e Rose e Jasper. Sentados perto deles estavam duas pessoas que eu nunca encontrei antes. Tropecei um pouco quando caí na cadeira ao lado de Edward. Ele estendeu a mão e passou os braços em volta de mim e eu deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

"Bella, você está bem?" Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

"Não, eu estou realmente cansada".

"Mais do que o habitual?" Ele perguntou, dando a volta para olhar para mim.

"Sim, eu estava bem mais cedo, mas de repente eu não consigo manter meus olhos abertos." Eu arrastei as palavras quando meus olhos começaram a cair. Carlisle começou a puxar meus olhos abertos para que ele pudesse olhar para eles.

"Charlie, vá buscar o carro. Precisamos levá-la ao hospital." Eu ouvi Carlisle dizer quando eu encontrei a escuridão novamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Agora todos na escola já sabem que os dois estão doentes... o que será que aconteceu com Bella agora?_

_Corram para ler o próximo que já estou postando, pois estou indo viajar amanhã...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Bella POV**_

Rolei para apertar o botão soneca no meu alarme, mas senti alguém me parar. Eu lentamente abri meus olhos e encontrei Edward segurando minhas mãos. Lentamente olhei em volta e vi que eu estava no hospital.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sussurrei.

"Você está no hospital, amor." Edward disse. Ele soltou minhas mãos e foi abrir a porta do meu quarto. "Ela está acordada".

Ele voltou e, momentos depois, a minha porta se abriu novamente e Charlie, Renée, Esme e Carlisle entraram no meu quarto. Carlisle se aproximou e começou a checar meus sinais vitais.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós a internamos na noite passada. Você estava anêmica. Tenho administrado algum ferro através da sua IV. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Eu me lembro de voltar para casa com Edward e adormecer no sofá. Acordei um pouco mais tarde e me juntei a todos vocês na sala de jantar. Acho que adormeci novamente. A próxima coisa que eu sei é que estou aqui." Expliquei.

"Bella, você esteve dormindo por 24 horas. São 10:00 da noite de quarta-feira." Carlisle disse. "Você ainda está cansada?"

"Não tão ruim quanto eu estava." Eu disse.

"Nós vamos mantê-la aqui até de manhã. Demos a você sua sessão de quimioterapia enquanto você estava dormindo." Disse Carlisle. "Nós vamos indo e deixaremos você descansar mais".

Edward foi para liberar minha mão, mas agarrei-a mais apertado. "Edward pode, por favor, ficar comigo?" Eu implorei.

Carlisle olhou para Charlie e Renée. Eles assentiram com a cabeça que sim. Eles pareciam exaustos. Aposto que não dormiram nada.

"Claro, mas ele tem que ir para a escola amanhã. Então eu vou trazer-lhe alguma roupa para se trocar de manhã. Descanse um pouco, querida." Carlisle disse beijando minha testa.

"Eu vou. Mãe, pai, vão para casa e durmam. Vocês dois estão uma merda." Eu disse. Eles só riram para mim.

"Estamos, espertinha." Charlie disse quando me deu um rápido abraço e um beijo. Ele olhou para cima para Edward. "Cuide da minha garota, Edward".

"Cuidarei, Charlie." Edward sussurrou.

Renée e Esme abraçaram seus adeus e, finalmente, deixaram Edward e eu sozinhos. Eu escapei na minha cama e puxei-o comigo. Ele envolveu seu braço ao meu redor e me puxou para seu peito.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Estou agora. Vou admitir que fiquei meio assustado." Ele disse com uma voz grossa.

"Como estão os outros?"

"Emmett e Alice estavam ambos despedaçados o dia todo sobre isso. Jasper e Rose conseguiram acalmá-los. Garrett e Kate estavam bem. Disseram-nos que eles passaram por isso antes. Ângela e Ben ficaram chateados, mas todos vieram depois da escola para verificar você".

"Como foi a escola hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"Foi horrível. Mike e Eric me perseguiram durante toda a manhã para uma atualização sobre você. Foi muito rápido. Lauren e Jéssica fizeram um par de comentários odiosos sobre você fazendo tudo isso para chamar atenção. Kate, Alice, Ângela e Rose colocaram-nas exatamente em seus lugares para mim. Peter veio depois da escola também".

"Soa como um dia de merda. Obrigada por ficar." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Bella, eu nunca deixarei você. Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou no meu cabelo.

"Eu amo você, Edward." Eu falei atrapalhada quando caí de volta ao sono.

Acordei várias vezes para vomitar. Toda vez Edward segurava minha mão e me dizia que ficaria tudo bem. Após a quinta vez, ele me abraçou enquanto eu chorava. Ele me contou a história sobre como ele e Emmett tingiram todas as roupas de Alice de preto. Ela entrou para se vestir e gritou quando tudo que ela tinha era calças e camisas pretas. Ela desceu as escadas correndo e disse a Esme e Carlisle, mas eles acharam muito engraçado. Eles continuaram esperando Alice revidar a brincadeira com eles, mas ela nunca fez. Eu ri até que comecei a vomitar novamente. Nós finalmente conseguimos obter algumas horas de sono. Acordei quando ouvi alguém abrir a minha porta. Olhei para cima e vi Carlisle nos observando dormir com nossos braços em volta um do outro.

"Como você está se sentindo hoje?" Carlisle sussurrou.

"Estou bem. Vomitei muito a noite passada. Toda vez que eu adormecia, a náusea me batia de novo." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei que é difícil, Bella. Eu gostaria de tornar mais fácil para você." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Edward ajuda. Ele me conta histórias. Isso ajuda." Sussurrei.

"Edward, você precisa levantar-se, filho." Carlisle disse balançando Edward. Edward atirou para cima e saltou para fora da cama. Eu não pude deixar de rir quando ele olhou de mim para Carlisle e de volta para mim. "Está tudo bem, mas você precisa se preparar para a escola".

Edward pegou a sacola de Carlisle e entrou no banheiro para se trocar.

"Então, quando eu sairei daqui?" Perguntei ansiosamente.

"Assim que Edward estiver pronto. Vamos deixá-lo na escola, então eu vou te levar para casa".

"Não posso ir à escola?" Implorei.

"Não, você precisa ir para casa e descansar. Você não tem permissão para voltar a escola até segunda-feira." Carlisle riu quando eu fiz beicinho. "Não vai funcionar, Bella. Alice é minha filha Eu sou imune ao beicinho".

"Poxa, frustrada novamente." Eu disse em falso choque.

Edward saiu parecendo muito bem em um par de jeans apertados e uma camiseta ajustada apertada. Carlisle me entregou uma sacola com minhas próprias roupas e eu comecei a sair da cama. Carlisle e Edward saíram e, poucos momentos depois, Alice entrou.

"Bom dia, Bella. Carlisle pensou que você poderia usar a minha ajuda para se vestir".

"Isso seria ótimo, Alice." Eu disse.

Ela me ajudou a levantar-se e tirar a camisola do hospital. Ela me ajudou a puxar um sutiã de algodão branco e um par de calcinhas limpas. Ela puxou uma camiseta branca e uma calça preta de yoga.

"Bella, eu só quero que você saiba que estou realmente feliz por você e Edward." Ela disse enquanto me ajudava a vestir minha camiseta.

"Obrigada, Alice. Eu o amo mais do que eu jamais pensei que pudesse amar alguém." Sussurrei quando puxei minhas calças. Sentei-me na cama para Alice poder me ajudar a colocar os sapatos e meias.

"Bella, ele ama você também. Eu vi isso no dia em que te conhecemos. Você acendeu uma faísca nele. Eu odeio que você está doente, mas eu sou grata que isso trouxe você a nós." Alice disse suavemente. Ela terminou de colocar os meus sapatos e meias. Levantei-me e puxei-a em meus braços.

"Alice, eu também te amo. Finalmente eu tenho uma irmã." Eu sussurrei enquanto as lágrimas caíam do meu rosto. Exatamente então a porta se abriu e Carlisle e Edward voltaram a entrar.

"Está tudo bem aqui?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim, eu estava apenas tendo um momento com a minha irmã." Sussurrei. Eu vi Edward e Carlisle sorrirem com a minha declaração. Eles tinham se tornado tanto da minha família, assim como eram Charlie e Renée.

Carlisle saiu e puxou uma cadeira de rodas para dentro. Eu resmunguei por ter de andar nela, mas ele disse-me para me calar. Edward empurrou-me para o elevador e todos entramos. Edward e eu esperamos no saguão enquanto Carlisle e Alice foram buscar o seu Mercedes. Edward insistiu que eu fosse na frente. Depois de discutir sobre isso, eu finalmente entrei no banco da frente ao lado de Carlisle. Ele levou Edward e Alice para a escola. Ele parou na frente da escola. Edward e Alice saíram. Edward deu a volta ao meu lado e eu abri a janela. Ele me deu um beijo rápido e me disse que me veria depois da escola. Eu vi Emmett, Rose, Ben, Ângela, Garrett, Kate e Jasper parados na porta da frente. Acenei para eles e eles acenaram de volta. Rolei minha janela de volta fechada e Carlisle me levou para casa. Charlie e Renée estavam na cafeteria, então Esme ficaria na minha casa comigo. Carlisle estacionou na casa e me ajudou a entrar na casa sem cair. Esme saiu da cozinha.

"Bella, como você está sentindo?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Estou muito cansada. Acho que vou tomar um banho rápido e voltar para a cama." Eu disse.

"Ok, querida. Deixe-me ajudá-la a subir as escadas." Esme disse.

Carlisle nos deu um rápido abraço e saiu. Ele tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Esme me ajudou a subir as escadas. Ela ligou o chuveiro para mim. Ela saiu e eu tirei minhas roupas. Tirei o lenço fora da minha cabeça e entrei no chuveiro. Deixei a água quente correr sobre a minha cabeça e ombros. Eu podia sentir meus músculos relaxando. Eu rapidamente lavei meu corpo, mas não me incomodei em raspar minhas pernas. Desliguei a água e rapidamente me sequei. Escorreguei em um par de calcinhas azul, minhas calças de pijama e uma camiseta azul. Arrastei-me para a cama e caí num sono rápido.

Eu sonhei que estava parada no meio de uma grande pista de dança. As pessoas dançavam em volta de mim, mas eu estava ali sozinha. Eu estava usando um vestido verde. Meu cabelo estava fluindo pelas minhas costas. De repente, senti dois braços circulando a minha cintura. Virei-me e encontrei-me nos braços de Edward. Ele me puxou para perto e começamos a dançar. Enquanto ele nos rodava em torno da pista de dança, eu ri e sorri sem me importar com o mundo. Eu vi meus amigos e família dançando ao redor de nós. Estávamos todos muito calmos e felizes. De repente, Edward me empurrou. Estendi a mão para ele, mas ele recuou. Olhei ao meu redor e todo mundo estava olhando para mim. Eu estendi minha mão e tentei correr meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, mas ele tinha ido embora. Eu caí de joelhos e gritei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que bom que Bella saiu do hospital, vamos esperar que ela consiga melhorar um pouco, pelo menos dessa anemia...__ e esse sonho dela, triste..._

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar na sexta-feira e depois na outra semana novamente, então resolvi me dar uma semana de folga. Só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01/2011._

_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todas!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**__: Leiam o aviso que coloquei no meu perfil!_

_Hoje também teve posts em: **La Canzone della Bella Cigna**, **Sex Toy** (2 caps.), **Geek Love: Edward's Story**, **Officer Goodbody**,** Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**, **Where There's Smoke **e **Company Loves Misery **(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, querida, acorde." Esme disse, sacudindo-me levemente. Eu abri meus olhos e percebi que estava realmente gritando. Eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Por favor, não o deixe me deixar. Eu preciso dele." Eu chorei enquanto me agarrava aos braços de Esme.

"Ele não vai te deixar. Ele ama você, Bella." Ela acalmou enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Eu o amo muito. Eu não quero morrer. Eu acabei de encontrá-lo." Sussurrei.

"Oh, Bella, nunca desista. Você é forte o suficiente para vencer." Ela chorou. Senti as lágrimas dela caírem e atingirem minha cabeça.

Não estou certa quanto tempo ficamos lá e choramos. Eventualmente, eu caí no sono. Eu tive o mesmo pesadelo, só que desta vez todos começaram a me xingar. Acordei algumas horas depois com dois braços segurando-me firmemente. Olhei em volta e vi Edward deitado na minha cama comigo. Ele tinha me puxado para seus braços e estava me observando dormir. Ele tinha um olhar triste em seu rosto.

"Sabia que você fala em seu sono?" Ele sussurrou. Eu sabia disso. Eu estava preocupada com o que eu disse.

"Sim. O que eu disse?" Sussurrei de volta.

"Você me implorou para não deixá-la. Você estava chorando e me implorando para voltar".

"Oh".

"Quer me falar sobre isso?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu sonhei que estávamos em algum tipo de dança. No começo eu estava parada lá sozinha. Eu estava vendo todo mundo dançar ao redor de mim. Estávamos todos muito felizes e despreocupados. De repente você envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim e começamos a dançar. Meu cabelo tinha crescido de volta e ele estava voando atrás de mim. Então você me empurrou. Todos pararam de dançar e começaram a olhar para mim. Eu estendi a mão para você, mas você se afastou. Estendi a mão para cima e todo o meu cabelo tinha ido. Caí de joelhos gritando para você voltar." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Amor, eu não vou a lugar algum. Você está presa comigo para sempre. Você vai lutar contra isso. Não, nós vamos lutar contra isso. Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu te amo, mas eu não posso deixar de perguntar-me por que você me ama".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, você é tão perfeito e eu sou tão danificada. Você é lindo e eu sou uma esquisita careca doente." Eu sussurrei tristemente.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Ele pediu. Eu lentamente olhei em seus olhos. Vi que ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Eu amo você porque você é bonita, gentil, engraçada e inteligente. Você é generosa e forte. Você é inteligente e sexy. Eu amo tudo sobre você".

"Eu amo tudo sobre você também, Edward." Eu disse quando o beijei suavemente.

Ficamos lá e nos beijamos por vários minutos antes de sermos interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Gemi um pouco quando Edward quebrou o nosso beijo. Ele riu enquanto foi abrir a porta para Garrett e Kate. Sentei-me um pouco e sorri para eles.

"Ei, pessoal, entrem".

"Como você está se sentindo?" Garrett perguntou.

"Cansada, mas muito melhor. E você?"

"Não realmente ruim. Cansado, mas isso é novo." Ele riu.

"Como foi a escola hoje?" Eu perguntei. Notei que os três trocaram um olhar com o outro. "O quê?"

"Não é nada." Kate disse, olhando para seus pés.

"É melhor alguém me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo." Exigi.

"Lauren e Jessica espalharam um boato sobre nós na escola hoje. Não é nada. Ninguém acredita nelas, mas eles falaram sobre isso o dia todo." Disse Edward.

"O que elas disseram?" Eu perguntei.

"Elas disseram que você estava enganando-me para ter um relacionamento com você. Elas alegam que você não está realmente doente. Que você raspou sua cabeça só para ter a minha simpatia." Edward disse. Eu não pude deixar de rir daquelas duas idiotas. Garrett, Kate e Edward me olharam como se eu fosse louca.

"Sinto muito, mas, cara, elas são cadelas estúpidas. Quero dizer, sério, acho que seus pais as deixaram cair de cabeça." Eu ri. Todos riram comigo.

"Eu acho que você está certa. No entanto, Mike veio em sua defesa. Ele disse que não havia nenhuma maneira que você estava fingindo estar doente. Mesmo se você estivesse, ele ainda quereria você." Garrett riu.

"Eca, isso é ótimo. Exatamente o que eu preciso agora." Eu gemi.

"Bella, nós temos que ir. Vamos encontrar meus pais para jantar. Verei você na quimioterapia amanhã?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Sim. Tenham uma boa noite. E obrigada por virem".

"A qualquer momento, Bella. Vemos você amanhã." Disse Kate.

Depois que eles saíram Edward me carregou para baixo. Eu disse a ele que podia andar, mas ele insistiu. Quem era eu para recusar um homem sexy? Descemos e nos juntamos a Charlie na sala de estar. Edward sentou-me no sofá ao lado de Charlie. Edward sentou ao meu lado. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Charlie e ele passou um braço em volta de mim. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Então eu notei que os ombros de Charlie estavam tremendo. Eu olhei para ele e vi que ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem, papai." Eu acalmei quando envolvi meus braços em torno dele. Edward se levantou e foi para a cozinha com Renée.

"Eu simplesmente odeio ver você passando por tudo isso, Bella. Você não merece isso. Você sempre foi uma pessoa tão forte." Ele soluçava.

"Eu sei. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso sem você. Você me dá forças para continuar lutando. Você me dá a força para amar." Eu sussurrei para ele.

"Ele é um bom homem, Bella. Eu sei que ele vai cuidar de você." Charlie disse beijando minha testa. Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Poucos momentos depois Edward voltou para a sala. Ele me puxou para o seu colo.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou. Ele gosta de você." Eu sorri.

"Graças a Deus por isso." Ele riu. "Não que isso faria diferença. Eu ainda te amaria".

"Eu sei, mas isso ajuda".

"Bella, o jantar está pronto. Edward, queira, por favor, se juntar a nós?" Renée disse da porta.

"Eu adoraria, Renée." Disse Edward.

Edward levantou-se comigo ainda em seus braços e me carregou até a sala de jantar. Ele colocou-me em minha cadeira e então deu a volta para o outro lado para o seu lugar. Charlie e Renée riram para ele por carregar-me, até que eu comecei a encará-los. Renée fez o meu prato favorito, ravióli de cogumelos. Eu comi mais do que eu normalmente comia. Eu tinha certeza que me arrependeria mais tarde, mas era a primeira coisa em algum tempo que tinha o gosto bom.

Durante todo o jantar, Charlie e Renée fizeram perguntas a Edward sobre seus planos para o futuro. Ele disse que não tinha certeza se queria seguir medicina ou música, mas que ele planejava ir para Dartmouth de qualquer maneira. Eu ri quando Renée mencionou que eu estava planejando ir para Dartmouth também. Eu disse a eles que não tinha certeza do que eu estudaria. Nós conversamos sobre a escola e as aulas. Estava bem até Edward mencionar a competição em Seattle. Eu tinha esquecido de contar a eles sobre isso.

"Qual competição em Seattle, Isabella?" Exigiu Renée.

"Eu esqueci de mencionar isso. É uma competição para os músicos. Inscrevi-me na semana passada. Vou tocar meu violoncelo".

"Quando será?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Final de maio, cerca de seis semanas a partir de agora." Sussurrei.

"Bella, eu acho ótimo que você quer fazer isso." Renée disse. Eu olhei para cima chocada. "O quê?"

"Eu não tinha certeza se vocês gostarim disso, já que eu ainda estarei em tratamento, mas eu realmente quero fazer isso." Eu disse.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia. Você já sabe o que vai tocar?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, ainda não decidi".

"Existe algum tipo de prêmio concedido?" Charlie perguntou.

"Sim. O vencedor obtém uma bolsa de estudos integral para qualquer universidade que escolher." Eu disse suavemente.

"Uau. Quem mais da sua escola está entrando?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Edward, Garrett e Kate." Eu disse.

"Bem, isso é ótimo. Eu acho que isso será bom para você." Disse Charlie. "Eu, por exemplo, não posso esperar para ouvi-la tocar".

O resto do jantar foi muito rápido. Edward teve que ir embora depois que ele insistiu em limpar a mesa e lavar os pratos. Saí na varanda com ele e beijei-lhe adeus até que Charlie acendeu a luz da varanda. Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo por dentro da casa. Edward começou a rir. Ele me beijou mais uma vez, então correu de volta para sua casa. Entrei e tentei fazer cara feia para Charlie, mas o seu grande sorriso não me deixou. Fui até meu quarto e comecei em minha tarefa. Edward tinha ido a todos os meus professores e pegado as tarefas que eu tinha perdido nos dois dias anteriores e de amanhã. Fiz parte delas, então fiquei cansada delas. Decidi tocar meu violoncelo por um tempo. Puxei-o para fora do seu estojo e sentei-me no meu assento na janela. Comecei a tocar uma das peças que eu estava pensando em tocar em Seattle. Depois de alguns minutos ouvi o meu celular começar a tocar. Eu o peguei e vi que era Edward me ligando. Atendi enquanto fui até a janela. Lá estava Edward me assistindo tocar.

"Olá".

"Bella, alguém já te disse quão sexy você é quanto toca o violoncelo?"

"Hum, não." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele quando me sentei no banco da janela.

"Você tem esse olhar de completa alegria em seu rosto. É a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi".

"Sério? Eu acho a mesma coisa quando vejo você tocar piano. Às vezes, quando eu não consigo dormir, eu o ouço tocar. Eu espreito daqui e fico assistindo você tocar".

"Eu sei. Eu posso ver você. Toquei para você todas as noites." Ele sussurrou.

"Toque para mim agora".

"Ok".

Ele colocou seu telefone em cima de seu piano. Ele sentou-se e começou a tocar uma nova canção. Começou suave e sensual. Eu podia sentir a paixão enquanto se intensificava. Eu o assisti enquanto ele jogou cada pedacinho do seu amor em cada tecla. Senti minha respiração engatar a cada golpe da tecla. Era quase como se ele estivesse movendo seus dedos ao longo do meu corpo. Tocando e me provocando. Eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha nuca, seus lábios pastoreando na minha mandíbula. Seus dedos acariciando cada curva do meu corpo. Eu queria me aproximar e enroscar meus dedos no seu cabelo. Eu queria puxá-lo para mais perto de mim. Eu queria senti-lo fazer amor comigo do jeito que ele está com o piano. Deixei escapar um gemido quando Edward tocou a última nota da canção. Ele pegou o telefone. Ele estava ofegando tão alto que eu senti um calafrio correr através do meu corpo.

"Bella".

"Sim".

"Isso foi eu fazendo amor com você. Você sentiu isso?"

"Sim".

"Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?"

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

Eu soprei-lhe um beijo quando fechei meu telefone. Ele fingiu pegá-lo e colocou-o em seus lábios. Ele soprou-me um beijo de volta e eu fingi pegá-lo e colocá-lo em meus lábios. Fui e subi na minha cama. Adormeci rapidamente. Ao invés de pesadelos, sonhei com Edward e eu fazendo amor por horas.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que lindo esse amor deles, realmente acho que será isso o que salvará Bella... e as coisas já estão "esquentando" entre eles..._

_Um novo ano começando e espero que seja ótimo para todas vc's!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei por volta das 10h do dia seguinte. Desci e encontrei Esme sentada na cozinha bebendo uma xícara de café.

"Bom dia, Esme".

"Bom dia, Bella. Como você dormiu?"

"Dormi muito bem. Melhor do que dormi em algum tempo".

"Isso é bom. Você gostaria de uma torrada?"

"Sim, por favor".

Esme se levantou e me fez dois pedaços de torrada. Ela colocou-os em um prato e estabeleceu-os na minha frente. Ela pegou para mim um copo de suco de laranja.

"Esme, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro que pode, querida".

"Quando você estava doente, você se preocupou sobre Carlisle não te amar mais?"

"Sim, eu me preocupei. Não realmente quando eu estava passando pela quimioterapia, mas me preocupei com isso quando fiz a mastectomia. Eu estava preocupada que ele não me veria como a mesma mulher com quem ele se casou. Que ele me acharia nojenta. Mas ele me convenceu que eu era tão linda como sempre fui".

"Como?"

"Ele me levou para um fim de semana sozinhos. Passamos o fim de semana inteiro na cama. Ele adorou cada centímetro do meu corpo. Você está preocupada com Edward?" Ela perguntou quando corou suavemente.

"Um pouco. Eu sei que ele me ama. Mas me preocupo que quando chegar a hora que escolhermos mudar a nossa relação para esse nível, que ele não vai me querer." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Bella, você precisa conversar com Edward sobre isso. Vou dizer-lhe isso, no entanto. O rosto dele inteiro se ilumina quando você entra em um cômodo. Ele ri como um tolo quando alguém menciona seu nome. Ele olha para você do mesmo jeito que Carlisle olha para mim".

"Obrigada, Esme. Por tudo".

"Bella, eu deveria agradecê-la por fazer Edward feliz".

Passei o resto do dia terminando minhas tarefas escolares. Esme me deixaria no escritório de Carlisle para o meu tratamento. Edward me encontraria lá. Depois que terminei meu dever de casa, subi as escadas e tomei um longo banho. Foi agradável mergulhar na banheira por um tempo. Pensei sobre o que Esme tinha passado. Ela é tão forte e solidária. Eu sei que ela estava lá para Renée também. Era bom ver que meus pais têm pessoas em quem se apoiar. Nós realmente só tínhamos uns aos outros em Phoenix. Pensei sobre os meus chamados amigos em Phoenix. Nenhum deles teria me protegido da maneira que meus amigos aqui o fazem. Nenhum deles teria se levantado, me amado, independentemente do que eu estava passando. Percebo agora que isto é lar porque é onde minha família de verdade está.

Finalmente saí da banheira e me sequei. Vesti um par de jeans. Eles estavam começando a ficar grandes demais. Eu poderia ter de comprar alguns pares novos. Adicionei uma camiseta branca e um par de chinelos e desci as escadas para encontrar Esme. Entramos no carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para o hospital. Quando chegamos lá, saí e fui até o escritório de Carlisle. Edward, Garret e Kate já estavam lá. Nós só tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes de Carmen nos chamar de volta. Garrett e eu tomamos nossos leitos usuais e Kate e Edward puxaram suas cadeiras para a nossa cama. Carlisle entrou sorrindo feito um bobo.

"Bella, Garrett, como vão vocês?" Disse Carlisle.

"Cansado." Respondemos ao mesmo tempo, então rimos.

"Tenho certeza que vocês estão. Bem, eu vou colocar seus IV, então eu vou compartilhar algumas boas notícias." Carlisle disse. Ele rapidamente estabeleceu as nossas IV bombeando. Ele sentou-se na beirada da minha cama e olhou para Garrett.

"Carlisle, você está nos matando com o suspense, homem." Garret disse.

"Desculpe, este é exatamente o tipo de dia que eu desejo viver como um médico." Ele riu. "Garrett, hoje será o seu último dia de quimioterapia. Recebemos os resultados do seu teste de volta. Você está em remissão".

"Você está falando sério?" Garrett perguntou suavemente. Carlisle apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Garrett puxou Kate, que estava a chorando, em seus braços, e deixou suas próprias lágrimas caírem. Senti minhas próprias lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto.

"Isso é uma grande notícia, Garrett." Eu disse suavemente. Eu não poderia deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja que ele ficaria bem. Senti Edward apertar minha mão. Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

"Você será a próxima, Bella." Garrett disse suavemente. "É só você esperar".

"Bella, nós famos refazer os testes em você daqui a duas semanas. O funcionamento do seu sangue está melhor, mas não está bem onde o queremos. Mas os tratamentos estão funcionando." Carlisle sussurrou. "Nós não desistiremos."

"Eu sei que não".

"Carlisle, você já disse aos meus pais?" Sussurrou Garrett.

"Eu liguei para eles esta tarde e dei-lhes a boa notícia. Eles a receberam muito bem." Disse Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Bella será capaz de sair com a gente amanhã à noite para comemorar, ou precisamos esperar?" Garrett perguntou. Eu abri minha boca para dizer a eles para irem sem mim, mas ele me parou. "Não sequer pense nisso, irmã. Não celebraremos sem você".

"Contanto que ela se sinta bem com isso, ela deve estar bem para sair amanhã à noite. Eu estarei de volta em pouco tempo." Disse Carlisle. Ele se levantou e caminhou para fora do quarto.

"Estou realmente feliz por você, Garrett. Isso me dá esperança." Sussurrei.

"Bella, você pode conseguir também. Eu ainda estou aqui por você. Eu prometo. Estamos juntos nisso." Ele disse.

"Nós dois estamos, Bella." Disse Kate. "Nós dois amamos muito você. Você vai combater isso também".

"Eu sei. Eu amo vocês dois".

Ficamos em silêncio pelo resto da hora. Garrett e Kate tinham seus braços em volta um do outro. Eu puxei Edward para a cama comigo e deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Eu realmente estava feliz por Garrett e Kate. Ambos haviam passado por tanta coisa. Vê-los recebendo a boa notícia me deu esperança de que um dia eu estaria aqui sentada recebendo a mesma notícia. Carlisle entrou e tirou nossos IV. Ele disse a Garrett que ele ainda precisaria vir todos os meses para fazer o teste para se certificar de que ele estava em remissão. Ele nos deu um abraço e me lembrou que tudo ficaria bem. Nós todos saímos juntos e nos separamos quando chegamos lá embaixo. Eu disse a eles de novo como eu estava feliz por eles. Observei-os se afastarem com seus braços em volta um do outro. Edward e eu entramos em seu carro e voltamos para casa.

"Amor, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem. Estou com um pouco de inveja de Garrett. Mas estou feliz por ele ao mesmo tempo. Isso faz de mim uma pessoa horrível?"

"Não, isso te faz humana. Admito que eu estava com um pouco de inveja deles também".

"Sério?"

"Sim, eu desejaria que fôssemos nós. Eu não gosto de me sentir assim, mas eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos sair sem ter que nos preocupar sobre como você se sente".

"Eu também. Odeio estar doente".

"Você vai superar isso, Bella".

"Espero que sim".

Dirigimos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Estacionamos na frente da casa de Edward. Ele me ajudou e me levou para minha casa. Renée estava fazendo o jantar e assim que o cheiro bateu no meu nariz eu tive que fazer uma corrida para o banheiro. Eu mal consegui e Edward me ajudou a limpar-me. Ele me levou para cima para o meu quarto e me deitou na cama. Eu tive que levantar várias vezes e correr para o banheiro. Edward estava comigo o tempo todo. Eu me agarrei a ele enquanto tinha ânsias de vômito depois de vomitar tudo o que eu tinha comido. Cerca de 23:00hs, Edward tentou ir embora, mas implorei a Renée para deixá-lo ficar. Ela concordou e ligou para Esme para se certificar de que estava tudo bem. Esme disse que estava tudo bem por eles. Eles mandaram Emmett com o pijama dele. Edward entrou e trocou de roupa no quarto de hóspedes enquanto Renée me ajudou a trocar-me. Eu estava cansada demais e com náuseas para contar a ela sobre Garrett. Poucos minutos depois, eu estava enrolada em uma bola no chão do banheiro. Senti Edward me puxar para os seus braços e me abraçar enquanto eu chorava pela dor no meu estômago. Ele cantarolava a música que ele tocou para mim na noite passada. Depois que vomitei mais algumas vezes, eu finalmente dormi em seus braços.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que ótima notícia que Garrett está em remissão, agora é esperar que Bella não demore muito a conseguir isso também... _

_Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews! Eu tb fiquei com saudade de postar aqui pra vc´s! Ah, vou agradecer a minha amiga querida LeiliPattz, pois ela fez "propaganda" dessa tradução e eu percebi que tem muitas leitoras delas lendo essa fic tb! Obrigada, Leili!  
_

_10 reviews e o próximo cap, vem amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei grogue na manhã seguinte. Eu me virei e vi Edward dormindo. Saí da cama e fiz meu caminho para baixo. Encontrei Charlie e Renée sentados na sala lendo o jornal. Eles olharam para cima e sorriram para mim enquanto eu subia no meio deles no sofá.

"Como você está essa manhã?" Perguntou Renée.

"Cansada e dolorida, mas estou bem".

"Onde está Edward?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Ele ainda está dormindo. Ele ficou acordado comigo toda a noite durante a noite passada".

"Ele realmente se importa com você." Charlie disse.

"Garrett está em remissão." Eu disparei. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. "Ele descobriu ontem. Ele está em remissão e eu estava sentada lá com inveja porque agora ele começa a ser normal e eu ainda tenho que sofrer. Estou feliz por ele, mas eu gostaria que fosse eu".

"É normal se sentir assim, querida." Renée disse.

"Eu sei. Ele quer sair e comemorar".

"Você vai?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Sim. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Ele é o único que realmente entende. Não apenas estar doente, mas entende por que eu preciso de Edward." Sussurrei.

Ouvi Edward descendo as escadas e rapidamente enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto. Ele veio e me disse que estava indo para casa e se prepararia para esta noite. Eu disse a ele que ligaria para Garrett e o deixaria saber que nós sairíamos com eles. Eu andei até lá fora e ele me deu um grande abraço e um beijo. Ele me disse que me amava e voltou para sua casa. Voltei para dentro e subi para o meu quarto. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Garrett. Eu disse a ele que me sentia bem o suficiente para sair com eles esta noite. Ele me perguntou várias vezes se eu tinha certeza. Eu disse que tinha certeza. Nós concordamos em encontrá-lo em sua casa às 19:00hs. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela também sairiam com a gente. Eles não tinham idéia do que estávamos celebrando. Era agradável estar sabendo do segredo. Ele me disse que iríamos apenas jantar neste pequeno restaurante italiano. Os outros nos encontrariam lá, mas seus pais queriam que Edward e eu fôssemos em sua casa por um minuto. Eu disse a ele que estava bem e que eu o veria mais tarde.

Depois que desliguei o telefone tirei uma soneca. Não demorou muito para eu ficar cansada. Acordei por volta das 17:00hs. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma saia camponesa xadrez de preto e branco, uma blusa preta e um par de sapatilhas pretas. Adicionei um lenço preto na minha cabeça e peguei minha bolsa e telefone celular. Desci as escadas e disse a Charlie e Renée onde estávamos indo. Abracei os dois e eles me disseram para dizer parabéns a Garrett. Prometi fazê-lo. Caminhei até a casa de Edward. Bati na porta e Carlisle abriu-a para mim.

"Bella, entre. Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Estou bem".

"Eu sei que não é fácil. Você está muito bonita esta noite".

"Pai, pare de flertar com a minha namorada." Edward riu do topo da escada. Ele estava tão fodidamente gostoso! Ele estava vestindo um par de calças pretas apertadas e uma camisa preta de botões. Eu tive a súbita vontade de pular nele. "Além disso, bonita não é uma palavra forte o suficiente para o quão incrrível ela está".

"Certo, Edward, muito bom." Carlisle riu. Eu não consegui me parar. Eu me virei e mostrei minha língua para ele. Isso só o fez rir mais forte. "Oh, Bella, você faz as coisas divertidas aqui".

"Esse é meu trabalho, eu acho." Eu ri.

"Vocês dois tenham uma boa noite." Disse Carlisle.

Edward e eu saímos e entramos em seu carro. Nós dirigimos até a casa de Garrett e estacionamos na garagem. Edward deu a volta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Caminhamos até a varanda e tocamos a campainha. Alguns momentos depois, Garrett abriu a porta. Ele tinha o maior sorriso no seu rosto. Ele nos puxou para dentro da casa.

"Ei, pessoal".

"Como você está hoje, Garrett?" Perguntei.

"Ótimo. Cansado, mas ótimo. Como você está".

"Estou bem agora. É bom vê-lo tão feliz." Eu disse suavemente enquanto caminhávamos até a sala.

"Olá, Bella, é adorável vê-la novamente." Disse Victoria.

"É ótimo ver você também, Victoria".

"Estamos felizes por vocês dois virem hoje à noite. Queríamos lançar uma idéia para vocês." James disse. Notei que tanto Kate como Garrett pareciam muito animados com o que quer que fosse a idéia. "Por favor, sentem-se".

"Ok." Eu disse sentando ao lado de Kate no sofá. Edward sentou ao meu lado.

"Garrett disse-nos que músicos maravilhosos vocês dois são. Victoria e eu estamos organizando um concerto para arrecadar fundos para a pesquisa de câncer. Esperávamos que vocês dois aceitassem tocar no concerto".

"Uau, essa é uma ótima idéia. Estou definitivamente dentro" Eu disse. Era uma ótima idéia. Seria bom fazer algo para ajudar a encontrar uma cura.

"Eu também. Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia. Vocês deveriam ligar para Carlisle. Tenho certeza que ele pode ajudá-los a estabelecer as coisas." Disse Edward.

"Já falamos com Carlisle. Estabelecemos o concerto beneficente para três semanas a partir de agora. Vocês conseguem pensar em mais alguém para tocar?" Disse Victoria.

"Sim, Peter Davis".

James e Victoria disseram-nos que manteriam contato com Peter. Eles nos dariam todas as informações em poucos dias. Eles me desejaram boa sorte com meus tratamentos futuros de quimioterapia e disseram-me que sabiam que eu entraria em remissão em breve também. Agradeci a eles pelo apoio prestado e nós quatro saímos. Garrett e Kate entraram em seu Corvette preto. Edward e eu os seguimos em seu Volvo. Alguns minutos depois paramos em frente a um pequeno restaurante italiano chamado La Bella. Eu ri com o nome. Entramos e nos aproximamos da atendente. Ela se virou e olhou para Edward. Garrett pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.

"Nós temos uma reserva para Mitchell".

"Ah, sim, por favor, sigam-me." Ela gaguejou, ainda olhando para Edward. Ela nos levou de volta a uma sala nos fundos do restaurante. Ela inclinou-se para Edward e esfregou seu peito contra ele. Vi-o encolher a partir do contato. "Seu garçom estará bem aqui para vocês".

Eu não pude deixar de rir e rolar meus olhos quando ela se afastou. "Uau." Eu disse. "Edward, eu acho que você tem uma chance com ela".

"Credo, eu acho que preferiria não ter." Edward riu. Todos rimos da expressão em seu rosto. Exatamente então Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela vieram para a nossa mesa.

"Ei, pessoal." Disse Alice.

"O que acontece?" Emmett disse logo que se sentou. Exatamente então o nosso garçom se aproximou. Engasguei um pouco quando percebi que era Mike Newton.

"Bem vindos ao La Bella. Eu sou Mike e serei o seu garçom. O que eu posso trazer para vocês beberem?" Ele disse, olhando para o seu papel. Ele finalmente olhou para cima e me viu sentada ali. "BELLA! Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu estou bem, Mike. Vou tomar uma coca-cola".

"Ok, você está ótima. Você estará de volta à escola na segunda-feira?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente ignorando os outros enquanto eles riam dele.

"Sim, eu estarei de volta".

"Legal." Disse Mike.

"Mike, você quer anotar o resto dos nossos pedidos de bebidas, ou você apenas vai continuar flertando com a minha namorada?" Edward riu.

"Ah, hum, desculpe, o que eu posso trazer para vocês beberem?" Ele gaguejou.

Todos pediram suas bebidas e tomaram um momento para olhar o cardápio. Enquanto estávamos esperando senti meu estômago revirar. Levantei-me rapidamente e dirigi-me ao banheiro feminino. Eu estava debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário quando senti Kate esfregando minhas costas.

"Obrigada, Kate".

"De nada, Bella. Eu odeio que você ainda tem que passar por isso." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei, mas estou feliz por Garrett. Eu gostaria que fôssemos nós dois, mas vamos simplesmente continuar lutando." Eu disse. Levantei-me e estava limpando meu rosto quando notei que ela tinha algo brilhante em sua mão esquerda. Estendi minha mão e agarrei a mão dela e puxei-a para mim. "Oh meu Deus, isso é o que eu acho que é isso?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Já suspeitam o que seja que Bella viu?_

_Deixem 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sim, ele me pediu esta tarde. Ele me disse que vivendo os últimos meses sem saber se sobreviveria o fez perceber que ele não pode viver sem mim. Dissemos aos seus pais esta noite. Eles ficaram muito felizes por nós. Mas eu não sei como os meus vão se sentir. " Ela disse com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Estou feliz por vocês dois. Edward e eu estamos aqui para vocês a qualquer momento".

"Obrigada, Bella. É melhor voltarmos para lá." Kate disse. Ela e eu voltamos para se juntar aos outros. Quando nos sentamos eu dei a Garrett um grande sorriso, deixando-o saber que eu sabia sobre o noivado. Ele sorriu abertamente para mim e balbuciou um agradecimento.

Mike voltou e todos nós pedimos. Aproveitei a oportunidade e pedi o ravióli de cogumelos. Eu não tinha certeza se eu seria capaz de mantê-lo, mas soava bem. Depois que todos pedimos, todos olharam para Garrett. Eles haviam estado pacientemente esperando por ele nos dizer por que estávamos celebrando. Percebi que estávamos comemorando duas coisas maravilhosas. Tenho certeza que alguns deles pensariam que eles eram jovens demais para se casar, mas quando você enfrenta a morte, você percebe que tem que viver cada dia ao máximo. Garrett limpou sua garganta e tomou uma respiração profunda. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando contra as lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos. Estendi a mão e agarrei a mão dele.

"Obrigado a todos vocês por virem com a gente esta noite. Sua amizade significa muito para Kate e eu. Os últimos meses têm sido difíceis. Kate e eu temos enfrentado muitos momentos tentando e isso ajudou para finalmente ter o seu apoio também. Ontem na minha sessão de quimioterapia, Carlisle nos disse que agora eu estou em remissão".

"Tudo bem, cara. Isso é ótimo!" Emmett gritou.

"É uma notícia maravilhosa." Jasper disse. Rose, Alice e Ângela tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus rostos.

"Estamos muito felizes por você." Elas gritaram juntas.

"Parabéns, cara." Ben disse.

Emmett, Jasper e Ben puxaram suas namoradas em seus braços. Todos estavam sorrindo e felizes por Garrett. Eu realmente tentei sorrir, mas era difícil pensar que eu ainda estava doente. Eu não sabia que eu estava chorando até que senti Garrett envolver seus braços em volta de mim.

"Shh, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem. Será a sua vez na próxima." Ele me acalmou.

"Eu sei. Estou feliz por você, mas eu simplesmente não posso evitar de desejar que fosse eu." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei, querida. Será você. Eu sei que não parece justo, mas você vai ter o seu final feliz." Ele disse.

Por alguns minutos apenas ficamos ali e choramos juntos. Eu sabia que tinha sorte de tê-lo como meu amigo. Eu sabia que não importa o que, ele estaria lá para mim. "Muito obrigada".

"De nada, Bella. Obrigado por me ajudar." Ele sussurrou. Nós nos afastamos e enxuguei minhas lágrimas do meu rosto. Nós viramos e olhamos para os outros e eles estavam todos conversando entre si. Inclinei-me e sussurrei no ouvido de Edward.

"Garrett e Kate estão noivos".

"Eu sei. Garrett me disse que estava planejando pedir a ela na semana passada." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Estou realmente feliz por eles. Eles realmente se amam".

"Sim, eles se amam. Ele a ama tanto quanto eu amo você." Ele sussurrou antes de puxar-me em seus braços e me beijar.

Ficamos ali perdidos no abraço um do outro por vários minutos. Beijar Edward era como encontrar meu caminho de casa. Eu sempre me sentia segura e normal quando estava em seus braços. Eu nunca queria perdê-lo. Eu não acho que poderia viver sem ele. Ouvimos várias pessoas rindo. Nós nos afastamos e vi Mike Newton parado lá segurando a nossa comida como se alguém tivesse simplesmente chutado o seu cachorro. Eu suprimi minha própria risada quando ele colocou os pratos na frente de nós e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

"Pobre Newton. Seu mundo desabou." Rose riu.

"Sinto-me mal por ele, mas talvez ele pegue a dica de que eu simplesmente não estou interessada nele." Eu disse suavemente.

"Duvido" Alice disse.

"Ótimo." Eu resmunguei. Todos riram comigo.

Nós comemos o jantar. Bem, eles comeram enquanto eu só escolhi a minha comida. Comi um pouco dela, mas eu não estava com muita fome. Continuei dando a Garrett e Kate um olhar que implorava a eles que contassem aos outros sobre o noivado. Eles só ficavam me dando um olhar como se eles não tivessem idéia do que eu estava falando. Eu finalmente me inclinei e sussurrei no ouvido de Garrett.

"Você diz a eles agora sobre o noivado, ou estou dizendo que Kate está grávida de Newton".

Ele engasgou com sua bebida quando eu disse isso. Ele se inclinou e disse a Kate o que eu disse. Ela não conseguia parar a risada histérica que escapou da sua boca.

"É melhor não, Bella." Ela disse em falso horror.

"O que está acontecendo?" Exigiu Alice. "O que Bella não deve fazer?"

Eu apenas olhei para Garrett e Kate com uma sobrancelha levantada. Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Eles olharam para os outros e Kate contou-lhes a boa notícia.

"Garrett me pediu para casar com ele. Eu disse a ele que sim." Kate disse baixinho segurando sua mão esquerda e mostrando a eles seu anel. Alice, Rosa e Ângela suspiraram e levantaram e puxaram Kate em um grande abraço. Emmett, Jasper e Ben pareciam um pouco chocados no começo, mas se levantaram e apertaram a mão de Garrett e disseram os parabéns.

"Oh, isso é tão excitante. Quando vocês estão querendo se casar?" Alice gritou.

"Estamos planejando no fim do verão. Queremos nos casar antes do início da faculdade no outono". Explicou Kate.

"Você disse a seus pais?" Perguntou Angela.

"Dissemos aos meus pais, mas não dissemos aos pais de Kate ainda." Disse Garrett.

"Como seus pais receberam a notícia?" Ben perguntou.

"Eles ficaram felizes por nós." Garrett disse.

"Nós estamos também. Vocês dois merecem ser felizes." Disse Emmett.

"Sim, nós sabemos que isso vai funcionar. Estaremos sempre aqui para vocês, pessoal." Disse Jasper.

"Obrigado, caras. Significa muito ter seu apoio. Vocês são nossa família também." Garrett disse com uma lágrima escapando do seu olho.

Eu sabia exatamente o quanto ele precisava disso. Todos eles tinham irmãos, mas Garrett e eu éramos filhos únicos. Terminamos o jantar rapidamente. Todos tentamos ajudar a pagar a conta, mas Garrett insistiu que ele estava pagando. Ele disse que seus pais queriam que ele fosse capaz de celebrar sua recuperação. Todos saímos do restaurante juntos. Éramos uma família. Depois que nós abraçamos adeus a todos, Edward e eu voltamos em seu carro. Eu não estava pronta para ir para casa, então ele me levou à primeira praia em La Push. Sentamos enrolados em um cobertor e observamos o brilho da lua sobre as ondas enquanto elas vinham. Estiquei-me e beijei-o forte.

Eu precisava estar perto dele. Subi mais e montei em seu colo. Minha saia tinha sido empurrada para cima e senti suas mãos em minhas coxas. Beijei-o novamente, deslizando minha língua em sua boca. Eu enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei-o para mais perto de mim. Eu precisava que ele me tocasse. Eu precisava tocá-lo. Abaixei minha mão e comecei a acariciá-lo através de suas calças. Ele gemeu em minha boca. Eu o senti enfiar sua mão entre nossos corpos e brincar com minhas dobras molhadas. Ele enfiou o dedo na minha calcinha e deixei escapar um gemido. Empurrei seu dedo em mim e gritei de prazer. Ele tirou seu dedo e eu choraminguei pela falta de contato. Ele apenas riu quando me levantou e me levou até o carro. Ele abriu a porta traseira e ajudou-me a entrar. Ele me deitou e lentamente tirou a minha calcinha. Ele olhou para mim e me deu um beijo rápido. Ele se abaixou e enterrou seu rosto no meu núcleo molhado. Eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão maravilhoso como a sensação da sua língua trabalhando seu caminho em mim. Puxei sua cabeça para mais perto de mim quando senti meu orgasmo começando. Ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim e começou a bombeá-los para dentro e para fora de mim rapidamente.

"Oh, porra, Edward. Estou gozando." Eu gritei quando meu corpo começou a tremer do meu clímax.

Ele estendeu-se e beijou-me com força. Eu podia sentir sua ereção esticando em sua calça. Eu sabia que não podíamos ter sexo esta noite, mas eu queria fazer algo para ele. Empurrei-o de forma que ele estava deitado embaixo de mim. Abaixei-me e desabotoei suas calças e abri o zíper. Ele tentou me parar, mas eu empurrei suas mãos. Estendi minha mão e puxei seu pau para fora de sua cueca boxer. Ele era muito grande. Envolvi minha mão em torno dele enquanto o acariciei algumas vezes. Senti-o estremecer com a sensação da minha mão sobre ele. Baixei minha cabeça e lambi a ponta do seu pênis. Ele empurrou seus quadris para cima um pouco. Abri minha boca e levei-o dentro Lentamente comecei a mover minha cabeça para cima e para baixo em sua ereção. Usei minha língua para massagear seu longo eixo. Eu não podia pegar tudo dele na minha boca, então envolvi minha mão na parte inferior de seu eixo e a movi na direção oposta como a minha boca.

"Porra... Bella... é tão... bom." Edward ofegou enquanto eu movia minha cabeça.

Ele estendeu a mão e colocou-a na parte de trás da minha cabeça e me guiou ao longo do seu pênis. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava chegando perto, então comecei a movimentar mais rapidamente. Ele tentou me puxar para fora quando ele começou a ficar tenso, mas eu simplesmente comecei a me mover mais rápido. Eu gemi com a sensação do seu pau batendo no fundo da minha garganta.

"Bella... saia... eu... porra... vou... gozar." Ele ofegava. Balancei um não com a minha cabeça e o senti derramar em minha boca. Era uma mistura de doce e salgado. Engoli tudo e usei minha língua para limpá-lo antes de eu dobrá-lo de volta e ajudá-lo a abotoar e fechar o zíper. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei-o forte. "Obrigado, meu amor".

"Não, obrigada você. Você me fez sentir bonita." Eu disse quando deitei minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Bella, você é linda. Eu te amo muito." Ele sussurrou enquanto beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu amo você também, Edward. É melhor irmos andando antes de nossos pais ficarem preocupados".

Saímos do carro. Edward me ajudou a deslizar minha calcinha novamente e me ajudou a voltar para o carro. Ele correu e subiu no lugar do motorista. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me. Ele ligou o carro e voltamos para casa. Nós conversamos sobre como estávamos felizes por Garrett e Kate. Eu disse a Edward como enfrentar a morte realmente faz você perceber o quanto a vida pode ser curta. Eu queria viver todos os dias ao máximo. Ele prometeu me ajudar. Decidimos começar uma lista de coisas que queríamos fazer. Até o momento que chegamos à minha casa, tínhamos bungee jumping, paraquedismo e uma viagem a Paris na lista. Edward estacionou o carro na casa dele e levou-me à minha porta ao lado. Charlie e Renée tinham deixado a luz da varanda acesa para nós. Ele me acompanhou até a porta e puxou-me em seus braços. Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo suave e gentil. Ele pressionou sua testa na minha quando sussurrou.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Nunca duvide do meu amor por você".

"Eu amo você, Edward. Agora e para sempre." Eu sussurrei para ele enquanto pressionei meus lábios nos dele novamente.

"Boa noite, amor." Ele sussurrou, então ele virou e desceu os degraus.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quantas notícias boas para Garrett e Kate... e Bella e Edward já avançaram no relacionamento... safadinhos... hehehe._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixam reviews, vc´s me fazem imensamente feliz!  
_

_10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu o observei até que ele chegou à sua casa. Abri a porta e entrei em casa. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e recostei-me nela. Fechei meus olhos enquanto me lembrava quão carinhoso e gentil ele foi. O quanto ele me amava. O quanto eu o amo. Eu não percebi que tinha lágrimas caindo até que senti Charlie me puxando para seus braços.

"Estou contente que você teve uma boa noite, Bella. Ele te ama muito." Ele disse enquanto me puxou para a sala. Renée estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro. Ela largou o livro quando fui me sentar ao lado dela.

"Você teve uma boa noite?" Ela perguntou.

"Tive uma noite maravilhosa. Foi bom poder sair e agir como se fôssemos apenas adolescentes normais e saudáveis. O jantar foi bom. Todo mundo estava muito feliz com Garrett." Eu disse. "Ele pediu Kate em casamento. Eles vão se casar no final do verão".

"Isso é ótimo. Eles têm sorte de terem um ao outro." Renée disse esfregando minhas costas quando deitei minha cabeça no seu colo.

"Sobre o que James e Victoria queriam falar com você?" Perguntou Charlie.

"Eles estão realizando um show beneficente para pesquisa do câncer. Pediram a Edward e eu se poderíamos tocar. Nós dois concordamos. Será em três semanas. Acho que será uma boa oportunidade para treinar para a competição de Seattle".

"Isso soa como uma grande idéia. Estou orgulhosa de você, Bella." Renée disse em meio às lágrimas.

"Por quê?"

"Porque você tem lutado com isso tão forte. Você encontrou um rapaz maravilhoso que te ama, você tem amigos que a apóiam e você está disposta a retribuir." Ela disse.

"Eu amo vocês dois. Eu não poderia fazer isso sem vocês." Sussurrei suavemente.

Nós três nos deitamos no sofá juntos por mais um pouco. Comecei a ficar cansada, então fui para cima depois de dar um abraço neles. Entrei no meu quarto e vi Edward sentado em seu piano, tocando. Subi no meu assento da janela e o observei. Ele olhou e me deu um grande sorriso. Retornei o sorriso e me preparei para dormir. Subi na cama e adormeci rapidamente. Eu sonhava em estar nos braços de Edward a noite toda.

Acordei no domingo esgotada, então Edward ficou preso no meu quarto a maior parte do dia assistindo filmes. Ele me segurou em seus braços enquanto eu dormia. Ele nunca me soltou. Ele nunca me abandonou. Renée e Esme trouxeram para nós um sanduíche de queijo grelhado e um copo de sopa de tomate na hora do almoço. Passamos a tarde lendo um para o outro por horas, sem jamais deixar os braços um do outro. Carlisle e Esme nos convidaram para o jantar de domingo à noite, então às 17:00hs Edward voltou para casa para ficar pronto. Eu relutantemente o deixei ir para sua casa. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul. Desci as escadas e deitei no sofá até que Charlie e Renée descessem. Cerca de 10 minutos depois eles desceram e nós fomos para a casa ao lado. Batemos na porta e Edward a abriu antes que mal tivéssemos batido. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e me beijou.

"Você acha que ele sentiu falta dela?" Charlie riu.

"Um, Edward, você pode deixar-nos entrar?" Renée sorriu. Edward nos puxou para fora do caminho sem tirar o olhar do meu rosto. "Obrigada".

"A qualquer hora, Renée, a qualquer hora." Ele murmurou enquanto enterrava o rosto no meu pescoço. Ouvi todos começarem a rir. Nós quebramos para fora da nossa pequena bolha e olhamos em volta. "O quê?"

"Nada." Riram Esme e Renée juntas enquanto entravam na cozinha. Charlie e Carlisle simplesmente riram e entraram na cozinha depois de suas esposas. Olhei em volta e percebi que Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rose estavam rindo de nós.

"O quê?" Exigi.

"Vocês dois são tão fofos juntos." Disse Alice. Eu não pude evitar esconder o meu rosto no peito de Edward quando senti meu rubor chegar em minhas bochechas.

"Eu pensei que Edward a tomaria bem ali." Emmett riu. Senti meu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho. Senti meus ombros tremerem enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair de vergonha. Quando Edward e eu realmente ficamos um sobre o outro? Ouvi Rose dar um tapa na nuca dele. "Pelo que foi isso?"

"Primeiro, você não precisa constrangê-los assim. Segundo, seria bom se você olhasse para mim daquele jeito." Rose estalou. "Não dê ouvidos para o grande babuíno, Bella. Eu acho que isso é doce".

"Obrigada, Rose, é bom saber que algumas pessoas se preocupam com os meus sentimentos." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, me desculpe. Eu não quis ferir seus sentimentos. Eu te amo, irmãzinha." Emmett disse suavemente. Ele puxou-me em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem, Em. Eu sei que você não pode evitar isso." Sussurrei. "Você pode querer ter Edward dando a você algumas dicas sobre como agradar Rose. Ele é um amante fantástico".

"O QUE!" Emmett gritou.

Nós todos rebentamos em risadas quando seu rosto ficou roxo de vergoha. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée e duas outras pessoas vieram correndo para a sala. Eu os reconheci da noite em que fui levada para o hospital. Ambos eram altos e muito bonitos. O homem tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis brilhantes. Sua esposa tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Eles tinham que ser os pais de Rose e Jasper. Todos eles pareciam preocupados com o que fez Emmett gritar. Todos nós tentamos colocar rostos sérios quando eles olharam entre nós.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou Esme.

"Nada." Nós murmuramos ao mesmo tempo.

"O que seja." Esme sorriu. "Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse William e Catherine Hale. Eles são pais de Rosalie e Jasper".

"É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Hale." Eu disse quando balancei suas mãos.

"Por favor, chame-nos de William e Catherine. O prazer é nosso. Rose e Jasper têm nos falado muito sobre você. Estamos contentes de ver que você está se sentindo melhor." Disse William.

"Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento na outra noite." Sussurrei enquanto senti as lágrimas nadando nos meus olhos.

"Não se desculpe, querida. Eu sei quão difícil é continuar. Eu sou um sobrevivente também." William murmurou quando me deu um abraço carinhoso.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei.

"Bella, você gostaria de ouvir a minha história?" Perguntou William.

"Se você não se incomodar em dividi-la comigo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Claro que não."

Todos nos reunimos na sala de estar. Emmett, Jasper e Edward se sentaram e puxaram Rose, Alice e eu em seus colos. Charlie e Renée se acomodaram no sofá menor, Carlisle e Esme sentaram-se na poltrona. William e Catherine sentaram-se juntos na grande cadeira.

"Eu tinha 14 anos de idade quando fui diagnosticado com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Fui para um exame de rotina antes de começar a jogar futebol americano no colegial. Meu médico percebeu que eu tinha um hematoma bem grande no meu quadril. Ele decidiu fazer alguns testes para ter certeza que nada estava errado. Poucos dias depois, meus pais e eu fomos chamados de volta para o consultório do médico. Entramos e eu sabia que algo estava errado. Disseram que eu tinha LLA e que eu tinha que começar imediatamente os tratamentos. Passei através de 10 rodadas de quimioterapia antes de entrar em remissão. Eu estava sozinho. Meus pais estavam em negação sobre a minha condição. Tive de tomar um táxi para os meus três primeiros dias de tratamento. Então eu conheci Catherine. Ela era um ano mais velha do que eu. Ela deparou comigo um dia quando eu estava atrás da escola vomitando por causa dos tratamentos. Ela me segurou e me deixou chorar em seus braços. Eu contei tudo a ela. Ela insistiu em me levar a cada tratamento. Ela segurou minha mão quando eu estava doente. Ela segurou minha mão quando o meu cabelo caiu. Eu me apaixonei por ela. Meus pais não a queriam ao redor porque então eles teriam que admitir que eu estava doente. Mudei-me para fora da casa deles e para a casa de Catherine e sua família. Eles processaram meus pais pela minha guarda. Eles ganharam. Eles me apoiaram e ao nosso relacionamento. O dia em que entrei em remissão foi o dia mais feliz de nossas vidas, pelo menos até que Rose e Jasper nasceram. Quatro anos depois, estávamos casados. Temos apoiado um ao outro todos os dias".

"Vocês têm muita sorte de ter um ao outro. Obrigada por compartilhar sua história comigo." Chorei através das minhas lágrimas. Edward me puxou mais apertado em seus braços. Senti William vir e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Deixe que ele te ame. Ele é o sortudo".

Ouvi todo mundo sair da sala enquanto Edward me segurava em seus braços e me deixava chorar. Ficamos ali abraçados pelo que pareceram horas antes de eu me afastar e pressionar meus lábios aos dele.

"Edward, eu te amo." Sussurrei.

"Você é minha vida agora. Eu te amo tanto." Edward sussurrou de volta.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Estou realmente com fome agora".

"Vamos comer alguma coisa." Ele riu.

Ele me jogou por cima do seu ombro e eu gritei enquanto ele me carregou para a sala de jantar. Todo mundo já estava comendo, então ele me colocou na cadeira ao lado dele. Ele começou a empilhar comida no meu prato. Comecei a empurrar a comida na minha boca com um gemido. Olhei para cima e todo mundo estava olhando para mim com um olhar divertido no rosto.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você está com fome, Bella?" Emmett riu.

"Sim. E daí?" Respondi.

"Você pode querer mastigar antes de engolir." Ele respondeu.

"Você pode querer calar a sua boca. Esta é a primeira vez em semanas que eu tenho um apetite. Talvez eu esteja apreciando ser capaz de até mesmo saborear a comida novamente. Talvez eu esteja apreciando ter o meu apetite de volta, mesmo que seja por apenas uma noite. Alguma vez você já pensou nisso? Não, claro que não. Então, desculpe-me por apreciar o que estou comendo." Eu rebati quando me levantei e peguei meu prato. Todo mundo ficou ali sentado olhando para mim enquanto eu vociferava.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Jeeeesus, todo mundo nessa fic parece que já teve câncer... que história triste essa do pai da Rose e Jasper... e essa "explosão" da Bella..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**Bella POV**_

Levei o prato até a cozinha e me sentei à mesa do café para terminar de comer. Ouvi Alice, Rose, Jasper e Edward se levantarem e pegarem seus pratos e me seguirem. Tenho certeza que eles o chamaram de idiota e imbecil, mas eu estava tão irritada que posso ter imaginado isso. Eles estabeleceram seus pratos ao lado do meu.

"Basta ignorá-lo, Bella. É muito bom vê-la sendo capaz de comer." Disse Rose.

"Ele é um idiota." Disse Jasper.

"Ele não tem filtro entre sua boca e seu cérebro." Disse Edward.

"Ele simplesmente não entende o quão difícil tem sido." Disse Alice.

"Eu sei que não, mas ainda assim dói. Ele estava basicamente me chamando de porca." Eu disse empurrando meu prato para longe. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas nadando nos meus olhos novamente.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não quis ferir seus sentimentos." Disse Emmett enquanto ele me puxava para seus braços. "Eu estava apenas brincando com você".

"Eu sei que você estava, Em, mas eu passei as últimas semanas mal conseguindo segurar alguma coisa no estômago. Você simplesmente me fez sentir como uma aberração." Eu disse suavemente, enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam pelo meu rosto.

"Bella, você é a garota mais corajosa, forte e resistente do que qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci. Eu não acho que teria a sua força para me afastar da minha casa e lidar com estar doente ao mesmo tempo." Disse Emmett.

"Você está errado." Sussurrei.

"Sobre o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não deixei a minha casa, eu a encontrei aqui com todos vocês." Sussurrei.

"AW! Abraço grupal." Gritou Alice.

Jasper, Alice Rose e Edward se aproximaram e envolveram seus braços ao redor de nós. Nós todos caímos no chão com um baque forte. Todos rebentamos a rir enqunato nos deitamos em sua cozinha em uma pilha de membros entrelaçados. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée, William e Catherine vieram correndo para a cozinha.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Exigiu Carlisle.

"Foi Emmett." Todos nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo antes de rebentar em gargalhadas novamente.

Nossos pais se juntaram a nós enquanto nos ajudaram a levantar do chão. Voltamos para o nosso jantar. Nossos pais voltaram para a sala de jantar, mas nós ficamos na cozinha. Eu comi todos os meus alimentos e Emmett, que ainda estava sentindo-se mal por ter ferido os meus sentimentos, foi buscar-me um segundo prato, que eu consegui terminar. Depois que todos ajudamos a lavar os pratos, era hora de irmos para casa. William e Catherine disseram-me para ligar para eles se precisássemos de alguma coisa. Agradeci e prometi ligar. Dei um abraço em Rose e Jasper quando eles foram embora. Carlisle insistiu em me verificar para certificar-se que eu estava bem para voltar à escola amanhã. Eu apenas revirei meus olhos, mas o deixei seguir seu caminho. Ele deu o ok para eu retornar, mas para ir com calma. Eu dei a eles um abraço de adeus quando saí com Charlie e Renée. Edward voltou para casa com a gente. Charlie e Renée nos deram um momento a sós.

Passamos vários minutos nos beijando na varanda até que Charlie piscou a luz da varanda, acendendo e apagando. Eu apenas ri quando Edward pulou da varanda e correu de volta para sua casa. Entrei e disse boa noite. Fui para a cama e troquei para o meu pijama. Eu me enrolei no meu assento da janela e ouvi Edward tocar piano para mim. Eventualmente, eu me arrastei para a cama. Acabei vomitando todo o meu jantar. Limpei meu rosto e voltei para a cama. Adormeci rapidamente.

Tive o sonho sobre a dança novamente. Acordei gritando e chorando de novo. Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que era apenas depois das 5:00hs. Peguei meu caderno de desenho e sentei na minha poltrona da janela e esbocei meu pesadelo. Eu estava esperando que isso me ajudasse a se livrar dele. Por fim eu desisti e fui tomar um banho quente. Rapidamente tomei banho e escovei meus dentes. Vesti meu jeans rasgado, que estava pendurado no meu quadril, e uma camiseta verde. Coloquei um par de sandálias pretas e uma bandana preta e desci. Comi dois pedaços de pão e bebi um copo de suco de laranja. Edward me levaria para a minha sessão de quimioterapia depois da escola, então eu disse a Charlie e Renée que os veria mais tarde. Peguei minha jaqueta de couro e minha mochila e caminhei até Edward. Eles estavam saindo pela porta quando eu subi.

"Bom dia, Bella. Como você dormiu?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu dormi bem." Eu disse enquanto olhei para os meus pés.

"Você teve outro pesadelo?" Perguntou Edward.

"Sim. A mesma coisa." Eu disse suavemente.

"Que pesadelo?" Emmett perguntou quando entramos no Volvo.

"Nada." Murmurei.

Emmett foi para dizer algo mais, mas Edward disse a ele para deixar passar. Eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre voltar para a escola. Eu não tinha voltado desde o dia que eu disse a todos sobre a leucemia. Logo que chegamos à escola, todos no estacionamento pararam e olharam para nós. Eu gemi por toda a atenção. Edward abriu minha porta e me ajudou a sair. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto fizemos nosso caminho até nossos armários. Muitos dos estudantes começaram a chorar assim que me viram andando pelo corredor. Os outros apenas ficaram lá parados e olhando para mim. Eu não sei o que é o pior. Edward se aproximou de mim e me deu um grande abraço antes de eu fazer meu caminho para a aula de Inglês com Alice. Ele garantiu-me que tudo ficaria bem e me disse que me amava.

Eu não podia evitar o grande sorriso que aparecia no meu rosto toda vez que ele me dizia que me ama. Alice enlaçou seu braço com o meu e me arrastou para a nossa aula. Entramos na sala de aula apenas alguns segundos antes do sinal tocar. Assim que todos me viram eles pararam de falar, incluindo o Sr. Owens. Eu resisti ao impulso de rolar meus olhos quando entrei e sentei na minha cadeira. Já estava me dando nos nervos. Sr. Owens começou a aula e todos voltaram sua atenção para ele. Notei que vários alunos continuavam olhando para mim durante toda a aula. Peguei uma folha de papel e rabisquei sobre ela e, em seguida, passei-a para Alice.

**Tenho algo em meu cabelo?**

Alice quase não foi capaz de conter a risada quando leu o meu bilhete. Ela pegou sua caneta e respondeu rapidamente.

_Não, você tem papel higiênico no seu sapato._

Desta vez fui eu que mal pude conter minha risada. Eu rapidamente escrevi uma resposta.

**Por que você não me disse? Aqui estava eu pensando que alguém tinha colocado um sinal nas minhas costas que dizia 'Garota morta andando'.**

Passei o bilhete de volta para Alice. Desta vez ela explodiu em gargalhadas. Eu não pude deixar de rir com ela. Todos na classe, incluindo o Sr. Owens, mais uma vez se viraram e olharam para nós.

"Garotas, alguma coisa que vocês gostariam de compartilhar com a classe?" Disse o Sr. Owens. Todo o corpo de Alice estava tremendo com sua risada.

"Desculpe, senhor, eu só estava perguntando a Alice se eu tinha alguma coisa no meu cabelo. Quero dizer, tem de haver uma razão pela qual todo mundo está olhando para mim como se eu fosse morrer exatamente na frente deles." Eu disse um pouco asperamente. Sr. Owens apenas me olhou por um momento antes de sorrir e se dirigir à classe.

"Alguém deseja compartilhar com Bella por que estão olhando para ela?" Ele perguntou à classe. Por alguns momentos todos ficaram em silêncio. Então um pequeno menino loiro no fundo da sala falou.

"Estou preocupado se você vai precisar de alguma coisa. Eu quero ser capaz de ajudar." Ele disse suavemente.

"Estou querendo saber como você pode ser tão forte." Disse uma pequena garota morena nos fundos.

"Eu estava pensando que não sei como você consegue rir quando você está passando por tantas coisas." Disse um menino de cabelos escuros.

"Que escolha eu tenho?" Perguntei a eles. Eu me levantei e fui para ficar na frente da classe. "Eu poderia deitar e esperar a morte, mas que bem faria isso. Tenho amigos e família por quem viver. Mas eu não estou fazendo isso por eles. Tenho que lutar por mim mesma. Quando eu fui diagnosticada, fiquei arrasada. Passei uma semana inteira enrolada na minha cama chorando. Eu tenho que continuar sorrindo. Tenho de continuar a rir. Tenho que continuar lutando. Eu não quero morrer." Eu chorei enquanto as lágrimas derramavam pelo meu rosto.

Virei-me e corri para fora da sala de aula. Corri para o banheiro e caí no chão chorando. Alguns momentos depois, Alice e Ângela entraram e puxaram-me em seus braços.

"Bella, você é tão corajosa." Ângela sussurrou para mim enquanto eu chorava.

"Você realmente os fez ouvir para mudar." Alice disse.

"Eu... não... quero... ser... a... aberração... eu... só... quero... ser... normal." Consegui dizer entre soluços.

"Bella, querida, mesmo se você não estivesse doente, você nunca seria normal." Ângela deu uma risadinha. Eu me afastei e olhei para ela com um olhar triste no meu rosto. "Eu não quero dizer como uma coisa ruim. A maioria das pessoas da nossa idade está mais preocupada com qual ator é o novo sabor do mês. Eu não acho que você poderia ser assim. Acho que você é altruísta e corajosa. Você inspira-me a viver todos os dias como se fosse o meu último".

"Você está errada." Sussurrei.

"Como?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estava apenas pensando sobre quem é o mais novo sabor do mês. Eu vou para Rob Pattinson".

Nós todas irrompemos em gargalhadas. O sinal tocou e elas ajudaram-me a me levantar. Eu rapidamente limpei meu rosto e fomos para a sala de aula do Sr. Owens para pegar nossas mochilas. Entramos e pegamos nossas mochilas. Estávamos nos preparando para sair quando o Sr. Owens falou.

"Bella, eu acho que o que você disse teve muita coragem. Você precisa entender o quanto isso é difícil para muitos dos alunos. Muitos desses alunos não tinham estado tão perto de alguém que poderia morrer. É difícil para eles entenderem como você pode ser tão otimista. Dê-lhes algum tempo. Para que conste, eu estou orgulhoso de todo o seu trabalho duro." Ele disse suavamente, olhando-me com um sorriso gentil.

"Obrigada, Sr. Owens. Não só pelo que você disse, mas por nos dar a chance de explicar-nos. Eu acho que ajudou muito".

Eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso e então virei-me e segui Alice e Ângela para fora da sala. Dissemos adeus a Alice e fomos em direção à nossa aula de Política. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas cochichando sobre o que tinha acontecido na aula de Inglês. Notei que mais e mais pessoas estavam tentando não olhar. Política e Trigonometria passaram lentamente. Os dois professores tentaram ignorar todos os cochichos. Ângela, Ben e eu só ríamos para nós mesmos. Ben me disse que estava orgulhoso de mim por levantar-me sozinha. Eu dei a ele um grande abraço e disse-lhe quão sortuda Ângela era por tê-lo. Ele me disse que ele era o sortudo. Até o momento que o sinal tocou em Trigonometria eu estava realmente começando a ficar cansada. Lentamente fiz meu caminho para Espanhol. Tomei meu assento ao lado de Emmett. Ele pareceu preocupado sobre como eu parecia cansada. Mas eu disse a ele que me deitaria durante o almoço. Señora Goff entrou logo que o sinal tocou. A maioria dos alunos tinha retirado seus livros e estavam prontos para a aula. Ela me pediu para ir até sua mesa. Ela inclinou-se e perguntou-me se estava tudo bem para mim se os alunos pudessem perguntar-me sobre os meus tratamentos e sentimentos, como eu tinha feito na aula de Inglês. Eu disse que estava bem.

"Vocês podem guardar seus livros. Hoje nós vamos fazer algo diferente. Como estou certa que a maioria de vocês ouviu, Bella respondeu a algumas preocupações de alguns dos garotos da sua turma do primeiro período. Ela concordou em responder a quaisquer perguntas ou preocupações que vocês têm." Explicou Señora Goff. Por alguns minutos ninguém disse nada. Então Emmett perguntou alguma coisa.

"Você está com medo?"

"Sim, estou apavorada. Eu acordo toda manhã com medo que eu estou piorando, em vez de melhorar. Tenho medo que meus pais vão ter que me ver morrer. Tenho medo de que eu não serei forte o suficiente para viver. Eu não quero morrer. Eu quero ir para a faculdade, casar e ter filhos." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você está com muita dor?" Perguntou Jessica Stanley. Notei que ela parecia um pouco triste sentada na parte de trás da sala de aula.

"Sim, eu tenho muita dor nos meus quadris e braços. Eu me machuco com muita facilidade. São muito dolorosos. Meu estômago e músculos das costas estão doloridas por vomitar por horas a cada noite. Tenho cãibras nas pernas e no estômago. A dor é tão intensa às vezes que eu tremo e choro por horas." Expliquei enquanto uma lágrima caía dos meus olhos. Emmett se levantou e me puxou para seus braços.

"Como você encontra a força para continuar lutando?" Señora Goff perguntou. Eu me virei e olhei para ela quando respondi sua pergunta.

"Amor. Tenho o amor da minha família e amigos. Eles estão sempre lá para me ajudar quando eu estou pronta para desistir. Especialmente Edward. Ele me segura quando estou vomitando. Ele me segura quando choro de dor. Ele me ama mesmo que eu esteja doente. Ele me trata como se eu fosse normal." Sussurrei enquanto chorava. O sinal tocou sinalizando o fim da aula.

"Obrigada, Bella. Por ser tão honesta com a gente." Disse a Señora Goff.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Sem palavras, não consigo parar de chorar aqui... adorei a parte do Rob Pattinson..._

_10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_**Bella POV**_

Emmett soltou-me e foi pegar nossas mochilas. Ele se aproximou de mim e varreu-me em seus braços. Deitei minha cabeça no seu peito enquanto ele me levou para fora da sala de aula. Rose olhou preocupada, mas ele estendeu a ela minha mochila e disse que eu estava cansada. Ele me levou até a sala de música. Assim que Edward me viu nos braços de Emmett, ele saltou e correu para mim.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada, só estou cansada." Eu disse quando ele me puxou dos braços de Emmett para os dele. "Obrigada, irmãozão. Eu te amo".

"Eu amo você, irmãzinha." Emmett murmurou quando colocou um pequeno beijo na minha testa. Edward entrou e sentou-se comigo em seu colo. Notei que Garrett e Kate não estavam conosco hoje.

Adormeci ouvindo Emmett dizer aos outros sobre a nossa aula de Espanhol. Tive o mesmo pesadelo sobre a dança, só que desta vez quando Edward me empurrou, ele puxou Lauren Mallory em seus braços. Ele olhou para mim e me disse que nunca amaria realmente alguém como eu. Acordei gritando e chorando.

"Bella, amor, está tudo bem." Edward sussurrou enquanto me embalava em seus braços.

"Você... me... empurrou... para... longe... por... outra... pessoa... você... disse... que ... nunca... amaria... alguém... como... eu." Eu soluçava.

"Bella, eu te amo tanto. Eu nunca deixarei você. Eu quero você para sempre." Ele sussurrou através de suas próprias lágrimas. Eu podia senti-las caindo no meu ombro quando ele me puxou para mais perto.

"Eu não posso te perder. Você é tudo que tenho. Por favor, não me deixe." Sussurrei. "Eu preciso tanto de você".

"Nunca... deixarei... você." Edward soluçou enquanto chorava.

"Eu amo você, Edward. Muito".

Sentamos ali e choramos nos braços um do outro por alguns minutos. O sinal tocou e nos levantamos. Sorri fracamente para todos, mas eles me garantiram que estava tudo bem. Saímos para a aula da tarde. Parei e lavei meu rosto e desci para tomar meu comprimido na enfermaria. Edward estava esperando por mim no corredor. Fomos para a aula de Biologia em silêncio. Entramos apenas momentos antes do sinal tocar. Percebi que Garrett e Kate estavam aconchegados juntos. Kate estava chorando. Olhei para perguntar se estava tudo ok, mas Garrett apenas balançou sua cabeça com um não para mim. Voltei para encontrar Lauren Mallory parada na frente da minha mesa.

"Bella, por que você ainda está fingindo estar doente? Você já não causou drama suficiente?" Ela zombou. Abri a boca para responder para ela quando ouvi alguém atrás dela gritar primeiro.

"Lauren, deixe Bella em paz. Ela não fez nada para merecer que você a trate assim." Jessica estalou. Senti minha boca escancarar aberta enquanto ela ficou lá e me defendeu.

"Sim, ela é muito mais forte do que você algum dia será." Disse uma menina de cabelos escuros chamada Katie Marshall.

"Só porque você está com ciúmes que Edward a ama e não você, não é motivo para você ser tão cadela." Cuspiu um menino chamado Austin.

Todos na sala de aula começaram a jorrar para ela me deixar em paz. Lauren simplesmente sentou-se chocada que todo mundo estava me defendendo. Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o Sr. Banner limpou sua garganta. Todos na sala de aula ficaram muito quietos enquanto eles se voltaram para olhar para ele.

"Senhorita Mallory, eu acho que você e eu precisamos ir conversar com Eleazar sobre o seu comportamento nesta sala de aula. Ninguém merece ser tratado com o desprezo que você tem mostrado não só com Bella, mas com todos os alunos nesta sala de aula. Vamos." Ele disse enquanto caminhava até a porta. Lauren rapidamente saiu da sala de aula. Sr. Banner olhou para todos nós. "Hoje o tempo é livre, apenas mantenham a calma, por favor".

Então eles partiram. Eu fiquei lá por alguns instantes antes de me virar e olhar para a classe. Eles tinham feito muito por mim.

"Obrigada a todos vocês".

"Não, Bella, obrigada por nos ajudar a entender melhor. Lamento por tudo o que tenho dito ou feito para você." Disse Jessica. Eu dei a ela um pequeno abraço e andei até Kate e Garrett. Ela estava chorando em seus braços. Eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver comigo. Coloquei uma mão em cada um de seus ombros.

"Kate, o que está errado?" Sussurrei. Ela estendeu a mão e atirou-se em meus braços. Segurei-a enquanto ela chorava.

"Contamos aos meus pais sobre o noivado ontem. Eles disseram-me que eu era muito jovem. Eles disseram que se eu não rompesse o noivado, que não posso voltar para casa. Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir." Ela chorou.

"Sim, você tem. Você vai morar comigo." Sussurrei. Ela e Garrett olharam para mim.

"Bella, eu não posso fazer isso".

"Sim, você pode. Vocês dois têm feito muito por mim. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Charlie e Renée não vão se importar. Temos um quarto extra em cima. É seu".

"Mas-" Ela começou, mas eu a parei.

"Sem mas. Eu fiz a decisão. Você não pode recusar-me." Eu disse. Então eu me inclinei e sussurrei exatamente baixo o suficiente para que Garrett, Kate e Edward me ouvissem. "Além disso, dessa maneira Garrett e eu podemos continuar nosso caso sórdido".

Nós todos explodimos em gargalhadas com este comentário. Abracei os dois e garanti a eles que ficaria tudo bem. Eles tinham um ao outro. Eles não precisavam de mais nada. Edward disse que conversaria com Emmett, Jasper e Ben sobre ajudar Kate a mover suas coisas naquela tarde enquanto eu estivesse na quimioterapia. Garrett ainda estava muito fraco e não podia fazer muito levantamente de peso. Liguei para Renée e expliquei a situação. Ela concordou que Kate deveria morar conosco. Agradeci a ela por ser tão compreensiva. Passamos o resto da hora falando sobre seus planos de casamento. Eles não querem um grande casamento. Algo com apenas seus amigos e familiares. Ela me perguntou se eu seria sua dama de honra. Perguntei se ela tinha certeza que não queria Tanya fazendo isso, já que ela é sua irmã. Mas ela me disse que Tanya não foi tão favorável como eu tenho sido. Eu disse a ela que seria uma honra. Garrett pediu a Edward para ser seu padrinho. Kate disse que seus avós, Marcus e Didyme, a ajudariam a pagar pelo casamento. Eles entenderam quanto Kate e Garrett se amavam. Nós iríamos às compras no sábado para ver se poderíamos encontrar para ela um vestido de noiva.

O sinal tocou e o Sr. Banner nunca mais voltou. Nós todos reunimos nossas coisas e saímos para a aula de música. Edward foi até seu carro e pegou meu violoncelo para mim enquanto eu caminhava para a aula com Garrett e Kate. Percebi que a maioria dos alunos não estava olhando mais para Garrett e eu. Fiquei feliz de não tê-los olhando. Caminhamos para a aula de música e encontramos Peter saltando sobre seus pés com entusiasmo.

"Peter, sobre o que você está tão feliz?" Eu perguntei.

"A escola concordou em patrocinar o show beneficente para a Pesquisa de Câncer que os pais de Garrett estão organizando. Eles pediram para todos nós tocarmos. Não é legal?"

"Sim, é. Eu sei que todos nós ficamos realmente animados na noite de sábado quando fomos informados sobre isso." Eu disse com uma cara séria. Peter parou de saltar e parecia como alguém que tinha acabado de ter seu cachorro levando um tiro. "Não fique triste. Você foi a primeira pessoa em quem pensei quando eles nos pediram para encontrar pessoas para tocar".

"Obrigado, eu acho. De qualquer forma, a escola vai deixá-los usar a sala de concertos. Este seria um bom momento para vocês todos praticarem suas peças para Seattle." Ele explicou.

Todos concordamos e passamos o resto da hora praticando. Eu tinha estreitado para duas canções neste momento. Mas eu ainda não podia decidir qual escolher. Edward estava pronto para tocar uma peça que ele tinha escrito, mas Garrett e Kate ainda tinham problemas para decidir o que eles queriam tocar, então eu os deixei olhar através da minha música. Eu disse que eles eram bem vindos para tocar qualquer uma delas. Nós todos gravamos várias canções para entrar no concurso. Peter nos disse que os juízes ouviriam as gravações e, em seguida, escolheriam seus dez melhores músicos para tocar em Seattle. O sinal final tocou e Edward e eu fomos pegar nossas coisas dos nossos armários. Notei que alguém tinha começado a colocar as placas para o baile que seria em duas semanas. Senti uma lágrima cair pelo meu rosto quando pensei sobre o meu sonho.

Edward viu e limpou-a sem dizer uma palavra. Pegamos nossas coisas e dissemos adeus a todos os outros. Estavam todos indo para a casa de Kate para ajudá-la a arrumar suas coisas e se mudar para a minha casa. Eu disse a eles que os veria mais tarde. Edward e eu entramos em seu carro e dirigimos em silêncio para o hospital. Eu não poderia deixar de pensar sobre o meu sonho. Edward jura que me ama, mas e se alguma coisa mudar? Edward estacionou e se aproximou para me ajudar a sair do carro. Ele envolveu seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me disse que me ama. Eu disse a ele que eu o amo também.

Fomos até o escritório de Carlisle e só tivemos que esperar alguns minutos antes de Carmen nos chamar. Ela chamaria Edward para vir depois que a IV começasse. Entrei em meu quarto de costume e deitei na minha cama. Eu estava sozinha, sem Garrett comigo. Poucos minutos depois a porta se abriu e Garrett entrou e deitou-se em sua cama.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Temos quimioterapia hoje." Ele simplesmente declarou.

"Garrett, você não está mais fazendo quimio." Eu apontei.

"Verdade, mas eu disse a você que estamos juntos nessa. Então aqui estou eu".

"Obrigada, Garrett, por tudo." Eu disse quando Carlisle entrou com um grande sorriso.

"Garrett, muito tempo sem ver. Bella, como você está se sentindo hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou cansada. Foi um dia longo e emocional na escola. Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre o efeito colateral da quimioterapia?"

"Ok, vá em frente." Ele disse enquanto começava minha IV. Ele sentou na beirada da minha cama e olhou para mim.

"É normal ter pesadelos? Eu tenho tido o mesmo por vários dias".

"Sim, as toxinas podem atrapalhar os seus sonhos, mas pode ser o seu medo do que quer que você esteja sonhando que estão fazendo com que ele retorne. O que você está sonhando?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Eu continuo sonhando que Edward e eu estamos em uma dança. Ela começa com a gente sendo feliz e saudável, mas então ele me empurra e eu grito quando eu percebo que meu cabelo se foi novamente. Ele me diz que nunca amaria alguém como eu." Eu disse enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto.

"Bella, é normal ter preocupações como essa sobre os que nós amamos. Mas posso assegurar a você que Edward ama você, querida. Ele nunca te deixará. Pessoas como Edward não se apaixonam e desapaixonam com facilidade. Tenha fé em vocês." Carlisle sussurrou. Ele então se levantou e saiu.

"Ele está certo, Bella. Eu conheço Edward desde que começamos no jardim da infância. Ele nunca foi tão feliz como ele está com você." Disse Garrett. Exatamente então a porta se abriu e Edward entrou Ele parecia um pouco preocupado sobre por que eu estava chorando.

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Foi apenas um longo dia. Venha deitar-se comigo." Eu escapei um pouco para o lado e Edward deitou-se comigo. Ele puxou-me em seus braços.

Passamos o resto da hora conversando sobre o que aconteceu na escola hoje. Garrett admitiu que ele sentiu que eu estava recebendo mais pesar de todos do que ele porque foi mais perceptível quando eu raspei minha cabeça. Eu disse a ele que era bom finalmente deixar ir. Nós concordamos que as pessoas pareciam muito mais à vontade desde que eu deixei que elas expressassem seus sentimentos e dúvidas. Carlisle finalmente voltou e tirou minha IV. Ele nos disse para ir para casa e descansar. Garrett seguiu-nos de volta à minha casa.

Chegamos quando Emmett, Jasper e Ben estavam retirando o último carregamento de caixas da picape de Jasper. Entramos e encontramos Rose, Alice, Ângela e Kate em seu novo quarto. Elas a estavam ajudando a descarregar todas as suas coisas. Eu fui para ajudar, mas acabei correndo para o banheiro. Vomitei bastante continuamente pela próxima hora. Edward nunca saiu do meu lado. Ele me abraçou e esfregou minhas costas o tempo todo. Garrett trouxe-me um copo de água e sentou no chão do banheiro com a gente. Os outros todos vieram e sentaram-se conosco. Eles contaram histórias sobre crescer juntos enquanto Edward apenas me segurava. Todos eles fingiram não perceber quando eu tive que vomitar de novo. Acabei por adormecer nos braços de Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, parece que as coisas na escola finalmente ficaram melhores... e agora com Kate morando com Bella, como ficarão as coisas?_

_10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**: A fic "Mute", da minha amiga LeiliPattz, está concorrendo a melhor do bimestre, quem já leu e puder votar nela, o link é:_

http:/ polldaddy. com/ poll/ 4299723/ (retirar os espaços)

_Quem ainda não leu, vale a pena, a história é linda!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**Bella POV**_

O resto da semana foi a mesma coisa. Edward me levou para minhas sessões de quimio e tanto Kate como Garrett vieram com a gente. Era bom tê-los ainda com nós, mesmo que Garrett estivesse melhor. Garrett queria esperar até que eu estivesse em remissão com ele antes de dizer a qualquer pessoa na escola. Ele disse que estávamos juntos nisso em cada passo do caminho. As crianças na escola ainda me encaravam um pouco, mas até o final da semana a maioria delas tinha parado. Eu poderia ainda dizer que eles sentiam pena de mim, mas eu percebi que não poderia impedi-los de se sentirem dessa maneira. Eu simplesmente aceitei isso, mesmo que eu não gostasse.

Na quarta-feira, Edward me perguntou se eu iria com ele para o baile. Olhei para ele como se ele estivesse louco. Lembrei-o sobre os pesadelos e ele me disse que me provaria que eu estava errada. Depois de muito convencer e então ele realmente me beijar, eu finalmente concordei em ir. Eu não estava completamente infeliz, mas eu ainda estava um pouco assustada. O resto da semana passou muito rápido. Eu tinha decidido finalmente qual peça eu queria tocar para o concerto beneficente e a competição em Seattle.

No sábado, Kate, Rose, Alice, Ângela e eu fomos às compras. Eu estava me sentindo muito bem, considerando tudo. Conseguimos encontrar um belo vestido de noiva para Kate. Era um vestido branco simples de alças finas. Ela ficou linda com ele. Kate convidou Rose, Alice e Ângela para estarem em seu casamento também. Assim nós quatro encontramos vestidos rosa suave combinando para vestir como os vestidos das damas de honra. Encontramos também vestidos de baile. Kate vestiria um rosa sem alças, de comprimento até os joelhos. Ângela encontrou um vestido rosa cinzento sem alças longo, que ia até seus pés. Rose usaria este vestido de seda vermelho sangue que caía de seus ombros. Alice encontrou um vestido lavanda frente única que somente ela poderia retirar. Encontrei um belo vestido de seda azul gelo. Era sem alças. Ele começava a flutuar a partir de debaixo da linha do meu busto até alcançar meus joelhos. Era lindo. Encontramos um lenço azul combinando para eu usar na minha cabeça. Uma vez que tínhamos sapatos, bolsas e jóias, eu estava cansada e pronta para ir para casa. Kate e eu nos despedimos e ela nos levou para casa. Ela falou sobre como seus pais e Tanya se recusavam a falar com ela, ou seus avós. Eu disse a ela que ela está melhor sem eles. Assim que chegamos em casa , fui tirar uma soneca. Passei o resto do dia na cama.

Domingo Edward veio e nós trabalhamos na música para Seattle. Ele tocou meu piano enquanto eu tocava meu violoncelo. Ele tentou me fazer dizer a ele sobre o meu vestido para o baile, mas eu recusei. Ele tentou me fazer cócegas, mas eu recusei. Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu ainda recusei. Eventualmente Garrett e Kate entraram e disseram a ele para parar de tentar. Ela me acusou de ser teimosa. Eu disse a ela que não era teimosa, eu estava muito firme no meu rumo. Nós todos subimos na minha cama e assistimos a um filme juntos. Garrett estava começando lentamente a ter sua energia de volta depois de todas as sessões de quimioterapia que tinha passado. Seu cabelo estava começando a crescer novamente. Eu brinquei com ele e o chamei de traidor por não ter mantido a sua careca comigo. Ele me disse para engolir essa. Nós rimos muito forte enquanto Edward e Kate simplesmente rolaram seus olhos.

Segunda-feira passou muito rápido. Edward me levou à escola, já que ele iria comigo para a minha sessão de quimioterapia. Eu me senti muito bem durante todo o dia. Notei que mais ou menos as crianças na escola tinha parado de me olhar. Bem, exceto por Mike Newton. Na verdade, ele veio até mim e me disse que me levaria para o baile se eu quisesse. Eu mal pude esconder a minha risada quando Edward disse a ele que eu ia com ele. Eu meio que me senti mal por ele, mas superei rapidamente. Depois da escola, Edward e eu fomos para minha quimio. Garrett e Kate não poderiam vir porque tinham um encontro com o pai de Ângela. Ele era um pastor e eles esperavam que ele os casasse.

Edward me levou para casa mais tarde e carregou-me para cima para o meu quarto. Assim que bati a porta, precisei vomitar. Ele me segurou por horas enquanto eu chorava e vomitava. Adormeci em seus braços. Ele deve ter me levado para a minha cama porque eu acordei logo depois da meia-noite quando senti meu estômago virar novamente. Fui até o banheiro e tive ânsias, sem vomitar, por um tempo. Kate entrou e esfregou minhas costas para mim. Ela me ajudou a limpar meu rosto. Depois que me senti melhor ela me ajudou a deitar na minha cama. Ela se deitou comigo e esfregou minhas costas até eu cair no sono. Eu consegui dormir durante o resto da noite. Acordei um pouco depois das 6:00hs. Eu estava exausta, mas ainda assim consegui tomar um banho rápido. Vesti um par de jeans, uma camiseta vermelha de manga comprida, um lenço vermelho e um par de tênis. Desci as escadas. Assim que desci o último degrau da escada, tive que correr para o banheiro. Charlie foi aquele que me segurou desta vez.

"Está tudo bem, baby. Está tudo bem." Ele sussurrou enquanto esfregava minhas costas. Eu o empurrei de cima de mim.

"COMO ESTÁ TUDO BEM? NADA FICARÁ BEM NOVAMENTE!" Eu gritei.

Corri para fora da casa e comecei a correr pela rua. Eu nem sequer me incomodei em parar na casa de Edward. Eu apenas continuei. Poucos minutos depois ouvi um carro parar atrás de mim. Senti um conjunto de braços puxando-me para eles. Virei-me e encontrei Charlie me abraçando. Ele tem lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto estávamos no meio da rua e choramos juntos.

"Sinto muito, papai. Sinto muito".

"Bella, você não fez nada errado. Eu gostaria de poder fazer tudo ir embora, querida, mas eu não posso. Você é tão forte. Você é tão bonita" Ele sussurrou entre suas lágrimas.

"Eu te amo muito, papai. Estou assustada que vou morrer. Eu não quero morrer." Eu gemi. "Isso não é justo".

"Querida, eu também não quero que você morra, mas temos que enfrentar o fato de que você pode morrer. É a coisa mais difícil de se fazer como pai. Pais não devem viver mais que seus filhos." Ele chorou.

"Por favor, não desista de mim, papai. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha." Eu disse quando as minhas lágrimas finalmente pararam.

"Nunca, querida, nunca." Ele sussurrou.

Charlie me puxou para o carro e me ajudou a entrar. Nós dirigimos para a escola em silêncio, mas não era desconfortável. Acho que nós dois liberamos um monte de sentimentos que estávamos segurando. Ele parou e me virei para olhar para ele.

"Eu amo você, papai. Nunca se esqueça disso." Sussurrei quando dei a ele um grande abraço.

Eu lentamente desci do carro e dirigi-me ao meu armário. Todo mundo estava esperando por mim com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Tentei sorrir para eles, mas tive que correr para o banheiro. Consegui chegar bem a tempo. Senti alguém esfregando um pano frio no meu pescoço e virei-me para encontrar Alice.

"Obrigada, Ali." Sussurrei.

"De nada." Ela disse suavemente. Quando o sinal tocou, eu finalmente fui capaz de me levantar e ela ajudou-me a limpar meu rosto. "Sabe, Bella, eu acho que você é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci".

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso." Murmurei enquanto saímos do banheiro.

"Bella, eu não acho que eu já conheci alguém que tenha lutado como você tem lutado." Ela explicou enquanto chegamos à nossa aula de Inglês.

Entramos na sala de aula e eu estava feliz de perceber que ninguém se virou para olhar para mim. Sentamos em nossos lugares e virei-me para ouvir o Sr. Owens. Eu tinha dificuldade para me concentrar nele. Cerca de na metade do caminho acabei correndo para fora da sala de aula. Mal cheguei ao banheiro a tempo. Alice segurou-me enquanto vomitei por vários minutos. Uma vez que me senti melhor, ela me ajudou a me limpar e fizemos o caminho de volta para fora do banheiro, exatamente quando o sinal tocou terminando o nosso primeiro período. Fiz meu caminho lentamente para a aula de Política. O resto das minhas aulas seguiu o mesmo caminho. Tive de correr para fora das minhas aulas várias vezes. Normalmente, Ângela, Ben ou Emmett geralmente vinham comigo e cuidavam de mim. Eu pulei o almoço e a aula de Biologia para tirar um cochilo na enfermaria. Edward ficou comigo e me abraçou. A enfermeira começou a recusar-se a deixá-lo, mas eu pedi a ela para deixá-lo ficar. Ela finalmente concordou e deixou-nos sozinhos.

Acordei quando o sinal indicou o fim do quinto período. Edward e eu fizemos nosso caminho lentamente para a aula de Música. Eu tinha acabado de sentar quando senti meu estômago revirar de novo. Levantei-me e comecei a correr para fora da porta quando eu me senti tonta e meu pé ficou preso na mesa na minha frente. Saí voando e bati minha cabeça na esquina da mesa de Peter. Tudo o que eu ouvi foi gritos enquanto eu me sentia desaparecer na escuridão.

Quando finalmente acordei, senti que minha cabeça explodiria. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas ao meu redor sussurrando. Eu chorei pela dor na minha cabeça. Estendi a mão para esfregar o local dolorido, mas alguém pegou minha mão antes que eu pudesse. Bati meus olhos abertos, então gritei para a luz brilhante.

"Luz, desligue, brilhante." Eu chorei. De repente a luz foi desligada e abri meus olhos lentamente. Percebi que eu estava de volta ao hospital. "Merda, o que aconteceu dessa vez?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Todos se preparando para o baile... e Bella cada vez mais "machucada"... pelo menos dessa vez não teve nada "diretamente" relacionado com a doença dela..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu ouço todos no quarto rirem. Virei-me para perceber que Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée, Edward e Peter estavam todos parados em volta da minha cama. Todos eles pareciam que tinham estado chorando. Edward se aproximou e pegou minha mão e apertou-a contra seus lábios.

"Bella, você caiu e bateu sua cabeça na mesa de Peter na escola. Você cortou sua cabeça aberta. Tivemos um momento difícil parando o sangramento. Você teve que levar 8 pontos e uma transfusão de sangue." Carlisle explicou. "Você pode me dizer sobre hoje?"

"Eu vomitei muito na noite passada, então eu estava realmente cansada. Passei a maior parte da manhã correndo para o banheiro. Edward e eu pulamos o almoço e a aula de Biologia para que eu pudesse tirar um cochilo na enfermaria. Tínhamos acabado de nos sentar quando senti meu estômago virar novamente. Comecei a correr para o banheiro quando me senti tonta. Meu pé ficou preso em uma mesa e me lembro de bater com a cabeça antes de eu desmaiar." Expliquei.

"Eu acho que você pode ter ficado um pouco desidratada por vomitar tanto hoje. A partir de agora eu quero que você leve uma garrafa de água com você em todos os momentos." Ordenou Carlisle.

"Ok, eu vou. Quando posso ir para casa?"

"Assim que você estiver pronta." Ele disse. "Mas eu quero que você vá com calma. Nada de escola amanhã".

"Não, você tem que me deixar ir. Por favor, se eu faltar mais uma vez todo mundo vai começar a olhar para mim de novo. Por favor." Eu implorei.

"Bella-" Ele começou.

"Não, você não entende. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse três cabeças quando eu voltei da última vez. Eles finalmente pararam de olhar para mim. Por favor, deixe-me voltar para a escola." Eu agarrei-o enquanto as lágrimas caíam do meu rosto.

"Ok, Bella, mas eu quero alguém com você em todos os momentos." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigada. Quase nunca estou sozinha mesmo".

"Começarei seus papéis para a alta imediatamente. Então você pode ir para casa." Disse Carlisle. Ele então se virou e saiu do quarto. Esme foi atrás dele.

"Bella, vejo você amanhã. Descanse um pouco." Murmurou Peter.

"Obrigada, Peter." Eu disse. Ele se virou e acenou para todo mundo e saiu do quarto.

"Bella, seu pai e eu vamos trazer o carro para a porta." Renée disse. Ela e Charlie saíram, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos. Ele tinha puxado uma cadeira e estava deitando sua cabeça na minha cama. Estendi minha mão e comecei a correr meus dedos em seus cabelos.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Sim, eu estava com medo." Ele sussurrou. "Você estava sangrando muito".

"Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa." Sussurrei. Ele olhou para mim e acariciou minha bochecha com a mão.

"Amor, não foi sua culpa. Você é perfeita." Ele sussurrou. Ele então puxou-me em seus braços e beijou-me com força.

Havia tanta paixão por trás do beijo que eu senti minha calcinha molhar pela intensidade pura disso. Passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e puxei-o para a cama comigo. Eu precisava dele mais perto. Ele rolou até que pairava sobre mim, nunca quebrando o contato com meus lábios. Ele abaixou sua mão e colocou a mão sob minha camisa e arranhou meu peito através do meu sutiã. Senti um tiro de formigamento pelo meu corpo fazendo-me gemer. Eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava dele. Eu estava preparando para estender minha mão e acariciar sua ereção, que eu podia sentir pressionando contra a minha perna, quando ouvimos Carlisle e Esme conversando no corredor. Edward pulou da cama. Eu não pude evitar rir de quão rápido ele se moveu. Ele apenas corou e me deu seu sorriso torto quando Carlisle e Esme entraram. Carlisle estava empurrando uma cadeira de rodas com um olhar que dizia 'nem pense em discutir comigo'. Eu só bufei e deixei Edward me pegar e me colocar na cadeira.

Edward me levou para fora do quarto e desceu para o elevador, com Carlisle e Esme nos seguindo. Quando chegamos ao saguão ele me empurrou para fora. Achei que era muito tarde. Edward me levantou e me colocou no carro de Charlie. Ele subiu ao meu lado e passou os braços em volta de mim enquanto voltamos para casa. Quando chegamos em casa, ele me levou até meu quarto. Ele me deu um beijo de boa noite e foi para casa dormir. Renée apareceu e me ajudou a me trocar para dormir. Notei que ela estava tremendo um pouco.

"Mãe, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Você só realmente me assustou hoje, querida." Ela disse suavemente enquanto me ajudou a tirar minha camisa.

"Eu estava assustada também, mas estou bem".

"Eu sei. Isso apenas não fica mais fácil." Ela murmurou enquanto puxou minha calça de cima de mim. Senti as lágrimas dela caindo sobre as minhas pernas. "Você é meu bebê. Eu não posso perder você agora. Tentamos por tanto tempo para ter você. Você é o nosso milagre de bebê. Por que Deus está tentando levá-la de nós?" Ela implorou enquanto puxava minha camisola sobre a minha cabeça. Deslizei meus braços nela. Puxei Renée em meus braços e segurei-a tão firmemente como possível.

"Eu não sei, mãe. Eu queria saber. Mas enquanto eu ainda estiver respirando, eu vou lutar".

Nos abraçamos e choramos por uma hora antes de eu finalmente adormecer. Desta vez, ao invés de sonhar com Edward deixando-me na dança, eu sonhei que estava em pé ao lado da minha própria sepultura. Todos estavam reunidos em volta e estavam chorando baixinho. Eu queria envolver meus braços em torno de todos eles, mas eu estava arraigada ao chão. Eu queria gritar que eu estava bem, mas eu não podia falar. Eu só fiquei lá enquanto meus amigos e familiares me enterravam. Acordei algumas horas depois tremendo com os soluços.

Eu lentamente saí da cama e tomei um longo banho. Eu não poderia molhar meus pontos, mas a água quente ajudou a relaxar meus músculos. Depois que a água começou a ficar fria, saí e me sequei. Decidi vestir um par de calças de yoga preta, uma camiseta branca de manga longa, um lenço preto e um par de tênis. Lentamente desci as escadas. Abracei e beijei um adeus a Charlie e Renée e fui para a acasa dos Cullen. Bati na porta e alguns minutos depois Carlisle abriu-a para mim.

"Bella, entre." Ele disse. "Como está sua cabeça hoje?"

"Está dolorida. Tenho uma pequena dor de cabeça, mas não é tão mal." Eu disse enquanto me sentei no sofá.

"Deixe-me trocar seu curativo, depois vou pegar um Advil." Ele disse quando começou a retirar o curativo antigo.

"Carlisle, por que você decidiu especializar-se em leucemia?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Meu irmão morreu de LLA quando ele tinha 12 anos. Eu queria tentar achar um jeito de ajudar as crianças e suas famílias sobreviverem. É difícil ver tantos doentes entrando e saindo do meu escritório todos os anos. Eu gostaria de poder salvar todos eles, mas às vezes o nosso corpo simplesmente não pode suportar o trauma. Há momentos em que eu quero parar. Chego em casa e olho para a minha família, Esme, e vejo o quanto eu sinto falta. Mas aí eu vejo pessoas como você e Garrett. Vejo o quanto você luta, não apenas combate a doença, mas luta por algum tipo de vida normal. Isso me inspira a continuar trabalhando para encontrar uma cura." Ele explicou suavemente enquanto refazia o curativo nos meus pontos. Ele me ajudou a arrumar minha bandana para que ela não esfregasse nos meus pontos. Seria visível para todos na escola, mas estou começando a perceber que isso não importava.

"Carlisle, obrigada por me tratar. Admito que eu não queria me mudar para cá, mas estou feliz que mudei".

"Eu também, Bella." Ele disse enquanto Edward, Emmett e Alice desciam as escadas.

Despedi-me de Carlisle quando segui Edward para o Volvo. Emmett insistiu que eu sentasse no banco da frente e eu estava cansada demais para lutar com ele hoje. Ele e Alice entraram na parte de trás e saímos para a escola. Eu devo ter ficado muito quieta porque Emmett me perguntou se eu estava bem.

"Você está bem, Irmã?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só estava pensando".

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntou Alice.

"Eu estava apenas pensando sobre o destino. Eu me pergunto se teríamos nos conhecido se eu não tivesse ficado doente." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu acho que sim. Cedo ou tarde, o destino teria a certeza que nos conhecêssemos." Disse Alice.

"Talvez." Eu disse quando entramos no estacionamento. "Ou talvez não. Mas eu estou contente que nós nos conhecemos".

"Nós estamos também, Bella." Disse Edward. Ele me ajudou a sair do carro e fizemos nosso caminho até nossos armários. Garrett e Kate estavam esperando por mim com Jasper, Rose, Ben e Ângela. Logo que cheguei lá eles jogaram seus braços ao meu redor.

"Bella, estou tão feliz que você está bem. Você assustou-me muito." Sussurrou Garrett.

"Desculpe, da próxima vez vou tentar mirar melhor para que eu não bata com a cabeça." Eu ri.

"Bella, isso não é engraçado." Ele vociferou.

"Garrett, eu sei que não é. Estou apenas cansada de sempre me deprimir com tudo." Sussurrei.

"Se você não se deprimir, então eu não posso animá-la sorrateiramente por debaixo das arquibancadas com você." Ele murmurou alto o suficiente apenas para eu, Kate, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela ouvirem.

Nós dez explodimos em gargalhadas. Nós todos ainda estávamos rindo quando nos separamos e fizemos o nosso caminho para a nossa aula do primeiro período. Alice, Ângela e eu tomamos nossos lugares na aula de Inglês. Sr. Owens veio apenas quando o sinal tocou. Nós tivemos que escrever um ensaio sobre as diferenças entre amor e luxúria em Romeu e Julieta. Então hoje passamos a hora inteira sobre isso. Bem, eles passaram. Eu terminei em cerca de 20 minutos. Depois que eu entreguei-o, eu me sentei e deitei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos. Minha cabeça ainda estava doendo de onde eu a bati. Acordei com um susto quando o sinal tocou terminando a aula.

Ângela e eu dissemos adeus a Alice e fizemos nosso caminho para Política. Parei e recarreguei minha garrafa de água no caminho. Política e Trigonometria passaram muito rapidamente. Ben e Ângela estavam comemorando seu aniversário de namoro hoje, três anos. Era doce ver como eles estão apaixonados um com o outro. Depois que Trigonometria acabou, eu me levantei para ir à aula de Espanhol. Emmett estava esperando por mim lá fora. Eu só tinha dado alguns passos quando senti uma dor no meu quadril e tropecei. Ele tentou chegar a mim antes de eu atingir o chão, mas não conseguiu.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, a cada cap. Bella se machuca mais... o que será que vai acontecer agora?_

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Queridas leitoras, eu peço desculpas por não ter respondido nenhuma review esses dias, mas é que ando super ocupada no trabalho e ainda vou viajar na quinta-feira e estou arrumando as coisas aqui. Assim que eu voltar de viagem, prometo responder com calma! Mas saibam que eu leio todas as reviews que são deixadas e, muitas vezes, choro mais do que lendo a própria fic. Algumas pessoas compartilharam suas histórias reais e eu fico imensamente emocionada com isso, do fundo do coração! Eu sei que no mundo virtual as coisas parecem distantes, mas eu acho todas vocês importantes demais para que eu continue a traduzir, sem o apoio e as palavras carinhosas de vc's, não seria a mesma coisa! Sintam-se a vontade para falarem o que quiserem comigo, quem quiser, pode até me mandar e-mail que eu respondo [ ju . martinhao (arroba) gmail . com ] (retirar os espaços), posso demorar, mas eu sempre respondo. Enfim, obrigada pelo carinho de todas vc's! E quando quiserem desabafar, conversar, ou apenas rir, podem contar comigo, pois cada uma de vc's é muito especial pra mim!_

_Bjs!_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**Bella POV**_

"BELLA! Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu apenas tive uma dor atirando através do meu quadril." Eu resmunguei enquanto tentava ficar em pé. Eu não podia colocar muito peso na minha perna esquerda por causa da dor em meu quadril. "Ai".

"Aqui, eu peguei você." Emmett disse quando varreu-me em seus braços. Eu ia protestar, mas então eu vi o olhar em seu rosto. Ele precisava fazer isso por mim.

"Obrigada, irmão." Sussurrei quando ele começou a andar em direção à aula de Espanhol.

"A qualquer hora, irmã. Além disso, eu não posso deixar Garrett ser o único marcando pontos com você." Ele riu alto o suficiente apenas para eu ouvir.

Não pude conter a risada histérica que escapou de mim. Emmett se juntou e nós dois entramos na aula de Espanhol rindo muito. Emmett me pôs na minha cadeira e sentou ao meu lado. Nós passamos bilhetes durante toda a aula. Emmett realmente me ajudava a manter meu senso de humor durante todo este processo. Espero que Rose saiba que homem maravilhoso e preocupado Emmett realmente é.

Assim que o sinal tocou, Emmett varreu-me de volta em seus braços. Eu apenas ri e deixei passar. Descemos para a sala de música e nos encontramos com os outros. Edward imediatamente levantou-se e pegou-me dos braços de Emmett. Inclinei-me para cima e dei um beijo forte em Edward.

"O que foi isso?" Ele riu quando me afastei.

"Apenas porque eu te amo." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bem, eu apenas te amo também." Edward sussurrou quando me beijou novamente. Este durou um pouco mais do que o meu.

"Aw, vocês dois não são tão fofos?" Garrett se emocionou, fingindo soar como uma menina.

"Não seja ciumento, Garrett. Você sabe que sempre teremos as arquibancadas." Eu sorri enquanto Edward e eu nos sentamos ao lado dos outros.

"Eu vejo como é. Você só está me usando para que você não tenha lascas de madeira na sua bunda." Ele disse, fingindo-se magoado.

"Muito bonito, sim".

"Você é uma mulher cruel, muito cruel, Senhorita Swan." Ele brincou.

"E você me ama ainda mais por isso." Eu declarei.

"Isso eu faço." Ele disse.

Nós dez passamos o resto do almoço falando sobre o baile. Estavam todos muito animados com isso. Eu não estava tão animada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu estava. Rose, Alice, Kate, Ângela e eu iríamos ao spa no sábado de manhã, então faríamos as unhas e os cabelos. Elas se ofereceram para me ajudar a encontrar uma peruca, mas eu disse a elas que estava orgulhosa da minha careca. Isso só mostrava a todos que eu não desistiria. Quando o alarme disparou lembrando-me para ir tomar meu remédio, Edward, Garrett, Kate e eu nos dirigimos para a enfermaria. Edward se recusou a me deixar andar, então eu o deixei me carregar. Eu disse a Garrett e Kate que eles não tinham que vir comigo, mas eles disseram que estávamos todos juntos nessa. Eu apenas sorri e balancei minha cabeça em concordância. Rapidamente tomei meu comprimido enquanto a enfermeira verificava a minha cabeça. Ela me deu mais algum Advil para ajudar com a dor de cabeça. Edward varreu-me de volta em seus braços e me levou para a aula de Biologia com Garrett e Kate dando risinhos atrás de nós. Quando chegamos à classe, Edward me colocou no meu banquinho. Eu tinha acabado de puxar o meu livro de biologia fora da minha mochila quando Lauren veio até mim. Eu me preparei para qualquer que fosse a merda que ela se preparava para jorrar, mas ela me surpreendeu com o que ela disse.

"Bella, eu queria pedir desculpas por como eu tenho tratado você. Não era justo. Você não fez nada para merecer isso. Espero que você e Edward sejam felizes juntos." Ela disse suavemente. Eu notei que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Obrigada, Lauren. Isso significa muito." Eu disse suavemente.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e foi se sentar ao lado de Jessica, que apenas me deu um pequeno sorriso e puxou Lauren em seus braços quando ela começou a chorar. Todos na sala de aula, incluindo o Sr. Banner, ouviram seu pedido de desculpas. Muitos deles estavam um pouco emocionados sobre a mudança. Sr. Banner nos deu outro dia livre, que eu gostei muito. Edward me puxou para o seu colo e passamos a hora falando sobre nossas esperanças para o futuro. Era bom que ele era capaz de ser tão positivo quanto ao futuro. O sinal finalmente tocou para o final da aula.

Edward varreu-me em seus braços e levou-me à sala de música. Garrett pegou minha bolsa para mim, enquanto Kate pegou a de Edward. Fizemos nosso caminho lentamente para a nossa aula e entramos e nos sentamos. Edward me ajudou a pegar meu violoncelo para que eu pudesse praticar. Peter entrou e sorriu para todos nós.

"Ei, crianças. Como vocês estão hoje?"

"Bem".

"Ótimo".

"Bem".

"Cansada".

Todo mundo riu quando eu disse que estava cansada. Mas eu estava. Nenhum ponto emn negar isso, certo?

"Bella, como está indo sua cabeça?" Perguntou Peter.

"Está dolorida. Tenho tido uma dor de cabeça o dia todo, mas está ficando um pouco melhor conforme o dia passa." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Bem, deixe-me saber se o ruído começar a ser demais".

"Deixarei".

Nós todos nos separamos em nossas salas e começamos a praticar para Seattle. Quando o sinal tocou, nós arrumamos tudo e fizemos nosso caminho até nossos armários. Bem, eu devo dizer que Edward me carregou até meu armário. Uma vez que pegamos o que precisávamos, eu disse adeus a todos e partimos para o carro de Edward. Ele me ajudou a entrar e nós fomos para o hospital. Uma vez que estávamos lá, ele me carregou para o hospital e até o escritório de Carlisle. Garrett e Kate já estavam esperando por nós. Fizemos a verificação e nos sentamos para esperar. Depois de alguns minutos, Carmen chamou eu e Garrett para entrar. Levantei-me para andar, mas dei um passo coxo e Garrett varreu-me em seus braços. Carmen apenas riu para nós enquanto a seguimos para o nosso quarto. Garrett colocou-me na minha cama e virou-se para deitar na sua. A porta se abriu e Carlisle entrou.

"Como estão todos hoje?" Ele perguntou. Eu abri minha boca para contar a ele sobre meu quadril, mas Garrett disse a ele primeiro.

"O quadril de Bella tem estado doendo." Ele deixou escapar.

"Eu ia dizer a ele." Eu rebati.

"Desculpe." Ele murmurou.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse quando me virei para abordar Carlisle. "Toda vez que eu coloco algum peso sobre minha perna esquerda, fico com uma dor em meu quadril".

"Você se importaria em deixar-me olhar para ele?" Carlisle perguntou se levantando e vindo para o meu lado esquerdo. Puxei minha camisa para cima e minha calça para baixo um pouco para que ele pudesse olhar para ele. Olhei para baixo e vi uma ferida gigantesca no meu quadril. "Você tem uma contusão bastante desagradável. Provavelmente da queda de ontem. Como você conseguiu dar a volta pela escola?"

"Emmett e Edward me carregaram a maior parte do dia.. Depois Garrett carregou-me até aqui, mesmo que ele não tenha a força para me carregar ao redor assim." Expliquei a ele com um sorriso quando Carlisle virou-se para encarar Garrett.

"Garrett Mitchell, você não está pronto para estar carregando alguém, mesmo alguém tão leve e teimoso como Bella." Ele disse com um sorriso próprio. Revirei meus olhos quando ele me chamou de teimosa. Carlisle virou e olhou para mim. "Eu acho que você vai estar bem amanhã, mas se não estiver, deixe Emmett ou Edward, não Garrett, carregá-la até suas aulas".

"Ok, Carlisle. Deixarei." Eu disse quando Carlisle rapidamente começou meu IV e então saiu do quarto.

"Teimosa dor na bunda." Garrett murmurou sob sua respiração.

"Bebê fodido com complexo de herói." Murmurei de volta. Nós dois nos olhamos e simplesmente explodimos em gargalhadas. Exatamente então a porta se abriu e Edward e Kate entraram. Garrett e eu apenas nos entreolhamos.

"Não fui eu." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Eles apenas rolaram seus olhos e puxaram suas cadeiras.

"Claro que não. Vocês dois são muito teimosos." Kate riu.

"Hum, Kate. Hipócrita." Eu sorri.

"Ai, Bella. Isso realmente machuca." Ela zombou.

"Tanto faz." Eu zombei de volta.

Todos nós rimos até termos lágrimas escorrendo pelos nossos rostos. Para mim esta era a melhor parte da quimioterapia. Nós apenas sentávamos no pequeno quarto e brincávamos uns com os outros fingindo que tudo era normal. Carlisle entrou e tirou minha IV. Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me levou para fora do hospital. Dissemos adeus à Garrett e Kate. Kate jantaria com Garrett e seus pais. Ela estaria em casa mais tarde. Edward me colocou em seu carro e correu ao redor e começou a dirigir em direção às nossas casas.

"Edward, acho que estou pronta." Eu disse suavemente.

'Pronta para quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou pronta para fazermos amor." Sussurrei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu me divirto com esse comentários do Garrett e do Emmett com a Bella, sobre as arquibancadas... e essa declaração dela no finalzinho, o que será que Edward vai achar disso?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Proavelmente só conseguirei postar amanhã a noite, pois vou viajar e quando chegar ao meu destino eu posto...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**Bella POV**_

"Agora!" Ele disse em voz alta.

"Não neste minuto. Eu estava pensando no sábado à noite após o baile." Eu ri.

"Bella, você tem certeza? Nós podemos esperar até que você esteja melhor se você quiser. Eu não tenho intenção de pressioná-la de qualquer maneira." Ele continuava a falar.

"Edward, eu tenho certeza. Estive pensando muito nisso ultimamente. Quero viver minha vida agora. Eu não quero morrer arrependida de não fazer as coisas que quero. Quero sentir suas mãos sobre todo o meu corpo. Eu amo você, Edward".

"Ok, Bella. Vamos tentar, mas eu não quero tomar a decisão final até a noite de sábado. Vou ter certeza de que estaremos protegidos de qualquer forma, mas eu não quero que isso pareça forçado." Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu concordo, Edward. Obrigada".

"Bella, eu te amo tanto. Você tem que saber isso." Ele sussurrou quando estacionou seu carro em frente à sua casa. "Eu faria qualquer coisa para você".

"Sério?" Sussurrei.

"Sim." Ele disse tão baixinho que eu mal podia ouvi-lo.

"Beije-me." Sussurrei.

Edward se esticou e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Eu lentamente joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o trouxe para mais perto. Abri minha boca e deixei sua língua entrar. Eu estava preparando para aprofundar ainda mais quando ouvimos uma batida na janela do lado do motorista. Pulamos afastados e vimos Emmett sorrindo para nós como bobo.

"Parem com isso, pombinhos." Ele berrou. Joguei minha porta aberta e saltei para fora do carro. Dei um passo quando a dor em meu quadril me fez cair. Emmett veio correndo para me pegar em seus braços, mas eu o empurrei.

"Não, você não me ajuda. Tudo o que você parece se preocupar é em envergonhar eu e Edward." Eu rebati. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudar-me de volta, mas eu o empurrei novamente. "Eu estou falando sério, Emmett. Você não pode ir e brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas assim. Agora, Edward vai me ajudar. Quando você decidir que quer deixar de ser burro como um cavalo, você pode me informar".

Edward me puxou em seus braços e começou a caminhar em direção à minha casa. Notei que Esme, Alice, Jasper e Rose estavam todos de pé na varanda. Eu os ouvi começarem a gritar com Emmett quando chegamos à minha varanda. Charlie ainda estava na loja, mas Renée estava lá. Ela parecia estar tendo problemas para sufocar sua risada pela minha explosão com Emmett. Edward me levou até meu quarto. Assim que eu me deitei, eu precisava vomitar. Arrastei-me o mais depressa que pude e vomitei por pelo menos três horas. Edward me segurou o tempo todo. Ele esfregou minhas costas e pressionou um pano frio na minha nuca. Eventualmente, ele nos levou para a minha cama e adormecemos juntos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte para encontrar os braços de Edward ainda envoltos ao redor de mim. Eu lentamente me levantei e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. Assim que comecei a vomitar, senti os braços de Edward ao meu redor. Ele me ajudou a me limpar.

"Você ficou?" Eu perguntei.

"Não me lembro de fazer a escolha. Acho que eles viram como estávamos cansados." Disse Edward enquanto ele me pegou e me levou para a cama. "Estou indo para casa para preparar-me para a escola. Vou chamar Kate para ajudá-la a ficar pronta. Estarei de volta para pegar você. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Edward, obrigada por cuidar de mim." Eu disse suavemente.

"Para sempre e sempre." Ele sussurrou quando me deu um beijo suave. Ele se virou e saiu pela porta. Poucos minutos depois, Kate veio para me ajudar.

"Bom dia, Bella. Como você está se sentindo esta manhã?" Ela perguntou quando pegou para mim um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta vermelha.

"Estou bem. Dormi a noite toda depois que vomitei por algumas horas. Edward ficou comigo a noite toda".

"Eu notei. Charlie e Renée estavam indo acordá-lo, mas vocês dois pareciam tão pacíficos que eles decidiram deixá-los dormir." Ela disse enquanto me ajudou a puxar minha calça jeans e camisa.

"Kate, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Claro que você pode." Ela disse quando amarrou um lenço vermelho na minha cabeça.

"Você e Garrett tiveram relações sexuais?" Sussurrei.

"Sim, nós temos. Nós tínhamos planejado esperar até que fôssemos para a faculdade, mas na noite em que Garrett foi diagnosticado, fui até sua casa. Estávamos em seu quarto, eu estava segurando-o enquanto nós dois chorávamos. Ele olhou para cima nos meus olhos e eu simplesmente soube que era a hora certa. Beijei-o suavemente e pedi que ele fizesse amor comigo. Foi maravilhoso. Quero dizer, no começo dói como o inferno, mas o amor que Garrett tem por mim tornou doce. Eu nunca me arrependi da escolha. Fizemos amor algumas vezes desde então, mas não muitas vezes." Ela explicou. "Você está pensando em fazer sexo com Edward?"

"Sim, nós conversamos sobre isso ontem à noite. Nós dois estamos muito nervosos, mas eu sei que estamos prontos. Eu o amo muito".

"Bella, apenas siga seus instintos. Você e Edward ficarão bem." Ela disse quando ouvimos uma batida suave na porta. "Entre".

A porta se abriu e Edward veio e levou-me em seus braços. Ele colocou um beijo suave em meus lábios e me carregou para baixo. Charlie e Renée estavam sentados na cozinha bebendo uma xícara de café. Tão logo o cheiro me bateu, eu pulei fora dos braços de Edward e tropecei para o banheiro. Renée pôde correr atrás de mim. Ela esfregou minhas costas enquanto eu tive ânsias, sem vômito, durante vários minutos.

"Obrigada, mãe." Sussurrei.

"Sempre, baby." Ela sussurrou.

"Obrigada por deixar Edward ficar na noite passada. Foi a melhor noite de sono que tive em algum tempo".

"Eu poderia dizer." Ela disse suavemente. "Estou contente por vocês terem encontrado um ao outro, Bella. Vocês precisam um do outro".

"Eu sei. Eu o amo".

"Eu sei que você ama. Eu sei que ele ama você também".

Renée me ajudou a voltar para a sala de estar onde Edward estava esperando. Tão logo ele me viu, ele varreu-me em seus braços. Kate já tinha saído para buscar Garrett. Eu disse um adeus rápido para Charlie e Renée. Edward me levou até seu carro. Emmett estava lá parado parecendo derrotado e arrasado. Eu me sentia mal pelo que eu tinha dito a ele ontem. Abri minha boca para pedir desculpas, mas ele falou primeiro.

"Bella, me desculpe. Eu não quero envergonhá-la. Estou apenas tentando tratá-la como eu normalmente trataria minha irmã. Eu provoco Alice assim o tempo todo. Desculpe-me se eu feri seus sentimentos." Emmett disse enquanto lágrimas derramavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Edward colocou-se na frente dele e eu passei meus braços em torno dele.

"Eu amo você, irmão. Eu apenas não estou habituada a ter um irmão mais velho. Desculpe-me por ter descontado em você." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, você não estava errada. Foi tudo minha culpa".

"Não, eu exagerei. Sou tão culpada também".

"Não, eu fui um idiota insensível".

"Não-"

"Oh, pelo amor de Cristo, nós entendemos. Vocês dois foram burros teimosos, podemos, por favor, entrar no carro e ir para a escola?" Alice resmungou. Eu só virei e olhei para ela. "Quero dizer, vocês dois se desculparam, então está feito".

"Certo." Eu resmunguei. Emmett me ajudou a entrar no banco da frente ao lado de Edward, que estava rindo para si mesmo muito forte enquanto ele se dirigiu para a escola. "Algo engraçado, Cullen?"

"Sim, eu só estava pensando que eu odiaria ser Alice agora com os pensamentos que estão certamente correndo em sua cabeça." Ele riu. "Péssimo dia para ser você, Alice".

Eu ri quando vi os olhos de Alice ficarem grandes. Ela tentou se desculpar. Eu disse a ela que estava bem, mas ela não deixaria ir. O resto do dia foi assim. Edward levou-me para e de todas as minhas aulas, com exceção do Espanhol para o almoço. Emmett teve essa honra. Não consegui vomitar mais do que três vezes hoje. Nós assistimos um filme na aula de Biologia e eu malditamente quase adormeci. Edward puxou minha cadeira para perto da sua para que eu pudesse colocar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele realmente me amava. Fomos para a aula de música e praticamos nossas peças para Seattle. Cerca de na metade da aula de música, Eleazar veio pelo alto-falante e fez um anúncio.

"Senhoras e senhores, muitos de vocês já ouviram falar do Concurso Jovem Músico realizado em Seattle no final de maio. É minha honra anunciar que Edward Cullen, Garrett Mitchell, Kate Denali e Isabella Swan conseguiram ser finalistas no top dez. Eles terão a oportunidade de competir em Seattle. Por favor, certifiquem-se que vocês darão a eles o seu apoio ao longo das próximas semanas enquanto eles preparam suas músicas. Obrigado".

Ficamos todos lá sentados atordoado por cerca de meio segundo antes que todos nós começamos a gritar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu fico sempre morrendo de pena do Emmett, às vezes acho as reações da Bella com ele meio exageradas, afinal, ele só tem um coração grande demais e é super brincalhão, mas ainda bem que as coisas se resolveram... E agora todos estão na competição, o que virá daqui pra frente?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews.  
_

_Seguinte, estou em Curitiba neste momento e só volto pra casa na segunda. Eu vou **tentar **postar o próximo cap. amanhã normalmente, mas se não der, posto na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_**Bella POV**_

"OH MEU DEUS." Eu gritei enquanto pulei para cima e para baixo.

"EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE TODOS NÓS CONSEGUIMOS." Kate gritou.

"ISTO É INCRÍVEL." Gritou Garrett.

"UAU, SIMPLESMENTE UAU." Edward gritou.

"Parabéns, pessoal, eu sabia que todos vocês conseguiriam." Peter riu quando o sinal tocou.

Nós rapidamente arrumamos nossas coisas e saímos correndo para o corredor. Assim que saímos, todos nos corredores começaram a aplaudir e gritar para nós. Eu podia sentir meu rosto virando cerca de cinco tons de vermelho por toda a sua atenção. Encontramos os outros em nossos armários. Eles queriam nos levar para sair para comemorar, então Edward e eu fomos para o café com todos. Era bom ser capaz de sair por algum tempo. Estava muito cheio, mas conseguimos achar uma mesa nos fundos. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi Kate suspirar. Eu me virei e olhei para ela e ela estava olhando para um casal caminhando em nossa direção. Ambos eram altos. A mulher tinha longos cabelos loiros. O homem tem cabelo mais escuro. Ambos tinham carrancas em seus rostos.

"Katerina." Disse a mulher.

"Mãe, pai, estou surpresa de ver vocês aqui. Bella, estes são os meus pais, Irina e Laurent. Esta é Bella. Ela e seus pais foram gentis o suficiente para me deixar morar com eles quando vocês me chutaram para fora." Disse Kate.

"É bom conhecer vocês dois." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas você parece ter convencido Katerina que ela deveria se casar com um menino que tem problema de saúde." Ela olhou com desprezo para mim. "Mas eu vejo que tanto você como ele são doentes. Pena".

"Uau. Sabe, eu realmente me senti mal quando Kate e Garrett me disseram como vocês dois os trataram, mas eu não sinto agora." Eu bati em voz alta quando me levantei. Todos no café pararam de falar e olhavam para mim. Eu vi Renée se mover para vir até nós, mas Charlie a parou. "Vocês dois não merecem ter o amor de uma filha como ela. Vocês não têm idéia do quanto ela tem dado de si para ajudar Garrett e eu a lidarmos com o fato de que estávamos morrendo. Mesmo agora, quando Garrett está em remissão, ela ainda esfrega minhas costas para mim quando eu estou vomitando. Ela ainda vem comigo para todas as sessões de quimioterapia. Ela é a irmã que nunca tive. Vocês não a merecem".

"Ouça aqui sua putinha-" Começou Laurent.

"Não, escute você. Vocês deveriam apoiá-la em tudo que ela faz. Vocês deveriam ajudá-la a planejar seu casamento. Você deveria estar andando com ela pelo corredor da igreja, mas, em vez disso, vocês dois a estão afastando. Vocês não têm idéia de quanto ela precisa de vocês agora. Vocês já pensaram em quão sortudos vocês são por terem duas filhas saudáveis, que amam tão incondicionalmente?"

"Ela tem toda a sua vida em frente a ela. Ela não deveria desperdiçá-la em pedaços de lixo como você." Zombou Irina. Eu abri minha boca para rebater de volta para ela, mas o grito alto de Renée me parou.

"Não ouse falar das minhas filhas assim. Sim, eu disse filhas. Kate é tão minha quanto Bella é. Bella e Kate já passaram por dez vezes mais dor e sofrimento do que vocês algum dia passarão. Vocês não a merecem. Saiam da minha loja e não ousem voltar nunca mais." Renée gritou quando ela se aproximou e se colocou entre nós.

"Você pode tê-la." Rebateu Laurent quando ele puxou sua esposa para fora da loja. Todos na loja começaram a aplaudir quando eles saíram. Sentei-me e puxei Kate em meus braços. Ela estava chorando depois de ouvir tudo o que os pais dela tinham acabado de dizer sobre ela.

"Está tudo bem, Kate. Você tem a nós." Sussurrei. Renée e Charlie envolveram seus braços ao redor de nós.

"Kate, eu quis dizer o que eu disse. Você é nossa filha agora. Para sempre." Sussurrou Renée.

"Você não consegue se livrar de nós agora, Katie. Você está presa conosco." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Obrigada, mamãe e papai. Bella, você é a melhor irmã que eu já tive." Sussurrou Kate.

Após alguns minutos, Charlie e Renée voltaram a trabalhar, então nós todos fomos embora. Todo mundo veio para a nossa casa e nós nos penduramos ao redor da sala assistindo filmes. Estávamos contentes apenas em estar juntos. Charlie e Renée trouxeram comida chinesa para nós. Carlisle e Esme, James e Victoria, William e Catherine vieram e se juntaram a nós. Renée e eu recontamos o nosso encontro com Irina e Laurent. Estavam todos tremendo de raiva, mas orgulhosos que Renée, Charlie e eu nos levantamos por ela. Eles também a amavam. Juntos, nós éramos uma família.

Por volta de dez horas, todos foram para casa. Eu estava exausta do longo dia. Escovei meus dentes e deitei na cama. Eu tinha acabado de fechar meus olhos quando ouvi Kate chorando em seu quarto. Levantei-me rapidamente e dirigi-me ao seu quarto. Escorreguei na cama com ela e puxei-a em meus braços.

"Como é que eles me odeiam tanto?" Ela chorou.

"Tenho certeza de que eles não te odeiam. Eles simplesmente não entendem o quanto você e Garrett se amam".

"Eu sei, mas eles estão tão dispostos a deixar-me ir. Charlie e Renée te amam tanto que foram capazes de mudar através do país para ajudá-la. Meus pais não estão sequer dispostos a olhar para mim".

"Não foi fácil para eles, mas eu era tudo o que eles tinham. Eles tentaram engravidar de mim por cinco anos antes de serem capazes. Seus pais apenas não entendem o quão difícil tudo pode ser." Sussurrei.

"Obrigada, Bella. Eu te amo." Disse Kate.

"Eu também te amo, Kate".

Nós duas caímos no sono rapidamente. Quando acordamos na manhã seguinte, Kate me ajudou a voltar para o meu quarto. Meu quadril estava melhor, mas ainda estava um pouco dolorido. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Kate me ajudou a colocar uma bandana rosa, para me dar alguma cor. Descemos as escadas. Renée tinha feito para nós um grande café da manhã. Comi alguns ovos e torradas. Kate saiu para pegar Garrett. Poucos minutos depois Edward veio e me carregou até o carro. Eu disse a ele que estava bem para andar, mas ele me disse que gostava de me ter em seus braços.

Emmett e Alice já estavam esperando no carro por nós. Uma vez que estávamos todos dentro, fomos para a escola. Conversamos um pouco sobre o que faríamos amanhã. As garotas viriam para a minha casa e se arrumariam comigo e Kate. Os garotos iriam para a casa de Edward. Então eles nos pegariam lá. Quando chegamos à escola, Edward me ajudou a sair do carro, mas eu o fiz me deixar andar. Quando estávamos caminhando para nossos armários eu pude ouvir todo mundo falando sobre o que aconteceu na cafeteria. Eles pareciam estar tão chateados como nós estávamos com a forma como os pais de Kate trataram eu e ela. Quando chegamos aos nossos armários, encontramos Tanya lá esperando por nós. Ela não parecia feliz.

"Aí está a putinha que está tentando destruir a minha família." Ela olhou-me com desprezo.

"Tanya, eu não fiz nada além de apoiar sua irmã. Algo que você deveria estar fazendo." Eu disse calmamente.

"Ela está cometendo um erro. Ela não tem idade suficiente para se casar. Ela vai envergonhar a família." Ela retrucou.

"Quem dá a mínima para a família?" Kate gritou. "O que eles fizeram por mim? Marcus e Didyme são os únicos que alguma vez deram a mínima para o que eu sinto. Foram eles que me deixaram chorar nos seus ombros quando Garrett ficou doente. Até Bella chegar aqui, Garrett e eu não tínhamos ninguém na escola para nos apoiar. Você tem idéia do quão difícil foi isso?"

"Você não contou a ninguém. Como alguém poderia ajudar quando você se recusou a pedir por isso?" Desdenhou Tanya.

"Você realmente acha que isso teria ajudado?" Perguntou Garrett. "Você viu os olhares que Bella recebeu quando ela finalmente disse a todo mundo? Não queríamos sua piedade. Queríamos apoio. Se Bella não estivesse aqui, algum de vocês teria se importado? Eu passei seis meses passando pelo inferno antes que ela se mudasse para cá. Tudo o que eu tinha era Kate. Alguém percebeu quando eu estava vomitando o dia todo? Alguém se importou quando eu raspei minha cabeça quando meu cabelo começou a cair? Eu passei por meses de quimioterapia apenas com Kate. Passei através da dor, perda de cabelo, depressão. Havia noites em que eu rezava pela morte porque a dor era muito intensa. Você alguma vez já se sentiu assim?"

"Não, mas-"

"Não há mas, Tanya. Você não entende? Kate é sua irmã. Ela precisa de você e você a está afastando. Kate esteve lá para mim cada vez que eu precisava dela. Eu estarei aqui para ela agora. Bella, Edward e os outros estarão aqui para ela agora. Você estará?" Disse Garrett.

"Eu quero. Eu realmente quero, mas eles estão tão bravos. Disseram-me que vão me cortar. Eu não tenho amigos como vocês." Tanya sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Sim, você tem, Tanya. Eu sou sua amiga." Eu disse suavemente. Ela olhou para mim suavemente.

"Assim como eu." Disse Edward.

"Nós somos também." Disseram Alice e Jasper.

"Nós também." Disseram Ben e Ângela.

"Eu sou." Disse Rosalie.

"Eu não sou." Disse Emmett. "Eu sou seu irmão mais velho".

"Eu não mereço todos vocês." Tanya disse quando ela caiu no chão. Eu ajoelhei na frente dela e a puxei em meus braços. Senti cada um envolver seu braço ao redor de nós.

"Sim, você merece. Somos uma família. Nós cuidamos uns dos outros." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que vontade de voar no pescoço dos pais da Kate... olhinhos cheios de lágrimas novamente com essas declarações... o que acharam?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

_**Bella POV**_

O sinal tocou e nós relutantemente nos levantamos. Fomos para o nosso primeiro período de aulas. Olhei para trás e vi Tanya e Kate se abraçando. Sorri com a visão delas. Edward me acompanhou até minha sala e me deu um beijo de despedida. Todo mundo estava cochichando sobre o confronto com Tanya, mas eu percebi que eles apenas precisavam de algo para falar. Não importava o que era. Eles encontrariam algo ou alguém.

O resto da manhã foi bastante rápida. Durante o primeiro período nós votamos para o rei e a rainha do baile. Deram-nos uma lista de cada menino e menina do segundo e terceiro ano. Votei para Kate e Garrett. Eles amavam-se com tanta paixão. Algumas pessoas me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido esta manhã, mas eu disse que era uma questão familiar. Fiquei feliz em ver que Tanya se juntou a nós para o almoço de hoje. Eu poderia dizer que ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa sobre como reagiríamos à sua explosão esta manhã, mas nós tentamos incluí-la em nossas conversas.

Após o almoço, Edward, Garret, Kate e eu fomos parados depois que saímos da enfermaria e nos disseram que todos os estudantes eram esperados para ir ao ginásio para uma reunião. Eu só podia imaginar do que isto se tratava. Entramos e encontramos o ginásio completamente lotado com alunos e pais. Pegamos nossos lugares nas arquibancadas com todos os outros. Olhei em volta e vi Charlie, Renée, Esme, Carlisle, James, Victoria, William e Carmen sentados no outro jogo de arquibancadas. Perguntei-me por que Carmen estava lá. Depois de alguns minutos, Eleazar se levantou e caminhou até o meio do ginásio, onde um microfone estava situado.

"Todo ano o comissário da cidade de Forks escolhe para homenagear um aluno trabalhando duro para alcançar seus objetivos e ter caráter íntegro. Normalmente, os moradores de Forks nomearão vários alunos para receber este prêmio. Este ano tem sido diferente. O escritório do comissário da cidade foi oprimido com telefonemas de pais, alunos e moradores desta gentil comunidade. Parece que dois alunos têm mostrado notável força, coragem e compaixão um pelo outro e seus colegas. Gostaria de pedir ao Sr. Newton e ao Reverendo Weber para, por favor, se levantarem e apresentarem suas escolhas".

Tanto o Sr. Newton como o Reverendo Weber caminharam até o microfone com sorrisos em seus rostos. Sr. Newton parecia uma versão mais velha de seu filho. Reverendo Weber tinha o mesmo cabelo escuro como Ângela, mas tinha olhos diferentes. Sr. Newton pegou o microfone para falar primeiro.

"Por causa do grande apoio por estes dois alunos, decidimos homenagear os dois. Ambos os estudantes lutaram arduamente para superar os obstáculos tentando mantê-los para baixo. Eles nos inspiraram a nunca parar de lutar e nunca desistir." Disse o Sr. Newton. "Este ano os destinatários da concessão do caráter íntegro de Forks são Garrett Mitchell e Isabella Swan".

Fiquei lá chocada quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado. Eu me virei para olhar para Garrett e ele tinha o mesmo olhar em seu rosto. Nós lentamente nos levantamos e fizemos nosso caminho descendo pelas arquibancadas enquanto todos ao nosso redor irromperam em aplausos. Eles tinham todas saltado para seus pés enquanto aplaudiam. Garrett e eu caminhamos lentamente para o meio do ginásio e pegamos as placas que o Sr. Newton nos entregou. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas derramando pelo meu rosto. Olhei e vi que Garrett tinha lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto também. Inclinei-me e dei um abraço nele enquanto o Reverendo Weber pegou o microfone.

"Estamos orgulhosos de presentear vocês dois com uma bolsa de estudos de U$10.000 para qualquer faculdade que vocês escolherem. Além disso, o conselho de comissários está preparado para doar US$10.000 durante o show Beneficente de Pesquisa do Câncer que será realizado na próxima semana. Gostaríamos de encorajar todos vocês a darem sua ajuda para encontrar uma cura para o câncer. Bella e Garrett, estamos todos muito orgulhosos de quão duro vocês trabalharam. Estamos orando pela sua recuperação. Obrigado por serem um bom modelo para todos os nossos filhos".

"Muito obrigada." Eu consegui através das minhas lágrimas.

"Obrigado a todos." Gaguejou Garrett através de suas próprias lágrimas.

Senti meus pais envolverem seus braços em volta de mim enquanto eu chorava. Ouvi Eleazar dizer algo, mas não ouvi o que era. Depois de alguns minutos, eu finalmente fui capaz de parar de chorar. Eles nos pediram para posar para fotos para o jornal, então nós posamos. Eles tiraram algumas só de mim e Garrett, algumas de nós com nossos pais, então algumas de nós com Carlisle. Uma vez que eles tinham terminado, tivemos que ir para a nossa última aula do período. Caminhamos silenciosamente para a aula de música. Acho que nós dois estávamos muito chocados que todos pensavam tão bem de nós. Entramos na sala de música e paramos em nosso caminho. Lá, parados diante de nós, estavam Edward, Kate, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela e Peter com chapéus de festa no alto de suas cabeças. Atrás deles havia uma mesa com sanduíches, um bolo e algum ponche. Sentimos as pessoas chegando e ficando atrás de nós. Olhei ao redor e encontrei Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, James, Victoria, William, Catherine, Carmen, Eleazar, o Reverendo Weber e duas mulheres que eu nunca tinha visto. Uma delas era uma mulher alta de cabelos escuros que eu supus que é a mãe de Ângela. A outra era mais jovem. Ela tinha lindos cabelos pretos sedosos e olhos verdes.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntei.

"Nós estamos tendo uma pequena festa." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigada por dizer o óbvio, mas por que estamos tendo uma festa?" Eu perguntei.

"Para celebrar você e Garrett trabalhando duro. Por vocês dois continuarem a lutar. Por serem teimosos pés no saco e não desistirem nunca." Carlisle explicou. Todo mundo riu quando ele me chamou de um pé no saco teimoso. Eu, porém, tomei isso como um elogio.

"Obrigada, Carlisle, eu amo você também." Eu sorri.

"Aw, tão doce." Disse Carlisle. "Mas antes que você possa comer, eu preciso tirar um pouco de sangue. Vamos verificar a contagem de glóbulos brancos novamente para ver se a quimioterapia está funcionando".

"Ok".

Carlisle e Carmen rapidamente tiraram o meu sangue e fomos nos juntar aos outros. Notei que Carmen foi para ficar ao lado de Eleazar. Peter tinha seu braço em torno da mulher de olhos verdes. Quando nos aproximamos, eles viraram para olhar para mim.

"Bella, esta é a minha esposa, Charlotte. Charlotte, esta é Bella." Peter apresentou.

"É uma honra conhecer você, Bella. Peter me disse muito sobre você e seus amigos." Disse Charlotte.

"Obrigada, a honra é minha. Peter fez as últimas semanas muito mais fáceis para todos nós." Eu disse.

"Bella, estes são os meus pais, Robert e Anne. Mãe, pai, esta é Bella." Disse Ângela.

"É um prazer conhecê-los, Reverendo e Sra. Weber." Eu disse educadamente.

"Por favor, chame-nos de Robert e Anne. É bom conhecer você também, Bella." Anne disse quando Ben se aproximou com duas pessoas que tinham acabado de chegar. Imaginei que eles eram seus pais. O homem tinha cabelos castanho escuros e olhos castanhos. Sua mulher tinha um cabelo curto e castanho e olhos azuis.

"Bella, estes são meus pais, John e Elisabeth. Mãe, pai, esta é Bella." Apresentou Ben.

"É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Cheney." Eu disse apertando suas mãos.

"Por favor, chame-nos de John e Elisabeth. Ben e Angela falam muito sobre você e Garrett." Disse John. "Você é uma pessoa muito forte." Eu estava preparando-me para negar esse fato quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

"Bella, Peter nos disse que você é uma musicista perfeita. Você poderia, por favor, tocar para nós?" Charlotte perguntou. Virei-me e olhei para Peter, que apenas riu para mim.

"Eu acho que sim".

Peguei meu violoncelo. Sentei no banco do piano e comecei a tocar a música que eu estava planejando para Seattle. Fechei meus olhos enquanto joguei todas as emoções dos últimos dias. Coloquei minha raiva pelos pais de Kate. A paixão que eu sentia por Edward. A ligação entre eu e Garrett. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto quando toquei pela minha família. Aqueles que estavam sempre lá para mim. Que me seguravam quando eu estava sofrendo, quando eu estava com dor. Aqueles que nunca abandonaram. Aqueles que não me trataram como uma aberração, mas como uma garota normal e saudável. Quando toquei a última nota, pude ouvir pessoas chorando em volta de mim. Lentamente abri meus olhos e encontrei todo mundo olhando para mim.

"O quê?" Eu disse ofegante.

"Bella, isso foi lindo. Quem escreveu?" Perguntou Esme.

"Eu escrevi." Respondi suavemente.

"Bella, você tem um talento incrível." Disse Victoria.

"Você está pensando em estudar música na faculdade?" Perguntou James.

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza." Eu disse olhando para os meus pés.

"Bella, não desista da faculdade. Você ainda pode vencer isto e ir." Disse Carmen.

"Espero que sim, mas estou com medo".

"Bella, eu sei que você tem medo, mas Carmen está certa. Você já mostrou tanta força." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigada. Eu não vou desistir." Eu disse suavemente.

Pelo resto da hora nós nos divertimos. Descobri que Carmen e Eleazar eram casados. Eles eram incapazes de ter seus próprios filhos, então eles escolheram trabalhar com crianças, em vez disso. Olhei ao redor da sala e percebi o quão sortuda eu era por ter o apoio e amor, não só dos meus amigos e família, mas de toda a comunidade. O sinal tocou e eu me ofereci para ajudar a limpar, mas eles insistiram que fariam. Eu tinha que ir à minha sessão de quimioterapia. Edward e eu seguimos Carlisle e Carmen de volta ao hospital. Garrett e Kate apareceram alguns minutos depois de Carlisle ter começado minha IV.

Eu poderia dizer que tanto Garrett como Kate estavam sobrecarregados com os acontecimentos do dia. Eu estava também. Foi emocionalmente desgastante. Depois que Carlisle tirou minha IV, Edward e eu fomos até à Primeira Praia por algum tempo. Eu queria aproveitar algum tempo a sós com ele. Nós não ficamos por muito tempo porque eu estava começando a ficar cansada, então fomos para casa. Adormeci no carro a caminho de casa. Edward deve ter me carregado para cima e me colocado na cama. Acordei algumas horas mais tarde e fui vomitar. Kate entrou e esfregou minhas costas pelas próximas horas. Deitei no chão frio do banheiro com minha cabeça em seu colo enquanto meu corpo tremia com soluços.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Amei esse cap., fiquei tão emocionada que nem sei o que escrever..._

_10 reviews e o próximo cap. vem amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Suzy: eu tenho autorização para traduzir todas as fics dessa autora, então eu pretendo traduzir MY BOYS sim, só vou esperar terminar essa aqui para começar outra fic dela, ok?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

_**Bella POV**_

Eventualmente, eu consegui achar meu caminho de volta para a cama. Acho que finalmente consegui dormir por volta das 6hs. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de cair no sono quando fui acordada sendo sacudida suavemente. Abri meus olhos lentamente e encontrei Renée sentada na minha cama.

"Bella, querida, você precisa levantar agora." Renée disse suavemente.

"Que horas são?" Perguntei meio grogue.

"São quase 11hs. Você precisa se levantar para que possamos ir ao spa." Renée disse.

"Ok." Eu disse enquanto puxei as cobertas sobre a minha cabeça.

"Querida, você precisa se levantar agora. Vou ligar o chuveiro. Você precisa se levantar." Renée disse. Eu a ouvi ir até o banheiro e ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado. Ela voltou para fora e riu quando puxou os cobertores de cima de mim. "Bella, você tem que se levantar agora".

"Está bem." Eu bufei enquanto lentamente saí da cama. Tropecei um pouco quando fiz meu caminho até o banheiro.

"Bella, você está bem?" Renée perguntou quando agarrou meu braço.

"Sim, só estou cansada. Vomitei quase toda a noite. Só me ajude a entrar no chuveiro, por favor." Sussurrei.

Ela e eu entramos no banheiro e ela me ajudou a tirar minha camisola e calcinha. Eu entrei no chuveiro. Ela disse que ficaria sentada na minha cama até que eu tivesse acabado, apenas no caso de eu precisar dela. Eu me senti melhor quando deixei a água quente correr sobre o meu corpo. Eu tinha que ter cuidado para não deixar meus pontos molhados. Eu estava ficando animada sobre ir ao baile com Edward e todos. Eu estava esperando que Edward e eu finalmente moveríamos nosso relacionamento para o próximo nível. Mas, mesmo se não fizermos isso, eu sei que nosso relacionamento só ficará mais forte no final da noite. Eu rapidamente me lavei e desliguei a água. Saí e me sequei. Enrolei a toalha em volta do meu corpo enquanto caminhei de volta para o meu quarto.

"Sente-se melhor, Bella?" Renée perguntou.

"Sim, muito melhor." Eu disse enquanto vestia um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta. Renée me ajudou a envolver um lenço ao redor da minha cabeça. "Obrigada".

"De nada, baby. Você está animada sobre esta noite?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, estou. Estou um pouco nervosa sobre a dança, mas acho que vai ser divertido".

"Bella, esta é sua chance de ter uma noite normal de diversão." Disse Renée.

"Eu sei. Eu acho que é sobre o que eu estou tão animada. Eu não tive muitas chances de ter uma noite normal".

"Não é justo que você tenha perdido tanto, mas isso só a tornou mais forte".

"Você está certa." Eu disse enquanto descemos as escadas. Esme, Alice, Rose, Catherine, Ângela, Ann, Elisabeth, Kate e Victoria estavam esperando por nós. "Desculpem, eu demorei demais. Eu tive dificuldade para me levantar esta manhã".

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Temos tempo de sobra." Esme disse.

Peguei alguns pedaços de pão e um copo de suco de laranja. Depois que comi, segui as meninas para fora. Alice, Kate, Rose, Ângela e eu subimos na Mercedes SUV de Esme. Renée, Victoria, Esme, Elisabeth, Ann e Catherine subiram no Suburban de Catherine. Nós as seguimos para o spa e estacionamos. Encontramos com elas lá dentro e fizemos o check-in. Elas começariam com massagens, enquanto nós faríamos depilação brasileira*****.

_*__Depilação brasileira__: é o tipo de depilação que não sobra nem um pelinho na virilha para contar história!_

"Por que diabos eu preciso depilar lá?" Resmunguei.

"Bella, você não pode esperar que Edward vá até lá se você não se depilar?" Rose riu.

"Isso não o impediu da última vez." Eu ri de volta. "Quero dizer, merda".

"Espere, quando Edward fez isso?" Kate perguntou. Eu podia sentir o rubor engolindo o meu rosto.

"Na noite em que fomos comemorar que Garrett entrou em remissão." Murmurei.

"O quê!" Todas elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Você fez sexo oral nele?" Rose perguntou.

"Hum ... sim." Murmurei.

"Oh, Bella, vocês estão fazendo sexo?" Perguntou Alice.

"Não, ainda não." Eu disse.

"O que você quer dizer com ainda não?" Perguntou Ângela.

"Bem, nós já conversamos sobre isso." Eu disse.

"Eu acho que é ótimo que você e Edward estão conversando sobre isso. Apenas certifique-se que você esteja pronta." Disse Alice.

"Vocês todas já tiveram relações sexuais?" Eu perguntei.

"Jasper e eu temos tido relações sexuais por cerca de um ano." Disse Alice.

"Emmett e eu temos tido relações sexuais por cerca de dois anos." Disse Rose.

"Ben e eu temos tido relações sexuais por 8 meses." Disse Ângela. Todas se viraram para olhar para Kate. Ela corou um pouco quando deu a sua resposta.

"Garrett e eu temos tido sexo por 6 meses." Disse Kate. Eu dei a ela um pequeno sorriso.

"Como vocês sabiam que estavam prontas? Quer dizer, eu tenho quase certeza que eu estou, mas não posso deixar de ficar um pouco nervosa".

"Eu acho que quando for a hora certa você saberá. Sexo não é necessariamente algo que você pode planejar. Se o tempo for certo, então você vai saber." Disse Rose.

"Obrigada, meninas." Eu disse.

Tivemos nossas depilações, que doeram como o inferno, e fomos receber as massagens. Foi ótimo ter toda a tensão e o estresse retirado do meu corpo. Parecia que eu tive anos de estresse suspensos do meu corpo. No momento em que as massagens terminaram, eu precisava almoçar, então eu poderia tomar o meu remédio. Nós onze fomos até uma pequena pizzaria e almoçamos. Eu comi duas fatias de pizza e tomei o remédio. Depois do almoço fomos para o salão. As outras arrumariam seus cabelos e fariam as unhas. Sentei na minha cadeira para fazer as unhas dos pés e das mãos. Adormeci em algum momento enquanto a técnica estava trabalhando em meus pés. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu tinha dormido quando me senti sendo chacoalhada para acordar. Abri os olhos e lentamente olhei em volta.

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntei meio grogue.

"Bella, nós estamos no salão. Você adormeceu durante a sua pedicure. Nós deixamos você dormir até terminarmos, mas é hora de ir para casa." Renée disse.

"Desculpe por adormecer. Quão rude da minha parte." Eu murmurei.

"Querida, não se preocupe com isso." Disse a técnica. "Jessica tem me dito o quanto você tem enfrentado".

"Jessica?" Eu perguntei.

"Minha filha, Jessica Stanley. Ela tem estado muito preocupada com você ao longo das últimas duas semanas. Eu sou Beth".

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Beth. Obrigada pela sua compreensão." Eu disse suavemente.

"A qualquer hora, querida. Espero que você goste do baile." Ela disse.

Olhei para cima e percebi que todas estavam esperando por mim na porta. Os longos cabelos de Alice foram puxados para cima em um elegante coque francês. Ela estava tão linda. Os cabelos longos de Ângela foram deixados para baixo, mas enrolados de forma que caíam pelas suas costas suavemente. Ela estava incrível. O cabelo de Rose foi puxado para cima em uma torção bagunçada que emoldurava seu rosto. O cabelo de Kate havia sido deixado para baixo, mas esticado de modo que parecia opressivo. Eu estava com um pouco de inveja que elas tinham cabelos para serem arrumados. Não consegui parar as lágrimas que caíram do meu rosto.

"Vocês estão lindas." Eu chorei. Todas elas vieram e me envolveram em seus braços.

"Bella, você é muito mais bonita do que nós. Sua beleza irradia de dentro de você." Disse Rose.

"Não, eu não sou. Vou parecer ridícula esta noite." Eu chorei enquanto corri para fora do salão.

Ouvi todas me chamando atrás de mim, mas eu simplesmente não podia parar. Corri até sentir os soluços me ultrapassando. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a pessoa com quem eu precisava falar agora. Esperei alguns minutos e então senti os braços que eu precisava envolvendo em torno de mim.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward sussurrou quando me puxou para os seus braços.

"Eu estava lá parada no salão. Eu estava olhando o quão bonitas todas estavam com seus cabelos lindamente arrumados. Fiquei com inveja. Eu estava sentada lá desejando que fosse uma delas sentada lá sem cabelo. Não é justo." Sussurrei enquanto me agarrei a ele. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Eu sei, amor. Eu sei que não é justo. Eu gostaria de poder ajudar, mas eu não posso. Você não precisa de cabelo para ficar bonita." Ele sussurrou quando nos sentamos na calçada e choramos juntos.

"Por que eu? Por que eu tenho que estar doente?"

"Eu não sei, amor." Ele continuou a me abraçar e apenas me deixar chorar. Ele sussurrou-me o quão bonita ele achava que eu era, o quanto ele me ama.

"Edward, leve-me para casa, por favor." Eu implorei.

"Vamos, amor." Ele murmurou.

Ele me pegou e me colocou em seu carro. Ele correu e entrou no banco do motorista. Nós dirigimos para casa em silêncio. Ele se esticou e pegou minha mão e apertou-a contra seu rosto. Ele parou na frente da minha casa e deu a volta e me ajudou a sair. Ele me puxou para o seu peito enquanto caminhávamos até a porta. Ele puxou meus lábios nos dele e me deu um beijo.

"Eu te amo, linda Bella, para sempre".

"Eu te amo, Edward, para sempre." Sussurrei enquanto pressionei meus lábios contra os dele. "Verei você em breve, meu amor".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O tão esperado baile está chegando! Tadinha da Bella, deve ser realmente horrível tudo o que ela está passando..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto amanhã o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 **

_**Bella POV**_

Eu me virei e abri a porta e entrei na minha casa. Todos estavam sentados na sala. Assim que entrei todos se levantaram e fizeram movimentos para vir até mim. Segurei minhas mãos levantadas para impedi-los. Todos pararam e eu respirei fundo tentando parar as minhas lágrimas de caírem. Parecia que tudo que mais faço é chorar.

"Sinto muito por ter exagerado. É simplesmente muito difícil, por vezes, quando vejo quão despreocupados vocês todos podem ser. Eu não tenho essa escolha. Desculpe se fiz vocês se sentirem culpados. Eu amo todos vocês muito. Eu não poderia pedir por uma família melhor do que vocês." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, você não tem nada que pedir desculpas. Nós não estávamos bravos com você. Eu gostaria de poder tomar o seu lugar e ser a pessoa que está doente, mas não posso. Baby, você é tão bonita. Nunca sequer duvide quão linda você é." Disse Renée.

"É apenas difícil às vezes. As pessoas olham para mim e elas sabem que estou doente. Eu não posso esconder isso. Eu não gosto da atenção. Eu não quero que as pessoas olhem para mim." Sussurrei.

"Bella, querida, as pessoas olham para você por causa da sua força e coragem, não porque você está doente. Elas vêem quão forte você é. Mesmo antes de todos nós sabermos que você estava doente, as pessoas veriam você chegando e sorririam porque você é muito confiante." Disse Rose.

"Eu só queria agradecer a todos pelo seu apoio. Vocês não têm idéia de quanto eu preciso disso." Eu disse suavemente.

Eu dei em todos um abraço antes de irmos lá em cima para ficar prontas. Tomei um banho rápido com cuidado para não deixar molhar meus pontos. Senti como se eu estivesse lavando todas as minhas dúvidas e inseguranças. Eu sei que tudo que eu preciso é Edward. Com ele eu posso enfrentar qualquer coisa. Desliguei a água e me sequei. Enrolei a toalha em volta de mim e voltei para as meninas. Elas já haviam começado suas maquiagens, então elas me sentaram e me ajudaram com a minha. Eu normalmente não era uma pessoa de maquiagem, mas era uma ocasião especial. Nós todas deslizamos em nossos vestidos e sapatos. Eu seria corajosa e usaria um par de sapatos de salto prata com o meu vestido. Kate ajudou-me a deslizar meu lenço azul na minha cabeça, conseguindo cobrir meus curativos, exatamente então houve uma batida na porta. Alice abriu a porta para Charlie. Charlie limpou sua garganta quando entrou no quarto.

"Senhoritas, vocês todas estão lindas esta noite. Os garotos estão esperando por vocês lá embaixo. Eu poderia, por favor, ter um momento a sós com Bella?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Todas elas disseram que sim e desceram. Charlie fechou a porta e respirou fundo irregularmente quando se virou para olhar para mim. Notei que ele tinha lágrimas nadando nos seus olhos. "Você está tão linda esta noite, baby".

"Obrigada, papai." Eu sussurrei suavemente tentando não chorar.

"Sua mãe e eu ficaríamos honrados se você usasse o colar de pérolas da sua avó Swan esta noite." Ele disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. Ele abriu uma caixa de veludo preto e me mostrou uma linda fita de pérolas.

"Eu adoraria." Sussurrei. Eu me virei e Charlie colocou as pérolas ao redor do meu pescoço. Virei-me e dei a ele um grande abraço. "Obrigada, papai. Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo, Bella. Agora vamos descer para o jovem muito nervoso que está esperando por você." Ele riu.

Charlie ofereceu-me seu braço e eu o peguei de bom grado. Saímos pela minha porta e começamos a descer as escadas. Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo enquanto descia o último degrau. Ouvi vários suspiros e estalei minha cabeça para cima. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, John, William, James, Ben, Garrett e Robert estavam todos olhando para mim com sorrisos em seus rostos. Olhei por cima e encontrei Edward, com o maior sorriso mais sexy que eu já vi em seu rosto. Notei que Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Garrett e Edward estavam todos surpreendentes em seus smokings pretos. Ele lentamente se dirigiu a mim. Ele se adiantou e estendeu a mão e cobriu o meu rosto enquanto gentilmente abaixou sua testa à minha.

"Amor, você é a mulher mais incrivelmente linda que eu já vi. É uma honra estar em seus braços esta noite." Ele sussurrou antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os meus.

"Own." Todas as mulheres na sala disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ouvimos todos os homens gemerem. Viramos para olhar para eles, mas eles estavam olhando para Edward.

"Não olhem para ele assim. O que ele fez?" Exigi.

"Ele faz com que seja impossível para nós competir com ele quando ele diz coisas tão românticas assim." Resmungou Emmett.

"Sim, é a forma de Edward colocar a barreira elevada para o resto de nós." Disse Jasper.

"Não fiquem com ciúmes só porque eu falo a verdade." Edward sorriu.

"Ok, chega de resmungar, hora das fotos." Renée exclamou. Nós todos gememos. "Parem de gemer".

Acho que tiramos pelo menos 100 fotos. Eles tiraram fotos de nós como casais, depois apenas das garotas, depois apenas dos garotos, então com nossos pais. Eu realmente estava me perguntando se nós conseguiríamos chegar ao baile. Finalmente eles nos deixaram ir. Depois de um milhão de abraços e algumas lágrimas, nós partimos. Ben e Ângela pegaram a BMW do pai de Ben. Emmett e Rosalie foram na BMW de Rose. Jasper e Alice decolaram no Porsche amarelo dela. Garrett e Kate foram no Corvette dele, enquanto Edward me levou em seu Volvo prata brilhante.

Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro e rapidamente correu para o lado do motorista. Ele começou a dirigir-nos para o ginásio da escola. Eu não podia evitar o sorriso que cresceu em meu rosto enquanto eu o observava. Ele se virou e olhou para mim e me notou olhando para ele. Ele ergueu minha mão para os seus lábios e pressionou um beijo nela. Edward puxou para um espaço vazio no estacionamento. Ele rapidamente deu a volta para o meu lado do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Ele ajudou-me a sair e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos para dentro e encontrávamos os outros. O ginásio foi decorado com centenas de balões prata e azul. Havia serpentinas e papel crepom em todo o lugar. Era meio extravagante, mas era o baile. Deveria ser extravagante. Edward e eu seguimos os outros para fora para a pista de dança. Depois que dancei algumas danças com Edward, senti um toque no meu ombro e encontrei Emmett parado com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Posso ter a honra desta dança, irmã?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, você pode." Eu disse. Edward simplesmente me deu um sorriso e puxou Rose em seus braços para uma dança. Assim que a música começou, Emmett começou a me girar ao redor da pista de dança. Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando com isso. "O que está na sua mente, Em?"

"Bella, eu queria agradecê-la. Eu nunca vi Edward tão vivo e feliz como ele tem estado no último mês com você. Ele sempre foi tão sério, tão centrado na escola e sua música. Ele estava começando a esquecer como se divertir. Eu não o vi sorrir tanto assim nunca. Obrigado." Ele sussurrou.

"Edward é a única pessoa que me faz sentir bonita o tempo todo. Tenho a sorte que ele me ama. Eu ficaria perdida sem ele e todos os outros." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, nós somos os sortudos." Emmett murmurou quando a música parou. Ele colocou um beijo gentil na minha testa e me levou de volta para Edward. Jasper se aproximou e pediu-me para dançar com ele, então eu disse que sim. Edward e Alice se recusaram a dançar juntos, então eles foram pegar um copo de ponche.

"Bella, eu sei que eu não tenho conseguido conhecê-la tão bem quanto os outros, mas eu espero que você saiba o quanto eu me importo com você." Disse Jasper.

"Eu sei que você se importa. Eu te amo como um irmão, Jasper. Vejo o quanto você tem ajudado Alice e Rose a lidarem com tudo. Isso é muito importante para mim".

"Eu também amo você, Bella. Apenas saiba que estou sempre aqui para você." Jasper disse.

Nós dançamos o resto da dança em um silêncio confortável. Após a música terminar, Ben entrou em cena e eu dancei com ele. Ele não ficou piegas comigo. Nós tivemos um entendimento sem palavras, eu acho. Eu sabia o quanto ele me ama e ele sabe que eu o amo também. Passamos a nossa dança rindo de Emmett, que estava tentando fazer uma reviravolta, mas parecia que ele tinha formigas em suas calças, em vez disso. Uma vez que a música acabou e Ben e eu conseguimos parar de rir, ele me levou de volta para Edward, que me puxou para os seus braços. Eu acho que ele sentiu minha falta. Ele estava se preparando para dizer alguma coisa quando a música parou e Peter e a Señora Goff entraram no pequeno palco.

"Como todos sabem, na sexta-feira todos vocês votaram para o rei e a rainha do baile.. Temos os seus vencedores. O rei do baile é Garrett Mitchell." Disse a Señora Goff.

Todos começaram a aplaudir quando ele deu um beijo em Kate e fez o seu caminho até o palco. Eu podia vê-lo corar um pouco quando eles colocaram a coroa de plástico na sua cabeça. Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Peter pegou o microfone da Señora Goff e limpou a garganta para que todos ficassem quietos.

"A rainha do baile deste ano é Isabella Swan." Ele disse suavemente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que fofo! Tô rindo desse baile, as danças e agora a premiação... finalmente uma coisa relativamente feliz para eles._

_Pessoal, preparem seus corações e os lenços para o próximo capítulo...  
_

_10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Ah, minha querida amiga Irene começou a postar uma fic e está seguindo o mesmo esquema que eu faço aqui, a cada 10 reviews ela posta um cap. novo, já tem 4 caps. postados. A fic chama **O PLANO** e é bem legal, dêem uma passadinha no perfil dela para conferir! O link é: _

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2095160/ Pervas_Place (retirar os espaços)

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_**Bella POV**_

Gelei quando cada par de olhos neste salão virou para olhar para mim. Edward me puxou para um beijo rápido, em seguida empurrou-me para o palco. Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho através da multidão. Estavam todos gritando e batendo palmas para mim. Ouvi Emmett e Jasper assoviando quando pisei no palco. Peter se aproximou e colocou a coroa de plástico na minha cabeça. Alguém com uma câmera tirava fotos como louco.

"Parabéns, Bella." Peter disse baixinho enquanto colocava a coroa na minha cabeça. Ele se virou e encarou a multidão. "Agora é o momento do rei e a rainha dançarem".

Garrett estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha quando me guiou para a pista de dança. A música começou e ele me levou em torno da pista de dança.

"Quem diria que ter leucemia me faria a rainha do baile?" Sussurrei. Garrett riu levemente.

"Eu não acho que tenha algo a ver com a leucemia. Eu acho que tem mais a ver com a pessoa que você é." Ele riu.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei confusa.

"Eu quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse. Bella, você não se vê claramente. Quando as pessoas vêem você, elas vêem uma amiga forte, incrivelmente linda, carinhosa, verdadeiramente agradável. As pessoas sabem como você levantou-se para Kate. Elas sabem como você torna-se amiga de Tanya, mesmo depois que ela disse algumas coisas dolorosas. Elas viram como você perdoou Lauren e Jessica. É por isso que você foi eleita a rainha do baile." Ele disse quando a música parou. "Bella, você precisa abrir seus olhos e ver exatamente o quão incrível você é. Nós todos vemos".

Então ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha e me deixou nos braços à espera de Edward. Eu me virei e Edward enxugou uma lágrima que tinha caído no meu rosto. Olhei nos olhos dele e vi exatamente o quanto Edward me ama. Joguei meus braços em torno dele e puxei meus lábios ao seu ouvido.

"Estou pronta." Sussurrei. Edward se afastou um pouco para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos. Ele pareceu ter certeza que eu estava realmente pronta. Pressionei meus lábios suavemente aos dele.

"Vamos." Ele sussurrou.

Dissemos um adeus rápido para os nossos amigos. Todos sorriram para nós como se eles soubessem exatamente onde estávamos indo. Edward me levou até o seu carro, onde ele abriu a porta para mim e ajudou-me a entrar. Ele caminhou rapidamente para o lado do motorista e entrou. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso. Eu estava também, então estendi minha mão e agarrei a dele enquanto ele nos levava para fora do estacionamento. Rodamos por alguns minutos. Paramos em frente a um hotel muito chique. O manobrista abriu a minha porta para mim e me ajudou a sair. Edward se aproximou e deu a ele as chaves quando pegou minha mão na dele.

Edward nos levou para dentro e fomos direto para o elevador. Uma vez que a porta se abriu, ele apertou o botão para o quinto andar. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e acariciou minha orelha enquanto esperávamos o elevador parar. Uma vez que paramos, Edward me levou para fora do elevador e pelo longo corredor até o nosso quarto. Ele respirou fundo enquanto destrancou a porta e a segurou aberta para mim. Eu entrei e ofeguei. O quarto inteiro estava cheia de rosas cor de rosa. Eu me virei e olhei para ele.

"Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito, só no caso." Ele sussurrou enquanto tirava seu paletó.

"Tudo que eu preciso é você." Sussurrei enquanto pressionei meus lábios nos dele.

Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou até a cama sem quebrar o beijo. Ele me pôs de pé em frente à cama e inclinou-se e começou a tirar meus sapatos. Ele lentamente se levantou e tirou seus próprios sapatos e meias. Estendi a mão e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, deixando meus dedos traçarem seu peito nu enquanto fiz meu caminho para baixo. Ele tirou sua camisa. Ele estendeu sua mão por trás de mim e lentamente baixou o zíper do meu vestido deixando-o cair aos meus pés. Eu chutei para o lado para se juntar à sua camisa descartada. Ele prendeu a respiração um pouco quando olhou para mim em um sutiã azul sem alças e calcinha moderna combinando. Estendi a mão e desabotoei sua calça. Baixei o zíper e a empurrei para os seus pés. Ele saiu dela e a chutou para o lado.

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, eu quero que você faça amor comigo." Sussurrei suavemente.

Ele lentamente estendeu sua mão atrás de mim e tirou meu sutiã, jogando-o de lado. Ele gentilmente puxou minha calcinha para baixo. Baixei sua boxer para baixo e a joguei para se juntar ao resto das nossas roupas descartadas. Ele já tinha uma ereção. Eu o acariciei delicadamente algumas vezes antes de ele me pegar e deitar-me no meio da cama. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus suavemente. Ele nunca quebrou o contato com a minha pele quando moveu os lábios descendo pelo meu pescoço para o vale entre meus seios. Ele gentilmente pegou meu mamilo em sua boca. Deixei escapar um gemido alto com o formigamento que atirou através do meu corpo. Ele provocou meus mamilos por alguns minutos antes de lentamente se dirigir até o meu núcleo molhado. Ele gemeu quando viu os meus lábios sem pêlos brilhando para ele. Ele abaixou a boca e começou a mover sua língua para dentro e fora de mim.

"Edward... não pare." Eu ofeguei.

Era tão bom tê-lo provando-me novamente. Ele começou a chupar meu clitóris enquanto inseriu um dedo em mim. Eu empurrei meus quadris ligeiramente enquanto ele movia seu dedo para dentro e fora de mim. Ele lentamente adicionou mais dois dedos enquanto enfiava em mim mais rápido. Eu podia sentir meu orgasmo construindo rapidamente.

"Edward... não pare nunca... estou gozando." Eu gritei quando senti minhas paredes apertarem ao redor dos dedos de Edward.

Ele continuou a devorar o meu núcleo molhado. Ele lentamente fez seu caminho de volta para cima e beijou-me com força. Inclinei-me e o acariciei algumas vezes. Eu o queria dentro de mim tanto. "Edward, por favor, faça amor comigo agora." Eu implorei.

Ele estendeu a mão para a gaveta ao lado da cama e tirou um preservativo. Ele rapidamente rasgou o invólucro e o rolou em seu pênis. Ele se inclinou e me beijou novamente enquanto se posicionava para o meu núcleo molhado.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou enquanto começou a empurrar lentamente em mim.

Ele moveu-se muito lentamente deixando-me me acostumar a ele enquanto ele esticava minhas paredes. Ele beijou-me gentilmente quando empurrou através da minha barreira. Eu não consegui parar a lamúria que escapou da minha boca com a dor. Não vou mentir, dói como o inferno. Ele estava finalmente completamente dentro de mim. Ele parou seus movimentos quando se inclinou e beijou a lágrima que havia escapado do meu olho. Levantei meus quadris para encorajá-lo a se mover.

Muito lentamente, ele trabalhou-se para dentro e fora de mim. Ele era tão carinhoso e gentil. Ele estava verdadeiramente fazendo amor comigo. Seus olhos nunca se moveram dos meus. Nós nos beijamos e balançamos nossos corpos juntos enquanto fizemos amor. Era tudo que eu imaginei que poderia ser e muito mais. Eu podia sentir meu orgasmo construindo. Meu corpo começou a tremer quando atingi o clímax.

"Edward." Eu gemi quando cheguei ao céu. Edward lentamente apressou seu ritmo quando seu próprio orgasmo o bateu.

"Bella." Ele gemeu quando finalmente gozou.

Ficamos deitados lá por um momento. Ainda conectados como um só. Lentamente Edward saiu de mim e puxou o preservativo para fora e atirou-o na lata de lixo que estava ao lado da cama. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-me em seus braços. Deitei minha cabeça no peito dele e ambos caímos no sono rapidamente. Tinha sido uma noite perfeita. Pela primeira vez eu não me senti como a garota com câncer.

Nós acordamos pouco depois das 7:00hs. Rapidamente tomamos um banho juntos, mas não fizemos amor novamente. Eu estava um pouco dolorida e cansada. Nós nos vestimos e descemos as escadas para fazer o check out. Depois de Edward resolver as coisas na recepção, saímos e o manobrista trouxe o carro. Edward ajudou-me a entrar no banco do passageiro. Ele correu e entrou no lado do motorista. Quando começamos a voltar para casa, comecei a me perguntar se eu estaria em apuros por ficar fora a noite toda. Comecei a rir quando pensei no que Charlie e Renée diriam.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu estava apenas pensando sobre o que Charlie e Renée vão dizer quando eu chegar em casa. Eles nunca disseram que eu poderia ficar fora a noite toda." Expliquei.

"O que devemos dizer a eles que estávamos fazendo?" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Eu realmente não me importo. Eu acho que nós podemos dizer a eles que nós alugamos um quarto de hotel incrível e fizemos amor." Eu disse.

"Um, Bella, eu realmente não quero que Charlie me mate." Edward riu.

"Ele não vai te matar. Ele pode te machucar um pouco, mas estou 90% certa de que ele não vai te matar".

"Isso me faz sentir melhor. Edward disse quando chegamos na frente da sua casa.

Saímos e ele me puxou para os seus braços enquanto me acompanhou até a minha porta. Mal havíamos pisado na varanda quando a porta se abriu e Esme estava lá. Ela parecia que esteve chorando. Eu imediatamente comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Esme, o que está errado?" Eu gritei enquanto corria para dentro da casa. "Mãe? Pai?"

Corri para a sala e encontrei Charlie e Renée abraçados no sofá juntos. Emmett tinha Rose em seus braços enquanto ela soluçava em seu peito. Eu podia ver o próprio ombro dele tremendo. Jasper e Alice estavam de pé no canto chorando um no outro.

"O que é isso? O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei quando Edward me puxou para os seus braços. Carlisle se aproximou de mim lentamente e estendeu a mão e segurou minhas mãos suavemente. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Querida, houve um acidente na noite passada. Kate e Garrett estavam dirigindo para casa de La Push quando foram atingidos por um motorista bêbado." Ele explicou.

"Eles estão bem?" Sussurrei. Eu já sabia a resposta, mas eu precisava ouvir.

"Não, querida. Ambos foram mortos instantaneamente." Ele sussurrou entre lágrimas. Senti meus joelhos cederem enquanto gritei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, eu não consigo escrever nada agora, tô soluçando aqui... não é justo essas coisas aconteceram..._

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

_**Bella POV**_

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO." Gritei. "POR FAVOR, NÃO ELES!"

Edward estava sentado no chão comigo enquanto nós dois tremíamos com as nossas lágrimas. Dei um pulo quando vim com mais emoção.

"ISSO NÃO É JUSTO. POR QUE ELE? POR QUE DEIXÁ-LO VIVER APENAS PARA TIRÁ-LO DE MIM!" Eu gritei. Carlisle tentou puxar-me em seus braços, mas eu o empurrei. "NÃO TOQUE EM MIM. NUNCA MAIS FODIDAMENTE TOQUE EM MIM. ESTOU ACABADA. EU DESISTO. ISSO FODIDAMENTE NÃO VALE A PENA. ELE A VENCEU E AGORA ELE ESTÁ MORTO MESMO ASSIM. KATE PERDEU SUA FAMÍLIA PARA UM CASAMENTO QUE NUNCA FODIDAMENTE VAI ACONTECER. ESTOU ACABADA!"

Todos vieram até mim para fazer-me me acalmar, mas eu simplesmente os empurrei para longe enquanto corri para cima e me joguei na cama de Kate. Senti Edward me puxar em seus braços. Nós ficamos deitados lá por horas chorando. Eventualmente nós adormecemos de tanto chorar. Acordei várias horas depois quando ouvi gritos vindos do lado de fora da porta. Parecia Edward e Charlie.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME IMPEDIR DE VÊ-LA. ELA É MINHA FILHA." Gritou Charlie.

"ELA NÃO QUER VOCÊ AGORA. ELA PRECISA DE TEMPO, CHARLIE." Edward gritou.

"O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE O QUE ELA PRECISA?" Gritou Charlie. Saltei da cama e corri para abrir a porta. Passei meus braços em torno de Edward, que envolveu o seu ao meu redor. "Bella-"

"Não, não se incomode. Eu não posso fazer isso agora. Só nos deixe em paz." Eu disse enquanto puxei Edward para o meu quarto.

Eu rapidamente fechei a porta antes que Charlie pudesse seguir-nos para dentro. Entrei no meu closet e tirei meu vestido, sutiã e calcinha, deixando-os no chão. Eu rapidamente vesti um par limpo de calcinha branca de algodão, um sutiã branco, uma calça de yoga e uma camiseta. Puxei uma pequena mala da minha prateleira e embalei algumas roupas para os próximos dias da escola. Saí do closet e fui para o banheiro. Peguei minhas coisas de higiene pessoal e medicamentos e os lancei na mala. Olhei para Edward com lágrimas nos meus olhos.

"Leve-me daqui, por favor." Eu implorei.

Ele apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça e pegou minha mala de mim. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura enquanto abria a porta e me levava para baixo. Assim que eles nos ouviram descer as escadas, Charlie, Renée, Esme e Carlisle vieram correndo para a sala de entrada. Eles deram uma olhada na minha mala nos ombros de Edward e começaram a dizer algo. Mas eu levantei a minha mão para detê-los.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha com Edward agora. Ele é o único que pode me ajudar. Sinto muito se isso machuca vocês, mas isso é o que eu preciso. Nós estamos indo pegar algumas coisas dele. Estaremos na escola amanhã, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa." Eu disse.

"Bella-" Começou Charlie, mas Renée o interrompeu.

"Não, deixe-a ir, Charlie. Ela precisa disso." Ela sussurrou através das suas próprias lágrimas. Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu do caminho.

"Bella, você vai estar na sua sessão de quimioterapia amanhã?" Carlisle sussurrou.

"Eu não sei. Eu não tenho certeza de que vale mais a pena." Sussurrei. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Edward e eu nos movemos passando por eles rapidamente e saímos pela porta. Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem e Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou até a sua casa. Ele abriu a porta e entrou. Encontramos Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela todos sentados na sala. Assim que entramos, eles se levantaram. Edward fez menção de passar por eles, mas eu o interrompi. Tínhamos a necessidade de nos curar juntos.

"Edward e eu estamos indo embora por, pelo menos, alguns dias. Ainda iremos para a escola, mas precisamos ficar sozinhos. Vocês todos são bem-vindos para se juntarem a nós. Eu não tenho certeza para onde estamos indo, mas agora eu acho que precisamos estar juntos." Eu apoiei suavemente. Todos assentiram com a cabeça em concordância.

"Podemos ir para a nossa casa de praia em La Push." Jasper disse baixinho.

Todos concordamos e Edward me levou até o seu quarto. Ele me sentou em sua cama e começou a arrumar a sua mala. Assim que ele terminou, ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e me levou para baixo. Emmett e Alice estavam esperando por nós. Eles explicaram que Rose, Jasper, Ben e Ângela foram para suas casas fazerem suas malas. Nós nos encontraríamos na casa de Ângela para pegar Ben e ela.

Nós carregamos as coisas no Volvo de Edward. Eu podia ver todo mundo nos observando da minha casa. Eu sei que os magoei, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com eles agora. Eu simplesmente precisava dos meus amigos. Nós dirigimos lentamente para a casa de Ângela. Rose e Jasper já estavam lá. Esperamos alguns minutos antes de Ângela sair correndo gritando com seus pais, com Ben em seus calcanhares.

"EU REALMENTE NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA PARA O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM. NESTE MOMENTO EU PRECISO DOS MEUS AMIGOS." Ela gritou.

Ela e Ben pularam na BMW de Rose. Robert e Ann saíram correndo da sua casa atrás dela, mas nós saímos antes que eles pudessem chegar até nós. Fizemos a viagem de 25 quilômetros em silêncio. Nós não precisávamos conversar. Coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. Paramos em frente a uma grande casa branca. Lentamente saímos do carro e pegamos nossas malas. Nós todos caminhamos lentamente para dentro de casa e simplesmente ficamos ali. Jogamos nossas malas no chão e sentamos no sofá. Assim que sentamos lá eu não conseguia parar de derramar as lágrimas pelo meu rosto.

"Por que é que tinha de ser eles?" Sussurrei. "Eles não tinham passado por coisa suficiente?"

"Isso não é justo." Alice gritou quando Jasper a puxou para o seu colo.

"É uma merda." Emmett gritou entre suas lágrimas.

"Eu não entendo por que as pessoas bebem. Quero dizer, como são fodidamente descuidados." Estalou Ben.

"Eles não dão a mínima, desde que eles consigam sua próxima dose. Quem se importa que pessoas boas como Garrett e Kate estão na estrada." Sussurrou Ângela.

"Não é justo. Eles desistiram de tanta coisa para superar a leucemia. Ela abandonou sua família para se casar com ele. Eles deveriam viver felizes para sempre. Qual é o ponto de sequer tentar agora?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, você tem que continuar lutando. Você sabe que ele gostaria que você a superasse." Sussurrou Rose.

"Eu... não... sei... se... faço... isso... sem... ele." Eu soluçava. "Ele... era... o... único... que... realmente... entendia".

Ninguém disse nada. Nós apenas ficamos ali e choramos juntos como uma família. Eventualmente todos nos movemos para os quartos. Edward me deitou na cama e me puxou para os seus braços. Ele me segurou enquanto choramos juntos por horas. Nós finalmente adormecemos.

Eu tive um pesadelo em que Garrett e Kate me culpavam pela sua morte. Eles gritavam e gritavam na minha que eu era a pessoa que os matou. Acordei gritando e chorando. Edward me puxou para os seus braços e me segurou até eu me acalmar. Nós vagarosamente levantamos e ficamos prontos para a escola. Nós oito nos encontramos na sala de estar. Nenhum de nós sorriu, ou riu, como faríamos normalmente. Silenciosamente entramos nos nossos carros e dirigimos para a escola.

Quando saímos do carro reparei que muitas pessoas estavam chorando. Muitos deles olharam para nós e ficaram olhando enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para os nossos armários. Mike Newton se aproximou para dizer algo para mim, mas Edward só balançou a cabeça para ele. Mike entendeu e foi embora. Alice, Ângela e eu caminhamos para a aula de Inglês juntas. Todos pararam e olharam para nós quando fizemos nosso caminho para os nossos lugares. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. O Sr. Owens entrou e apenas sentou em sua mesa. O sinal tocou e ele ainda ficou apenas sentado lá. Poucos minutos depois, Eleazar veio pelo alto-falante.

"Neste último fim de semana, nossa escola sofreu a perda de dois incríveis estudantes e seres humanos. Garrett Mitchell e Kate Denali farão falta. As aulas amanhã serão canceladas para que os alunos possam assistir ao funeral deles. Eles terão um funeral conjunto começando às 10hs. Por favor, dediquem um momento para manter as famílias deles em suas orações. Obrigado".

Senti meus ombros tremerem enquanto os soluços abalavam todo o meu corpo. Senti o Sr. Owens vir ajoelhar-se diante de mim quando ele passou os braços ao meu redor. Passamos a hora inteira em silêncio. Ninguém precisava dizer nada. O que havia para dizer? Nós todos nos sentíamos enganados e feridos. Quando o sinal tocou, Ângela e eu fizemos o nosso caminho lentamente para Política. Passamos a aula em silêncio. Parece que os professores estavam tendo um momento tão difícil com isso como nós estávamos. O sinal tocou e nós fomos para Trigonometria. Estávamos na metade de outra hora silenciosa quando a porta se abriu e uma jovem entregou ao Sr. Varner um bilhete. Ele o leu rapidamente, franziu o cenho e olhou para mim.

"Bella, você precisa ir ao escritório de Eleazar, por favor." Ele disse suavemente.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, peguei minha mochila e saí. Andei em silêncio até o seu escritório. Abri a porta e a Sra. Cope apontou-me para a sala de conferências à direita. Empurrei a porta aberta suavemente e caí de joelhos. Sentados à mesa com Eleazar, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Peter, William, Charlie, John e Edward, estavam James e Victoria.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu ainda não sei o que dizer, só que não consigo acreditar que isso realmente aconteceu e que as lágrimas não param de cair dos meus olhos... muito triste tudo isso._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

_**Bella POV**_

Ambos pareciam que não tinham dormido em semanas. Eles correram e caíram de joelhos comigo. Eles envolveram seus braços em volta de mim e ficamos lá por alguns minutos chorando juntos.

"Isso... não... é... justo." Eu soluçava.

"Eu sei que não é." James chorou.

"Por que eles?" Eu implorei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Eu não sei." Victoria sussurrou em meio às suas lágrimas.

Eu podia ouvir todos chorando com a gente. Lentamente, James puxou Victoria e eu para os nossos pés e nos levou para a mesa. Sentei na cadeira ao lado de Victoria.

"Senhores, Victoria e eu estávamos esperando que vocês serviriam como carregadores dos caixões de Garrett e Kate. Ele valorizava muito a amizade de vocês." James perguntou com voz trêmula.

"Seria uma honra." Carlisle sussurrou entre lágrimas. Eu poderia dizer que isso o atingiu tão forte como comigo.

"Claro." Disseram Ben, Emmett e Jasper. Edward conseguiu acenar com a cabeça enquanto suas lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. Ele, Garrett, Kate e eu tínhamos nos tornado quase inseparáveis nas últimas semanas. Os outros concordaram.

"Muito obrigada, Bella, sabemos que isso é pedir muito, mas você poderia, por favor, tocar seu violoncelo por nós. Garrett realmente amava ouvi-la tocar." Victoria disse através das lágrimas.

"É... claro… eu… vou." Eu soluçava.

"Podemos falar com Bella e Edward sozinhos por um minuto, por favor?" Perguntou Victoria.

Eleazar balançou a cabeça e levou os outros para fora da sala. Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, James e Victoria olharam para mim e agarraram uma das minhas mãos.

"Bella, nós encontramos esta carta que Garrett tinha escrito para vocês todos antes de entrar em remissão. Sabemos que ele gostaria que vocês tivessem a chance de lê-la." James sussurrou enquanto deixou suas lágrimas caírem. "Ele e Kate se preocupavam muito com vocês todos".

"Eu... amava... os... dois." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Nós sabemos que você amava, querida." Disse Victoria.

"Bella, nós sabemos que você acha que não vale a pena continuar seus tratamentos, mas vale a pena. Garrett e Kate quereriam que você continuasse lutando." Sussurrou James.

"Eu sei que eles iriam, mas é tão difícil. Eu não sei se posso fazer isso sem eles." Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto.

"Bella, você pode fazer isso. Garrett estava pronto para desistir, até que conheceu você. Ele estava cansado de tentar. Mesmo com a ajuda de Kate, ele ainda estava sozinho. Você deu a ele a força para continuar lutando, para vencer. Por favor, não desita deles agora." Victoria chorou enquanto sacudia-se com as lágrimas.

"Eu tentarei." Sussurrei.

Abracei um adeus aos dois e prometi continuar lutando. Seria tão difícil sem eles. Mas eu sabia que eles estavam certos. Eles saíram e Edward me envolveu em seus braços enquanto caminhava de volta comigo para fora do escritório e para o corredor. Parei quando encontrei-me cara a cara com Irina e Laurent. Eles não pareciam nem perto de perturbados como estavam James e Victoria. Eu vi Tanya parada atrás deles. Ela parecia como se tivesse chorado por dias.

"Tanya, eu sinto muito. Por favor, me avise se você precisar de alguma coisa." Sussurrei. Estendi a mão para puxá-la para um abraço, mas Irina entrou no meu caminho.

"Mantenha suas mãos longe da minha filha. Se não fosse por você e aquele menino, a minha Katerina poderia ainda estar viva." Irina olhou-me com desprezo. Senti meu sangue ferver.

"EU? E QUANTO A VOCÊ? VOCÊS FORAM OS ÚNICOS QUE A CHUTARAM PARA FORA. VOCÊS FORAM OS ÚNICOS QUE A FORÇARAM A ESCOLHER. VOCÊS DEVERIAM TÊ-LA AJUDADO, MAS, EM VEZ DISSO, VOCÊS A ABANDONARAM. VOCÊS FIZERAM TANYA TER QUE ESCOLHER ENTRE VOCÊS E KATE. VOCÊS ME DEIXAM ENJOADOS." Eu gritei. Notei que vários professores e alunos saíram para o corredor para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Como você ousa?" Ela rebateu para mim.

"ELA ESTÁ CERTA, MÃE. TUDO QUE VOCÊS SEMPRE SE PREOCUPARAM ERA SOBRE COMO AS PESSOAS NOS VIAM. EU AMAVA KATE. VOCÊS ME DISSERAM QUE SE EU APOIASSE ELA E GARRETT, QUE VOCÊS ME RENEGARIAM. BEM, SABEM O QUÊ, EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA. VOCÊS PODEM ME CHUTAR PARA FORA EXATAMENTE COMO FIZERAM COM ELA. EU ODEIO VOCÊS POR TIRAREM MINHA IRMÃ DE MIM." Tanya gritou enquanto caiu em seus joelhos. Estendi minha mão e a puxei em meus braços.

"Vocês não merecem nenhuma delas." Eu rebati. Virei-me e levei Tanya para longe dos seus pais. Todos no corredor se separaram enquanto eu a levei para o banheiro feminino. Eu a ajudei a entrar e limpamos nossos rostos. "Você não está sozinha. Você ainda tem a nós".

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela chorou. "Obrigada por amar a minha irmã. Eu realmente vou sentir falta dela".

"Eu também. Ela era a melhor irmã de todas." Sussurrei.

"Vou ligar para os meus avós virem me pegar. Você vai esperar comigo?" Tanya implorou.

"Claro que vou." Eu disse.

Nós voltamos para o corredor, todo mundo tinha voltado para suas salas de aula, exceto Edward. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redór de nós duas enquanto fomos para o escritório. Tanya usou o telefone para ligar para os seus avós. Eles disseram que estariam aqui em 10 minutos para pegá-la. Nós voltamos para o corredor e sentamos nos bancos de espera. Nós não precisávamos dizer nada. Eu apenas segurei Tanya em meus braços enquanto ela sofria pela perda da sua irmã. A porta do escritório se abriu e Irina e Laurent se aproximaram como uma tempestade. Eles olharam para nós.

"Vamos, Tanya." Estalou Irina. Tanya foi para dizer algo, mas um homem mais velho veio atrás de nós e falou primeiro. Ele tinha longos cabelos grisalhos e belos olhos azuis. Junto com ele estava uma mulher de cabelos escuros com olhos negros.

"Tanya não vai a lugar algum com você, Irina." Ele disse com firmeza. "Você perdeu seu direito sobre a sua filha quando a fez escolher".

"Pai, você não-" Laurent começou.

"Laurent, você não a merece também. Agora vá." Exigiu a mulher. Irina e Laurent irromperam para fora. A mulher puxou Tanya em seus braços. "Você deve ser Bella. Kate contou-nos coisas tão maravilhosas sobre você. Fico feliz em ver que elas eram verdadeiras. Eu sou Didyme Denali e este é o meu marido, Marcus".

"É um prazer conhecer vocês dois. Este é o meu namorado, Edward Cullen. Lamento muito pela sua perda. Eu amava muito Kate." Eu disse suavemente enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Nós sabemos, querida. Kate amava muito você. Ela contou-nos no último sábado de manhã sobre como você ajudou ela e Tanya a finalmente conversarem. Sabemos que você está passando por um momento muito difícil agora, mas, por favor, deixe-nos saber se podemos ajudar de qualquer maneira." Disse Marcus.

"Muito obrigada." Sussurrei.

Eu dei um último abraço em Tanya e observei seus avós a levarem para fora. Eu sabia que ela ficaria bem. Eu sempre estaria lá para ela. O sinal tocou para o almoço. Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho lentamente para a sala de música. Nós encontramos todos já lá. Nós vagarosamente nos juntamos aos outros no chão. A sala estava tão vazia sem Garrett e Kate. Senti as lágrimas caírem quando pensei sobre a última vez que os vi.

"Eu nunca cheguei a dizer a eles que eu os amava." Ângela sussurrou.

"Eu nunca cheguei a dizer a eles muito obrigado por nunca desistirem." Edward sussurrou enquanto chorava na minha cabeça.

"Eu nunca cheguei a dizer a eles o quão forte eu achava que eles eram." Sussurrou Alice. Ela estava sentada no colo de Jasper chorando.

"Eu nunca cheguei a dizer a eles sobre como eles me incentivaram a inscrever-me em Harvard." Rosalie disse enquanto Emmett a balançava em seus braços.

"Eu nunca cheguei a dizer a eles que estava orgulhoso deles." Sussurrou Emmett.

"Eu nunca cheguei a agradecer a eles por nos trazer todos juntos." Jasper chorou.

"Eu nunca cheguei a dizer a eles muito obrigado por nos amarem tanto." Ben sussurrou através das lágrimas.

"Nunca cheguei a vê-los brilhar." Murmurou Peter.

"Eu nunca cheguei a agradecer a eles por me ajudarem a perceber o quanto eu precisava de ajuda. Ele me disse para dar uma chance e deixar todo mundo me amar." Eu chorei. "Eles foram a cada sessão de quimioterapia comigo. Ele prometeu sempre estar lá comigo. Como posso fazer isso sem ele?"

Ninguém respondeu à minha pergunta. Eu sabia que eles não sabiam como qualquer um de nós passaria por isso sem eles. Eles nos trouxeram juntos. Eles nos fizeram uma família. Exatamente então o alarme no meu celular tocou para lembrar-me para ir tomar o meu remédio. Eu gelei quando olhei para ele. Emmett lentamente estendeu a mão e desligou-o para mim. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou eu e Edward para os nossos pés. Ele gesticulou para os outros se levantarem.

"Vamos tomar seu remédio." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não posso." Eu chorei baixinho. "Nós fazíamos isso juntos".

"Nós ainda fazemos." Sussurrou Emmett. "Ele está em seu coração, irmã".

"Ok".

Edward envolveu seu braço em volta da minha cintura e puxou-me para seguir Emmett e Rose para o corredor. Os outros nos seguiram de perto. Eu podia sentir minhas pernas tremerem enquanto caminhávamos para a enfermaria. Eu lentamente abri a porta e Edward me acompanhou para dentro. A enfermeira se virou e olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Aqui está, querida." Ela chorou quando me deu o comprimido e uma garrafa de água. Eu lentamente engoli o comprimido.

"O-obrigada." Eu chorei.

Senti meus joelhos cederem. Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me levou para fora. Todo mundo estava esperando por mim do lado de fora da porta. Eles envolveram seus braços em volta de nós e choraram comigo. O sinal tocou, sinalizando o fim do almoço. Aos poucos nos separamos. Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a nossa aula de Biologia. Entramos na sala de aula lentamente. A escola inteira estava muito quieta. Acho que em muitos aspectos esta foi a forma de todos darem a Garrett e Kate o respeito que eles merecem. Fomos e sentamos na nossa mesa. Eu puxei minha cadeira para trás até que ela estava na frente da mesa deles. Coloquei minha cabeça para baixo e deixei minhas lágrimas fluírem novamente. Senti Edward fazer o mesmo quando o sinal tocou. Por vários minutos todos ficaram quietos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, eu não agüento mais chorar, estou soluçando aqui, esse cap. foi o mais triste de todos pra mim... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 **

_**Bella POV**_

"Vocês todos se lembram quando estávamos na segunda série e Garrett trouxe sua tartaruga ninja mutante adolescente à escola? Kate a pegou e fez vestidos de papel para ela. Todos os meninos da classe caçoaram dele porque ele se recusou a tirá-las depois que ela trabalhou tão duro com elas." Austin disse enquanto chorava.

"Ele a amou a partir do momento em que a viu." Eu disse suavemente. Todos se viraram para olhar para mim. "Ele me contou como ele a viu sentada no balanço no primeiro dia do jardim de infância. Ele disse que ela tirou seu fôlego quando ela sorriu para ele. Ele me disse que lamentou perder tanto tempo sem ela. Eu disse a ele que era bobagem, eles ficaram juntos por quatro anos. Ele disse que era verdade, mas eles desperdiçaram nove anos em perfeitas condições".

"Kate se apaixonou por ele naquele dia também." Disse Edward. "Ela disse que estava sentada naquele balanço esperando por ele vir e falar com ela, mas ele nunca o fez. Então ela pulou e correu para ele. Ela agarrou a mão dele. Ela disse que sentiu um choque quando suas mãos se tocaram. Ela sorriu e disse a ele que ele era seu melhor amigo. Ela disse que estava com medo que ele nunca iria amá-la do jeito que ela o amava. Então, no primeiro dia do ano de calouro, ele caminhou até ela e a puxou para seus braços. Ele disse 'Baby, eu vou segui-la em qualquer lugar. Eu te amo.' Então ele a beijou".

"Eu gostaria de ter tido tempo para conhecê-los melhor. Eu fui tão puta com eles. Vou sempre lamentar isso." Lauren chorou. "Eles não mereciam morrer".

"Você também não." Eu disse suavemente. Ela olhou para mim tristemente. "Eu sei que você está pensando que deveria ter sido você, mas você não merece isso mais do que eles".

"Eu observava o quanto eles se amavam e eu estava com ciúmes. Ninguém nunca vai me amar assim." Ela chorou.

"Eu amo." Disse Tyler Crowley. Ele lentamente se levantou e caminhou até ela. Ele a puxou em seus braços. "Eu tenho amado você por muito tempo".

"Eu estive esperando por você para sempre. Eu amo você também." Lauren sussurrou quando Tyler a abraçou.

"Eu desejaria que nós pudéssemos tê-lo ajudado com seus tratamentos. Eles ficaram sozinhos por tanto tempo. Ele estava lutando tanto. Ele teria vencido." Sussurrou Jessica.

"Ele já tinha." Sussurrei. Mais uma vez todos se viraram para olhar para mim. "Ele descobriu há duas semanas que ele estava em remissão".

"Por que ele não nos contou?" Jessica perguntou.

"Ele... estava... esperando... por... mim." Eu chorei. Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Na segunda-feira depois que ele descobriu, eu estava sentada no quarto esperando Carlisle arrumar a minha IV, quando a porta se abriu e Garrett veio e deitou na cama ao meu lado como sempre fazia. Perguntei a ele o que ele estava fazendo ali. Ele disse 'nós temos quimioterapia hoje'. Ele prometeu estar lá para... mim... para sempre. Eles... vieram... a... cada... sessão... comigo".

Senti meu corpo tremer com os soluços. Edward envolveu seus braços em volta de mim mais apertado e me puxou para o seu peito. Ouvi os outros chorando e falando sobre quão cuidadosos eles eram. Quão corajoso ele foi de sofrer em silêncio. Eu podia sentir meu ódio surgir quando ocorreu-me que eles nunca realmente o viram. Eles nunca perceberam os meses em que ele sofreu sozinho.

"Como todos vocês nunca acharam que algo estava errado com ele meses atrás?" Eu perguntei em voz alta. Todo mundo parou de falar e olhou para mim.

"O que você quer dizer, Bella?" Perguntou o Sr. Banner com uma carranca conhecedora. Ele sabia exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Eu acho que ele percebeu que isso precisava ser dito.

"Garrett passou seis meses passando por quimioterapia antes que eu chegasse aqui. Como é que vocês não perceberam?" Perguntei novamente um pouco dura.

"Não era tão óbvio, eu acho." Disse Austin.

"Como não era óbvio? Ele passou meses perdendo peso. Ele passou meses correndo para fora das salas de aula exatamente como eu, para que ele não vomitasse por toda parte. Kate raspou a cabeça dele quando ele começou a perder seu cabelo. Como vocês não viram isso?" Eu bati.

"Nós não vimos isso." Disse Tyler.

"VOCÊS OPTARAM POR NÃO VER." Eu gritei.

"Isso não é justo, Bella." Disse Lauren.

"Justo? Você quer falar sobre justo? Foi justo que a única razão pela qual qualquer um de vocês realmente, verdadeiramente, viu o quanto ele estava sofrendo foi porque eu raspei minha cabeça na escola? Foi justo quando todos espalharam rumores sobre nós fodendo sob a arquibancada porque vocês preferiam não ter de admitir que todos vocês deixaram a bola cair? Algum de você notou os círculos sob os olhos de Kate? Algum de vocês notou as escoriações nos braços de Garrett de IV após IV após IV?"

"Não, nós não notamos." Jessica disse tristemente.

"Vocês têm alguma idéia de como ele deve ter sentido quando as pessoas que ele conheceu a sua vida toda não perceberam quando ele estava doente? Como ele se sentiu sozinho? Quanta culpa ele sentia que Kate tinha que esfregar suas costas enquanto ele vomitava, em vez de conseguir ir ao jogo de futebol? Ou que tal sobre quando ela teve que segurá-lo nos braços e deixá-lo chorar porque a dor era tão intensa que ele queria arrancar seu estômago? Alguém?" Eu bati.

"Nós estávamos errados." Disse Edward. "Eu posso olhar para trás e dizer honestamente que eu não percebi. Eu estava envolvido demais em meu próprio mundo egoísta para ver o que ele estava passando. Vou lamentar isso pelo resto da minha vida".

"Eu também." Disse Tyler. Todos assentiram com a cabeça rapidamente em acordo.

"Eu acho que o que Bella está tentando dizer é que todos nós precisamos abrir os olhos e olhar ao redor para o outro. Nós todos temos coisas em nossas vidas pelas quais sofremos. Pode ser algo como o câncer, ou pode ser os seus pais se divorciando. O ponto é que todos vocês precisam apoiar-se mutuamente." Disse o Sr. Banner.

Exatamente então o sinal tocou e todo mundo se levantou lentamente e começou a caminhar para fora da sala. Estendi a mão e envolvi meu braço em torno da cintura de Edward enquanto ele envolveu ao meu redor. Caminhamos em silêncio para a nossa aula de música. Éramos apenas nós e Peter agora. Entramos e encontramos Peter sentado ao piano. Ele não estava tocando. Notei que seus ombros tremiam enquanto ele chorava. Corri e joguei meus braços em torno dele.

"Eu... sentirei... falta... deles." Ele chorava suavemente.

"Eu... também." Eu botei para fora.

"Bella... você... não pode... desistir." Peter chorou.

"Eu... sei..." Sussurrei suavemente.

Nós três passamos o resto da hora em silêncio. O único ruído eram os soluços que nos escapavam de vez em quando. Quando o sinal tocou, Edward e eu caminhamos até os nossos armários. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela estavam esperando por nós. Nós reunimos nossas coisas em silêncio. Eles estavam voltando para a casa de praia, enquanto Edward e eu íamos para a minha sessão de quimioterapia. Eu realmente não queria ir, mas prometi a James e Victoria que tentaria. Edward e eu caminhamos lentamente para fora até seu carro e rumo ao hospital. Enquanto caminhávamos para o hospital ruidoso, percebi que a vida seguia em frente sem nós. Eu sabia que a comunidade estava abalada pela morte de Garrett e Kate, mas ainda tínhamos que seguir em frente. O único problema era que eu não tinha certeza de como seguir em frente.

Fomos até o escritório de Carlisle e sentamos em nossas cadeiras habituais. Senti as lágrimas caírem quando olhei para as cadeiras em que Garrett e Kate sempre se sentavam. Continuei esperando que eles pulassem para dentro e nos dissessem que estavam apenas brincando. Ouvi Carmen chamar meu nome suavemente. Tentei levantar para segui-la, mas minhas pernas cederam enquanto eu chorava. Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou até a sala familiar. Ver a cama vazia de Garrett só me fez chorar mais. Edward nos deitou na minha cama, mantendo seus braços bem apertados ao meu redor enquanto nós chorávamos. Aqui é onde Garrett e eu começamos. Carlisle entrou no quarto. Eu poderia dizer que ele não dormiu na noite passada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e suas roupas estavam amassadas.

"Bella, como você está?" Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto uma lágrima caía de seus olhos.

"Nada bem." Sussurrei. "Eu sinto falta deles".

"Eu sinto também." Ele sussurrou. Nós apenas ficamos ali por alguns minutos. "Isso realmente não é justo".

"Não, não é, mas desde quando alguma coisa disto é justa." Edward disse com raiva. "Quero dizer, por que Garrett e Bella têm que estar doentes, em primeiro lugar? Por que aquele pedaço de merda teve que beber tanto naquela noite? Por que ele teve que entrar em seu carro e matá-los?"

"Eu desejaria saber." Carlisle sussurrou enquanto ele rompeu em soluços. Passei meus braços em torno dele e o segurei enquanto ele chorava. "Eu me sento aqui e digo a você que tudo vai ficar bem. Vamos lutar contra isso. Eu realmente acredito nisso. Às vezes ganhamos e às vezes perdemos. Mas, pelo menos, quando alguém morre após lutar, suas famílias sabem que eles nunca desistiram. Ele venceu. Ele venceu sua sentença de morte. Por que eles tinham que ser tirados de nós?"

"Será que isso vale a pena?" Sussurrei.

"O que é que vale a pena?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Vendo-nos lutar e finalmente vencer o câncer. Isso vale a pena?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele disse suavemente.

"Então isso é tudo que importa." Eu disse. "Vamos começar".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu não consigo traduzir/ler essa história sem meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Apesar do sofrimento, é bom saber que Bella não desistiu do seu tratamento..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

_**Bella POV**_

Carlisle fez a minha IV começar, mas não saiu da sala desta vez. Ele se sentou na cama de Garrett e nós conversamos. Falamos sobre a escola. Ele ficou estarrecido com a forma como os pais de Kate estavam se comportando. Ele me disse que Charlie e Renée estavam cuidando do funeral dela. Seus pais se recusavam a reclamar por ela. Perguntei a ele como estavam Charlie, Renée e Esme. Ele me disse que eles não estavam indo muito bem. Ele disse que William, Catherine, John, Elizabeth, Robert e Ann vieram e ficaram na minha casa ontem à noite com eles. Ele disse que eles entendiam que nós precisávamos de tempo para nos curar juntos. Eles sabiam o quão próximos nós todos éramos e que eles estavam dispostos a nos dar algum tempo. Ele prometeu dizer a eles que estávamos bem. Eu me certifiquei que ele dissesse a eles que eu vim para o meu tratamento. Eu queria que eles soubessem que eu não desistiria. Assim que minha IV acabou, ele a tirou e caminhou conosco até o elevador.

"Eu amo você, Carlisle." Sussurrei quando dei a ele um grande abraço.

"Eu amo você também, Bella. Veremos vocês no funeral amanhã." Ele disse quando me abraçou de volta. Ele me soltou e puxou Edward em seus braços. "Eu te amo, Edward. Nunca se esqueça disso".

"Eu te amo, pai." Edward sussurrou.

Entramos no elevador e fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para a casa de praia. Entramos e encontramos todos esperando por nós na sala. Eles me perguntaram como foi a quimioterapia e nós dissemos a eles. Dissemos como todos os nossos pais estavam se curando juntos, assim como nós estávamos. Eu disse a eles que Carlisle tranqüilizaria os nossos pais que nós estávamos bem. Eles tinham ido ao mercado para pegar algumas coisas para o jantar. Eles começaram a fazer os ovos e eu acabei no banheiro. Edward me segurou enquanto eu vomitei e chorei durante horas. Eventualmente, ele me carregou para a sala. Os outros já haviam limpado a bagunça do jantar. Edward e eu nos sentamos no sofá. Os outros vieram e se juntaram a nós na sala.

"Então, qual é o plano para amanhã?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Bem, os funerais começam às 10h, então acho que precisamos estar lá por volta das 9h30." Rose disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

"Antes de Garrett e eu contarmos a vocês sobre a leucemia, falamos sobre o que queríamos em nossos funerais." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"O que você queria?" Perguntou Edward.

"Primeiro, nós não queríamos todos sensíveis ao redor o tempo todo. Queríamos que todos celebrassem a nossa vida." Eu disse suavemente enquanto uma lágrima caiu do meu olho. "Nós não queríamos que todos se vestissem de preto. Queríamos..."

Eu não podia continuar. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremer enquanto eu soluçava. Edward colocou seus braços em volta de mim.

"Está tudo bem, amor." Edward sussurrou. "O que mais?"

"Nós... queríamos... música... feliz..." Eu gaguejei.

"Ok, o que mais?" Jasper sussurrou enquanto ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

"Nós... queríamos... um... bolo".

"Alguma outra coisa." Perguntou Emmett.

"Nós..." Eu comecei antes de eu ter que correr para o banheiro.

Edward me segurou quando eu chorei depois de vomitar. Acabei por adormecer em seus braços. Acordei várias vezes para vomitar. Eu sabia que Garrett quereria que eu continuasse os tratamentos, mas seria difícil lutar contra isso sem ele ao meu lado. Ele e Kate eram a minha força. Foram eles que me incentivaram a lutar por Edward. Eles me encorajaram a nunca desistir, nunca parar de tentar. Após a quinta vez que eu tinha começado a vomitar, Edward e eu desistimos de dormir. Eu decidi que era hora de eu ler a carta dele. Edward me deixaria lê-la sozinha, mas eu sabia que ele precisava estar comigo quando eu a lesse. Então nós nos envolvemos em nosso cobertor e fomos sentar na varanda. Eu lentamente abri o envelope, com as mãos trêmulas, e desdobrei a carta. Lentamente, comecei a ler as palavras dele.

_Bella, _

_Se você estiver lendo esta carta, então significa que eu perdi a minha luta. Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito, minha irmã. No dia em que eu fui para a quimioterapia e vi você sentada lá, foi me dado um novo propósito, uma nova razão para continuar. Foi me dado você. _

_Eu estava me preparando para parar de lutar. Eu tinha desistido de qualquer esperança de que eu poderia bater a minha sentença de morte. Tinha ficado tão difícil continuar. Eu odiava o quão difícil era para os meus pais e Kate. Eu me sentia culpado que Kate estava tendo que desistir de tanta coisa para cuidar de mim. Eu a amo mais do que eu jamais pensei que pudesse amar alguém. Mas ela estava cansada. Ela nunca se queixou, nunca desistiu. Eu me sentia culpado por sequer ter pensado em desistir. Mas então eu encontrei uma nova razão para ir em frente. Eu encontrei você. Eu vi que você precisava que eu continuasse lutando. Eu vi quão sozinha você estava, quão assustada e perdida você estava. Eu soube então que eu deveria ajudá-la. Pelo menos, eu espero que eu tenha._

_Você me deu uma razão para lutar. Eu sei que você está sentada aí pensando que não vale a pena. Que você deve desistir, mas você não pode fazer isso. Olhe nos olhos de Edward. Você pode ver exatamente o quanto ele ama você. O quão doloroso é para ele vê-la sofrendo. Eu nunca o vi tão vulnerável quanto ele é quando ele está com você. Seja a sua força. Lute por ele. Deixe-o ajudá-la. Deixe Emmett e Rose, Jasper e Alice, Ben e Ângela a ajudarem. Por favor, ajudem Kate. Ela tem lutado tanto para me ajudar. _

_Bella, apenas saiba que não importa o que aconteça comigo, eu te amo. Você é minha melhor amiga, minha irmãzinha. Minha Heroína. Cuide-se, linda Bella._

_Eu sempre estarei com você, _

_Garrett _

Senti minhas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu lia cada palavra. Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu não conseguia parar. Eu não podia desistir. Eu tinha que vencer isto por ele. Eu devia a ele, pelo menos esse tanto. Edward me puxou para os seus braços e deixamos nosso sofrimento juntos. Nós o deixaríamos aqui. Ouvi os outros começarem a se mover lá dentro. Puxei Edward para cima e o levei para dentro da casa. Eles estavam todos na cozinha pegando o café da manhã. Limpei a garganta para chamar sua atenção.

"Eu só queria agradecer a todos por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu amo muito todos vocês. Vocês são minha família".

"Bella, nós devemos agradecer você." Disse Jasper. "Você e Garrett nos uniram".

"Ele está certo, Bella. Vocês dois mostraram-nos como lutar por aquilo que temos." Disse Rose.

"A nunca desistir." Sussurrou Ben.

"A confiar uns nos outros." Disse Ângela.

"A não tomar como garantido aquilo que temos." Alice disse suavemente.

"Vocês dois nos ensinaram a amar." Edward sussurrou.

"Bella, vocês dois nos lembraram que tudo que nós precisamos é uns dos outros. Vocês nos fizeram uma família." Sussurrou Emmett.

Todos nos abraçamos fortemente. Eles terminaram seu café da manhã enquanto Edward e eu fomos tomar um banho juntos. Nós acariciamos um ao outro enquanto nos ajudamos a se lavar. Saímos e nos ajudamos a se secar. Voltamos para o nosso quarto e nos vestimos. Edward colocou um par de jeans e uma camisa de botões azul. Eu coloquei um vestido verde de algodão e um par de sapatilhas combinando. Coloquei um lenço branco na minha cabeça. Voltamos para baixo para encontrar os outros esperando por nós. Emmett, Ben e Jasper estavam ambos usando jeans. Emmett estava usando uma camisa branca de botões, enquanto Ben estava vestindo uma camisa bege e Jasper estava vestindo uma camisa verde floresta. Alice estava vestindo uma saia camponesa roxa e branca e blusa roxa. Rosalie estava usando um vestido de algodão vermelho e um suéter branco. Ângela estava vestindo uma blusa rosa bebê e uma saia cinza. Eu sabia que Kate e Garrett ficariam felizes que nós não estávamos vestindo preto.

Tínhamos todos decidido que era hora de voltar para casa. Então nós carregamos nossas malas em nossos carros e saímos para dizer nosso adeus final. Chegamos à igreja pouco antes das 9h30. O estacionamento e as ruas já estavam cheios de todas as pessoas que vieram para se despedir. Nós lentamente entramos pela porta da frente da igreja. Quando fomos para encontrar lugares no santuário, fui parada na porta por Robert.

"Bella e Edward, vocês precisam me seguir".

"Ok." Eu disse. Eu não tinha certeza se eles estariam felizes que eu levei seus filhos para longe por um par de dias. Entreguei a Emmett o meu violoncelo e o segui por um longo corredor. Ele parou na frente de uma porta e se virou para mim.

"Bella, Edward, eu quero agradecê-los por deixarem Ângela ir com vocês no domingo. Vou admitir que eu não entendia o quanto ela precisava de todos vocês. Estou feliz que ela tem amigos como vocês." Ele murmurou suavemente.

"Eu sinto muito pela maneira como aconteceu. Mas precisávamos nos curar juntos. Eu amo muito Ângela. Ela é minha irmã." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Obrigado, querida." Ele disse enquanto abria a porta. Ele me levou para onde James, Victoria, Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, Didyme, Tanya, Charlie e Renée estavam esperando. Logo que vi os meus pais, eu corri e os abracei.

"Eu sinto muito por ter ido." Eu soluçava. "Nós simplesmente precisávamos estar sozinhos".

"Está tudo bem, baby. Nós sabemos." Renée me acalmou.

"Só nunca esqueça que nós te amamos, Bella. Para sempre." Charlie chorou.

"Eu também amo vocês".

"Bella, Edward, nós queremos que você sentem conosco. Vocês dois são da família." Sussurrou James.

"Eu não posso. Eu não sou-"

"Sim, você é, querida. Garrett e Kate amavam você como uma irmã. Isso faz de você minha filha." Victoria disse me puxando para um abraço.

"Muito obrigada".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, fiquei emocionada com a carta que o Garrett deixou pra Bella... e agora esse final me deixou novamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas..._

_10 reviews e o próximo vem amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

_**Bella POV**_

Pelos próximos minutos todos nós apenas ficamos em silêncio. Notei que Tanya estava usando um vestido amarelo, que foi de Kate. Ela estava tão perturbada com a perda de sua irmã que ela não podia falar comigo. Eu sabia que, eventualmente, teríamos uma chance de conversar, mas este não era o momento certo. Após vários minutos, Robert nos disse que era hora. James e Victoria me puxaram entre eles enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para o santuário. A música começou e nós lentamente fizemos nosso caminho para o banco da frente da igreja. Peter estava tocando piano para eles. Eu sei que isso significava muito para eles que eles pediriam a ele. Olhei em volta e percebi que quase todos da nossa escola estavam aqui. Eles estavam todos vestindo roupas brilhantes e coloridas. Eu me virei e olhei para Emmett, que estava sentado atrás de mim.

"Como?" Sussurrei.

"Nós dissemos a você que somos uma família." Ele sussurrou de volta.

Robert subiu ao pódio e fez uma pequena oração. Nós cantamos algumas músicas do cântico sagrado antes de sentarmos em nossos lugares.

"É sempre difícil ver jovens tirado de nós. Mas é particularmente difícil desta vez. Garrett e Kate haviam enfrentado muitos obstáculos difíceis ao longo dos últimos meses de suas vidas. Eles nos ensinaram a amar. Eles nos ensinaram a lutar. Garrett e Kate amavam música quase tanto quanto eles se amavam. Eles gostavam especialmente de ouvir Bella Swan tocar seu violoncelo. Bella concordou em tocar mais uma vez para eles".

Eu lentamente me levantei e caminhei até o meu violoncelo. Eu o peguei e fui para a caixa na frente do microfone. Respirei fundo e olhei para todos no salão.

"Garrett e eu tivemos uma conversa há algumas semanas atrás sobre o que queríamos que fosse o nosso funeral. Garrett me disse que queria que as pessoas celebrassem a sua vida, não lamentassem a sua morte. Eu sei que Garrett e Kate ficariam felizes em saber o quanto eles são realmente amados. Eu sempre sentirei falta deles, mas não vou deitar e parar de lutar. Hoje nós dizemos adeus aos nossos amigos. Amanhã viveremos para eles".

Eu fui e me sentei na cadeira que tinha sido colocada entre seus caixões. Fechei meus olhos quando comecei a tocar para eles. Coloquei todo o meu amor por eles e minha família. Coloquei toda a minha raiva e mágoa armazenada por eles terem sido levados. Deixei todos saberem que não importa o que aconteça, vamos viver para eles. Nós vamos lutar para ajudar uns aos outros e vamos ganhar. Enquanto eu tocava as notas finais, abri meus olhos e olhei para a minha família.

Levantei-me lentamente e coloquei meu violoncelo de volta contra sua caixa. Eu me virei para olhar para todos. Estavam todos muito quietos enquanto fiz o meu caminho de volta para o meu assento. James e Victoria envolveram seus braços em volta dos meus ombros enquanto Robert voltou a subir. Ele leu algumas passagens da Bíblia e fez uma oração de encerramento. Ele anunciou que a família tinha solicitado que o serviço de enterro fosse somente para a família. Edward, Carlisle, Peter, Eleazar e William foram para ficar ao lado do caixão de Garrett, enquanto Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Ben e John foram para o de Kate. Eles carregaram o caixão de Kate para fora primeiro e o colocaram no carro fúnebre. Eles carregaram o de Garrett em seguida e o colocaram ao lado do de Kate.

James e Victoria levaram eu e Edward para a limusine. Comecei a protestar, mas eles insistiram para nos unirmos a eles. Nós concordamos e entramos. Seguimos o carro fúnebre para o cemitério. Seus corpos seriam colocados para descansar debaixo de uma árvore de salgueiro. Eles estariam deitados lado a lado por toda a eternidade. Olhei ao redor e encontrei minha família em pé à nossa volta. Charlie tinha Renée em seus braços. No curto período de tempo que tínhamos conhecido Kate, ela realmente tinha se tornado deles. Carlisle e Esme estavam abraçando Alice e Emmett. William e Catherine tinham Jasper e Rose em seus braços. Ben estava espremido entre John e Elisabeth. Ângela estava com Robert e Ann. Eu vi Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar e Carmen parados com Marcus, Didyme e Tanya. Um jovem de pele escura tinha Tanya puxada em seus braços. Eu sabia que tinha que ser Seth.

Garrett e Kate foram colocados em seus túmulos enquanto todos nós assistimos com lágrimas em nossos rostos. Este era o momento para nós dizermos o nosso adeus.

"Adeus, Garrett e Kate. Eu sempre amarei vocês. Nunca vou parar de lutar. Garrett, cuide da minha irmã." Eu disse suavemente.

"Garrett e Kate, sentiremos falta de vocês. Nós os amaremos para sempre." Edward disse, envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Adeus, Garrett e Kate. Obrigada por nos deixarem ajudá-los." Disse Rose.

"Adeus, Garrett e Kate. Obrigado por nos mostrarem o que é o amor." Disse Jasper.

"Adeus, Garrett e Kate. Vocês sempre estarão em nossos corações." Disse Ângela.

"Adeus, Garrett e Kate. Obrigado por nos ajudarem a entender." Disse Ben.

"Adeus, Garrett e Kate. Obrigado pela nossa família." Disse Emmett.

"Adeus, Garrett e Kate. Que vocês descansem em paz sabendo que são amados. Eu amo vocês dois." Tanya murmurou.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Nós todos ficamos lá e observamos nossos amigos sendo abaixados ao chão. Eu sabia que seria difícil continuar, mas eles não quereriam que a gente sentasse e chorasse. Eles queriam que a gente vivesse.

"Obrigado por tudo. Por favor, saibam que nós amamos muito todos vocês. Vocês ainda são membros da nossa família." Disse James.

"Garrett e Kate se amavam. Muitas pessoas disseram a eles que eles eram jovens demais para saber o que é o amor, mas não eram. Nós celebramos hoje o seu amor." Disse Victoria.

Eles apontaram para trás e me virei para ver o grande bolo situado em uma mesa. Eu não consegui parar as risadas que deixaram minha boca enquanto deixei cair uma lágrima. Isso é o que eles teriam querido. Passamos a hora seguinte comendo bolo e contando histórias sobre Garrett e Kate. Eu finalmente tive a chance de conversar com Tanya. Ela disse que tinha se mudado com Marcus e Didyme. Eles moravam em La Push, então ela mudaria de escola. Eu a fiz prometer permanecer em contato comigo. Eu ainda queria ser sua amiga. Todos os nossos pais nos perdoaram por termos nos afastado. Eles entenderam que precisávamos uns dos outros. Nós limpamos a bagunça de nosso bolo e estávamos prestes a carregar tudo quando James e Victoria pediram a nossa atenção. Todos nós viramos para olhar para eles.

"Gostaríamos de ainda manter o show beneficente neste sábado à noite. Garrett e Kate foram ambos sobreviventes. Queremos ser capazes de dar a outros a chance de viver. Por favor, venham para apoiar a nossa causa." James disse suavemente.

Fui até eles e dei-lhes um abraço. "É uma honra poder tocar. Obrigada".

"A honra é nossa. Ficamos orgulhosos de saber que você foi à sua sessão de quimioterapia ontem. Nunca desista, Bella. Nunca pare de lutar." Sussurrou Victoria.

"Eu não vou. Vou vencer isto assim como Garrett venceu." Sussurrei.

Fui para casa com Charlie e Renée. Precisávamos de algum tempo juntos como uma família. Assim que chegamos em casa, eles me puxaram para o sofá. Contei a eles sobre o que tinha acontecido na escola ontem com Irina e Laurent. Eles ficaram horrorizados que eles poderiam tratar suas filhas assim. Eu disse a eles sobre a aula de Biologia. Eles não podiam entender como ninguém viu as mudanças em Garrett e Kate antes de nós mudarmos para cá. Continuamos a conversar pelas próximas horas. Eventualmente, o cansaço bateu-me e fui para a cama. Sonhei que Garrett e Kate estavam sentados na minha cama. Eles me disseram que eu tinha que ser forte. Eles disseram que eu tinha que ser forte para eles. Prometi sempre lutar e nunca desistir. Eu me levantei para ir embora quando eles me puxaram para seus braços e me disseram que me amavam.

O resto da semana foi difícil. Voltamos para a escola na quarta-feira e tentamos agir normalmente. Estávamos ainda de luto, mas não estávamos deprimidos. Os professores deram suas aulas e tentamos focá-las, mas era difícil. Até o final do dia eu estava exausta. Edward e eu fomos para a quimioterapia. Essa era a parte mais difícil para mim. Carlisle não ficou com a gente desta vez. Edward e eu não precisávamos falar. Ele apenas me segurou em seus braços. Nós dois poderíamos sentir Garrett e Kate com a gente. Carlisle entrou e tirou a minha IV. Ele disse que recebeu os resultados do meu teste de volta, mas eles ainda eram os mesmos. Nós continuaríamos tentando. Passei a maior parte da noite de quarta vomitando. Charlie e Renée me ajudaram em tudo. Eles me seguraram e me deixaram chorar. Eles sussurraram palavras de incentivo e tentaram me dar força.

Passei a maior parte do dia de quinta-feira correndo das salas de aula para o banheiro. Eu nunca estava sozinha. Ou Alice, ou Rose, ou Ângela estava comigo se elas pudessem. Até mesmo Jessica veio e me ajudou uma vez. Foi um pequeno gesto. Passei o almoço com a minha cabeça no colo de Edward enquanto eu chorava de dor no meu estômago. Eles tentaram me convencer a ir para casa, mas eu precisava estar lá. Biologia e Música passaram rapidamente. Depois da escola, Edward veio e me segurou enquanto tirei uma soneca. Charlie veio e pediu desculpas pelo modo como tratou Edward na manhã em que saímos. Edward entendeu que ele estava tentando me ajudar. Eu era a sua menininha, afinal. Eventualmente, Edward foi para sua casa e Charlie tomou seu lugar. Ele me segurou enquanto eu dormi a noite toda.

Sexta-feira passou em um borrão. Eu estava tão esgotada que eu mal me lembro de sequer estar na escola. Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava sentada no escritório de Carlisle começando meu tratamento de quimioterapia. Ele estava preocupado com o quão cansada eu havia ficado. Eu disse a ele que era apenas o modo do meu organismo tentar curar as feridas, mas eu não acho que ele acreditou.

Edward ficou comigo sexta à noite. Ele me segurou enquanto eu vomitei por horas. Ele lavou meu rosto e me deixou chorar. Ele me segurou e me disse o quanto ele me ama. Eventualmente eu consegui algumas horas de sono.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, chorei demais com a despedida deles para o Garrett e a Kate, acho que foi exatamente como Garrett queria, de certa forma uma despedida "alegre"... e infelizmente o tratamento da Bella ainda não está surtindo muito efeito, vamos espera que ela melhore logo..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei por volta do meio-dia no sábado. Eu lutava para conseguir a força para sair da cama. Meu corpo estava realmente fraco. Eu precisava ir ao banheiro. Eu mal consegui fazer isso quando senti Edward envolvendo os braços em volta de mim.

"Está tudo bem, amor. Estou aqui." Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada, Edward." Sussurrei de volta enquanto limpava meu rosto. Lentamente levantei e escovei meus dentes. "Eu não sei como eu poderia sequer passar por isso sem você".

"Você nunca vai descobrir. Estou aqui para sempre, Bella." Ele disse enquanto me ajudou a voltar para o meu quarto.

"Edward, faça amor comigo, por favor." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Bella, e quanto aos seus pais?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu não me importo. Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim. Por favor." Eu implorei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. Ele gentilmente a enxugou.

"Ok, amor." Ele disse quando se levantou e foi trancar a porta.

Ele caminhou de volta para mim e levantou-me para os meus pés e me ajudou a puxar meu shorts e camiseta regata. Eu lentamente tirei sua camisa e empurrei suas calças do pijama para baixo aos seus pés. Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei suavemente enquanto o senti puxar minha calcinha de mim. Empurrei sua boxer para baixo e envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele enquanto ele me deitou na cama. Edward moveu seus lábios para a minha clavícula, para os meus seios. Ele pegou meu mamilo duro em sua boca. Sufoquei meu gemido quando ele mordeu delicadamente meu mamilo.

"Edward, eu preciso de você agora." Eu chorei baixinho. Ele lentamente fez seu caminho de volta até o meu corpo e posicionou-se no meu âmago molhado após escorregar em um preservativo.

"Como você quiser, amor." Ele sussurrou enquanto empurrou lentamente em mim.

Uma vez que ele estava completamente revestido dentro de mim, ele parou por um instante para eu me acostumar com o seu tamanho. Levantei meus quadris para encorajá-lo a se mover comigo. Ele começou lentamente a se mover para dentro e fora de mim. Mas eu precisava de mais. Eu precisava que ele se movesse mais rápido.

"Mais rápido, Edward, por favor, me fode mais rápido." Eu gemi suavemente.

Ele começou a empurrar mais e mais rápido. Enfiei meus calcanhares em sua bunda. Eu podia senti-lo empurrando mais e mais dentro de mim. Eu podia senti-lo enquanto nossos corpos se encontravam e se tornavam um. Eu podia sentir-me tencionar quando o meu orgasmo construiu.

"Nunca deixe de me amar." Eu ofeguei enquanto Edward e eu fazíamos amor.

"Nunca... vou... deixar... nunca." Ele resmungou enquanto bombeava para dentro de mim mais e mais rápido. Eu poderia dizer que a sua própria libertação estava chegando em breve também.

"Goze comigo, Edward. Por favor." Pedi a ele suavemente.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele gemeu quando minhas paredes cerraram em torno dele quando atingimos o clímax juntos.

"Eu amo você, Edward. Para sempre." Eu ofeguei levemente enquanto retardávamos nossos movimentos.

Edward rolou de cima de mim e puxou a camisinha e a enrolou em um lenço de papel e a jogou na lata de lixo da minha cama. Nós ficamos deitados lá por alguns minutos nos braços um do outro. Eu estava em casa com ele. Eu sabia que o queria para sempre. Eu sabia que nós éramos jovens, mas eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu não queria perder mais tempo. Inclinei-me e olhei nos olhos de Edward.

"Edward, eu quero me casar".

"O quê?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Acho que devemos nos casar assim que pudermos." Eu disse suavemente.

"Bella, você tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho. Eu não quero perder mais tempo. Eu sei que parece meio apressado, mas eu te amo. Eu vou entender se você não quiser se casar comigo." Eu disse suavemente, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Bella, eu quis me casar com você desde o momento em que te vi. Eu só não quero apressar você." Ele sussurrou. "Eu amo você, bobinha".

"Eu te amo, bobinho." Sussurrei enquanto pressionei meus lábios nos dele. "Mas é melhor nos limparmos antes de Charlie e Renée virem até aqui. Eu acho que devemos dizer a todos amanhã no jantar".

Edward riu enquanto varria-me em seus braços e corria para o banheiro. Ele me colocou para baixo e ligou a água. Ele ajudou-me a entrar e entrou atrás de mim. Ele começou a lavar-me lentamente. Senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo.

"Bella, você está bem? Você parece um pouco quente".

"Eu estou bem." Assegurei a ele.

Ele deixou passar e nós rapidamente terminamos nosso banho. Nós nos secamos e fomos nos vestir. Edward deslizou nas roupas que usou na escola ontem. Eu escorreguei em um pijama. Eu me trocaria mais tarde para o show beneficente. Edward varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou para baixo pelas escadas. Eu não estava com muita fome, então ele me deitou no sofá. Ele beijou-me um adeus e voltou para sua casa para se trocar. Eu devo ter adormecido porque a próxima coisa que eu senti era alguém apertando meus ombros.

"Bella, você precisa ir se trocar para o concerto." Renée sussurrou. Eu lentamente abri os olhos e sentei. Meu corpo todo doía de dormir no sofá. "Bella, você está bem? Você parece um pouco quente".

"Eu estou bem." Menti. Eu sabia que estava com febre novamente. Mas eu tinha que me apresentar esta noite. Renée olhou-me por um instante antes de deixar passar.

"Bem, é melhor você ir se trocar. Edward estará aqui em cinco minutos".

"Ok, eu vou rápido".

Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho pelas escadas. Lentamente tirei o pijama e puxei minha calça de couro preta, uma blusa vermelha sem alças e salto alto vermelho. Adicionei um lenço preto na cabeça e, lentamente, fiz o meu caminho de volta para baixo. Kate e eu tínhamos comprado a calça de couro para vestir esta noite e em Seattle. Queríamos usar algo chamativo. Embora fosse o meio de maio, vesti minha jaqueta de couro preta. Lentamente desci as escadas para encontrar Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Ben e Ângela esperando por mim.

"Desculpe por ter demorado tanto." Murmurei.

"Está tudo bem, amor. Charlie e Renée foram com Carlisle e Esme. Pensamos que seria bom se nós fôssemos juntos." Edward disse, envolvendo seu braço ao redor de mim. Ele estava ótimo em um par de calças pretas apertadas e uma camisa preta. "Você está linda esta noite, Bella".

"Obrigada, você está lindo também, bonitão." Sussurrei enquanto pressionei meus lábios nos dele. Ele estendeu a mão e cobriu meu rosto levemente para me beijar de volta, mas se afastou rapidamente.

"Bella, você está queimando."

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse suavemente.

"Você deveria estar na cama, Bella." Alice disse enquanto sentia minhas bochechas. "Você está com febre".

"Eu vou chamar meu pai." Emmett disse puxando o seu telefone celular.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. Respirei fundo para me acalmar. "Eu vou dizer a ele após o concerto. Eu tenho que tocar".

"Mas-" Começou Jasper.

"Não, eu tenho que fazer isso. Tenho que fazer isso por Garrett e Kate. Por Peter e William. Por favor." Sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caía pelo meu rosto.

"Ok, Bella, mas assim que o concerto acabar vamos levá-la diretamente para Carlisle." Disse Rose.

"Combinado".

Subimos no jipe de Emmett e nos dirigimos para a escola. Eu sabia que deveria ter dito a Carlisle agora, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Esta era a minha chance de retribuir. Minha chance de encontrar uma cura para que alguém não tivesse que fazer isso. Emmett parou em frente à escola e nos deixou sair. Ele foi estacionar e nos encontrou lá dentro. Edward e eu dissemos adeus e fomos para atrás do palco para ficarmos prontos. Edward e eu seríamos os dois últimos intérpretes da noite. Exatamente às 19h00, James e Victoria saíram e iniciaram o show.

"Obrigado por terem vindo esta noite e apoiarem a luta contra o câncer. O câncer é uma doença que afeta não apenas a pessoa que está doente, mas todos próximos a elas. Pais, irmãos e amigos são afetados pelas dores e lutas contra o câncer. Por favor, abram seus corações e carteiras para nos ajudar a encontrar uma cura. Para que outras famílias não tenham que lidar com assistir os seus entes queridos passando por tratamentos e procedimentos dolorosos. Obrigado." Disse James.

Pelas próximas duas horas ouvimos músicos de todo o estado de Washington. Orquestras, bandas, cantores e músicos de todo o estado vieram para nos ajudar a arrecadar dinheiro para a pesquisa do câncer. Peter foi antes de Edward. Ele tocou a peça que Garrett tocaria em Seattle. Ele jogou tudo que tinha na peça. Senti as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu o observava do lado do palco. Depois que ele terminou, levantou-se e curvou-se e andou até mim. Ele me deu um grande abraço e cochichou no meu ouvido.

"Estou muito orgulhoso de você." Ele sussurrou enquanto James introduziu Edward.

Edward me deu um beijo e foi tocar sua canção. Edward entrou e sentou em seu banco do piano. Ele respirou fundo e começou a tocar. Seus dedos se moviam rapidamente sobre as teclas. Senti o amor que ele tem por mim. O amor que ele tem pela sua família. Senti as suas esperanças e sonhos para o nosso futuro. Eu senti o nosso futuro. Eu sabia que não importa o quê, nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Quando ele tocou sua nota final, senti uma lágrima escapar do meu olho. Ele se levantou, inclinou-se e caminhou até mim. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e me deu um beijo suave.

"Eu amo você, Isabella." Ele sussurrou enquanto James e Victoria voltaram para o palco.

"Nossa intérprete final da noite é muito especial para nós aqui em Forks. Ela é uma das nossas. Ela está atualmente travando uma luta contra a Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Ela ajudou a trazer os nossos filhos juntos para ajudarem a travar esta batalha. Ela nos encorajou a apoiar uns aos outros, não importa o quão diferentes são as nossas lutas. Graças a ela e outros como ela, temos levantado mais de $ 20.000 hoje. Dêem as boas vindas ao placo à Isabella Swan." Disse Victoria.

Tirei minha jaqueta de couro e a entreguei a Edward antes de fazer meu caminho lentamente para fora para o palco com o meu violoncelo. Todos se levantaram e bateram palmas para mim. Olhei e vi Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Ângela e Ben sentados na primeira fila. Nossos pais estavam sentados na fileira atrás deles. Vi Tanya e seus avós, Seth, Leah e, estou supondo, Jacob Black sentados ao lado deles.

Sentei-me na cadeira que tinha sido colocada para mim no meio do palco. Meu corpo todo doía da febre, mas consegui esconder isso. Fechei meus olhos e comecei a tocar. Enquanto eu tocava, imaginei o meu casamento e de Edward. Eu nos imaginei em uma pequena clareira com centenas de flores soprando ao nosso redor. Imaginei-me usando um vestido branco sem alças simples. Rose, Alice e Ângela estavam usando vestidos de verão azul. Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Ben estavam vestindo calças cáqui e camisas brancas. Todos os nossos familiares e amigos estavam reunidos em torno de nós. Eles estavam celebrando o nosso amor conosco. Eu subi e beijei Edward delicadamente quando toquei a última nota. Eu lentamente abri meus olhos enquanto ofegava para pegar a minha respiração. Olhei em volta e vi todos de pé batendo palmas para nós, mas eu não podia ouvi-los. Levantei-me devagar e olhei em volta antes de sentir meu corpo cair no palco enquanto eu desaparecia na escuridão.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Achei tão lindo o início desse cap., os dois aceitando se casar. O show beneficente tb foi muito bom, mas fiquei com o coração na mão com o sofrimento da Bella, agora é esperar pra ver o que aconteceu com ela..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Sentei-me ao lado do palco e assisti meu amor tocar seu violoncelo com tudo o que ela tem. Ela é tão linda. Ela tem esse olhar de pura alegria em seu rosto quando ela perde-se na música. Enquanto assisto minha noiva tocar, eu não posso evitar pensar sobre o dia do nosso casamento. Posso vê-la caminhando pela ilha nos braços de Charlie. Ele tem lágrimas nos olhos enquanto olha para o seu bebê. Ele coloca a mão dela na minha. Eu prometo amá-la e cuidar dela para sempre. Ela olha para mim. Eu levanto a mão dela aos meus lábios e pressiono um beijo gentil nela antes de virarmos e recitarmos nossos votos diante de nossos amigos e familiares. Uma vez que somos declarados marido e mulher, eu gentilmente a puxo em meus braços e pressiono um beijo delicado em seus lábios vermelho rubi. Andamos de volta pela ilha, para sempre como um. Ouvi Bella tocar a última nota da sua canção. Olhei para ela e eu sabia que algo estava errado. Ela estava ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Dei um passo para fora do palco quando ela caiu no chão.

"BELLA!" Eu gritei enquanto corri até ela e a puxei em meus braços. Sua pele parece que está pegando fogo. "BELLA, ACORDE".

"EDWARD, MEXA-SE." Carlisle grita enquanto ele corre até ela. Eu rapidamente deixo que ele a tire dos meus braços. "OH MEU DEUS, ELA ESTÁ QUEIMANDO DE FEBRE. NÓS PRECISAMOS LEVÁ-LA AO HOSPITAL AGORA".

"ELA VAI FICAR BEM?" Renée grita.

"Eu não sei." Gritou Carlisle enquanto ele a ergueu em seus braços.

Carlisle corre com ela para fora da escola, com o resto de nós correndo atrás dele. Ele sobe no banco traseiro do seu carro enquanto Esme salta no assento do motorista com Renée entrando também. O resto de nós salta para os nossos diferentes carros e partimos para o hospital. Nenhum de nós diz nada. Nós todos sabemos que cometemos um erro ao deixá-la tocar hoje à noite.

Assim que chegamos ao hospital, corremos para o P.S. Eles tentaram me impedir de ir atrás, mas Charlie disse que eu era da família. Os outros esperam na sala de espera enquanto nós voltamos para o quarto dela. Carlisle está tentando freneticamente conseguir estabilizá-la. Eu posso sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu o observo tentando esfriar o corpo dela. De repente, seu corpo inteiro começa a tremer violentamente.

"Ela está convulsionando!" Grita Carlisle. "Segure-a de lado".

"Eu a peguei." Disse uma enfermeira. A enfermeira a puxa para o seu lado esquerdo. Carlisle tenta impedi-la de engolir sua língua.

"Precisamos conseguir alguns pacotes de gelo aqui agora." Carlisle replica. "Temos de baixar a febre agora. Se ela tiver mais convulsões, podemos perdê-la".

"Sim, senhor." Ela diz quando sai correndo da sala.

Alguns momentos depois ela entrou com um braço cheio de compressas frias. Bella tinha parado de convulsionar. Eles rapidamente retiraram sua calça e camisa fora dela e começaram a cobrir seu corpo com pequenas compressas geladas. Uma vez que eles a tinham coberta, Carlisle começou a ouvir seu coração e pulmões. Ele suspirou enquanto ele a ouvia. Ele veio até onde Esme, Renée, Charlie e eu estávamos parados. Ele tinha um olhar sério no rosto.

"Ela teve pneumonia. Ambos os pulmões estão quase completamente cheios de fluidos. Ela está com febre de 40ºC. Se nós não conseguirmos abaixar a febre logo..." Ele parou. "Estamos começando algumas quantidades elevadas de antibióticos para combater a infecção. Nesta altura tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar".

"Quando ela vai acordar?" Renée sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

"Eu não sei. Ela está muito doente. Ela falou alguma coisa para todos vocês sobre não se sentir bem?" Ele perguntou olhando para nós.

"Não, ela estava um pouco quente esta tarde, mas ela tinha acabado de dar um cochilo. Ela disse que se sentia bem." Renée disse.

"Quando nós fomos buscá-la para o show, ela estava ardendo em febre. Tentamos fazê-la ficar em casa e ligar para você, pai, mas ela nos implorou que não. Ela disse que precisava tocar no concerto por Garrett." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Como você pôde não nos dizer, Edward?" Estalou Carlisle. "Eu não me importo com o quanto ela implora a você. O corpo dela já estava trabalhando duro para lutar contra a leucemia, agora a pneumonia. Tocar esta noite só fez o corpo dele piorar".

"Eu sei. Desculpe. Eu sei que é tudo culpa minha." Eu botei para fora através das minhas lágrimas.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu só estou muito preocupado com ela." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Todos nós sabemos como ela é teimosa." Charlie chorou.

"Sim, ela é." Carlisle sussurrou. "Vamos movê-la para o andar de cima para um quarto privado. Edward, você deveria ir para casa".

"Não." Eu disse desafiadoramente. "Eu não vou embora até que ela vá".

"Edward-" Carlisle começou.

"Não. Eu não vou embora até que ela vá. Ela é a minha vida. Eu não vou deixá-la." Eu rebati.

"Carlisle, deixe-o ficar." Esme murmurou. "Ela precisa dele perto dela".

"Certo." Carlisle sussurrou. "Vá dizer aos outros que ela está sendo movida para o andar de cima. Ela estará no quarto 309. Eles têm que ir para casa. Você me entende?"

"Sim, senhor." Sussurrei.

Eu me virei e voltei para a sala de espera. A sala de espera estava cheia de crianças, pais e professores da escola. Levei um minuto para encontrar os outros. Eles estavam sentados no canto de trás com James, Victoria, William, Catherine, Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, Tanya e Seth. Fui até eles e me sentei ao lado de Alice.

"Como ela está?" Sussurrou Alice.

"Nada bem. Ela tem pneumonia. Ela está com febre de 40ºC. Ela começou a convulsionar, então eles a cobriram com compressas de gelo. Não parece bom. Eles não sabem se ela será capaz de passar por isso." Sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem. "É tudo minha culpa. Eu deveria tê-la feito ficar em casa esta noite. Eu deveria ter insistido em ligar para o papai".

"Por quê?" Perguntou Victoria.

"Quando nós fomos buscá-la para o show, ela estava ardendo em febre. Ela nos implorou para deixá-la tocar. Ela disse que tinha que fazer isso por Garrett." Eu chorei.

"Tão teimosa." James resmungou. "Não é culpa sua, Edward. Você tem que ficar forte por ela".

"Eu estou tentando, mas é tão difícil vê-la sofrer tanto. Ela é tão perfeita e eu odeio que eu não posso tirar as dores dela." Eu soluçava. "Eu não posso perdê-la agora. Eu a amo tanto".

"Edward, ela vai ficar bem. Ela é uma lutadora. Ela não vai desistir." Sussurrou Rose.

"Espero que você esteja certa." Sussurrei. "De qualquer forma, eles a estão movendo para cima. Papai disse que todos deveriam ir para casa".

"Não, nós queremos ficar." Disse Emmett.

"Ele disse que vocês tinham que ir para casa." Sussurrei. "Eu vou deixar vocês saberem se alguma coisa mudar".

"Ok." Todos eles sussurraram.

Abracei-os todos e fiz meu caminho para cima até o quarto de Bella. Charlie e Renée estavam chorando nos braços um do outro enquanto observavam Bella. Ela parecia tão em paz. Eu puxei uma cadeira e enlacei meus dedos com os dela. Coloquei minha cabeça na cama e esperei pela minha noiva acordar. Ouvi os outros puxarem cadeiras e sentarem em torno de mim. Eles irromperam em pequenas conversas enquanto eu lembrava sobre o primeiro dia em que eu vi minha Bella.

Estivemos observando a empresa de mudança movendo a mobília para a casa vizinha à nossa por dois dias. Carlisle e Esme não sabiam nada sobre os nossos novos vizinhos e, honestamente, eu realmente não me importava. Vim para casa da escola naquele dia e fui até meu quarto tocar piano como eu fazia todos os dias. Era o único momento que eu me sentia um pouco feliz. Eu só tinha tocado por cerca de uma hora quando Esme veio e me disse que íamos para a casa ao lado para conhecer os nossos novos vizinhos que finalmente apareceram. Revirei meus olhos e resmunguei sobre como eu não queria. Ela me disse que eu não tinha escolha, então eu caminhei para a casa ao lado com os meus pais, irmão e irmã. Carlisle bateu na porta e alguns momentos depois ela foi puxada aberta por uma mulher atraente com o cabelo marrom claro no comprimento do ombro e olhos azuis. Parado atrás dela estava um homem que tinha cabelos escuros curtos e olhos castanhos.

"Eu sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Esta é a minha esposa, Esme, e nossos filhos, Emmett, Edward e Alice. Nós só queríamos dar as boas vindas a vocês para a vizinhança".

"É um prazer conhecê-los. Eu sou Renée Swan. Este é o meu marido, Charlie. Nossa filha, Bella, está lá em cima." Renée disse, olhando muito atentamente para Carlisle. Olhei para o meu pai e ele pareceu surpreso ao saber quem eles eram. "Por favor, entrem. Eu tenho certeza que Bella adoraria conhecê-los".

"Obrigado. Eu adoraria conhecê-la." Disse Carlisle. Ele empurrou-nos a todos para dentro da casa. Olhamos para ele um pouco confusos, mas entramos e sentamos nos sofás, de qualquer maneira. Eu só olhava para os meus pés. Eu já estava entediado.

"Vou correndo buscá-la." Renée disse nervosamente. Ela se virou e subiu as escadas correndo. Alguns instantes depois eu a ouvi e supus que Bella veio pelas escadas também. "Bella, este é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme. Estes são os seus filhos, Emmett, Alice e Edward".

Com a menção do meu nome eu olhei para cima para Bella pela primeira vez. Ela era deslumbrante. Ela tinha longos cabelos escuros e sedosos marrom, lábios vermelho rubi, pele de marfim. Então eu olhei nos olhos dela. Senti minha respiração vacilar quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu encontrei-me perdido no mais bonito par de olhos castanho chocolate. Parecia que eu podia ver a minha alma nela. Eu queria correr até ela e esmagar os meus lábios contra os dela, mas eu não conseguia colocar meus pés para se moverem. Eu queria dizer que ela era incrivelmente linda, mas eu não conseguia botar as palavras para fora. Após alguns momentos, ela desviou seus olhos para longe dos meus.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, tadinha da Bella? Pelo jeito a situação dela está mais séria do que todos imaginavam... e que lindo o Edward lembrando de quando a conheceu..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

_**Edward **__**POV**_

"É um prazer conhecer todos vocês." Bella disse suavemente. Sua voz soava como seda.

"O prazer é nosso, Bella. Ficamos felizes em saber que você estava se mudando para cá." Disse Carlisle.

"Bella, por que você não mostra a Emmett, Edward e Alice o seu quarto enquanto ficamos para conhecer Carlisle e Esme." Renée disse.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e fez sinal para nós a seguirmos até as escadas. Ela nos levou para cima e para o seu quarto. Ela fechou a porta atrás de nós e se virou para olhar para nós. Encontrei-me roubando olhares para ela do canto do meu olho. Ela parecia tão triste. Eu queria beijá-la e fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mas eu não conseguir a coragem até mesmo para falar com ela. Comecei a olhar através dos seus CD´s tentando conseguir minha coragem.

"Então, este é o meu quarto." Bella disse suavemente.

"Você tem um monte de livros." Alice disse olhando para a sua estante. "Então, Bella, em que ano você está?"

"Estou no último ano".

"Estamos todos no último ano também. Edward e eu somos gêmeos. Emmett é nosso primo. Eu me pergunto se teremos alguma aula juntos?" Disse Alice. Virei-me dos seus CD´s e comecei a olhar para o seu piano. Perguntei-me se ela toca?

"Acho que vamos ver amanhã." Bella disse. "Emmett, há quanto tempo você mora aqui?"

"Eu tenho morado com Carlisle e Esme desde que eu tinha 3 anos de idade. Eles me pegaram quando meus pais morreram." Ele explicou. Uma lágrima escorregou pelo rosto dela.

"Eu sinto muito por trazer o assunto à tona." Ela disse suavemente.

"Está tudo bem. Você não sabia. Além do mais, Carlisle e Esme são meus pais agora".

"Você tem muita sorte então." Ela sorriu para ele.

"Crianças, precisamos ir." Esme gritou das escadas.

Eu os segui de volta descendo as escadas. Eu tinha que sair de lá. Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Eu podia sentir seu perfume doce. Quando Bella saiu do último degrau, ela tropeçou. Eu não pensei duas vezes quando joguei meus braços para fora e a agarrei pela cintura. Assim que eu a toquei, senti um raio de eletricidade disparar através de mim. Olhei para baixo e olhei em seus olhos. Nossos lábios estavam tão perto. Eu queria pressionar meus lábios nos dela.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou suavemente. Eu podia sentir minha respiração acelerar enquanto eu olhava nos olhos dela.

"De nada, Bella." Sussurrei. Lentamente deixei cair meus braços da sua cintura. Senti a perda imediatamente. Eu queria abraçá-la para sempre em meus braços.

"Bella, você gostaria de ir de carona para a escola com a gente amanhã?" Perguntou Alice. Bella olhou para Renée. Ela assentiu com a cabeça que sim.

"Obrigada, Alice. Isso seria bom." Ela disse.

"Ok, esteja pronta às 7:15. Eu virei pegá-la. Posso dizer que seremos melhores amigas, Bella." Alice deu um gritinho.

Carlisle se aproximou e pegou a mão de Bella suavemente enquanto olhava nos olhos dela. "É realmente um prazer conhecer você, Bella. Cuide-se".

"Obrigada, Dr. Cullen".

"É Carlisle. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa." Ele disse suavemente.

Ele então se virou e caminhou para fora da porta. Todos olhamos para Carlisle chocados por um momento antes de nós nos despedirmos. Não é que meu pai não seja um homem carinhoso, mas eu nunca o vi fazer isso com alguém do jeito que ele fez com Bella. Voltamos para casa em silêncio. Depois de jantarmos, onde Alice não fez nada além de falar sobre Bella, eu fui até meu quarto. Desde o momento em que toquei Bella, eu tinha essa música em minha mente. Sentei-me no meu piano e deixei a música fluir através de mim. Eu estive tocando por algumas horas quando senti um par de olhos em mim. Eu me virei e olhei para fora pela minha janela e vi Bella me observando. Ela estava apenas observando-me tocar. Eu dei a ela um grande sorriso. Ela me deu um pequeno aceno antes de fechar suas cortinas. Eu já sentia saudades dela. Subi na cama. Eu não podia tirar Bella da minha mente. Quando caí em um sono agitado, percebi que eu tinha me apaixonado por ela. Eu também sabia que ela nunca me quereria.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte. Eu não dormi muito bem durante toda a noite. Bella flutuava para dentro e fora dos meus sonhos. Tudo que eu queria fazer é beijá-la e amá-la para sempre, mas eu sabia que não podia. Suspirei enquanto fui e olhei para fora da minha janela. Eu vi Bella sentada na varanda com um caderno. Ela estava desenhando enquanto soluçava. Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto eu a observava. Ela olhou para cima e para mim. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela jogou o caderno e correu para dentro da casa. Eu apenas me virei e entrei para ficar pronto para a escola. Encontrei minha família no café da manhã, mas eu não estava com muita fome. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o olhar no rosto de Bella enquanto ela chorava. Ela parecia tão perdida, tão assustada.

"Eu quero que todos vocês se certifiquem de que Bella fique bem na escola hoje." Disse Carlisle. "Foi muito difícil para ela mudar para cá".

"Nós vamos, pai." Disse Alice. "Não vamos, Edward?"

Olhei para cima e notei que todos estavam olhando para mim. Eu apenas sorri. "Claro, nós vamos. É melhor irmos embora".

Todos nós nos levantamos e fomos para fora. Alice estava determinada a ir chamar Bella. Mas eu a parei.

"Eu vou buscá-la." Sussurrei. Corri para Bella antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Peguei o caderno e toquei a campainha. Alguns momentos depois, Bella abriu a porta. Ela me olhou e depois olhou para o caderno em minhas mãos. "Você deixou cair isso quando você correu nesta manhã."

"Você olhou nele?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, eu não olhei. Eu só não queria que mais ninguém visse o que quer que estivesse fazendo você tão triste nesta manhã".

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou enquanto o enfiava na sua mochila. Ela saiu e me seguiu té a porta ao lado até Emmett e Alice.

"Você está ótima hoje, Bella. Devemos ir às compras depois da escola." Disse Alice.

"Desculpe, eu não posso. Tenho um compromisso que não posso faltar." Ela disse. Ela parecia tão triste. "Talvez outra hora".

"Definitivamente." Gritou Alice.

Subimos no carro e eu comecei a nos dirigir para a escola. Fiquei olhando para Bella do meu espelho retrovisor. Ela parecia tão perdida e assustada. Quando chegamos à escola, ela apenas suspirou e deu-nos um pequeno aceno antes de entrar na escola.

"Sou apenas eu, ou Bella parece realmente triste o tempo todo?" Alice perguntou enquanto caminhávamos até os nossos armários.

"Sim, ela parece. Deve ter sido difícil para ela mudar no meio do seu último ano." Emmett disse, enquanto caminhávamos até Rose e Jasper.

"Difícil para quem?" perguntou Rose.

"Nossa nova vizinha, Bella. Ela parece muito triste." Alice disse quando Jasper a puxou para ele. Eu odiava ser o único solteiro.

"Bem, vamos simplesmente ter certeza de que ela se sente bem-vinda aqui." Disse Jasper. "Eu tenho que ir para a aula. Te amo, Ali".

"Te amo, J." Ela sussurrou antes de beijá-lo. "Vejo vocês mais tarde".

"Até mais tarde." Dissemos.

Eu me virei e comecei a caminhar até a minha aula do primeiro período. Eu estava apenas me preparando para dobrar a esquina do escritório quando Bella deu a volta e bateu direto em mim. Ela começou a cair, então eu estendi as mãos e agarrei seus braços.

"Aaaahhh." Ela chorou baixinho quando eu a toquei.

"Bella, você está bem?" Eu perguntei suavemente.

"Eu estou bem." Ela disse quando se virou e andou pelo caminho do corredor.

Fiquei parado lá confuso por um minuto. Balancei minha cabeça e fui para a aula. Minhas aulas da manhã pareceram se arrastar para sempre. Mike Newton continuou indo mais e mais sobre Bella. Parece que todo mundo estava falando sobre ela. Eu fui para cada aula na esperança de que ela estaria em uma deles comigo, mas ela nunca estava. No momento em que entrei na lanchonete depois da ginástica, eu estava de mau humor. Eu sentia falta de Bella. Eu tinha acabado de me sentar à mesa quando Emmett, Rose e Bella vieram andando. Ela parecia estar um pouco mais feliz quando ela se sentou e começou a mordiscar sua maçã.

"Bella, esse é o meu namorado, Jasper Hale. Jasper, esta é Bella Swan, nossa nova vizinha." Disse Alice.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Disse Jasper.

"Você também, Jasper".

"Bella, como foram suas outras aulas?" Perguntou Alice.

"Chatas. Eu tive aulas avançadas em Phoenix." Ela disse encolhendo seus ombros.

"Então, o que te traz para Forks?" Pergunteu suavemente.

"Ah, hum, Charlie e Renée, meus pais, estão abrindo uma cafeteria na cidade".

"Sério? Isso é legal. Mas por que escolher Forks? Quero dizer, há lugares mais perto de Phoenix que poderiam ser tão bons quanto." Perguntou Jasper.

"Eles tinham várias em Phoenix, mas tivemos de mudar para o norte, então eles decidiram expandir até aqui." Ela disse tristemente. Uma sombra escura veio ao seu rosto. Eu pensei ter visto lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Por que vocês tiveram que mudar para o norte?" Eu perguntei. Exatamente então o alarme do celular dela disparou.

"Desculpe, gente, eu tenho que ir. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Bella disse. Ela levantou-se e agarrou sua água, maçã e mochila. Ela se afastou e atirou sua maçã mal comida no lixo.

"Será que nós dissemos alguma coisa errada?" Perguntou Rose. "Ela parecia tão triste sobre se mudar para cá".

"Eu não sei." Sussurrou Alice. "Mas tenho a sensação de que ela precisa de nós".

"Então nós estaremos aqui para ela." Sussurrei quando o sinal tocou.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Agora estamos vendo tudo o que Edward sentiu ao conhecer Bella... enquanto isso esperamos que ela melhore..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

**Ju**

**P.S.:** Fic nova estreando hj: **I'm not who you think I am**: _Bella era a última geek da escola, com a maior queda pelo popular Edward Cullen. Quando Edward faz algo inimaginavelmente cruel, Bella está determinada a mudar. Com a ajuda da sua melhor amiga em Minnesota durante o verão, ela muda. O que acontece quando o novo ano escolar começa?_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

_**Edward POV**_

Nós todos apenas suspiramos e fizemos nosso caminho para as aulas da tarde. Eu estava apenas sentado na minha mesa quando Bella entrou na sala de aula. Ela olhou e me viu e me deu um leve sorriso. Sr. Banner indicou para que ela viesse se sentar perto de mim. Ele começou a aula antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, então eu tirei um pedaço de papel e passei a ela um bilhete perguntando se ela estava bem. Ela disse que sim. Eu disse a ela que sentíamos muito se nós a tínhamos chateado, mas ela disse que não o fizemos. Passamos o resto da hora passando bilhetes para frente e para trás para conhecer um ao outro. Quando o sinal tocou, eu estava preparando-me para perguntar a Bella qual aula ela tinha a seguir, quando vi Lauren e Jessica chegando até mim. Eu gemi quando eu as vi. Elas têm me perseguido por dois anos. Bella deve ter visto o olhar no meu rosto porque ela rapidamente me pediu para acompanhá-la para sua próxima aula. Eu disse a elas que eu estava levando Bella para a aula e envolvi meu braço ao redor dela e a puxei para fora da sala. Nós apenas rimos enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para a nossa aula de música, que por sorte tínhamos juntos.

"Peter Davis, esta é Bella Swan." Eu disse antes de virar e tomar o meu lugar ao piano.

"Olá, Bella. É bom ter você nesta aula." Peter disse quando assinou o protocolo dela.

"Obrigada, Sr. Davis." Ela disse quando o sinal. Garrett e Kate estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundinho.

"Por favor, me chame de Peter. Então, Bella, você toca algum instrumento?" Perguntou Peter.

"Sim, senhor. Toco piano, violão e violoncelo." Bella disse suavemente. Garrett, Kate e eu ficamos boquiabertos. Vi o rosto de Bella ficar vermelho com toda a nossa atenção.

"Você tocaria alguma coisa para nós?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Claro, qual instrumento?"

"Acho que teremos de usar o piano. Não temos um violão ou violoncelo aqui." Ele riu.

"Ok, eu posso trazer os meus em algum momento".

"Parece ótimo." Ele disse enquanto a levou para o piano que eu tinha acabado de me levantar.

Bella se sentou ao piano e fechou os olhos. Todos paramos para ouvir a música mais doce escorrendo de seus dedos. Eu poderia sentir tantas emoções provenientes dela, medo, dor, raiva, mágoa, culpa. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas encherem meus olhos enquanto eu a vi deixar suas próprias lágrimas derramarem em seu rosto enquanto ela tocou a última nota. Nenhum de nós disse nada por um momento. Bella olhou para mim e eu juro que vi a dor enchendo seus lindos olhos.

"Isso foi incrível, Bella. Quem escreveu essa peça?" Peter perguntou suavemente.

"Eu escrevi." Ela murmurou baixinho. Ela era completamente surpreendente.

"Você é muito talentosa." Ele sussurrou.

Nós nos estabelecemos em nossos lugares quando ele começou sua aula. Ele estava nos dizendo sobre a competição a ser realizada em Seattle em dois meses, no final de maio. Ele encorajou todos nós a nos inscrevermos para a competição. A aula passou rapidamente enquanto o restante dos alunos trabalhava em várias peças de música. Sentei-me ao piano e tentei tocar a música que eu queria tocar em Seattle, mas algo estava fora dela. Assim que o sinal tocou, saltei aos meus pés e juntei minhas coisas rapidamente. Peter pediu a Bella para esperar um minuto. Saí da sala de aula lentamente. Parei contra a parede e esperei por Bella fora da sala de aula. Assim que ela saiu da sala, notei que algo estava errado. Parecia que ela esteve chorando.

"Bella, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Ele quer que eu me inscreva na competição de Seattle." Ela disse.

"Isso é ótimo. Estou me inscrevendo nela também".

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Bella disse tristemente.

"Por que não?"

"Eu... eu simplesmente não posso agora." Ela sussurrou. "Eu tenho que ir. Charlie e Renée estão esperando por mim".

Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor. Eu simplesmente fiquei ali chocado e confuso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Saí para o meu carro, onde todos estavam esperando por mim. Eles estavam todos lá olhando para Bella saltar para o carro dos seus pais e ir embora.

"O que há de errado com Bella?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse suavemente. "Ela estava bem até a nossa aula de música, então ela ficou realmente triste quando Peter estava nos dizendo sobre essa competição em Seattle. Ela é uma musicista incrível. Ela toca piano, violão e violoncelo. Eu acho que ele a manteve depois da aula para pedir que se inscrevesse, mas ela diz que não pode. Eu simplesmente não sei".

"Você realmente gosta dela, não é?" Perguntou Rose.

"Sim, ela parece muito legal." Eu disse.

"Não, quero dizer que você tem sentimentos por ela." Ela sorriu. Todo mundo se virou e olhou para mim.

"Eu nem sequer a conheço." Murmurei enquanto entrei no meu carro.

Alice e Emmett apenas riram enquanto entraram no carro. Nós dirigimos para casa em silêncio. Eu podia sentir os olhos deles em mim durante todo o caminho. Eu apenas os ignorei. Uma vez que chegamos em casa, entramos. Peguei uma maçã e fiz meu caminho para cima para o meu quarto. Sentei-me ao meu piano, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar nele. Eu ficava vendo o rosto de Bella em minha mente. Atirei-me na minha cama. Eu realmente a amo. Eu não sei como fazer com que ela me veja como alguém digno do seu amor. Deitei na minha cama por uma outra hora antes de eu ouvir Bella tocando seu violoncelo. Eu fui e a assisti. Ela estava chorando enquanto tocava. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu a observava. De repente, ela olhou para mim. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou. Eu acenei de volta. Ela olhou para baixo e viu Carlisle e Esme chegando. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim. Ela estava triste novamente. Ela apenas acenou novamente e virou e foi embora.

Eu desci as escadas e me juntei a Alice e Emmett para comer pizza. Tínhamos acabado de limpar a nossa confusão quando Carlisle e Esme chegaram. Ambos pareciam como se tivessem chorado. Alice, Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos. A última vez que os vimos chateados assim foi quando Esme descobriu que tinha câncer de mama.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada." Ambos disseram enquanto subiam ao seu quarto. Olhei de volta para os outros.

"O que eles estão escondendo de nós?" Perguntei.

"Eu não sei. Você acha que o câncer está de volta?" Sussurrou Alice.

"Eu acho que não. Eu não acho que eles teriam ido jantar na casa de Bella se o câncer tivesse voltado." Emmett sussurrou.

"Sim, talvez." Eu disse suavemente.

Eu estava sorrindo na manhã seguinte quando fui pegar Bella. Assim que ela abriu a porta, meu sorriso caiu do meu rosto. Ela parecia que não tinha dormido a noite toda. Havia bolsas roxas sob seus olhos. Ela parecia mal ser capaz de arrastar um pé na frente do outro.

"Bella, você teve problemas para dormir na noite passada?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, eu estou apenas realmente cansada".

"Talvez você devesse ficar em casa hoje?"

"Eu não posso." Ela disse.

Eu ia dizer que ela deveria descansar, mas Alice saltou sobre nós e a arrastou para o banco de trás do carro. Emmett e eu apenas rimos do entusiasmo da nossa irmã. Ela passou a viagem de carro à escola falando a ela sobre Mike Newton. Eu achei que era muito engraçado que ele a estivesse seguindo por aí. Pelo menos eu achei até que ela fez um comentário sobre Lauren Mallory e Jessica Stanley. Isso me calou muito rapidamente. Foi bom ver Bella feliz. Estacionamos ao lado da BMW conversível vermelho brilhante de Rose. Quando saímos do Volvo, Rose e Jasper esperavam do lado de fora da BMW.

"Belo carro, Rose." Bella disse.

"Obrigada, Bella".

"Bella, você está bem? Você parece muito cansada hoje." Disse Jasper.

"Eu estou bem." Ela disse enquanto entrávamos na escola.

Todos os nossos armários eram muito próximos uns dos outros, então caminhamos para lá juntos. Bella abriu seu armário e tirou o casaco. Eu ofeguei, assim como todos os outros. Bella tinha hematomas preto e azul de onde eu a agarrei para segurá-la de cair ontem. Eles pareciam horríveis. Bella olhou para nós e viu que estávamos todos olhando para seus braços. Ela tentou puxar as mangas para baixo, mas eu gentilmente puxei seu braço para mim enquanto examinava seus hematomas.

"Bella, estes machucados são de quando eu agarrei seus braços ontem?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Que merda, Edward? Por que você a agarrou?" Emmett gritou para mim.

"Emmett, acalme-se. Corri para ele antes do primeiro período de ontem. Ele agarrou meus braços para não me deixar cair. Eu me machuco muito fácil. Não é uma grande coisa." Bella explicou.

"Bella, eles parecem bastante ruins." Disse Alice.

"Eu sei, mas não dóem." Bella disse. Jasper estendeu a mão e mal apertou e Bella soltou um silvo de dor. "Merda, Jasper".

"Pensei que você disse que não doíam, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem, talvez eles dóem um pouco, ok. Afaste essa porra." Ela rebateu asperamente. "Estou indo para a aula".

Ela se virou e pegou sua mochila de volta, bateu seu armário fechado e caminhou pelo corredor. Nós todos ficamos ali atordoados com sua explosão. Ela passou da Bella feliz para Bella irritada muito rapidamente.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Resmungou Emmett.

"Eu não sei. Essas contusões pareciam muito ruins. Deveríamos chamar o papai?" Perguntou Alice.

"Não, eu acho que deveríamos cuidar dos nossos próprios negócios. Não é como se ela estivesse sendo abusada em casa. Só precisamos ter cuidado para não irritá-la mais." Eu disse. "Vejo vocês na hora do almoço".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais um POV do Edward... dá pra entender um pouco tudo o que passou pela cabeça dele e dos outros enquanto eles tentavam descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a Bella... _

_Para quem perguntou, temos mais 2 capítulos pela frente em POV Edward ainda, não será mais "trocentos" caps. do que já aconteceu na visão dele, relaxem!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo amanhã..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**P.S.:** O cap. de **Company Loves Misery** vou postar amanhã, pois ainda não consegui terminar e tenho que sair...


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

_**Edward POV**_

O resto da manhã passou muito devagar. Eu estava realmente preocupado com Bella, mas eu sabia que não era nada da minha conta. Quando ela se sentou ao meu lado na hora do almoço, ela parecia estar em melhor estado de espírito. Ângela e Ben estavam sentados conosco hoje. Alice convidou Rose, Ângela e Bella para irem em casa para uma noite do pijama. Rose e Ângela concordaram rapidamente, mas Bella quase parecia assustada. Ela disse que pensaria sobre isso. Seu alarme disparou novamente e ela deu um rápido adeus e saiu correndo do refeitório. Ela mal tinha comido duas mordidas do seu sanduíche de queijo. Nós apenas nos olhamos e fomos para as nossas aulas da tarde. Eu estava apenas caminhando para a aula atrás de Bella quando ela começou a cair novamente. Estendi a mão e agarrei sua fina cintura e a puxei de volta. Eu brinquei com ela sobre a necessidade de pararmos de nos encontrar assim. Então eu notei que ela estava esfregando seu quadril. Perguntei se ela estava bem. Ela apenas murmurou algo sobre seu quadril batendo em uma mesa.

Eu simplesmente deixei passar e fui me sentar. Lauren e Jessica vieram até a nossa mesa. Lauren tentou conseguir que eu a levasse ao cinema neste fim de semana. Quando ela resmungou que eu teria mais diversão com ela do que com Ben, Jasper e Emmett, Bella riu. Lauren perguntou o que era engraçado e Bella disse a ela que suas tentativas de conseguir que eu saísse com ela eram muito engraçadas. Jessica perguntou quem perguntou a Bella. Bella apenas riu quando ela se virou e olhou para mim. Ela me perguntou se Lauren não tinha acabado de perguntar a ela o que era tão engraçado. Tudo que eu podia fazer era acenar com a minha cabeça. Se eu dissesse alguma coisa, eu explodiria em uma gargalhada. Bella apenas sorriu e disse a Jessica que Lauren perguntou a ela. Jessica resmungou qualquer coisa e afastou-se enquanto Lauren apenas ficou lá. Bella olhou para ela e perguntou se ela ainda estava lá. Lauren só bufou e foi para o seu lugar. Exatamente quando eu pensei que seria capaz de controlar a minha risada, Bella se virou e olhou para mim e disse que as duas eram pegadoras. Eu explodi rindo com tanta força que eu tinha lágrimas caindo em meu rosto. Ouvimos Garrett e Kate rindo com a gente. Eles se apresentaram para Bella e todos rimos sob as nossas respirações. Depois que a aula começou, observei Bella enquanto ela mal mantinha os olhos abertos. Eu acho que ela quase cochilou, pelo menos, vinte vezes.

Depois da aula de Biologia, Bella e eu saímos e pegamos seu violoncelo do meu carro para que ela pudesse tocar. Os olhos de Peter ficaram realmente grandes quando ele viu. Todos sentamos em nossas salas e começamos a tocar. Assim que Bella começou a tocar, todos paramos e fomos ouvi-la. Garrett sussurrou para Kate que Bella era incrível. Bella deve tê-lo ouvido falar porque de repente ela deu um pulo e se virou para olhar para nós.

"Bella, isso foi incrível." Disse Garrett. "Há quanto tempo você toca?"

"Eu estive tocando violoncelo desde que tinha 8 anos de idade. Comecei a tocar piano quando eu tinha 4 anos. Tenho estado tocando violão por 2 anos." Bella explicou.

"Então qual você tocará para o concurso de Seattle?" Perguntou a Kate.

"Nenhum deles. Eu não serei capaz de competir." Ela sussurrou.

"Ah, vamos lá, Bella. Você desafiadoramente venceria se fizesse a inscrição. Uma bolsa de estudos integral para qualquer universidade de sua escolha. Como você pode nem sequer tentar?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Eu simplesmente não posso. Eu nem sei se eu irei para a faculdade, então isso não importa." Bella disse suavemente.

"Bella, por que você não iria para a faculdade?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu simplesmente não posso." Ela disse. "Eu tenho medo de-"

"Então você simplesmente vai desperdiçar o talento que você tem porque você tem medo? Você não vai nem mesmo tentar?" Garrett estalou. "Alguns de nós gostariam de ter a metade do seu talento. Alguns de nós dariam qualquer coisa para poder competir".

"ALGUNS DE NÓS PODEM NEM SEQUER TER A CHANCE DE FAZER O QUE QUEREM. EU NÃO QUERO NADA MAIS DO QUE SER CAPAZ DE COMPETIR E IR PARA A FACULDADE E SER NORMAL. MAS EU NÃO POSSO, ENTÃO, FODA-SE, OK." Bella gritou.

Bella deitou seu violoncelo e correu para fora da sala. Garrett parecia meio chateado e meio preocupado enquanto a observou correr para fora. Ele apenas se aproximou e pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo da sala. Kate suspirou e foi atrás dele. Peguei o violoncelo dela e o levei ao meu carro. Alice e Emmett estavam indo com Rose e Jasper, então eu fui para casa. Fui até a casa de Bella, mas ninguém estava em casa. Então eu sentei na varanda dela e esperei que ela voltasse para casa. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo com ela. Era mais do que apenas mudar-se para uma nova cidade. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Bella e Renée voltaram para casa. Bella pareceu surpresa ao me ver sentado na varanda. Ela veio e sentou ao meu lado enquanto Renée entrou.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Você deixou seu violoncelo na escola. Eu achei que você poderia querer tocá-lo hoje à noite. Parece que você realmente gosta disso." Expliquei.

"Obrigada. Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte".

"Bella, sinto muito se nós aborrecemos você na escola. Você simplesmente tem tanto talento e paixão pela música. Eu odeio ver você optar por não tocar. Eu..."

"Você o quê?"

"Eu apenas me importo muito com você. Eu sei que não te conheço muito bem, mas, por favor, saiba que estou sempre aqui para você, Bella." Eu sussurrei.

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu me importo com você também." Ela sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima caiu pela sua bochecha. "É melhor eu entrar para ajudar Renée a fazer o jantar".

"Ok, Bella. Vejo você depois. Boa noite".

"Boa noite, Edward".

Fui para casa naquela noite e toquei piano pelo resto da noite. A música na minha cabeça estava lentamente se aproximando. Eu decidi que naquela noite eu seria uma parte da vida de Bella. Mesmo se tudo que eu poderia ser é um amigo.

No dia seguinte, decidimos ir até Seattle. Ligamos para Garrett e o convidamos, mas ele disse que estava doente. Ele parecia ficar doente muito ultimamente. Emmett, Jasper, Ben e eu fomos para Seattle e passamos algumas horas bagunçando pelo shopping. No momento em que chegamos em casa, as meninas estavam assistindo um filme na sala de estar. Bella estava dormindo no sofá. Alice sussurrou para mim que ela tinha passado mal antes, mas que ela estava bem. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e subi para o meu quarto. Eu estava tocando meu piano, algumas horas depois, quando ouvi alguém chorando. Virei-me e encontrei Bella em pé na minha porta com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Fui até lá e a puxei em meus braços.

"Desculpe por interromper." Ela sussurrou através das lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem. Por que você está chorando?" Sussurrei.

"Você toca tão lindamente." Ela disse entre lágrimas.

"Assim como você." Eu sussurrei.

De repente, ela se empurrou para fora dos meus braços e correu para o banheiro. Ela inclinou-se sobre o vaso sanitário e teve ânsias, sem vomitar, durante vários minutos. Eu esfreguei a sua nuca com uma toalha fria.

"Deixe-me sozinha, Edward." Ela disse enquanto tentava me afastar.

"Não, Bella, você está doente. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha." Eu disse quando a puxei para os meus braços.

Pela próxima hora eu a segurei e a deixei chorar. Eu simplesmente comecei a contar a ela sobre quando eu era pequeno e comecei a tocar piano. Eu costumava deixar Esme e Carlisle loucos quando praticava. É por isso que eles mudaram meu quarto. Continuei a falar sobre livros e filmes enquanto eu a segurava. Eventualmente, ela chorou até dormir. Eu a levantei em meus braços e a carreguei ao meu quarto e a deitei sob as cobertas. Pressionei um beijo suave na testa dela e prometi amá-la para sempre.

Desci e dormi por algumas horas no sofá no escritório de Carlisle, até que ouvi Alice e as meninas na cozinha. Entrei e fiquei desapontado ao ver que Bella não estava lá. Sentei-me depois que peguei um prato de comida de Esme. Bella chegou poucos minutos depois. Um olhar para os pratos de comida e ela correu para o banheiro novamente. Dei um pulo e corri atrás dela. Eu a ajudei a se limpar e a levei de volta para a sala. Eu a segurei no meu colo enquanto ela deixava suas lágrimas caírem.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Eu sussurrei.

"Tudo está errado." Ela disse suavemente.

"Você pode confiar em mim, você sabe." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu sei. Eu apenas não estou pronta ainda." Bella disse enquanto deixou as lágrimas caírem do seu rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice veio e a arrastou para cima para o quarto dela para se juntar às outras. Carlisle e Esme entraram e sentaram ao meu lado no sofá. Por alguns minutos apenas ficamos ali, em silêncio.

"Você a ama, não é?" Esme murmurou. Eu olhei para ela surpreso.

"Sim, eu amo." Sussurrei.

"Edward, ela precisa de você agora. Você precisa ser forte por ela." Esme murmurou.

"Por quê? O que está acontecendo com ela?" Eu perguntei.

"Não é a minha história para contar. Basta confiar em mim. Ela precisa de você." Ela disse suavemente. De repente, ouvimos Bella gritando no andar de cima com as meninas.

"NÃO IMPORTA O QUE EU QUERO. EU ESTOU DANIFICADA DEMAIS PARA ALGUÉM AMAR. VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM ISSO." Bella gritou enquanto corria para baixo. "Estou indo para casa".

"Ok, querida. Edward, leve-a para casa." Esme disse.

"Ok." Eu disse suavemente. Eu andei com Bella de volta para sua casa. Assim que chegamos em sua varanda, eu gentilmente acariciei sua bochecha. "Bella, você tem certeza que está bem?" Sussurrei suavemente.

"Não." Ela sussurrou de volta. "Mas eu espero que ficarei".

"Posso fazer qualquer coisa por você?"

"Apenas prometa ser meu amigo. Eu preciso de você mais do que você alguma vez saberá." Ela sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas caíam livremente.

"Eu serei o que você quer que eu seja, Bella. Sempre e para sempre." Sussurrei.

Eu então me abaixei e coloquei um beijo suave na testa dela. Eu me virei e corri de volta para a minha casa. Entrei e fui direto para o meu quarto. Caí na minha cama e chorei. Ela só me queria como amigo. Eu seria seu amigo, mesmo que quebrasse o meu coração que ela não quisesse ser minha.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ai, fico emocionada com a visão do Edward sobre todos os acontecimentos... ele ama Bella desde a primeira vez que a viu e realmente sofreu até descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã... _

_Estou postando o cap. de hj sem ter as 10 reviews, cadê todo mundo que comentava antes? O próximo eu só posto se tiver no mínimo 10! Ou então serei mais "exigente" e vou pedir mais reviews... vc´s é que sabem..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

_**Edward POV**_

A semana seguinte passou rapidamente. Garrett e Kate se uniram a nós para o almoço de segunda-feira. Quando o alarme de Bella tocou, o de Garrett também tocou. Eles apenas riram e saíram juntos. Notei que eles tendiam a sussurrar muito um para o outro. Kate não parecia incomodada por isso. Na verdade, ela quase parecia um pouco aliviada que Bella e Garrett tinham encontrado um ao outro. Era muito confuso. Terça-feira, eu soube que Bella passou muito do seu tempo correndo da sua sala de aula até o banheiro. Ela fez isso várias vezes. Ela e Garrett não apareceram para almoçar. Kate disse-nos que eles estavam na biblioteca, mas ela parecia um pouco preocupada com eles. Quando eles entraram na aula de Biologia, eles asseguraram a ela que estavam bem. O resto da semana passou muito da mesma maneira. Bella e eu passamos algumas horas sentados em sua varanda conversando sobre livros, filmes, música. Nós tínhamos gostos muito parecidos.

Os outros perceberam que Bella ficava doente muito. Ela estava perdendo peso. Ela parecia cansada o tempo todo. Às vezes eu a percebia mancar quando caminhava. Ela sempre insistiu que estava bem. Então ela compartilharia um olhar com Garrett, que acabava adicionando o combustível ao fogo. Nós sabíamos que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não tínhamos idéia do que poderia ser. Até o momento que o fim de semana chegou, Bella estava tão exausta e doente que passou o fim de semana inteiro na cama. Passei o domingo com ela. Nós assistimos filmes o dia todo. Quebrou meu coração que ela não me deixaria entrar, mas eu sabia que tinha que ser paciente.

Na segunda-feira eu estava realmente preocupado com ela. Ela parecia estar perdendo sua força rapidamente. Quando saímos de casa de manhã para ir para a escola, nós a encontramos sentada na escada com Carlisle e Esme. Todos os três estavam chorando, Esme estava cochichando alguma coisa para ela. Bella de repente se levantou e caminhou até o carro. Ela olhou de volta para mim e eu juro que vi o amor brilhar nos olhos dela.

"Talvez você esteja certa." Ela disse enquanto uma lágrima caía pelo seu rosto. "Mas como posso saber com certeza?"

Então ela abriu a porta do carro e entrou no banco de trás. Olhamos entre eles por um momento e depois seguimos até o carro. Nós dirigimos para a escola em silêncio. Continuamos olhando para ela. Bella apenas sentou no banco de trás e chorou sozinha.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Alice sussurrou.

"Nada." Ela mentiu enquanto as lágrimas derramavam no seu rosto.

"Algo está errado, Bella." Emmett respondeu.

"E se estiver? O que você vai fodidamente fazer sobre isso?" Ela retrucou.

"Bella, nós queremos ajudá-la, mas você tem que nos dizer o que está errado." Eu disse.

"VOCÊ VAI ME CONSERTAR, EDWARD? VOCÊ VAI ME SALVAR? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME AJUDAR. VOCÊS FODIDAMENTE NÃO ENTENDEM ISSO, EU ESTOU SOZINHA." Ela gritou, com lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos quando entramos no estacionamento.

Bella saltou para fora do carro e correu passando por Rose e Jasper, que tentaram pará-la. Nós todos apenas nos entreolhamos enquanto corremos atrás dela. Nós a encontramos em seus joelhos na frente do seu armário. Ela estava soluçando quando puxou seus joelhos para o seu peito. Todos estavam parados ao redor olhando para ela. Eu estava me preparando para puxá-la em meus braços quando Garrett veio correndo e a levantou do chão. Ela só chorou mais forte quando sentiu os braços dele ao redor dela. Garrett deu um passo saindo do corredor. Fui para ir com eles, mas ele apenas balançou sua cabeça para mim. Eu apenas me virei e fui embora. Vou admitir que eu estivesse machucado que Bella não confiaria em mim agora. Fiquei irritado como o inferno que Garrett sabia de tudo. Através do resto da manhã, todo mundo estava falando sobre Bella e Garrett. A maioria deles parecia pensar que ela e Garrett estavam tendo um caso. Eu sabia que eles não estavam. Qualquer um que olha para Garrett pode ver o quanto ele ama Kate. Até o horário do quarto período, eu estava cansado de ouvir tudo isso. Eu estava parado no corredor quando notei Garrett e Bella andando em minha direção. Ela parecia feliz, mas eu poderia dizer que ela havia passado as últimas horas chorando. Garrett tinha seu braço ao redor dela. Ela olhou para cima e me viu. Eu tentei sorrir para ela, mas não consegui. Ela apenas me olhou por um instante antes que ela veio correndo em minha direção. Ela jogou seus braços em volta de mim. Deixei cair uma lágrima quando passei meus braços em torno dela. Ela prometeu me contar tudo na hora do almoço. Então, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela saiu com Garrett.

Passei todo o quarto período tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Bella. Nada fazia sentido. Até o momento que o sinal tocou, eu tinha um milhão de diferentes teorias. Eu praticamente corri até o refeitório. Os outros já estavam lá. Alguns momentos depois, o refeitório inteiro ficou mortalmente silencioso. Olhei e senti minha boca escancarar. Bella, Garrett e Kate vinham andando até a nossa mesa. O lindo cabelo de Bella desapareceu. Ela tinha raspado sua cabeça. Nós todos apenas ficamos sentados ali por um momento olhando para ela.

"Bella, por que diabos você raspou sua cabeça?" Emmett perguntou.

"Porque meu cabelo estava caindo." Ela disse suavemente.

"Por que seu cabelo estava caindo?" Alice perguntou. Ela abriu sua boca para responder, mas apenas começou a chorar.

"Bella, você pode nos dizer qualquer coisa." Rose disse suavemente. Garrett e Kate se aproximaram e seguraram as mãos dela.

"Eu estou morrendo." Ela mal sussurrou. Como minha Bella pode estar morrendo?

"O que você quer dizer com você está morrendo?" Sussurrei.

"Pouco mais de três meses atrás eu fui diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Estive me sentindo como uma merda por algumas semanas. Eu estava realmente cansada mesmo que eu estivesse dormindo tipo 16 horas por dia. Então eu acordei em uma manhã com uma febre realmente muito alta. Depois de passar alguns dias tentando fazer a febre baixar, meus pais me levaram para o hospital. Eles me internaram e fizeram alguns testes. Fui diagnosticada com leucemia. Passei dois meses fazendo radioterapia, mas não ajudou. Eu tenho apenas ficado pior. Então meu médico em Phoenix disse que deveríamos entrar em contato com Carlisle. Ele nos disse que ele é o melhor oncologista no país. Então, Charlie e Renée ligaram para ele. Ele pediu a eles para enviar por fax todos os meus registros médicos. Ele disse que achava que poderia me ajudar, mas isso significava que tínhamos que nos mudar. Então, nós mudamos para cá para que Carlisle pudesse me tratar. Não tínhamos idéia de que estávamos nos mudando ao lado da casa de vocês quando nos mudamos para cá. Eu estou tão assustada. Eu não quero morrer. Eu amo tanto vocês. Eu não quero perder vocês." Ela sussurrou através das suas lágrimas.

Eu ouvi todos na mesa ofegarem, mas eu não conseguia olhar para eles. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Bella enquanto ela nos contava tudo. Senti as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto enquanto ela se levantou e saiu correndo da sala. Pulei para os meus pés e corri atrás dela. Envolvi meus braços ao redor dela e a puxei para o chão comigo. Ela caiu em meus braços e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Desculpe por não ter contado a você. Eu estava com medo." Ela sussurrou.

"Do que você tem medo?"

"Eu estava com medo que perderia você. Eu..."

"Você o quê?" Sussurrei.

"Eu estou apaixonada por você, Edward. Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo-" Eu simplesmente pressionei meus lábios aos dela. Ela me amava. Ela está apaixonada por mim.

"Eu também estou apaixonado por você, Bella. Eu tenho estado desde o dia que te conheci. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-la." Sussurrei suavemente.

Bella acenou com a cabeça suavemente. Levantei-me com ela em meus braços e a levei de volta para o refeitório. Eu a levei de volta para a mesa e a sentei no meu colo. Olhei em volta e percebi que todos tinham lágrimas escorrendo em seus rostos.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Garrett disse.

"Sim, eu estou bem agora. Eles sabem sobre você?"

"Sim, eu disse a eles." Ele disse suavemente. Kate se aproximou e beijou-o suavemente.

"E quanto a você, Garrett?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu tenho leucemia também. Bella e eu temos nossas sessões de quimioterapia juntos. Kate tem tentado nos ajudar com elas. Desculpem por eu nunca ter dito a vocês antes, mas era difícil." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei, cara. Deixe-me saber se podemos fazer alguma coisa." Eu disse.

"Por que nenhum de vocês nos contou?" Alice chorou. Jasper a tinha envolvida em seus braços, esfregando suas costas.

"No começo, eu não queria sua pena. Os poucos amigos que eu tinha em Phoenix que sabiam sobre a leucemia ficavam na ponta dos pés em volta de mim o tempo todo. Mas quando cheguei a conhecê-los totalmente, a amá-los, eu tinha medo que vocês ficariam bravos comigo por não ter contado mais cedo. Então eu acordei esta manhã, eu estava lavando o meu cabelo e puxei dois punhados do meu cabelo. Eu desmoronei. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Garrett e ele me convenceu de que eu precisava contar a todos vocês".

"Eu também não queria a pena de vocês. Era fácil para mim fingir que estava tudo bem quando eu podia ser normal. Eu poderia me esconder melhor do que Bella poderia." Garrett sussurrou quando uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

"Garrett, Bella, nós estamos aqui para vocês. Vocês não estão sozinhos nisso." Disse Jasper.

"Vocês não podem fazer isso sozinhos. Precisamos estar lá para vocês dois." Disse Ângela.

"Isso é o que a família faz." Sussurrou Emmett.

"Nós precisamos de vocês também, irmãozão." Bella sussurrou enquanto deu a volta e o puxou em seus braços. Ele deixou ir e chorou nela.

Exatamente então os alarmes deles dispararam, lembrando-os para tomarem o remédio. Ela fez sinal para Rose ocupar seu lugar. Ela me deu um sorriso gentil. Garrett e Bella se viraram para os outros.

"Temos de ir tomar o nosso remédio." Ela explicou.

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas eu envolvi meu braço em volta da cintura dela. Eu nunca a deixaria ir. Passei as últimas semanas segurando minha Bella em meus braços o máximo que pude. Eu vi como ela e Garrett tiveram que contar a todos sobre estarem doentes. Eu a vi enquanto ela dormia no hospital a primeira vez que ela desmaiou. Rezei para que Deus levasse o câncer embora. Eu a vi tentar ficar feliz por Garrett quando ele entrou em remissão. Foi difícil para nós dois. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava com medo que ela morreria. Honestamente, eu também, mas eu tinha que ser forte para a minha Bella. Ela colocou uma cara de bravura na noite em que saímos para comemorar com Kate e Garrett. Eu vi como foi difícil para ela vê-lo saudável. Mas ele prometeu não deixá-la. Quando chegou a hora da sua próxima sessão de quimioterapia, ele e Kate estavam lá para nós.

Eu vi enquanto ela lutava com o medo de que eu a deixaria. Isso era ridículo. Eu nunca vou deixar Bella. Ela é minha vida agora. Eu não posso viver sem ela. Eu a vi quando a comunidade honrou tanto ela quanto Garrett por permanecerem fortes. Eu vi os nossos colegas colocarem as nossas diferenças para trás e se unirem para apoiar os nossos colegas que precisavam de nós. Quando eu a vi descer as escadas na noite do baile, eu pensei que estava vendo um anjo. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Dançamos por horas. Um por um, meus irmãos dançaram com ela. Sentei-me assistindo meu amor e meus irmãos juntos. Depois que ela foi nomeada a rainha do baile e dançou com Garrett, ela se aproximou de mim e me disse que ela estava pronta para fazer amor comigo. Eu vi o olhar nos olhos dela que me disse que isso era certo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, é emocionante ver todos os acontecimentos pela visão do Edward... claro que aqui os acontecimentos são mais "rápidos", mas a intensidade das emoções é a mesma..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews! Eu não gosto de "exigir" as coisas, mas acho que de vez em quando um "puxão de orelha" não faz mal a ninguém... ;)_

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

_**Edward POV**_

Quando chegamos ao hotel, fizemos amor lentamente. Nós não precisávamos de pressa. Naquele momento, éramos apenas Edward e Bella. Ela era apenas uma garota normal e saudável. Não uma garota com câncer. Acordar com ela em meus braços foi a melhor sensação da minha vida. Eu sabia que me casaria com ela assim que ela estivesse pronta. Mas quando chegamos em casa, nosso mundo foi despedaçado. Garrett e Kate estavam mortos.

Bella se perdeu novamente. Ele dava a ela a força para continuar lutando. Ele a encorajou a me deixar entrar. Agora ele se foi. Nós estávamos sozinhos. Bella estava pronta para parar. Ela estava pronta para desistir. Nossos pais não entenderam que, naquele momento, nós oito precisávamos estar juntos e de luto pelo nosso irmão e nossa irmã. Nós saímos das nossas casas e fugimos juntos. Nós choramos juntos por horas. Quando chegamos à escola no dia seguinte, era óbvio que Garrett e Kate tinham tocado as vidas não só dos estudantes, mas dos professores da nossa escola. Nós estávamos todos perdidos. Bella ficou irritada e apontou que tínhamos falhado com Garrett. Que não tínhamos visto o quanto ele precisava de nós até que fosse tarde demais.

Lentamente, ao longo dos últimos dias, começamos a curar nossa dor. Quando Bella pediu-me para fazer amor com ela novamente, eu não poderia recusar. Precisávamos nos tornar um, mais uma vez. Nós fizemos. Lentamente nós fizemos amor um com o outro. Quando nós finalmente gozamos juntos, eu sabia que nunca a deixaria. Quando Bella olhou para mim e me pediu para casar com ela, fiquei surpreso, mas eu podia ver que era a coisa certa para nós. Nós vamos passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos.

Eu estive aqui sentado em seu quarto pelos últimos nove dias, observando meu amor dormir. Depois de três dias, a febre finalmente baixou. Seus pulmões começaram a limpar. Carlisle continuou a dar a ela o tratamento de quimioterapia. Carlisle e Esme tentaram me convencer a ir para casa, mas eu não poderia deixar minha Bella. Eu precisava estar com ela. Os outros vieram todos os dias para ver como ela estava. Nós todos nos sentimos culpados por não termos chamado Carlisle quando notamos a febre, mas eles nos disseram que não era culpa nossa. Acho que nossos pais estavam mais chateados com Bella por ser tão teimosa. Beijei minha Bella suavemente e subi na cadeira no canto e deixei o sono me levar.

_Olhei em volta e vi que eu estava sentado em uma grande campina. Havia flores silvestres coloridas por toda parte. Senti alguém vir e sentar ao meu lado. Eu me virei e vi Kate sentada lá. _

_"Kate?" Sussurrei. _

_"Hey, Edward." Ela riu. "Você parece uma merda"._

_"Puxa, obrigado." Eu ri. "Você está ótima"._

_"Awe, obrigada, Edward." Ela riu. _

_"Por que você está aqui?" Sussurrei. _

_"Eu vim aqui para dizer a você que ela vai ficar bem." Disse Kate. "Vocês têm que continuar lutando por apenas um pouco mais"._

_"Sério? Ela vai vencer a leucemia?" Sussurrei. _

_"Sim, ela vai." Kate sussurrou. "Ouvi dizer que vocês dois vão se casar"._

_"Sim, eu estou tão apaixonado por ela." Eu ri. "Ela é minha vida"._

_"Bom, cuide dela. Ela é algo especial, Edward"._

_"Eu sei. Você e Garrett estão bem?" Eu perguntei._

_"Nunca estivemos melhor." Ela riu. "De verdade, nós estamos em paz. Vamos amar um ao outro por toda a eternidade. Assim como você e Bella"._

_"Fico feliz. Tem sido difícil sem vocês dois"._

_"Nós sabemos, mas estamos orgulhosos que você não deixou que ela desistisse." Kate disse. "Edward, você tem que ter certeza que ela vá para Seattle. Prometa que vai levá-la lá"._

_"Eu prometo". _

_"Edward." Ouvi Bella sussurrar por trás das árvores. _

_"É melhor você acordar." Kate riu. "Eu te amo, irmão"._

_"Também te amo, irmã." Eu ri. _

_"Edward." Bella sussurrou. Levantei-me e voltei para o meu amor. _

_**Bella POV **_

_Olhei em volta e vi que eu estava sentada em uma grande campina. Havia flores silvestres florescendo em volta. Eu girava ao redor para olhar para todas elas. Senti meu cabelo chicotear ao redor. Estendi minha mão e senti meu cabelo correr pelos meus dedos. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava fazendo aqui. Ouvi alguém quebrar um galho atrás de mim. Bati ao redor e caí de joelhos._

_"Garrett?" Sussurrei quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado e puxou-me em seus braços. _

_"Sim, sou eu, irmã." Ele disse suavemente. _

_"Como você está aqui? Eu estou morta?" Sussurrei. _

_"Você não está morta. Você está muito doente, mas você vai superar isso. Estou aqui porque você precisava de mim." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu prometi estar com você"._

_"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta"._

_"Eu também sinto a sua falta, mas eu tenho Kate. Ela e eu estamos felizes. Ela ficou especialmente feliz ao vê-la cuidando de Tanya." Ele riu. _

_"Ela sabe sobre isso." Sussurrei. _

_"É claro que ela sabe. Bella, nós estamos cuidando de todos vocês". _

_"Eu queria que vocês não tivessem morrido. Eu preciso de vocês. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha." Sussurrei. _

_"Bella, você não está sozinha. Você tem Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben e Ângela. Além de todos os nossos pais. Você pode deixá-los entrar"._

_"Eu sei, mas eu não quero que eles sofram por minha causa. É duro o suficiente ver Edward, Charlie e Renée passando por isso comigo. Eu me sinto culpada por pedir aos outros para me ajudarem"._

_"Eles estão passando por isso, quer você peça ajuda, ou não. Você não pode parar isso." Garrett disse. "Você tem que me prometer uma coisa"._

_"O quê?" _

_"Não importa o que eles disserem, você tem que competir em Seattle"._

_"Eu prometo". _

_"Essa é a minha teimosa dor na bunda." Ele riu. _

_"Vindo da porra do bebê com um complexo de herói, eu tomo isso como um elogio." Eu disse. "Vocês sofreram?"_

_"Não, nós morremos rápido. Estávamos nos braços um do outro"._

_"Eu não quero que Edward sofra quando eu morrer"._

_"Bella, você não vai morrer. Você vai vencer a leucemia." Disse Garrett. _

_"Como você sabe?" Perguntei suavemente._

_"É por isso que estou aqui, querida." Ele disse suavemente. "Você apenas tem que continuar lutando por um pouco mais"._

_"Eu não sei se eu posso"._

"_Você pode." Ele sussurrou. "Então, você e Edward vão se casar em breve, hein"._

_"Sim, eu não posso viver sem ele por mais tempo"._

_"Bom para você. Você finalmente vê o quão conectados vocês dois são. Você e Edward vão se casar. Vocês irão para a faculdade e terão lindos bebês"._

_"Bebês?" Eu perguntei. _

_"Sim. Eles serão lindos"._

_"Quantos?" _

_"Não vou dizer"._

_"Garrett?" _

_"Sim". _

_"Eu amo você, irmão." Sussurrei suavemente. _

_"Eu também amo você, irmã. Cuide-se e de Edward." Sussurrou Garrett. "É hora de eu ir"._

_"Não, por favor, não me deixe." Eu implorei. _

_"Eu estarei sempre com você, bobinha." Garrett riu. "Além do mais, é hora de você acordar"._

_"Eu verei você de novo?" Perguntei. _

_"Eu não sei. Talvez. Simplesmente seja feliz, Bella." Garrett disse enquanto se levantava. Ele beijou minha testa antes de se virar e foi embora em uma luz brilhante. Estendi a mão para ele, mas tudo ao meu redor desapareceu na escuridão. _

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, nove dias que Bella tem estado doente... achei emocionante essas conversas que eles tiveram com Kate e Garrett... agora acho que é só uma questão de tempo para que Bella finalmente melhore..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs._

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu lentamente abri os olhos e olhei em volta. Eu estava em um quarto de hospital. O quarto estava escuro, então eu acho que foi em algum momento no meio da noite. Olhei e vi Edward enrolado em uma cadeira no canto do meu quarto. Ele parecia tão calmo.

"Edward." Sussurrei. Fiz uma careta com a dor na minha garganta. "Edward".

Ele moveu-se ligeiramente e olhou ao redor do quarto. Ele olhou em minha direção antes de fechar seus olhos novamente. Seus olhos estalaram abertos e ele ficou de pé e correu para mim.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. "Você está realmente acordada?"

"Sim." Sussurrei baixinho enquanto estendi minha mão e acariciei seu rosto. "Você está bem?"

"Bobinha, eu estou bem. Você tem nos assustado." Ele chorou.

"Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter dito a Carlisle que não estava me sentindo bem." Eu disse suavemente. "Onde estão todos?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée estão na sala de espera dormindo. Todos os outros tiveram que ir para casa." Ele sussurrou. "É melhor eu ir chamá-los".

"Espere." Sussurrei. "Eu preciso lhe dizer algo".

"O quê?"

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou quando se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente. "Eu já volto".

Edward caminhou rapidamente para fora do quarto e eu me puxei para cima em posição sentada. Eu só tive que esperar alguns minutos antes da porta do meu quarto ser escancarada. Charlie e Renée foram os primeiros a correr para dentro, seguidos muito de perto por Carlisle e Esme. Edward os seguiu rindo um pouco.

"Bella, querida, você está bem?" Renée chorou quando jogou os braços em volta de mim. Charlie atirou seus braços em volta de nós duas e deixou cair suas lágrimas.

"Eu estou bem. Realmente, estou bem. Minha garganta dói um pouco, mas além disse eu me sinto bem." Sussurrei.

"Vou pegar um pouco de água para você, Bella." Disse Carlisle. Ele se virou e saiu correndo do quarto.

"Mamãe, papai, vocês estão bem?" Sussurrei.

"Nós estivemos melhor. Você nos assustou muito." Charlie sussurrou.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrei suavemente quando Carlisle voltou com um copo de água, tomei um pequeno gole do canudo. "Obrigada. O que aconteceu?"

"Você desmaiou no palco durante o concerto. Você estava com uma febre de 40ºC. Corremos com você para o hospital. Você tinha pneumonia." Disse Carlisle.

"Quanto tempo estive desacordada?" Sussurrei.

"Você tem estado em coma durante nove dias." Carlisle sussurrou com a garganta apertada.

"O quê!" Eu gritei, então me encolhi quando a dor em minha garganta atirou através do meu corpo.

"Acalme-se, Bella." Disse Carlisle.

"Eu estava desacordada por nove dias?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Sim, seu corpo precisava de tempo para ajudá-la a se recuperar da infecção." Disse Carlisle.

"Ela se foi?" Perguntei.

"Sim".

"E quanto às minhas sessões de quimioterapia? Você ainda as está aplicando em mim?" Perguntei.

"Sim, nós estamos".

"Quando eu posso ir para casa?" Sussurrei enquanto tomava outro gole de água.

"Nós queremos mantê-la aqui por mais uma noite. Você pode ir para casa na quarta-feira de manhã." Carlisle disse.

"Quando eu posso voltar para a escola?" Notei que Carlisle e meus pais trocaram um olhar. "O quê?"

"Bella, não achamos que você deveria voltar para a escola até depois do verão. Existem apenas mais algumas semanas faltando." Renée disse.

"Não, eu tenho que ir para a escola. Se eu não for à escola, eu não posso competir em Seattle este fim de semana." Eu disse.

"Bella, não achamos que você deveria competir. Seu corpo não pode lidar com outra infecção." Disse Charlie.

"Eu tenho que competir. Prometi a Garrett e Kate que eu o faria. Além disso, eu vou ficar bem".

"Bella, você quase não sobreviveu a isso. Você não pode saber que você não vai ficar doente de novo." Esme disse.

"Sim, eu posso." Eu rebati.

"Como? Como você pode saber?" Carlisle estalou. Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Não olhe para mim desse jeito, Bella. Você deveria ter dito a nós que você estava com febre antes do concerto começar".

"Eu sei. Sinto muito. Mas eu sei que vou ficar bem agora." Eu disse.

"COMO VOCÊ PODE SABER?" Ele gritou rudemente.

"PORQUE GARRETT ME DISSE!" Eu gritei de volta.

"O quê?" Todos eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Garrett veio me ver enquanto eu estava dormindo. Ele me disse que ele foi enviado para me dizer que eu superaria isso. Ele me disse que ele e Kate estavam juntos. Eles estão felizes. Ele me fez prometer que competiria." Expliquei.

"Bella-" Carlisle começou.

"Não, Carlisle. Ela tem que competir." Esme murmurou. Ela estava olhando para mim com um sorriso gentil.

"Você não pode estar falando sério?" Carlisle exclamou.

"Carlisle Cullen, eu nunca estive falando mais sério. Ela prometeu àquele menino que ela competiria e ela vai." Esme o repreendeu.

"Mas-" Charlie começou.

"Não, ela está certa, Charlie. Temos que deixá-la." Renée disse.

"Como você pode ficar lá e deixar a nossa menininha se colocar em perigo?" Berrou Charlie.

"Pai, como você pode ter tão pouca fé em mim?" Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Depois de tudo o que tenho passado, como você pode duvidar que eu esteja dizendo a verdade?"

"Querida, não é que eu não acredite em você. Eu só não quero perder você." Charlie murmurou enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus próprios olhos.

"Papai, você não vai me perder. Eu prometo." Sussurrei enquanto eu o puxei para baixo em meus braços.

"Ok, baby, eu acredito em você." Ele sussurrou.

"Carlisle?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Bella, eu não posso perder você. Eu..." Carlisle murmurou.

"Carlisle, você está preso a mim para sempre. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Edward e eu sempre estaremos aqui." Sussurrei.

"Ok, Bella. Você pode voltar para a escola na quarta-feira, mas eu quero que você vá com calma." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Eu também te amo".

"Bella, você é uma teimosa dor na bunda." Carlisle sussurrou entre suas lágrimas.

"Eu sei." Eu disse.

"Nós estamos indo embora para deixá-la descansar um pouco. Eu estarei de volta ainda hoje para verificar você." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Nós amamos você, Bella." Esme disse enquanto me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Descanse um pouco".

"Eu vou. Eu amo você, Esme".

"Baby, nós estamos indo para casa dormir um pouco. Estaremos de volta mais tarde." Renée disse.

"Ok, mãe, eu te amo. Descansem um pouco vocês dois." Eu disse quando eles me puxaram em seus braços.

Carlisle colocou seu braço em torno de Esme e a levou para fora. Charlie e Renée os seguiram. Olhei para Edward, que tinha estado estranhamente quieto através de toda a conversa. Bati na cama ao meu lado e ele riu enquanto subia e colocava seu braço ao meu redor.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Sussurrei em seu peito.

"Sim, estou." Ele sussurrou. "Então, Garrett veio te ver?"

"Sim".

"Kate veio me ver." Ele sussurrou.

"O que ela disse?" Perguntei.

"Ela me disse que você ficaria bem. Ela me disse que tínhamos que continuar lutando por mais um pouco. Ela me disse que estava feliz que nós vamos nos casar." Ele sussurrou. "O que Garrett disse a você?"

"Ele disse a mesma coisa. Ele disse que eles morreram nos braços um do outro. Ele disse que eles estavam felizes. Ele disse que nós nos casaríamos. Iríamos para a faculdade e teríamos filhos".

"Bella, eu te amo. Eu não posso esperar para que você seja minha esposa." Ele sussurrou.

"Em breve, meu amor. Em breve." Sussurrei enquanto nós dois caímos de volta ao sono.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente Bella acordou! Agora é esperar que ela saia logo do hospital e o tratamento realmente comece a funcionar... _

_10 reviews = cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu dormi a maior parte do dia seguinte. As enfermeiras vieram e tentaram me dizer que Edward tinha que sair da minha cama, mas eu simplesmente disse a elas que isso não aconteceria. Elas argumentaram comigo e eu disse para elas ligarem para Carlisle. Acho que ele disse a elas que estava tudo bem porque quando elas voltaram, não disseram nada sobre isso. Um pouco depois do meio-dia Carlisle veio verificar-me. Edward e eu estávamos acordados a essa hora. Ele disse que eu estava indo surpreendentemente bem em comparação com como eu estava a poucos dias atrás. Implorei a ele para me deixar ir para casa hoje, mas ele me disse que eu teria que esperar só mais uma noite. Depois que ele saiu, eu trabalhei nas minhas tarefas da escola da última semana e meia. Eu estava a meio caminho através do meu trabalho de Política quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu e Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela entraram correndo. Eles todos me viram sentada e começaram a chorar.

"Gente, eu estou bem." Eu disse suavemente.

"Nós sabemos que você está, irmã, mas você nos assustou muito." Emmett chorou.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse suavemente.

"Não é culpa sua, Bells." Alice disse enquanto subia na cama ao meu lado. "Nós estamos contentes que você está acordada".

"Eu também. Senti falta de vocês." Eu disse suavemente. "Vocês todos estão bem?"

"Estamos bem." Disse Jasper. "Você não precisa se preocupar conosco. Quando você vai sair daqui?"

"Amanhã de manhã, exatamente a tempo de ir à escola." Sussurrei.

"Eles vão deixá-la ir para a escola?" Rose perguntou. "Achei que eles não a deixariam voltar".

"Eles tentaram, mas eu disse a eles que eu tinha que ir." Eu disse.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Ben.

"Eu prometi a Garrett que competiria neste fim de semana em Seattle. Ele veio a mim enquanto eu estava dormindo." Sussurrei.

"A mim também." Disseram Emmett, Jasper e Ben.

"O que ele disse para vocês?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele me disse que eu era agora o seu irmão mais velho. Ele disse que eu tinha que cuidar de você e ter certeza que você fosse para Seattle." Disse Emmett.

"Isso é o que ele disse para mim também." Disse Ben.

"A mim também. Ele também me disse para te dizer uma coisa, Bella." Jasper disse.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei

"Ele disse para dizer a você que você teria dois." Ele sussurrou. Não pude evitar a risada que saiu dos meus lábios. Eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Edward e eu teríamos dois filhos.

"Ele disse mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei ansiosamente.

"Ele disse que você tinha que esperar para descobrir o resto. Ele também me disse para dizer a você que você é uma teimosa dor na bunda." Jasper riu.

Eu não pude parar a risada histérica que explodiu do meu peito. Todos me olharam como se eu fosse louca. Após alguns momentos, eu fui capaz de parar de rir. "Obrigada, Jasper".

"Bella, você quer compartilhar qualquer coisa disso comigo?" Edward riu.

"Garrett disse que nós vamos ter dois bebês." Sussurrei.

"Bella, você está grávida?" Perguntou Alice.

"Não, Ali. Quando Garrett veio me ver, ele me disse que eu venceria a leucemia. Ele disse que Edward e eu nos casaríamos, iríamos para a faculdade e teríamos filhos. Quando eu perguntei quantos bebês, ele se recusou a me dizer. Ele disse para Jasper me dizer." Eu expliquei.

"Isso soa como Garrett. Kate veio me ver." Ela sussurrou.

"A mim também." Disseram Ângela e Rose.

"Ela veio ver-me também." Disse Edward. "O que ela disse a vocês?"

"Ela disse que tínhamos que cuidar uns dos outros. Ela disse que estaríamos sempre juntos." Disse Alice.

"Isso é o que ela me disse." Sussurrou Ângela.

"A mim também." Disse Rose.

"Para sempre." Sussurrei suavemente bem quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu e Peter e Charlotte entraram.

"Bella, é tão bom vê-la acordada." Ele disse suavemente. "Você certamente nos assustou, criança".

"Eu sei. Sinto muito." Sussurrei. "Eu não quis assustá-los".

"Nós sabemos. Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntou Peter.

"Estou me sentindo muito melhor. Estou muito cansada, mas isso não é novidade." Sussurrei.

"Ótimo. Então, ouvi que você estará de volta à escola amanhã".

"Sim".

"Ótimo. Eu tenho o seu violoncelo esperando por você." Disse Peter.

"O quê?"

"Bem, você vai precisar praticar nos próximos dias para Seattle. Então, eu trouxe o seu violoncelo para a minha sala de aula".

"Como você sabia que eu ainda iria competir?" Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Porque você é uma teimosa dor na bunda que se recusa a desistir." Peter sorriu.

"Eu também te amo, Peter." Eu sorri de volta.

"Eu te amo, garota. Estamos indo para que você possa descansar um pouco. Vejo você amanhã na escola." Peter disse, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Obrigada por me empurrar para competir, Peter." Sussurrei.

"Obrigado por não desistir." Ele sussurrou de volta.

Depois que Peter e Charlotte saíram, o resto de nós conversou por algum tempo até Carlisle entrar e correr com todos eles. Ele fez Edward ir para casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Ele disse que ele poderia voltar mais tarde, mas que ele estava em desesperada necessidade de um banho. Eu relutantemente o deixei ir, já que ele prometeu voltar em breve. Carlisle ficou comigo por algum tempo. Nós apenas conversamos sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Charlie e Renée voltaram por algum tempo, mas eles ainda estavam esgotados, por isso eu os fiz irem para casa dormir. Prometi ligar para eles quando eu saísse do hospital de manhã. Eu também enviei Carlisle para casa. Eu disse que ele precisava levar Esme para jantar fora. Ele riu e me disse que eu me meto demais. Mas ele sabia que eu estava certa. Depois que ele saiu, comecei a trabalhar na minha tarefa novamente. Eu estava apenas começando a minha de Trigonometria quando a porta do meu quarto foi aberta novamente. Desta vez, James e Victoria entraram.

"Eu estou bem. Ótima, na verdade." Eu disse suavemente. "Desculpem se eu arruinei seu concerto".

"Bella, você não fez tal coisa. Você deveria ter nos contado que não estava se sentindo bem." James disse suavemente.

"Eu sei e eu sinto muito. Eu apenas senti que era uma chance para eu devolver".

"Bella, você já nos deu tanto." Disse Victoria.

"Não, eu não dei. Garrett me deu tanto. Eu precisava fazer isso por ele".

"Bella, você realmente não vê o que você tem feito para esta cidade. Antes de você e seus pais chegarem, todos nós nos ocupávamos com nossas próprias coisas. Claro que algumas famílias faziam coisas juntas, mas, como uma comunidade, nunca teríamos sido capazes de levantar muito dinheiro para pesquisas sobre câncer. Você e Garrett ajudaram as crianças na escola a ver o quanto vocês precisavam uns dos outros. Você os ajudou a encontrar laços que estavam perdidos. Tenho visto vizinhos dispostos a ajudar uns aos outros. Amigos se reconectando depois de anos separados. James e eu estávamos tão ocupados entre o trabalho e Garrett que não deixamos muitas pessoas entrarem. Garrett continuava nos dizendo que precisávamos de amigos, mas nós dizíamos a ele que precisávamos nos concentrar nele. Então nós conhecemos você e seus pais no escritório de Eleazar. Bella, você nos deu esperança." Disse Victoria.

"Bella, nós sabemos que é difícil para você confiar em alguém, mas você pode deixar todos nós ajudarmos você. Nós sabemos que você vai superar isso." Disse James.

"Obrigada. Espero que se alguma coisa boa sair dos últimos meses, que as pessoas vão, pelo menos, ver o quanto elas precisam umas das outras".

"Espero também, querida. Nós estamos indo para deixá-la descansar." Disse Victoria. "Nós amamos você, Bella".

"Eu também amo vocês".

James e Victoria me deram um grande abraço e saíram. Eu fiquei lá por um tempo e pensei no que eles tinham dito. Eles estavam certos. Garrett e eu dizendo a todos sobre a leucemia ajudou a trazer as crianças na escola juntas. Antes de contarmos a todos, Lauren e Jessica eram vadias odiosas. Elas estavam muito mais agradáveis com todos. Lauren e Tyler perceberam seu amor um pelo outro. Ouvi dizer que Jessica e Mike tinham ido ao concerto juntos. Eu sei que Charlie e Renée encontraram os amigos que precisavam aqui. Carlisle, Esme, James, Victoria, William, Catherine, John, Elisabeth, Robert, Ann, todos eles eram ligados entre si. Eles eram uma família também. Eu devo ter ficado muito perdida em meus pensamentos porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava sendo levantada da minha cama. Olhei para cima e encontrei Edward me segurando.

"Bella, você vai para um passeio comigo?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, claro, eu vou".

Edward me colocou sobre os meus pés e agarrou meu suporte da IV para mim. Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e me levou para o corredor. Ele me levou até o elevador e quando a porta abriu, ele me levou para dentro. Ele apertou o botão para o andar superior. Nós ficamos no elevador em silêncio. A porta se abriu e Edward me levou para a escada. Eu apenas olhei para ele enquanto ele abriu a porta para mim. Entrei e Edward pegou o meu suporte da IV enquanto me levava pelo lance de escadas. Ele abriu a porta para o telhado e me levou para fora. Saí e soltei um suspiro. Edward tinha centenas de rosas estabelecidas ao redor de todo o telhado. Havia também centenas de velas. Situada no meio do telhado estava uma pequena mesa. Edward me levou até a mesa e puxou minha cadeira para mim.

"Como?" Eu perguntei quando ele embrulhou um cobertor nos meus ombros.

"Eu queria fazer algo especial para você." Ele sussurrou.

"Ok." Eu disse suavemente.

Edward trouxe-me ravióli de cogumelos do La Bella. Eu dei a ele um grande sorriso quando dei uma pequena mordida. Enquanto comíamos, conversamos sobre nossos planos para o futuro. Tínhamos enviado as aplicações e fomos os dois aceitos em Dartmouth, então decidimos ir juntos. Seria duro deixar nossos pais, mas sabíamos que precisávamos ramificar para fora sozinhos um pouco. Edward disse que ele estava pensando em estudar medicina. Eu disse a ele que estava pensando a mesma coisa. Depois de estar doente, parecia certo para mim. Mesmo que eu amasse a música, eu sabia que queria ser médica. Assim que terminamos o nosso jantar, Edward me puxou para os meus pés e nós dançamos. Nós não tínhamos nenhuma música, mas nós seguimos as batidas dos nossos corações.

"Bella, você tem me feito o homem mais feliz do mundo." Ele sussurrou.

"Quando eu vi você sentado no meu sofá, senti minha respiração parar assim que olhei nos seus olhos. Parecia que eu podia ver minha alma. Eu amo você, Edward." Sussurrei enquanto pressionei meus lábios nos dele. Edward se afastou e deixou-se cair em um joelho.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?" Ele sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Em sua mão ele segurava uma pequena caixa de veludo preto.

"SIM!" Eu gritei. Edward abriu a caixa para me mostrar um belo anel solitário de princesa. Era simples, mas o anel mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Ele pegou o anel e colocou na minha mão esquerda. "É lindo".

"Ele não é nem de perto como você, amor." Ele sussurrou enquanto beijou-me com força. "É melhor eu levá-la de volta para o quarto antes que as enfermeiras chamem Carlisle".

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o meu quarto. Edward me ajudou a voltar para minha cama. Eu o puxei comigo e ele passou os braços em volta de mim. Pelo resto da minha vida eu sabia que teria sempre Edward. Ele era meu. Nós caímos em um sono profundo e reparador nos braços um do outro.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente Bella está melhor e quase saindo do hospital... e que pedido de casamento lindo, Edward é muito fofo... *suspira*_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

_**Bella POV**_

Carlisle nos acordou na manhã seguinte quando veio me dar alta. Ele trouxe roupas para eu e Edward trocarmos. Ele saiu enquanto nos aprontamos. Edward vestiu um par de jeans e uma camiseta cinza. Eu vesti um par de jeans e uma camiseta preta de manga comprida. Edward me ajudou a amarrar um lenço preto em minha cabeça. Carlisle voltou com uma cadeira de rodas. Eu não reclamei de ter de andar nela hoje. Eu sabia que estava com sorte simplesmente de poder voltar para a escola. Liguei para Charlie e Renée e disse a eles que estávamos indo embora. Eles disseram que estariam na cafeteria se eu precisasse de alguma coisa. Edward me empurrou para o elevador e esperou comigo enquanto Carlisle trouxe o carro. Edward me empurrou para fora para o carro e me ajudou a entrar no banco da frente. Carlisle disse a Edward para colocar a cadeira de rodas no porta-malas. Ele estava insistindo para que eu a usasse pelos próximos dias para recuperar a minha força. Eu ia argumentar com ele, mas vi o olhar em seus olhos. Ele precisava que eu fizesse isso por ele, então eu concordei. Ele nos levou para a escola e estacionou na frente. Ele ajudou Edward a pegar a cadeira e me ajudou a subir nela.

"Tenha calma hoje, Bella." Ele sussurrou quando me abraçou.

"Eu vou, eu prometo." Sussurrei para ele. Ele voltou para o carro e partiu. Edward começou a empurrar-me para a porta. Percebi que todos estavam olhando para nós. "Ótimo, eles estão olhando de novo".

"Eles só estão preocupados com você, amor." Edward sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Resmunguei.

Edward me empurrou para o meu armário. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela estavam todos esperando por mim.

"Rodas legais, Bella." Emmett riu.

"Obrigada, Em. Eu gosto de viajar em grande estilo." Eu sorri.

"Bella, é melhor irmos para a aula." Disse Alice.

"Ok, Ali. Vejo você na hora do almoço, Edward. Eu te amo." Eu disse enquanto o puxei para baixo para me beijar.

"Eu amo você. Vou sentir sua falta, noiva." Ele murmurou alto o suficiente apenas para eu ouvir.

"Isso é o suficiente, pombinhos." Ângela riu enquanto ela, Alice e Rose empurraram minha cadeira para a aula de Inglês.

"Grandes amigas vocês são. Eu não posso nem ter um momento com o meu noivo." Eu reclamei assim que elas alcançaram a porta para a aula de Inglês. Elas puxaram minha cadeira para uma parada e todas elas correram na minha frente.

"O quê!" Elas gritaram muito alto. Eu apenas levantei a minha mão esquerda para mostrar a elas o anel que Edward me deu na noite passada. Exatamente então o sinal tocou.

"Você vai nos dizer tudo na hora do almoço, Bella. Não se atreva a dizer nada até então." Rose ameaçou enquanto correu até sua sala de aula. Eu não pude evitar a risada que escapou dos meus lábios quando Alice e Ângela me empurraram para a sala de aula.

"Legal da parte de vocês, garotas, se juntarem a nós." Riu o Sr. Owens.

"A qualquer hora." Eu ri de volta.

"Bella, é bom vê-la se sentindo melhor." Ele murmurou suavemente.

"Obrigada".

Ele as ajudou a me empurrarem para o lado mais distante da sala de aula. Ele empurrou a cadeira para que eu estivesse dividindo a mesa com Ângela. Sr. Owens começou a aula e voltou sua atenção para o resto da classe. Ângela e Alice passaram a próxima hora me passando bilhetes, tentando me fazer contar a elas sobre o nosso noivado. Eu apenas continuei rindo para mim mesma e perguntando sobre o que elas estavam falando. Elas fizeram uma careta para mim quando o sinal tocou.

"Grande amiga você é, Bella." Alice bufou.

"Isso dói, Ali. Ambas sabemos que Rose chutaria nossas bundas se eu contasse a vocês sem ela estar lá".

"Você está certa. É melhor vocês duas se apressarem para o almoço." Ela ordenou antes de sair para a sua próxima aula.

Ângela e eu rimos enquanto ela me empurrou para Política. As próximas duas aulas passaram bem rapidamente. Ambos os meus professores me ajudaram a me estabelecer na frente da sala de aula. Ângela apontou o meu anel para Ben. Os olhos dele saltaram quando ele viu. Ele tentou tirar a história de mim, mas eu disse a ele sobre Rose. Ele entendeu e deixou passar. Assim que o sinal tocou no final de Trigonometria, Ben me empurrou para fora para o corredor, onde Emmett estava esperando por nós. Ben se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Emmet.

"O QUE!" Emmett gritou quando ele puxou meu braço esquerdo para cima.

"AAAHHH." Gritei alto quando uma dor atirou através de mim. Emmett imediatamente deixou cair o meu braço.

"Bella, desculpe. Eu simplesmente estava chocado por você e Edward." Ele sussurrou enquanto se ajoelhava diante de mim.

"Eu estou bem, irmão. Precisamos ir para a aula." Sussurrei. Emmett se levantou e começou a empurrar-me para a sala de aula.

"Como vocês poderiam não nos contar?" Exigiu Emmett.

"Em, eu não tive exatamente a chance ainda." Expliquei. "Eu prometi a Rose que esperaria até o almoço e contaria a todos. Não me faça te dizer. Ela vai machucar nós dois".

"Você está certa, irmã. Ela me machucaria, pelo menos. Tenho a certeza que ela te ama mais do que a mim." Ele riu enquanto me empurrou para a aula.

"Não é verdade, irmão." Eu ri.

"Bella, é ótimo finalmente tê-la de volta à escola. Como você está se sentindo?" Señora Goff perguntou quando ela entrou na sala de aula.

"Eu me sinto muito melhor hoje".

"Isso é bom. Nós estamos tendo um teste hoje, mas você pode fazê-lo na próxima semana." Ela explicou.

"Estou pronta para fazê-lo agora." Eu disse quando entreguei a ela todo o meu trabalho concluído.

"Bella, você tem certeza de ter tido tempo para estudar?"

"Sim".

"Ok".

Ela me ajudou a ir até sua mesa para que eu pudesse fazer o teste. Ela passou o teste a todos e nos disse para começar. Só me levou cerca de 20 minutos para terminar o teste de três páginas. Eu o entreguei a ela. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas o pegou. Ela rapidamente o corrigiu e entregou de volta para mim. Eu tirei um 10,0. Ela também havia escrito lá que ela queria me ver depois da aula. Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça para ela. Será que ela acha que eu trapaceei de alguma forma? Eu estava ficando muito nervosa quando o sinal tocou. Todos entregaram seus testes e Emmett veio me empurrar para encontrar Rose, mas a Señora Goff disse a ele para esperar lá fora no corredor. Ele parecia confuso, mas fez como foi dito. Ela fechou rapidamente a porta e se virou para olhar para mim por um momento.

"Bella, eu sei que você estava em aulas avançadas em Phoenix, mas eu tenho que admitir que estou chocada com o quão bem você foi no teste. Você foi muito bem nos últimos dois meses que você está aqui, mas não tão bem. Você esteve se segurando?"

"Não, eu apenas não tenho sido capaz de me concentrar no meu trabalho escolar. Mas agora que sei que tudo vai ficar bem, eu posso deixar isso tudo passar".

"Você já entrou em remissão?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Não, ainda não".

"Então, como você sabe que tudo vai ficar bem?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Eu sei que isso vai parecer loucura, mas, por favor, apenas me ouça".

"Ok".

"Quando eu estava no hospital, em coma, Garrett veio me ver. Ele me disse que tinha sido enviado para me dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Ele disse que eu tinha que continuar lutando por um pouco mais, mas que eu venceria. Ele disse que eu teria a chance de ir para a faculdade, casar e ter filhos".

"Bella, isso não parece loucura. Fico feliz que você vai ficar bem." Ela disse enquanto caminhou até a porta e disse a Emmett para entrar. Emmett me deu um olhar confuso e começou a empurrar-me para a porta aberta. Estávamos preparando para sair quando ela nos parou. "Oh, e, Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Parabéns pelo noivado".

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

Emmett me empurrou para fora da porta e encontramos Rose parada lá batendo o pé. Ela deu uma cotovelada em Emmett para sair do caminho e começou a me empurrar pelo corredor rapidamente. Eu ri forte enquanto as pessoas saltavam para fora do caminho para que ela não os atingisse. Ela parou na frente da sala de música e abriu a porta e empurrou-me completamente. Emmett veio correndo para dentro apenas alguns segundos depois. Alice e Ângela estavam pulando em seus pés enquanto Ben e Jasper estavam de pé com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito. Edward tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto quando ele se aproximou e empurrou a cadeira para perto dele. Todo mundo correu e sentou-se em seus assentos e se viraram para nós.

"O quê?" Perguntei inocentemente.

"Bella, eu tenho sido paciente durante toda a manhã. Você tem que nos dizer agora." Rose estalou.

"Dizer o quê?"

"Isabella Swan, não me faça ligar para Renée". Alice ameaçou.

"Tudo bem, eu vou contar a vocês. Edward e eu decidimos..."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que bom que Bella voltou para a escola e parece bem mais animada para seguir em frente... quero só ver quando ela terminar de contar a história do noivado pra eles..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

_**Bella POV**_

"Sim..." Todos disseram juntos.

"... ir para Dartmouth no outono." Eu ri. Todos gemeram quando Edward e eu rimos deles. "Ok, sério, Edward e eu vamos nos casar. Decidimos na manhã do concerto beneficente. Nós diríamos a vocês no domingo, mas então acabei em coma por nove dias. Na noite passada Edward me levou para o telhado do hospital. Ele tinha centenas de rosas e velas por toda parte. Foi lindo. Ele trouxe-me ravióli de cogumelos do La Bella. Falamos um pouco sobre o futuro. Depois nós dançamos. Ele ficou de joelhos e me pediu para casar com ele. Eu disse que sim. E ele me deu este anel".

"Awww." Todos eles disseram juntos.

"Quem alguma vez imaginou que meu irmão poderia ser tão romântico." Alice disse.

"Esta... é... a... história... mais... romântica... de sempre." Rose chorou.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei quando beijei Edward suavemente.

"Então, quando vocês estão planejando se casar?" Perguntou Ângela.

"Nós não marcamos uma data, mas eu estava esperando que fosse em algum momento nas próximas semanas. Eu não quero perder mais tempo." Sussurrei.

"Bella e Edward, eu estou realmente feliz por vocês dois." Emmett sussurrou. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava realmente lutando com suas emoções.

"Obrigada, irmão." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Como você acha que seus pais vão reagir?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Eu acho que eles vão nos apoiar. Sei que vai ser duro especialmente com Charlie e Renée, mas eu sei que eles vão entender".

"Bella, eu posso ajudá-la a planejar o casamento?" Alice perguntou.

"Claro que pode. Vou precisar das minhas três damas de honra para ajudar".

"O quê?" Perguntaram Alice, Rose e Ângela.

"Não posso escolher entre as minhas irmãs. Então vocês três podem ser minhas damas de honra. Além disso, eu sei exatamente o que eu quero para o casamento".

"O que é isso, amor?" Edward sussurrou.

Passei o resto da hora contando a eles sobre o casamento que eu imaginava enquanto eu estava ensaiando para o concerto. Alice tomou notas, anotando todos os detalhes para que soubéssemos exatamente o que fazer. Edward disse que sabia de qual campina eu estava falando. Ele disse que não era longe das nossas casas. O alarme do meu celular tocou para me lembrar de tomar o remédio, então Edward e eu dissemos adeus para os outros. Edward me empurrou pelo corredor e eu rapidamente tomei o comprimido. Ele empurrou-me para o meu armário para que eu pudesse pegar meu livro de Biologia. Ele estava se preparando para me levar para Biologia quando notei Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley beijando-se um adeus. Sorri para mim mesma com seu novo relacionamento. Edward me empurrou para a sala de aula e me ajudou a chegar ao meu banquinho. O balcão era alto para eu alcançar na minha cadeira.

Biologia passou rapidamente. Nós estávamos trabalhando na identificação das fases da mitose. Foi muito fácil. Eu tinha feito esta prática de laboratório em Phoenix. Edward e eu terminamos muito rapidamente e passamos o resto da hora falando sobre como nossos pais reagiriam. Decidimos que queríamos nos casar em três semanas. Já que nos formaríamos em duas semanas, isto nos daria uma semana para terminar todos os preparativos do casamento. Edward queria me levar para uma longa lua de mel de um mês, mas eu disse a ele que teríamos que esperar até que eu estivesse em remissão. Eu não podia perder tantas sessões de quimioterapia. Eu disse a ele que teríamos que encontrar um apartamento para alugar em New Hampshire, para que pudéssemos ir à faculdade. O sinal tocou e Edward me levantou do banquinho e me colocou de volta na minha cadeira com um pequeno beijo. Rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho até a aula de música. Peter tinha o meu violoncelo configurado e pronto para mim.

A aula de Música passou rapidamente. Contamos a ele as notícias do nosso noivado e ele ficou feliz por nós. Nós praticamos nossas peças para Seattle. Depois de passar nove dias dormindo, meus braços estavam muito cansados de tocar. Eu estava com medo que isso influenciaria o meu desempenho em Seattle. Tanto Edward como Peter disseram que não importa o que acontecesse, pelo menos eu tentei. Eu sabia que eles estavam certos, mas eu queria ganhar. O sinal soou e Edward empurrou-me para o meu armário e me levou ao encontro de Renée. Ela nos levaria para a minha sessão de hoje, já que Edward estava sem carro. Edward me levantou e me colocou no banco de trás do carro. Ele rapidamente dobrou a cadeira e a colocou no porta-malas. Ele subiu ao meu lado. Renée decolou em direção ao hospital.

"Como foi a escola hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"Foi tudo bem." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Como todos lidaram com a notícia do seu noivado?" Ela perguntou.

"Eles foram... espere, o quê?" Eu perguntei

"Bella, você acha que nós não sabíamos sobre o seu noivado?" Renée sorriu.

"Como?" Exigi.

"Bem, o anel em sua mão esquerda foi um sinal muito grande. Carlisle o viu esta manhã e ligou para me perguntar sobre isso. Nós não dissemos a Charlie ou Esme sobre isso ainda. Estávamos pensando que talvez devêssemos ter todos para o jantar amanhã à noite para contar a eles?"

"O que você quer dizer com todos?" Edward perguntou cautelosamente.

"William, Catherine, John, Elisabeth, Robert, Ann, James, Victoria, Peter, Charlotte, Carmen e Eleazar." Ela disse, puxado em uma vaga no estacionamento.

"Espere, por que você está convidando Carmen e Eleazar?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque eles se preocupam com vocês e eles são nossos amigos." Renée disse.

"Oh, ok." Edward disse. Ele saiu e pegou minha cadeira de trás enquanto Renée me ajudou a sair do carro.

"Será que papai vai ficar bem com a gente se casar?" Sussurrei.

"Bella, ele vai ficar feliz que você esteja feliz. Vai ser difícil para ele deixá-la ir, mas ele sabe que quando setembro chegar, você estaria indo para a faculdade, de qualquer jeito".

"Mãe, obrigada por desistir de tudo para nós mudarmos para cá. Eu sei que não foi fácil, mas-"

"Bella, nós estamos felizes aqui. Seu pai e eu temos amigos aqui. Não, nós temos família aqui".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer".

Edward nos levou até o elevador e ajudou Renée a empurrar minha cadeira para dentro. Nós fomos até o escritório de Carlisle e fizemos o check-in. Depois de alguns minutos Carmen nos disse para segui-la. Renée disse que esperaria por nós na sala de espera. Edward me puxou para o quarto e me ajudou a subir na cama. Simplesmente não precisava de muito para me cansar. Ele se deitou ao meu lado. Carlisle entrou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"O que o faz tão feliz?"

"Apenas feliz por estar ganhando uma outra filha".

"Você está adotando?" Fingi choque.

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu sei tudo sobre o noivado." Ele provocou.

"Eu sei. Renée nos contou tudo sobre o seu telefonema." Eu ri quando ele começou a minha IV.

"Nós apenas estamos felizes por vocês dois." Ele disse suavemente, enquanto uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. "Como pais, nós oramos para que nossos filhos um dia encontrem o amor de suas vidas. Quando eles encontram, é a melhor sensação do mundo".

"Aw, Carlisle, eu também amo você." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.

"Estarei de volta em breve para verificar você." Ele sussurrou enquanto beijou minha testa. Ele se virou e saiu da sala.

"Que dia longo." Murmurei baixinho.

"Sim, ele foi, mas foi um bom dia." Edward sussurrou suavemente.

"Sim, tem sido".

"Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?"

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou suavemente antes de me beijar.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Sussurrei quando me afastei.

Edward e eu passamos a hora conversando sobre a competição em Seattle. O concurso era no sábado à noite. Começava às 19:00hs. Nós sairíamos de manhã no sábado e viajaríamos para Seattle. Sabíamos que Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée estavam indo, mas não tínhamos certeza sobre os outros. Após aproximadamente uma hora, Carlisle voltou e tirou minha IV.

Edward e eu fomos embora com Renée e fomos para casa. Edward me carregou para cima para o meu quarto. Tão logo eu me deitei na minha cama, tive que me levantar e ir até o banheiro. Edward estava comigo o tempo todo. Uma vez que eu me senti melhor, ele me levou para minha cama e me segurou até que eu adormeci. Acordei algumas vezes durante a noite, Renée apareceu e me ajudou quando eu vomitei. Finalmente eu consegui voltar para a cama. Dormi pelo resto da noite.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, eles são rápidos, o casamento pelo jeito será em breve... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei com meu alarme tocando. Levantei-me e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti uma minissaia jeans e uma regata azul com uma camisa branca de botão por cima. Adicionei um par de sandálias azuis. Lentamente desci as escadas e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha. Charlie já tinha saído para a cafeteria, mas Renée ainda estava aqui.

"Bella, você está se sentindo bem hoje?" Renée perguntou.

"Sim, é só que não é preciso muito para me cansar." Eu disse suavemente enquanto mordiscava a torrada que ela tinha colocado na minha frente.

"Você vai ter sua força de volta em breve." Ela disse suavemente. "Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro".

"Quando você percebeu que estava apaixonada por Edward?"

"Foi no domingo depois que mudamos para cá. Lembra, eu fui para a casa de Alice para a festa do pijama. Eu tinha adormecido cedo na noite. Acordei pouco depois da meia-noite. Eu tinha ido até o quarto de Alice para pegar meu caderno de desenho quando ouvi alguém tocando o piano. Segui a música e entrei no quarto de Edward. Eu o observei tocar por vários minutos. Ele toca com tanta paixão e emoção, senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Ele deve ter me ouvido porque ele parou de tocar e se aproximou de mim e puxou-me em seus braços. Ele me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu disse a ele que achava que ele estava tocando lindamente. Ele disse que não era nada comparado a eu tocando. Eu de repente senti meu estômago revirar, então corri para o banheiro. Edward veio e me abraçou pelas próximas horas. Ele me ajudou a me limpar e me abraçou enquanto eu chorava. Ele contou-me histórias. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse normal. Depois de algum tempo eu acordei, ele tinha me movido para dormir em sua cama. Quando eu estava pronta para voltar para casa, ele me acompanhou até a porta. Ele estendeu a mão e afagou a minha bochecha. Ele me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu disse a ele que esperava estar em breve. Ele me perguntou se ele poderia ajudar. Eu disse a ele que precisava que ele fosse meu amigo. Ele sussurrou que ele seria qualquer coisa por mim que eu quisesse que ele fosse. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. Foi então que eu percebi que estava apaixonada por ele".

"Isso é amor verdadeiro." Ela sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Em seguida, a campainha tocou. "Entre, Edward." Ela gritou.

Edward estava rindo quando entrou em casa. "Como você sabia que era eu?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, você não a viu em dez horas inteiras. Tenho certeza que você estava ansioso." Renée deu uma gargalhada.

"Eu estava." Ele admitiu. "Você está pronta, amor?"

"Sim, estou." Eu disse. Edward se aproximou e levou-me em seus braços. Ele virou-se para sair de casa quando Renée nos parou.

"O jantar é às 19:00hs na casa de Edward. Não se atrasem." Renée gritou.

"Não vamos." Gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Edward e eu estávamos rindo quando fizemos nosso caminho até o carro. Emmett e Alice estavam esperando por nós. Edward me colocou no banco da frente. Emmett e Alice entraram no banco traseiro. Eles nos perguntaram se estávamos nervosos sobre Seattle. Eu disse a eles que estava nervosa, mas que ficaria bem. Edward disse a mesma coisa enquanto entramos no estacionamento da escola. Emmett pegou minha cadeira do porta-malas. Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho do carro para a cadeira.

O resto do dia passou muito rápido. Parece que muitos dos alunos e professores já tinham ouvido falar sobre o meu noivado e de Edward. Ouvi algumas pessoas perguntando se ele estava se casando comigo porque eu estava morrendo. Eles parecem estar sob a impressão de que meus tratamentos pararam de funcionar. Eu tentei ignorá-los, mas era difícil. Eu sabia que ele estava casando comigo porque ele me amava.

Passei boa parte da manhã no banheiro. Na maioria das vezes Ben, Emmett, ou Edward, me levariam para o banheiro, mas, às vezes, um dos outros garotos me levaria. Na hora do almoço eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor, então decidi praticar para Seattle. Meus braços estavam doloridos de ontem, então era realmente difícil empurrar com tudo e tocar, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Eu não amoleceria. Quando o almoço acabou, eu estava um pouco com falta de ar. Quando fui tomar o remédio, a enfermeira ficou muito preocupada. Ela se recusou a me deixar sair até que ela falasse com Carlisle. Ela ligou para ele e disse o que estava acontecendo. Ela sorriu um pouco quando me entregou o telefone.

"Olá".

"Isabella Swan, eu disse a você para ir com calma." Carlisle rosnou.

"Eu estou. Eu estava praticando para Seattle. Eu estava na estúpida cadeira." Eu bufei.

"Então por que você está com falta de ar. Você não pode empurrar seu corpo tão rápido, Bella. Levará algum tempo para que seu corpo se cure".

"Eu sei, mas eu tenho que praticar." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu sei que você tem, mas vá com calma. Agora, deixe-me falar com a enfermeira." Ele disse suavemente.

Entreguei o telefone de volta para ela. Após alguns minutos ela se virou para olhar para mim. Ela não parecia feliz com o que Carlisle disse. Ela só me deu uma garrafa de água e enviou-me para a aula de Biologia. Edward me empurrou para a aula. Por esta altura estávamos alguns minutos atrasados. Ele empurrou minha cadeira na sala de aula e todos se viraram para olhar para nós. Eu podia sentir o rubor no meu rosto quando eles simplesmente olharam. Revirei os olhos enquanto Edward me empurrou para a nossa mesa. Ele me ajudou a subir no meu banco e começamos a nossa prática de laboratório. No momento em que a aula acabou, eu estava ficando cansada de todos os olhares. Será que eles simplesmente não têm nada melhor para fazer? O sinal tocou e, finalmente, Edward e eu fomos para a aula de música. Entramos na sala de aula para praticar, mas Peter não estava lá. Eu não conseguia encontrar o meu violoncelo. Edward e eu olhamos em toda parte. De repente, eu sabia exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu estava irritada.

"Ele disse a eles para escondê-lo." Eu bati.

"Quem?"

"Carlisle, ele disse a eles para esconderem o meu violoncelo para que eu não pudesse praticar novamente hoje".

"Por que ele faria isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque a enfermeira ligou para ele e disse como eu estava um pouco fora do ar depois de praticar na hora do almoço. Ele gritou comigo no telefone sobre levar as coisas com calma." Eu resmunguei.

"Uau, eu odiaria ser ele quando você o vir esta noite." Edward riu.

"Eu não vou arruinar o nosso jantar desta noite. Vamos lá." Eu bati quando comecei a empurrar minha cadeira para a porta. Edward agarrou minha cadeira e começou a empurrá-la para mim.

"Onde estamos indo?" Ele perguntou.

"Estamos indo ver Carlisle." Murmurei.

Edward ajudou-me a entrar no carro e colocou minha cadeira no banco traseiro. Ele saiu rapidamente do estacionamento. Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Emmett e Alice dizendo a eles para pegarem uma carona com Rose e Jasper. Eu disse a eles que explicaria mais tarde. Poucos minutos depois, entramos no estacionamento do hospital. Edward me ajudou a voltar para a minha cadeira e correu-nos para o hospital. Rapidamente entramos no elevador e fizemos o nosso caminho até seu escritório. Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, eu vi Carlisle parado lá com um sorriso no rosto. O bastardo estava esperando por nós. Olhei pra ele enquanto Edward empurrou minha cadeira para fora do elevador. Carlisle acenou para nós o seguirmos. Ele nos levou de volta para a sala de exames. Assim que a porta estava fechada, eu soltei nele.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Carlisle." Eu bati.

"Tendo certeza que você não vai ultrapassar fazendo isso por ser uma teimosa dor na bunda." Ele respondeu.

"Você precisa parar de se intrometer e deixar-me controlar a minha vida, Dr. Cullen." Eu zombei.

"Talvez eu pudesse fazer isso se você não tivesse provado a mim que você não vai ser honesta conosco. Você não vai nos deixar ajudá-la. Você quase morreu de pneumonia, Isabella. Nós não queremos perder você." Ele gritou.

"Vocês não vão." Eu sussurrei enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto. "Eu estava errada em não dizer que eu estava doente naquela noite. Eu sei disso, mas eu acho que mereço o direito de poder fazer minhas próprias escolhas em minha vida".

"Bella, você está certa. Desculpe por fazer Peter esconder seu violoncelo, mas não vai ajudá-la a ganhar se você não puder mover os braços, ou respirar, porque você está empurrando-se tão forte." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Eu tenho que ser capaz de praticar".

"Você praticou hoje, Bella. Por favor, simplesmente escute-me desta vez." Ele sussurrou.

"Tudo bem, só nunca mais me engane assim novamente. Eu não gosto disso." Sussurrei quando o abracei com força. "Pais não devem enganar suas filhas".

"Filhas não devem fazer os pais delas se preocuparem." Ele riu, abraçando-me de volta.

"Eu amo você, papai." Sussurrei.

"Eu amo você também, filha." Ele sussurrou.

Edward e eu deixamos o hospital e fizemos nosso caminho para casa. Encontrei meu violoncelo estabelecido na sala. Percebi que Carlisle ligou para Peter para trazer o meu violoncelo para Renée. Esses demônios sorrateiros. Edward me carregou para cima e tiramos um cochilo. Era ótimo ter seus braços em volta de mim. Eu sabia que não importa o que acontecesse em nossas vidas, nós acabaríamos todos os dias envoltos nos braços um do outro. Dormimos por algumas horas. Então pegamos o meu laptop e procuramos por apartamentos para alugar em Dartmouth. Encontramos vários que gostamos. Decidimos que voaríamos para lá após o casamento e olharíamos alguns deles.

Às 18hs45 fomos até a casa de Edward. Nós rimos para nós mesmos quando entramos e todo mundo estava esperando por nós. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela estavam todos abafando a risada uns para os outros. Acho que eles estavam gostando de estar no segredo. Peter, Renée e Carlisle estavam tentando esconder seus sorrisos de seus cônjuges. Todo mundo parecia muito nervoso. Talvez eles achassem que a notícia era ruim.

"Hey, pessoal. O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Carlisle pedindo para esconder o violoncelo da Bella foi até engraçado... e agora o jantar do anúncio do noivado, o que será que Charlie vai fazer?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

_**Bella POV**_

"Por que vocês não nos contaram?" Exigiu Esme.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós sabemos que você está escondendo algo, Isabella." Charlie estalou. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava prestes a se perder. Decidi colocá-lo fora da sua miséria. Olhei para Edward e ele acenou com a cabeça suavemente.

"Nós precisamos que vocês mantenham o dia 10 de junho livre".

"Por quê?" Charlie perguntou.

"Porque Edward e eu vamos nos casar e gostaríamos que todos vocês estivessem lá." Eu disse suavemente enquanto levantei a minha mão esquerda. Por um momento, ninguém se mexeu nem disse nada. Então todos se entreolharam e começaram a nos parabenizar.

"Parabéns!" Gritaram Victoria, Ann, Elisabeth, Carmen e Catherine enquanto me abraçaram apertado.

"Cuide dela." Disseram William, James, Robert, Eleazar e John enquanto eles abraçaram Edward. Eu olhei e vi Charlie e Esme rondando Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Ângela, Carlisle e Renée.

"Papai?" Sussurrei quando coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. Senti seu corpo relaxar ao meu toque. "Não fique bravo com eles. Eu amo Edward. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre".

"Eu não estou bravo, baby. Estou feliz por você e Edward. Eu só não gostei de ser mantido no escuro." Ele sussurrou enquanto me puxou para os seus braços.

"Nós só dissemos para Em, Jas, Rose, Ali, Ang, Ben e Peter ontem. Carlisle viu o anel quando ele me pegou do hospital e ele ligou para a mamãe." Eu expliquei.

"Você sabia e não me disse." Gritaram Esme, Charlie e Charlotte aos seus cônjuges.

"Muito obrigado, Bella." Resmungaram Peter, Carlisle e Renée.

"De nada. Da próxima vez, não toquem no meu violoncelo." Eu sorri.

"Você realmente é meio diabólica, Bella." Carlisle murmurou.

"No entanto, você ainda me ama".

"Isso nós fazemos." Disse Peter. Charlotte, Esme e Charlie ainda estavam olhando para seus cônjuges. "Char, não fique com raiva de mim. Eu ia te contar depois da escola, mas Renée ligou e nos convidou para jantar. Eu pensei que você poderia gostar da surpresa".

"Você pode aproveitar esta noite dormindo no sofá." Charlotte sorriu. Peter apenas abaixou sua cabeça em derrota. Olhei para Charlie e Renée.

"Charlie, não seja assim." Renée murmurou.

"Não seja como o quê, Renée." Ele sorriu quando a puxou em seus braços e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que fez os olhos dela ficarem muito grandes e ela corou um tom escuro de vermelho antes de começar a rir.

"Ugh, eu não quero saber." Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Esme ainda estava olhando para Carlisle enquanto ele tentava não rir de Charlie e Renée. Eu olhei em volta para ver todos os observando.

"Carlisle Cullen, como você pôde não me contar?" Esme exigiu enquanto uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Ela estava realmente machucada.

"Esme, lamento não termos contado a você." Sussurrei quando a puxei em meus braços. "Eu te amo tanto. Eu não queria machucá-la".

"Você não me machucou, querida. Estou muito feliz por você e Edward." Ela sussurrou quando me abraçou de volta.

"Obrigado, mãe." Edward sufocou Edward enquanto abraçava nós duas.

"Esme, querida, sinto muito por não dizer a você." Disse Carlisle.

"Você vai sentir esta noite quando estiver dormindo no sofá." Esme quebrou. Ela se virou para olhar para todos e sorriu. "Vamos comer o nosso jantar".

Nós todos conseguimos sufocar nossas risadas quando Carlisle foi para protestar. Ele rapidamente fechou a boca quando Esme olhou para ele. Seguimos para a sala de jantar. Esme havia estabelecido o jantar no estilo self-service, já que havia muitos de nós. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Ben, Rose, Alice, Ângela e eu fomos comer na cozinha, enquanto todos os adultos comeram na sala de jantar. Nós brincamos e provocamos um ao outro. Nós rimos da forma como os nossos pais tinham ficado em apuros por manter o nosso noivado em segredo. Foi bom não estar na ponta receptora dos olhares para uma mudança. Pelas 20h30, eu estava começando a adormecer à mesa. Charlie e Renée disseram para Edward simplesmente me levar para o seu quarto no andar de cima. Alice disse que pegaria para mim algumas roupas para a escola amanhã. Edward me carregou para cima e me ajudou a me trocar para uma das suas camisetas. Ele puxou-me em seus braços quando deitou na cama comigo. Ele cantarolou a minha canção para mim enquanto eu adormeci.

Nós acordamos no dia seguinte logo após as seis horas. Nós revezamos para tomar um banho. Alice me trouxe um par de jeans, uma blusa azul justa e um par de sapatilhas azuis. Depois que Edward e eu estávamos vestidos, Edward me carregou para baixo. Eu ri quando vi os lençóis e cobertores no sofá. Caminhamos até a cozinha e congelamos. Lá estavam Esme e Carlisle em um abraço apaixonado. Quando nós cancelamos nossas gargantas, eles pularam separados.

"Nós, hum, levamos que vocês estavam dando uns amassos?" Eu ri quando Edward me pôs em uma cadeira.

"Eu preciso desinfetar meu cérebro." Edward murmurou.

"Cresça, Edward. Nós sabemos sobre o quarto de hotel na noite do baile." Carlisle sorriu. Estou certa de que meu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate. "Não fique constrangida, Bella. Tenho certeza que com o tempo ele vai aprender a agradá-la".

"Confie em mim, Carlisle, ele sabe como me agradar. Ele fez essa coisa com a sua língua..." Eu parei. Esme e Edward se engasgaram com seu suco. Carlisle começou a rir deles. "Tenho certeza que ele pode dar a você algumas dicas. Então, talvez, você não tenha que dormir no sofá por muito mais tempo." Eu provoquei com uma piscadela.

Dessa vez Carlisle engasgou com o seu suco, enquanto Edward varreu-me em seus braços, rindo. Saímos da cozinha ouvindo Carlisle dizer a Esme para não me encorajar, rindo. Saímos e encontramos Emmett e Alice com olhares chocados em seus rostos. Aparentemente, eles ouviram as nossas conversas. Eles apenas balançaram suas cabeças levemente e saíram da casa. Nós todos subimos no carro e seguimos para a escola.

Sexta-feira correu muito rápido. Edward e eu dissemos a Rose, Jasper, Ângela e Ben sobre o que aconteceu esta manhã. Todos acharam muito engraçado. Eventualmente, até mesmo Emmett e Alice riram sobre isso com a gente. Passei o almoço praticando no meu violoncelo. Edward praticou sua peça ao piano. Ele era muito bom. Apesar de meus braços ainda estarem um pouco doloridos, estava ficando um pouco mais fácil quanto mais eu praticava. Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava sentada no escritório de Carlisle recebendo outra sessão de quimioterapia. Carlisle entrou e pegou um pouco de sangue antes de iniciar a minha IV. Ele queria verificar para se certificar que eu ainda estava bem. Ele pegou minha IV e começou. Edward e eu passamos a hora inteira nos beijando.

Carlisle finalmente voltou e tirou minha IV. Ele disse que nos veria às 7h para sairmos para Seattle. Eu dei-lhe um grande abraço quando saí do escritório na minha cadeira de rodas. Edward me levou para casa e esperou comigo até Alice, Rose e Ângela chegarem lá. Elas dormiriam na minha casa e me ajudariam a pegar minhas coisas e arrumar a mala para o fim de semana. Eu sei que era difícil para Edward me deixar, mas ele sairia com Emmett, Jasper e Ben hoje. Ele pediria a eles para serem seus padrinhos.

Eu estava deitada no chão do meu banheiro quando eles chegaram aqui. Edward estava esfregando minhas costas e cantarolando para mim. Eu me sentia melhor, então ele me ajudou a ir para a minha cama e beijou-me boa noite. Deitei lá por alguns minutos enquanto deixei meu estômago se estabelecer. Alice, Rose e Ângela começaram a arrumar minhas coisas para mim. Olhei para elas e senti as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos.

"Vocês três são as melhores irmãs." Sussurrei.

"Nós te amamos muito, Bella." Alice disse enquanto subia na cama envolvendo seus bracinhos ao meu redor.

"Você é muito mais forte do que eu." Rose sussurrou enquanto ela se juntou a nós.

"Eu não acho que eu poderia passar por tudo isso." Ângela sussurrou enquanto subia na cama com a gente.

Estávamos deitadas lá com os braços em volta umas das outras quando a porta do meu quarto foi escancarada. Parados na minha porta estavam Emmett, Jasper, Ben e Edward. Eles estavam todos parados lá com suas bocas abertas. Eu acho que eles podem ter estado babando. Decidi ter algum divertimento com eles, então estiquei meu braço e dei um tapinha na bunda de Rose. Ela gemeu enquanto se aproximou mais de mim e deu uma piscada. Alice e Ângela estavam tentando realmente forte não rir quando elas se estenderam e puxaram seus rostos tão próximos que, com o ângulo que os meninos estavam, parecia que elas estavam se beijando.

"MALDIÇÃO QUENTE!" Emmett gritou.

"OH MEU DEUS!" Ben gritou enquanto Edward e Jasper ficavam lá com suas bocas escancaradas.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. divertido... primeiro as esposas colocando seus maridos para dormirem no sofá, depois a conversa no café da manhã e agora essa "encenação" das meninas... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

_**Bella POV**_

Nós todas rebentamos em risadas enquanto nos separamos. Demorou alguns minutos para parar de rir. De repente, eu saltei e corri para o banheiro. Edward me segurou enquanto eu vomitei por vários minutos. Ele me ajudou a me limpar e me levou de volta para a minha cama. Eu poderia dizer que todos estavam tentando ignorar o fato de eu ter acabado de vomitar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu esqueci o meu casaco. Nós estávamos saindo para jantar. Eu pensei que eu o pegaria realmente rápido. Além disso, eu queria beijá-la novamente." Ele disse suavemente. "No entanto, nós não estávamos esperando ver todas vocês juntas na cama".

"Vocês são um bando de pervertidos." Eu ri.

"Tudo o que vocês pensam é sobre sexo." Rose sorriu.

"Isso não é verdade." Emmett resmungou. "Eu penso em comida também".

"Não é uma surpresa, Em." Eu ri.

"Não é nossa culpa que todas vocês são sexy demais para o seu próprio bem." Jasper sorriu enquanto beijava Alice fortemente.

"Basta de coisas piegas. Saiam para que possamos voltar para nossa noite de diversão lésbica." Eu sorri.

Então eu vi Charlie parado na minha porta. Ele apenas resmungou algo baixinho e então se virou e se afastou. Nós todos começamos a rir com a sua reação. Os meninos nos beijaram mais uma vez e nos deixaram sozinhas. Depois que elas me ajudaram a arrumar minhas malas para Seattle, Alice, Rose, Ângela e eu descemos para comer alguma coisa. Optamos por fazer uma sopa e sanduíches de queijo grelhado. Tínhamos acabado de sentar à mesa quando Charlie chegou ao cômodo. Ele corou enquanto agarrou para si um copo de água e saiu. Acho que podemos tê-lo marcado para a vida toda. Depois que terminamos de fazer o jantar, eu consegui comer um pouco dele, nós pegamos um monte de filmes e os levamos para o meu quarto. Nós todas nos estabelecemos na minha cama e começamos o primeiro. Eu acho que consegui ficar acordada por cerca de 5 minutos antes de adormecer.

Acordei bem cedo, às 6h. Fiquei surpresa que eu consegui dormir a noite inteira sem vomitar nenhuma vez. Alice e Rose foram para a casa de Alice para ficarem prontas. Ângela tomou banho no banheiro de Kate enquanto eu usava o meu. Vesti um par de calças de yoga e uma camiseta vermelha. Eu me trocaria assim que chegássemos ao hotel. Amarrei o meu lenço vermelho na cabeça e desci as escadas. Charlie, Renée e Ângela estavam esperando na porta. Logo que desci a escada eles estavam me puxando para fora da porta. Eu vi Carlisle e Esme fazendo o mesmo com Edward. Charlie e Renée estavam indo na Mercedes de Carlisle com ele e Esme, enquanto Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Ângela, Rose, Ben, Alice e eu pegamos o nosso carro.

Subimos e seguimos Carlisle para a escola. Aparentemente, Peter ligou esta manhã todo em pânico sobre alguma coisa acontecendo ao meu violoncelo. Nós puxamos para dentro do estacionamento. Fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo completamente cheio de carros. Pulamos dos nossos carros e entramos na escola. Mas, em vez de ir para a sala de música, eles nos levaram para o ginásio. Entramos e eu congelei.

O ginásio inteiro estava repleto de estudantes, pais e moradores de Forks. Muitos deles tinham faixas com os nomes de Edward e o meu nelas. Eles estavam gritando e torcendo por nós enquanto entramos no ginásio. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto Charlie e Renée me puxaram para o meio do ginásio. Eu olhei e vi Carlisle e Esme fazendo o mesmo com Edward. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto também. Ele veio até mim e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Peter apareceu com um microfone na mão. Ele segurou sua mão para cima para silenciar a multidão. Uma vez que eles ficaram quietos, ele falou.

"Obrigado por terem vindo esta manhã e dar apoio a Edward e Bella. Eles trabalharam muito duro nos últimos dois meses se preparando para esta competição. Eles enfrentaram mais desafios do que a maioria de nós durante o nosso tempo de vida. Independentemente de como eles forem esta noite, eu quero que eles saibam que estou muito orgulhoso deles. Edward e Bella, muito obrigado por não desistirem, por sempre empurrarem um ao outro e por amar a música do jeito que vocês amam".

Eu andei e dei-lhe um abraço. Ele me entregou o microfone e sussurrou para eu dizer a eles como eu me sinto. Respirei fundo e olhei para todos. Fiquei feliz ao ver Tanya, Seth, Marcus e Didyme na arquibancada junto com Leah e Jacob.

"Quando Peter inicialmente nos falou sobre a competição, eu não ia me inscrever para ela. Eu tinha medo de tentar por causa da leucemia. Mas o amor e o apoio dos meus amigos e família me encorajaram a pelo menos tentar. Garrett e Kate me disseram que eu não podia me esconder atrás da leucemia. Eu não podia deixá-la controlar a minha vida. Eu fiz uma promessa para Garrett e Kate de que competiria. Não importa se Edward ou eu ganharmos hoje à noite porque vamos ter pelo menos tentado. Obrigada por nos ajudarem".

Eu dei o microfone de volta para Peter e puxei Edward em meus braços. Nós dois acenamos para todos e seguimos Peter para a sala de música. Eu divertidamente olhei para ele por nos provocar sobre algo ter acontecido com o meu violoncelo, mas ele sabia que eu não era séria. Pegamos o violoncelo e nossa partitura de música e colocamos no porta-malas do carro. Notei que o estacionamento esvaziou muito depressa enquanto nós carregamos nossos carros. Carlisle nos disse para tomar a liderança e que eles nos seguiriam. Nós saímos do estacionamento e fomos recebidos por todos na beira da estrada torcendo por nós. Todos pela cidade nós vimos nossos colegas de aula e seus pais, nossos vizinhos e amigos alinhados ombro a ombro, em apoio a nós. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto enquanto acenava para todos da minha janela aberta. Eu vi Tyler e Lauren, e Jessica e Mike, todos envoltos nos braços um do outro enquanto acenavam para nós. Fez-me feliz ver que eles finalmente encontraram o amor. Nós finalmente conseguimos sair da cidade e nos dirigimos até a estrada para Seattle. Dormi o caminho todo embrulhada nos braços de Edward enquanto Emmett dirigia.

Fui sacudida acordada quando o carro parou. Abri os olhos e vi que estávamos no hotel. Saímos do carro e nos esticamos. Seguimos os nossos pais no hotel e fizemos o check-in. Eles nos levaram até o elevador e nos entregaram as chaves dos nossos quartos. Alice, Rose, Ângela e eu ficaríamos no quarto 318. Edward, Emmett, Ben e Jasper ficariam no 319. Carlisle e Esme estavam no 320 e Charlie e Renée no 317. Peter e Charlotte estavam no quarto 316. Nós todos nos estabelecemos e decidimos almoçar antes de Edward e eu termos que ir para o centro cívico para os ensaios. Decidimos apenas descer até o restaurante do hotel.

"Então, todos vocês decidiram para onde querem ir para a faculdade?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Dartmouth." Todos nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Todos nos entreolhamos com nossas bocas escancaradas.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse se inscrito para Harvard, Rose." Eu perguntei.

"Eu me inscrevi e entrei, mas depois de fazer algumas reflexões sobre o que eu realmente queria, eu decidi ir com você e Edward para Dartmouth." Ela disse suavemente

"Eu também." Disse Alice. "Eu preciso das minhas irmãs".

"Eu também." Disse Ângela. "Além disso, Dartmouth tem um ótimo programa de Inglês".

"Eu queria estar perto de todos vocês. Acabamos de ter você, eu não poderia deixar você ir ainda." Emmett murmurou enquanto tentava parar uma lágrima que caía dos seus olhos.

"Eu amo você, irmão." Sussurrei suavemente.

"O que vocês estudarão?" Charlie perguntou.

"Eu estudarei Engenharia Mecânica." Disse Rose.

"Eu estudarei Design de Interiores." Disse Alice.

"História." Disse Jasper.

"Direito." Disse Ben.

"Psicologia." Disse Emmett. Nós todos levantamos uma sobrancelha para ele. "O quê?"

"Nada." Todos nós murmuramos para nós mesmos.

"Edward e Bella, e vocês?" Esme perguntou. Olhamos um para o outro e sorrimos.

"Medicina." Ambos dissemos.

"Não Música?" Perguntou Peter.

"Não, eu amo música e sempre será minha paixão. Mas depois de estar doente, eu sei que eu quero ser uma médica. Quero ajudar os outros." Eu disse suavemente.

"O mesmo aqui." Edward sussurrou.

"Isso é ótimo." Peter disse.

Ninguém mais disse nada sobre isso. Nós terminamos nosso almoço e pagamos a conta. Edward e eu subimos e pegamos nossas bolsas e meu violoncelo para esta noite. Encontramos Peter no lobby e nos dirigimos para o centro cívico. Chegamos lá bem rápido e fomos para o check-in. Notei que muitas pessoas estavam olhando para mim. Tentei não notar, mas era muito difícil. Eles nos disseram para tomar o nosso lugar no auditório e que eles nos avisariam o que fazer em seguida. Entramos e encontramos cerca de vinte pessoas esperando. Rapidamente tomamos os nossos lugares. Depois de alguns minutos, um homem alto de cabelos escuros saiu no palco seguido por um homem de cabelos negros e uma mulher ruiva com olhos azuis brilhantes.

"Obrigado por estarem na hora hoje. Temos muito trabalho a fazer hoje para se preparar para esta noite. Deixe-me apresentar-me e aos meus colegas juízes. Eu sou Aro Volturi. Este é Caius Santiago. Ao seu lado está a bela Maggie Siobhan. Nós somos da Orquestra de Seattle. É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Uma vez que nós anunciamos vocês, por favor, suba ao palco. Esta é a ordem em que vocês tocarão esta noite. Então, temos Felix, Jane, Heidi, Liam, Ale , Edward, Senna, Demetri, Tia e, finalmente, Isabella. Desejamos a todos boa sorte hoje à noite".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ninguém vai se separar na faculdade... e agora o concurso de música está prestes a começar... o que vc´s acham que acontecerá?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

_**Bella POV**_

Pelas próximas três horas, percorremos o show. Nós só tocamos um pouco das nossas músicas, mas tenho que admitir que todos eles eram muito bons. Heidi, Tia, Edward, Senna, Felix e Alec tocavam piano. Jane e Liam tocavam violino. Demetri e eu tocávamos violoncelo. Todas nós, meninas, fomos levadas ao nosso camarim, enquanto os rapazes foram levados ao deles. Estávamos sentados no palco quando notei que Jane e Tia cochichavam entre si e olhavam para mim.

"Há algo que vocês gostariam de perguntar a mim?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Nós estávamos apenas querendo saber por que você não tem cabelo." Disse Jane.

"Eu o raspei cerca de seis semanas atrás." Eu disse. Percebi que todo mundo estava olhando para mim.

"Por que você faria isso?" Perguntou Liam.

"Estava caindo." Eu expliquei. Percebi que todos pareciam confusos. Eu ri para mim mesma e expliquei. "Eu tenho leucemia. Fui diagnosticada há cinco meses. Mas eu não fui capaz de iniciar os tratamentos até dois meses atrás porque os meus pais e eu nos mudamos de Phoenix para Forks. Algumas semanas depois que comecei a quimioterapia, meu cabelo começou a cair, então eu raspei tudo".

"Uau, e você ainda está competindo?" Perguntou Alec.

"Sim, eu prometi ao meu melhor amigo que eu competiria hoje. Ele e sua noiva foram mortos em um acidente de carro há três semanas." Eu disse suavemente, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Todos vocês precisam se preparar para o show." Aro disse quando apareceu no palco. Nós todos nos levantamos e voltamos para o camarim. "Isabella, posso falar com você por um momento?"

"Sim, claro." Eu disse. Beijei Edward e fui até Aro.

"Eu sei que os últimos meses têm sido difíceis para você. Tenho ouvido falar de você pelo meu amigo, Peter. Fiquei feliz quando recebi sua fita de você tocando. Deixe a música fluir dentro de você esta noite, querida." Ele disse. Ele então se virou e se afastou.

Fiquei ali por alguns minutos, confusa com a nossa troca. Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho de volta para o camarim. Tínhamos cerca de uma hora para o show, então as outras meninas tinham seus cabelos arrumados enquanto eu fazia a minha maquiagem. Uma vez que estávamos prontas, todas nós colocamos nossos trajes para esta noite. Elas estavam todas usando vestidos, enquanto eu estava vestindo minha calça de couro preta, top de lantejoulas vermelhas sem alças e um par de saltos de couro vermelho. Encontramos os garotos nos bastidores. Logo que me viu, Edward se aproximou e passou os braços em volta de mim e beijou-me com força. Ele estava tão quente em um par de calças pretas apertadas e uma camisa preta justa. Ele deixou os três botões superiores abertos. Todos os outros garotos usavam calças pretas e camisas brancas com gravatas. Eu sabia que nos destacaríamos esta noite.

Podíamos ouvir Aro apresentar-se e aos outros juízes. Ele deu as boas-vindas para o show e esperava que apreciassem os nossos espetáculos. Ele então convidou Felix ao palco para começar a noite. Durante a hora seguinte, Edward e eu nos sentamos nos bastidores com os nossos braços em volta um do outro. Ouvimos todos os que foram antes dele saindo e tocando. Eles eram todos muito bons, mas eu sabia que Edward era melhor. Finalmente foi a vez de Edward sair ao palco. Puxei-o em meus braços e o beijei forte.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei.

"Você é a minha vida, Bella. Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou enquanto me beijou novamente. Ele respirou fundo e saiu para o palco.

Ele se virou me jogando seu sorriso torto quando sentou-se ao piano. Ele colocou seus dedos sobre as teclas e começou a tocar. Ele não estava tocando a música que ele vinha praticando no ultimo mês. Ele estava tocando a minha música. Senti as lágrimas brotarem nos meus olhos enquanto ele tocava cada nota. Eu podia sentir seu amor, seu desejo, sua paixão por mim. Eu podia sentir sua animação conforme nosso casamento se aproximava. Eu podia sentir seus dedos pastoreando meus quadris enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto dele com cada nota que ele tocava. Quando ele terminou de tocar, senti uma onda de emoção correr pelo meu corpo. Ele se levantou e fez uma reverência para o público. Ele se virou e andou diretamente para mim e beijou-me com força. Joguei meus braços em torno dele enquanto aprofundei o beijo. Nós rompemos quando ouvimos as pessoas dando risadinhas atrás de nós. Nós viramos e vimos os outros olhando para nós.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Eu bati.

"Nada, só notei que vocês não o ouviram dizer que teríamos um intervalo de dez minutos." Felix sorriu.

"Não, nós não ouvimos." Edward riu.

Dez minutos depois, o show recomeçou com a apresentação de Senna ao piano. Cerca de 45 minutos depois, foi a minha vez de apresentar. Eu estava muito nervosa sobre ser a última artista da noite. Dei um beijo em Edward e ele me desejou sorte. Ele me disse que me amava e eu o beijei antes que eu pegasse meu violoncelo e fiz meu caminho para o palco. Sentei no banco que havia sido movido para o centro do palco para mim e olhei para a platéia. Eu vi Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Tanya, Seth, Leah e Jacob sentados na primeira fila. Atrás deles estavam Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée, James, Victoria, William, Catherine, Robert e Ann. Na fileira de trás deles estavam John, Elisabeth, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Marcus, Didyme, o Sr. Owens, o Sr. Banner e Señora Goff. Eu também vi Mike, Tyler, Lauren e Jessica sentados com um punhado dos nossos outros colegas. Tomei uma respiração profunda, fechei meus olhos e comecei a tocar.

Toquei para todos de nós que haviam perdido um amigo, ou um ente querido. Toquei por Garrett e Kate, pela vida que eles nunca teriam. Joguei toda a minha tristeza e dor ao longo dos últimos cinco meses. Joguei todas as noites que eu deitei no chão do banheiro frio, todas as noites que chorei nos braços de Edward, todas as noites que passei na cama em vez de ir a festas. Toquei por mim mesma. Enquanto eu tocava a última nota, eu soube que não importa o que acontecesse agora, eu era uma vencedora. Eu sabia que ficaria bem.

Por uma fração de segundo, eu mantive meus olhos fechados. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Abri meus olhos e ouvi todos aplaudindo enquanto pularam aos seus pés. Limpei meu rosto das lágrimas quando me levantei e fiz uma reverência. Lentamente fiz meu caminho para fora do palco e encontrei-me nos braços de Edward.

"Bella, amor, isso foi incrível. Eu podia sentir tanto nela." Ele sussurrou enquanto deixava suas lágrimas caírem. "Eles ficariam tão orgulhosos de você".

"Eu te amo tanto, Edward." Sussurrei quando o beijei.

Fomos orientados a entrar no palco. Aparentemente, os juízes tinham escolhido o seu vencedor. Enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para o palco, todo mundo me disse o quanto eu fui ótima. Agradeci e disse que eles eram todos músicos incríveis. Nós ficamos no palco enquanto Aro, Caius e Maggie fizeram seu caminho até o palco. Eu podia sentir os nervos batendo enquanto ficávamos lá.

"Não foram todos eles incríveis esta noite?" Perguntou Aro. Todos bateram palmas para nós mais uma vez. "Obrigado a todos os nossos competidores. Vocês deveriam estar orgulhosos de quão bem vocês tocaram. Decidimos sobre os três principais competidores. Nosso terceiro lugar receberá uma bolsa de estudos de US$ 5.000 por ano para a faculdade de sua escolha. Nosso segundo colocado receberá uma bolsa de US$ 10.000 por ano para a faculdade de sua escolha. Nosso grande vencedor receberá uma bolsa integral de quatro anos para a faculdade de sua escolha." Ele explicou.

"Nosso terceiro lugar é a Senhorita Tia Amun, de Portland, Oregon." Disse Maggie. Todos bateram palmas para ela quando ela foi pegar seu troféu e certificado de Maggie.

"Nosso segundo colocado é o Senhor Edward Cullen, de Forks, Washington." Disse Caius. Edward se esticou e me deu um beijo antes que ele se aproximasse e pegasse seu material de Caius. Eu podia ver todos gritando e aplaudindo em apoio a ele.

"É o meu prazer anunciar que o grande campeão deste ano é a Senhorita Isabella Swan." Anunciou Aro. Todo mundo pulou aos seus pés e começou a gritar um grito para mim enquanto aplaudiam. Eu fiz meu caminho lentamente até Aro. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto quando peguei o troféu em minhas mãos. Aro inclinou-se e sussurrou para mim. "Você foi realmente uma alegria de assistir tocando, minha querida".

"Muito obrigada." Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Fui até Edward e joguei meu braço livre em torno dele e o abracei com força. Eu me afastei e olhei para a nossa família. Notei que quase todos eles estavam limpando seus olhos enquanto me aplaudiam.

Aro agradeceu a todos nós mais uma vez e encerrou a noite. Edward, Tia e eu tivemos que tirar um milhão de fotos antes de podermos encontrar nossas famílias. Rapidamente corremos para o camarim e pegamos nossos pertences. Corremos de volta para encontrar as nossas famílias. Edward e eu fomos atacados pelas nossas famílias assim que pisamos fora do palco. Sentimos dezenas de braços ao redor de nós. Foi um pouco difícil enquanto fizemos nossos caminhos através das multidões para os nossos pais. Charlie e Renée me puxaram para seus braços.

"Vocês foram tão incríveis, baby." Renée chorou.

"Você foi tão linda." Sussurrou Charlie.

"Eu amo tanto vocês dois. Obrigada por tudo." Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos.

"Obrigado, querida, por nunca desistir." Sussurrou Charlie enquanto se afastou.

"Bella." Ouvi Peter sussurrar atrás de mim. Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Fui até ele e envolvi meus braços ao redor dele.

"Obrigada por me empurrar para competir." Sussurrei.

"Não, Bella, obrigado por lutar." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. tão lindo... estou com um nó na garganta e os olhos cheios de lágrimas aqui... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

_**Bella POV**_

Todos nós voltamos para o hotel. Carlisle e Charlie alugaram um dos salões de festas para que pudéssemos celebrar. Eles tinham toneladas de alimentos e bebidas para todos. Pelas próximas horas, Edward e eu comemoramos com todo mundo. Consegui falar com todos por pelo menos alguns minutos. Eles estavam muito orgulhosos de nós dois pelo nosso desempenho. Alguém ligou uma música, então todos começamos a dançar. Depois de algumas horas, Edward e eu conseguimos sair de fininho do salão de festas. Fomos para fora e nos sentamos à beira da piscina. Edward me envolveu em seus braços enquanto me segurava na espreguiçadeira da piscina.

"Edward, por que você decidiu tocar a minha música esta noite?" Sussurrei.

"Parecia a coisa certa. Toda vez que eu tocava a outra canção, parecia que algo estava fora com ela. Eu não conseguia consertar. Então você me beijou antes de eu tocar. Eu soube ali que eu deveria tocar a sua música." Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava com o seu nariz a minha nuca.

"Eu podia ver o quanto você me ama em cada nota que você tocou." Sussurrei enquanto chupava o lóbulo da sua orelha. Eu o ouvi gemer. Eu me mudei para que eu estivesse montada nele. Movi meus lábios em seu pescoço. "Eu podia sentir seus dedos na minha pele com cada golpe das teclas".

"Bella..." Ele gemeu quando segurou meus quadris rudemente e me puxou para mais perto dele.

"Eu senti uma onda de excitação pelo meu corpo quando você tocou a nota final. Senti minha calcinha molhar quando ouvi você terminar." Sussurrei enquanto eu chupava sua clavícula. Enterrei meus quadris nos dele.

"Bella, quando você estava tocando, eu podia sentir suas mãos correndo no meu peito. Eu podia sentir sua pequena boca quente sobre cada centímetro do meu corpo. Levou cada pedacinho do meu controle para não entrar naquele palco e tomá-la na frente de todos." Ele gemeu em meus lábios quando eu o beijei com força.

"O que é que impede você agora?" Sussurrei baixinho no ouvido dele.

Edward apenas gemeu quando ele saltou e varreu-me em seus braços. Corremos para um almoxarifado que ficava exatamente no interior do hotel à beira da piscina. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Edward me tinha pressionada contra a porta. Eu desabotoei sua camisa o mais rápido que pude. Eu precisava dele agora. Puxei sua camisa. Estendi minha mão e desfiz suas calças e a empurrei e a sua boxer para baixo. Empurrei Edward contra a porta rudemente enquanto caía de joelhos. Eu rapidamente tomei seu pênis duro em minha boca.

"Porra." Edward gemeu.

Comecei a mover minha cabeça ao longo do seu belo e saboroso pênis. Usei minha língua para massagear seu eixo enquanto eu levemente o pastava com meus dentes. Eu o senti ofegar quando relaxei minha garganta e o tomei todo o caminho. Eu poderia dizer que ele não duraria muito tempo, então acelerei o ritmo enquanto o senti enrijecer. Ele tentou me empurrar para longe dele, mas empurrei suas mãos e gemi. Eu o senti ficar tenso novamente enquanto derramou em minha boca. Eu avidamente engoli tudo que ele me ofereceu. Pulei para cima e o beijei forte.

Edward puxou minha camisa e desabotoou minhas calças. Ele rapidamente puxou minha calça e calcinha em um movimento rápido. Edward caiu de joelhos e levantou minhas pernas para os seus ombros, deixando-me aberta para ele. Ele deu à minha boceta uma longa lambida com sua língua antes de enterrar o rosto em mim. Ele puxou o meu botão de nervos entre seus dentes enquanto inseriu um dedo e eu agarrei sua cabeça enquanto ele inseriu outro dedo. Ele começou a empurrar para dentro e fora de mim rápido e forte. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremer quando meu orgasmo sacudiu através de mim.

"Edward." Eu gemi.

Edward levantou-se e beijou-me com força. Ele rolou uma camisinha e me levantou, então envolvi minhas pernas ao redor dele. Ele beijou-me forte enquanto enfiava em mim com tanta força que eu gritava em sua boca. Sua necessidade por mim correspondia à minha necessidade por ele. Beijei-o mais e mais enquanto o sentia bater-me. Ele me puxou para tão perto que eu não tinha certeza de onde eu começava e ele terminava. Eu podia sentir meu segundo orgasmo construindo, então eu me inclinei e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Goza comigo, meu amor".

Edward apressou seu ritmo ainda mais. Algumas estocadas depois, nós gozamos juntos. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto me esforçava para recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu... amo... você." Ofeguei baixinho.

"Eu... amo... você." Edward ofegou.

Ele lentamente me colocou de volta aos meus pés e me ajudou a me vestir. Eu o ajudei a puxar para cima as calças e abotoar sua camisa. Era um milagre que até mesmo conseguimos sair do almoxarifado novamente. Fizemos nosso caminho calmamente de volta para o salão de festas. Quase todos tinham ido para a cama, mas Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée ainda estavam lá. Todos olharam para nós e tentamos agir normalmente, mas Emmett começou a dar risadinhas. Isso enviou Jasper, Rose, Alice, Ben e Ângela em risadas. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée estavam parecendo confusos. Nós simplesmente os ignoramos enquanto pegamos nossas chaves dos quartos e dissemos a todos um boa noite.

Fomos para cima e passamos alguns minutos conversando... na frente da minha porta. Não foi até que o sinal do elevador tocou que nos separamos e vimos todo mundo vindo para os nossos quartos. Nós nos beijamos rapidamente e corremos para os nossos quartos separados. Alguns momentos depois, a porta do meu quarto foi aberta. Ângela, Rose e Alice entraram correndo. Elas pularam na cama que eu estava sentada.

"Então, Bella. Para onde você e Edward escaparam?" Rose sorriu.

"Hum, nós fomos sentar à beira da piscina e conversamos por algum tempo." Eu disse enquanto olhava para as minhas mãos.

"Então, em que ponto você decidiram foder no almoxarifado?" Alice riu. Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Como você sabia?"

"Emmett e eu fomos procurar vocês. Ouvimos um monte de gemidos vindo do armário. Não tínhamos certeza que era você e Edward, até que ouvi você gritar o nome dele." Rose riu.

"Alguém mais sabe?" Perguntei mortificada.

"Não, apenas nós, Jasper e Ben." Riu Ângela.

"Graças a Deus por isso." Eu murmurei.

"Ele deve ter feito algo certo com a forma como você estava indo." Disse Rose.

"Você não tem idéia." Sussurrei suavemente. Todas elas pareciam que diriam algo, mas eu as parei. "Estou indo tomar um banho".

Levantei-me e praticamente corri para o banheiro. Tenho a certeza que ouvi alguém, eu acho que foi Rose, dizer que eu estava definitivamente suja. Ignorei o comentário e liguei o chuveiro. Arranquei minhas roupas e entrei na água quente. A água quente era tão boa no meu corpo. Tinha sido um dia muito longo, mas emocionante. Eu nunca pensei, em um milhão de anos, que eu realmente venceria a competição. Após vários minutos, desliguei a água e saí do chuveiro. Enrolei a toalha em volta de mim e saí para o nosso quarto. Abri minha mala e peguei uma calcinha e meu pijama. Voltei para o banheiro e os vesti. Saí e subi na cama com as meninas. Puxei todas elas em meus braços enquanto começamos a rir.

Nós folheamos os canais por um tempo antes de nós decidimos simplesmente dormir. Eu fiquei na cama com Ângela. Enquanto adormeci, pensei em Garrett e Kate. Senti uma lágrima cair do meu olho quando eu os senti envolverem seus braços em volta de mim. Eu sei que eles estão orgulhosos de mim por vencer em Seattle.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, Bella e Edward não perdem tempo... kkk_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei depois de apenas algumas horas de sono. Eu não queria incomodar as garotas, então peguei o meu caderno de desenho e saí para o corredor para desenhar. Eu não tinha saído há nem três minutos quando Edward saiu do seu quarto e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e beijou minha bochecha.

"Você levantou cedo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu acordei com o desejo repentino de desenhar você. Eu estava pensando sobre como você era quando você estava me fodendo na noite passada contra a porta." Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Edward. Ele gemeu e eu ri. "Não se mexa".

Mudei-me para a parede oposta. Olhei para ele enquanto deixei meu lápis se mover sobre o papel. Ele ficava tentando me fazer sorrir enquanto ficava ali. Após aproximadamente uma hora, virei meu caderno de desenho e mostrei a ele o meu retrato. Ele estendeu a mão e o pegou das minhas mãos e o estudou por um momento. Ele olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso torto enquanto uma lágrima caía dos seus olhos.

"Amor, existe alguma coisa em que você não seja surpreendente?" Ele sussurrou. Eu subi no seu colo e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem do meu rosto quando me inclinei e o beijei.

"Eu posso fazer tudo com amor quando tenho você." Sussurrei suavemente.

Exatamente então a porta do quarto de Charlie e Renée se abriu e os dois saíram. Eles olharam para nós, nos braços um do outro com lágrimas escorrendo em nossos rostos, e entraram em pânico. Ambos caíram de joelhos e gritaram bem alto.

"QUAL É O PROBLEMA?" Eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Nada." Nós dissemos. Poucos segundos depois, as portas dos nossos quartos, do quarto de Carlisle e Esme, bem como dos de Peter e Charlotte e de William e Catherine abriram. Todos saíram para o corredor com olhares preocupados em seus rostos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Emmett gritou.

"Nada, de verdade. Edward e eu estávamos apenas conversando enquanto eu estava desenhando." Eu expliquei.

"Então por que vocês dois estão chorando?" Perguntou Renée.

"Ela me mostrou o desenho que ela fez de mim. Era lindo e totalmente surpreendente. Desculpe se eu fiquei um pouco emocionado." Edward murmurou, claramente envergonhado.

"Você estava chorando por um desenho?" Jasper riu.

"Não foi realmente o desenho real tanto quanto o quão perfeita Bella é. Ela é uma fantástica musicista, artista e amiga. Ela é completamente surpreendente." Ele sussurrou enquanto outra lágrima caía dos nossos rostos.

"AWN." Todas as garotas disseram juntas.

"JESUUUS." Todos os homens resmungaram.

Edward e eu olhamos para todos eles e vimos que os caras estavam olhando para ele novamente, enquanto todas as mulheres estavam olhando para os seus homens.

"O quê?" Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward, filho, nós precisamos ter uma conversa." Carlisle riu quando ele me puxou para fora do colo de Edward. Charlie puxou Edward para cima e puxou-o para o quarto dos garotos. Carlisle, William e Peter cruzaram seus braços sobre o peito e os seguiram para o quarto.

"Não o machuquem." Eu gritei quando eles fecharam a porta atrás deles. Todas as mulheres riram comigo enquanto voltamos para os nossos quartos. Eu me virei para olhar para Alice, Rose e Ângela. "Vocês não acham que eles vão machucá-lo, acham?"

"Não, eles provavelmente vão apenas tentar dizer que ele está quebrando algum código de homens, ou algo assim." Rose riu enquanto ela se vestia.

"Se eles fossem espertos, eles estariam fazendo anotações dele. Ele é realmente um romântico." Riu Ângela.

"Sim, ele é." Alice suspirou. "Quem teria pensado que Edward era tão doce?"

"Não brinca. Ele é definitivamente um docinho." Rose sorriu.

Rapidamente nos vestimos e embalamos nossos pertences. Ouvimos a porta do quarto dos garotos abrir e fechar. Esperamos alguns minutos e depois fomos lá e batemos na porta. Edward abriu a porta. Ele não parecia muito feliz. Ele pegou minha mão e minha mala e me puxou para baixo para o elevador. Ele estava murmurando alguma coisa sob sua respiração. Eu estava realmente um pouco nervosa sobre o que estava se passando pela sua cabeça neste momento. As portas do elevador se abriram e Edward me puxou para dentro. Vi Alice, Rose e Ângela repreendendo Emmett, Jasper e Ben quando as portas fecharam. Olhei para Edward lentamente. Eu estava preparando-me para perguntar a ele o que estava errado quando a porta se abriu e ele me levou para fora para o carro. Ele abriu o porta-malas e colocou nossas bagagens lá. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou de volta para o hotel. Ele me levou de volta para a área da piscina e sentamos na mesma espreguiçadeira da noite passada.

"Edward?" Sussurrei.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Eles não te machucaram, não é?" Sussurrei suavemente. Edward apenas riu suavemente antes de me beijar.

"Não, amor, eles não me machucaram. Eles me chamaram de traidor de todos os homens. Acusaram-me de propositalmente tentar fazê-los parecerem ruins. Disseram-me que eu tinha que parar de tentar cortejá-la, ou então você poderia esperar isso o tempo todo uma vez que nos casássemos." Ele explicou.

"O que você disse?" Eu murmurei. Vou admitir que fiquei muito irritada com todos eles.

"Eu disse a eles que estava apenas falando a verdade. Disse que não é minha culpa que eu sou o homem mais sortudo do planeta por conseguir segurar você em meus braços todos os dias." Ele sussurrou. "Então, Emmett tinha que abrir a porra da sua boca grande sobre a nossa noite no almoxarifado".

"ELE O QUÊ?"

"Eu sei".

"Na frente de Charlie, William, Peter e Carlisle?" Eu bati.

"Sim".

"O que Charlie disse?"

"Ele ficou realmente com o rosto vermelho e depois saiu." Edward respondeu. "Poucos minutos depois, você veio. Eu sabia que simplesmente tínhamos que sair antes que eu machucasse Emmett".

"Ele realmente é um fodido idiota, não é?" Murmurei.

"Sim, amor, ele é." Edward sussurrou.

"Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella." Edward sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta atrás de nós. Olhamos para encontrar Charlie, Renée, Carlisle e Esme nos observando. Nós nos levantamos e caminhamos até eles. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, ou o que não dizer, então escolhi não dizer nada. Por alguns minutos ficamos ali em silêncio.

"Bem, vocês dois, pelo menos, estão usando proteção?" Sussurrou Charlie.

"Claro que nós estamos." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Bom." Ele resmungou antes de puxar Renée de volta para o hotel.

Carlisle e Esme só deram a mim e Edward um pequeno sorriso e os seguiram. Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou de volta para o hotel com os outros. Nós os seguimos para o restaurante do hotel. Peter, Charlotte, William e Catherine estavam todos sentados em uma mesa juntos. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée se juntaram a eles. Edward e eu olhamos e percebemos que Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela estavam em uma grande mesa na parte de trás. Nós voltamos e nos juntamos a eles. Emmett abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não se incomode." Eu bati.

"Mas-" Ele começou, mas parou quando Rose voltou seu olhar sobre ele.

"Então, vocês todos já pediram?" Eu perguntei.

"Ainda não." Jasper murmurou.

"Bom, porque o sexo quente e surpreendente que Edward e eu tivemos na noite passada me deixou fodidamente com fome esta manhã." Eu sorri.

Nós todos rebentamos em gargalhadas. Eu dei a volta e dei um grande abraço em Emmett e disse a ele que se ele fizesse algo assim de novo, eu cortaria suas bolas fora. Tenho certeza que ele acreditou em mim. Comemos o café da manhã rapidamente e voltamos para casa. Dormi o caminho todo nos braços de Edward novamente. Assim que chegamos em casa, Edward me carregou para cima e me segurou enquanto eu dormia. O fim de semana realmente tinha me deixado cansada.

As próximas duas semanas de aulas passaram rapidamente. Quando chegamos à escola na segunda-feira, Edward e eu fomos saudados por gritos e aplausos dos nossos colegas. Nós decidimos dar à nossa escola os troféus para sua estante de troféus. Nós explicamos a Eleazar que não poderíamos ter feito isso sem o apoio da escola. Ele gentilmente os aceitou. A maioria das nossas aulas da semana foi de revisão para as provas finais. Continuei as minhas sessões de quimioterapia, elas não estavam deixando-me tão enjoada mais, o que era uma coisa boa. Nós também começamos a planejar o casamento. Alice tentou falar-me para fazê-lo na campina, mas eu recusei. Eu sabia que deveríamos nos casar lá. Havia um pequeno caminho que conduzia à campina. Foi-me dito na sexta-feira que eu seria a oradora oficial da turma do último ano, o que significava que eu tinha que fazer um discurso. Eu não estava realmente ansiosa por isso.

Alice, Rose, Ângela e eu passamos o sábado fazendo compras com Esme e Renée para o meu vestido de noiva e seus vestidos de damas de honra. Encontramos vestidos azuis de verão para elas. Fomos capazes de obter sapatos combinando para elas usarem. Depois de muita procura, finalmente encontrei o meu vestido de noiva. Era um macio vestido marfim de seda sem alças, que começava a se alargar para fora sob a linha do meu busto. Ele caía até os joelhos. Era perfeito. Encontrei um par de saltos marfim para combinar com o vestido e um lenço de seda marfim para a minha cabeça.

Passei o domingo em casa com Edward. Passamos o dia inteiro na minha cama estudando para nossas provas finais. Eu não estava preocupada com eles. Eu estava mais preocupada com o meu discurso. Eu continuava sentindo como se algo estivesse faltando, mas eu não conseguia descobrir o que. A semana seguinte foi toda muito cheia por causa das provas finais. Segunda-feira, durante a quimioterapia, Carlisle tirou mais sangue. Ele queria verificar se os tratamentos ainda estavam funcionando. Terminei todas as minhas provas finais na quinta-feira, então na manhã de sexta-feira eu fui à sala da aula de música para esperar por Edward terminar. Eu não teria minha sessão de quimioterapia hoje, já que a formatura seria esta noite. Eu a teria no sábado de manhã, em vez disso.

Estávamos aproximadamente no meio da manhã quando Peter veio correndo para a sala de música e me disse que eu tinha que ir para o escritório de Eleazar. Ele tinha um olhar realmente preocupado em seu rosto, então eu saltei e corri para o escritório. Corri para dentro e encontrei Edward, Renée e Esme esperando por mim.

"O que há de errado?" Entrei em pânico.

"Nós não sabemos. Carlisle ligou e nos disse para vir buscar vocês dois e trazê-los para o escritório o mais rapidamente possível." Esme guinchou quando eles começaram a empurrar-nos para fora da porta.

"Ele não disse nada sobre o por quê?" Eu disse em voz alta enquanto nós corremos para fora para o carro de Edward.

"Não, apenas para nos apressarmos. Vamos encontrá-lo lá?" Respondeu Renée.

Edward e eu pulamos para o carro e saímos cantando os pneus do estacionamento. Edward saiu em disparada para o hospital. Seus dedos estavam brancos do aperto que tinha no volante. Estendi a mão e puxei uma das mãos dele na minha. Eu o senti relaxar imediatamente. Nós puxamos para a vaga de estacionamento ao lado de Renée e Esme. Nós quatro corremos e encontramos Charlie esperando nos elevadores por nós. Ninguém disse nada quando entramos e deixamos as portas se fecharem. Edward envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim e me segurou enquanto subimos. As portas se abriram e fomos até a recepcionista. Ela simplesmente nos mandou ir direto para o escritório de Carlisle. Abrimos a porta e corremos de volta ao seu escritório. Nós corremos para dentro e eu não podia segurar por mais tempo.

"QUAL O PROBLEMA?" Eu gritei. Carlisle se aproximou e segurou minhas mãos na sua e respirou fundo. Ele estava lutando para conter as lágrimas em seus olhos de caírem.

"Querida, você está em remissão." Ele sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Todos ofegaram atrás de mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu juro que achei que Emmett levaria uma bronca da Bella, mas parece que finalmente ela conseguiu acalmar seus nervos... e finalmente Bella entrou em remissão..._

_Bem, eu já disse isso antes e já recebi respostas não concordando com isso, mas o próximo cap. eu só postarei quando tiver pelo menos 10 reviews mesmo! Já que essa fic foi marcada como favorita por 61 pessoas e está no alerta de 29 pessoas, não acho que 10 reviews seja pedir demais! Sem contar que geralmente as pessoas que deixam reviews NÃO são essas que têm conta aqui no ff, então, mexam esses dedos pq não vai cair perder 1 minuto pra deixar uma review!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até qualquer dia!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

_**Bella POV**_

"Você tem certeza?" Sussurrei enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam.

"Sim, eu tenho." Ele disse.

"Oh meu Deus. Obrigada." Eu disse quando caí de joelhos.

Edward foi comigo e me puxou para os seus braços. Eu podia sentir os ombros dele tremendo enquanto nós choramos juntos. Só que desta vez estávamos chorando por uma boa notícia, em vez de más notícias. Após alguns minutos, eu me afastei e vi Charlie e Renée chorando nos braços um do outro. Levantei-me e puxei os dois para os meus braços. Senti novas lágrimas caindo enquanto eu comemorava com meus pais.

"Eu... amo... vocês... dois." Eu chorei. "Obrigada... por… nunca… desistirem".

"Nós amamos você, baby." Renée e Charlie choraram. Eu fui e dei um abraço em Esme e Carlisle também. Ambos tinham feito tanto por mim nos últimos dois meses.

"Obrigada por me tratar, Carlisle. Você salvou a minha vida." Sussurrei.

"Oh, Bella, é você quem nos salvou." Ele sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima caía dos seus olhos.

Carlisle explicou que eu ainda tenho que vir uma vez por mês para ser testada. Ele disse que uma vez que fôssemos para Dartmouth, ele voaria uma vez por mês para tirar o meu sangue. Carlisle disse que havia fechado seu escritório pelo resto do dia. Ele queria levar todos nós para almoçar. Perguntei a ele se poderíamos ligar para Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Ângela e Ben para convidá-los a irem conosco. Ele disse que é claro que poderíamos. Ligamos para eles e dissemos que tínhamos algo para contar a eles. Eles nos encontrariam no La Bella em uma hora. Eu disse aos nossos pais que os encontraríamos no restaurante. Edward e eu tínhamos uma parada para fazer primeiro.

Edward e eu saímos e eu disse a ele onde eu queria ir. Ele beijou-me suavemente e foi naquele caminho. Paramos em frente ao escritório de advocacia e subimos para o 5º andar. Nós demos à recepcionista a mensagem para dar a James e Victoria. Eles precisavam saber que eu venci, assim como Garrett venceu. Nós nos sentamos e, alguns minutos mais tarde, James e Victoria entraram correndo na sala de espera. Eles puxaram eu e Edward em uma sala de conferências vazia e se viraram para olhar para nós.

"O que está acontecendo?" James exigiu.

"Estou em remissão." Eu sussurrei suavemente quando uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. "Nós conseguimos".

"Você... está... falando... sério?" Victoria chorou.

"Sim, eu estou." Sussurrei. James e Victoria puxaram Edward e eu em seus braços e choramos juntos.

"Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, Bella. Garrett também estaria." Sussurrou James.

"Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem ele, ou vocês. Obrigada por me incentivarem a continuar lutando." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

"Nós amamos tanto vocês dois." Disse Victoria. "Obrigada por este presente".

"Nós amamos vocês também." Edward disse.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes de James e Victoria terem que voltar ao trabalho. Edward e eu saímos de mãos dadas. Foi perfeito. Eu sabia que seria duro para reconstruir a minha força. Meu corpo esteve passando por tanto trauma ao longo dos últimos meses, mas eu tinha que vencer as probabilidades. Eu era uma sobrevivente agora. Voltamos para o carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para o restaurante. Todo mundo já estava esperando por nós em uma grande mesa na parte de trás. Eles estavam insistindo com Charlie, Carlisle, Esme e Renée. Assim que nos viram, eles pararam e se viraram para olhar para nós. Edward e eu nos sentamos e começamos a olhar para o cardápio.

"Nós já pedimos para vocês." Emmett estalou. "Diga-nos o que está acontecendo".

"O que você pediu para mim?" Perguntei inocentemente.

"O quê? Oh, eu pedi para você o ravióli de cogumelos. Para Edward pedimos a lasanha. Agora, diga-nos." Ele explicou rapidamente.

"Tudo bem, simplesmente acalme-se." Eu disse suavemente. Agarrei a mão de Edward e respirei fundo. Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. "Estou em remissão".

"Sério?" Todos eles sussurraram.

"Sim, nós vencemos isso." Sussurrei.

"OH MEU DEUS." Gritaram Alice, Rose e Ângela.

Elas correram e agarraram-me em um grande abraço. Nós choramos nos ombros umas das outras. Senti Jasper e Ben virem e envolverem seus braços em volta de mim também. Olhei e vi Emmett com o rosto nas mãos. Os ombros dele tremiam enquanto ele soluçava. Eu me separei do grupo e me ajoelhei ao lado dele e passei meus braços em torno dele.

"Estou... tão... feliz... por... você... irmã." Ele engasgou.

"Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você, irmão. O primeiro dia de volta à escola depois que Garrett e Kate morreram, eu estava pronta para desistir. Mas você me disse que era hora de ir tomar meu remédio. Você disse que eu tinha que continuar lutando. Eu te amo, irmão." Sussurrei suavemente.

Ouvi Jasper limpar a garganta e eu me virei para olhar para ele. Ele estava segurando seu copo para cima. Nós todos seguimos seu exemplo. Ele deu uma respiração profunda e me olhou nos olhos.

"À Bella, que nos mostrou como lutar, viver e amar. Devemos muito a ela por tudo o que ela nos tem dado. Ela lutou muito para vencer a doença que a estava segurando. Ela é uma inspiração para nós todos." Ele disse enquanto uma lágrima caía dos seus olhos.

"À Bella." Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Passamos as duas horas seguintes celebrando juntos como uma família. Nós rimos tanto que choramos. Nós provocamos e brincamos. Éramos uma família. Nós lutamos para superar tudo que foi lançada diante de nós. Nós finalmente decidimos que era hora de ir embora. Edward e eu voltamos para a minha casa e deitamos na minha cama por um tempo. Nós não precisamos falar, nós só precisávamos estar um com o outro.

Às 17h30, Edward voltou para a sua casa para se preparar para a formatura esta noite. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti o meu vestido azul sem alças e saltos azuis. Adicionei um lenço azul na minha cabeça. Sorri para mim mesma quando percebi que logo meu cabelo começaria a crescer novamente. Eu estava rindo sozinha quando fiz meu caminho para baixo. Charlie e Renée começaram a tirar fotos assim que pisei fora do último degrau.

"Eu continuo pensando que isso é um sonho." Eu ri.

"O quê? A formatura, ou estar em remissão?" Charlie perguntou.

"Ambos, mas principalmente estar em remissão".

"Nós também, querida. Foi tão difícil ver você sofrer durante meses sabendo que não poderíamos ajudar." Renée disse.

"Vocês ajudaram." Sussurrei enquanto saímos de casa. Parei e me virei para olhar para eles. "Se vocês dois não tivessem me convencido a mudar para Forks. Eu não teria conhecido Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Ben, Ângela, eu não teria conhecido Garrett ou Kate. Eu nunca teria encontrado Edward. Eu nunca teria sido capaz de fazer isso nos últimos dois meses sem eles, ou vocês".

"Vamos simplesmente agradecer que o nosso pesadelo finalmente acabou." Disse Charlie.

Subimos no carro e nos dirigimos para a escola. O estacionamento estava cheio quando chegamos lá, mas fomos capazes de conseguir uma vaga de estacionamento decente ao lado do Volvo de Edward. Entramos e eu abracei um adeus aos meus pais e fiz meu caminho para trás do palco para os outros. Rapidamente encontrei Edward e o beijei forte. Depois de alguns minutos, fui puxada para a frente da fila, para que pudéssemos ficar prontos para iniciar a cerimônia. A música começou e tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto eu guiava meus colegas formandos para os nossos lugares no palco.

Nós nos sentamos no palco e ouvimos Eleazar dar alguns prêmios, incluindo as bolsas de estudos que Edward e eu tínhamos ganhado em Seattle. Era finalmente a hora para eu fazer o meu discurso. Respirei fundo e dei a Edward um grande sorriso. Fui até o pódio e olhei para a multidão.

"Pela última semana, eu tenho realmente lutado sobre o que eu deveria dizer hoje. A maioria das pessoas fala sobre sair e enfrentar o que quer que seja que o mundo jogue em você. Mas isso não parece certo para mim. Quando me mudei aqui para Forks, eu admito, eu não estava feliz sobre isso. Eu pensei que estava deixando a minha casa, minha vida atrás de mim. Fiquei ressentida por ter de lidar com a minha saúde debilitada, uma nova cidade, tudo no meio do meu último ano na escola. Mas a partir do momento em que meus pais e eu pisamos nessa cidade, nós nos sentimos acolhidos e em casa. Encontramos a família que nós não percebemos que estivemos sentindo falta. Achei difícil me abrir para os meus novos amigos até que eu conheci Garrett. Ele me convenceu que eu tinha que deixá-los entrar. Eu tinha que deixá-los me amar. Foi difícil, mas eu deixei. Nos últimos meses, nós, como uma turma, passamos por muita coisa. Ficamos todos juntos quando Garrett e eu contamos sobre estarmos doentes. Ficamos todos juntos quando Garrett e Kate foram tirados de nós cedo demais. Nós sofremos juntos e tentamos nos curar juntos. Eu gostaria de aproveitar esta oportunidade para agradecer a todos pelo amor e apoio que me deram e aos meus pais desde a nossa mudança para cá. Eu não poderia ter sobrevivido nos últimos meses sem todos vocês. Cinco meses atrás eu fui diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfóide Aguda. Esta manhã foi-me dito que eu estou agora em remissão".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu continuo chorando com essa fic... não posso ver Emmett chorando/emocionado, que meus olhos enchem de lágrimas! Achei lindo tudo o que Bella disse no seu discurso..._

_Deixem as **10** reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Pessoal, só pra esclarecer, eu sei que tem muita gente que não concorda quando eu digo que só posto o próximo cap. se receber as 10 reviews em cada cap., mas, por favor, entendam o meu lado também. Eu também não gosto de ficar exigindo nada! Pra mim não é o número de reviews que diz se uma história é boa, ou não! Se eu ligasse pra isso, tem várias das fics que eu traduzo que eu teria parado pq quase ninguém comenta! Mas vc's têm que entender também que quando existem 60 pessoas que marcaram essa fic como favorita e 29 a colocaram em alerta, o mínimo que eu espero é que pelo menos sejam deixadas 10 reviews! Eu não acho que estou pedindo demais e isso nunca foi motivo para eu deixar de postar, mas pra mim seria muito mais fácil não postar todos os dias, pois por menor que seja o cap., eu perco no mínimo 30 minutos para traduzir cada um, sendo que eu poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa nesse tempo. Então, sim, eu respeito as opiniões de quem não concorda que eu faça isso, mas é a única forma de eu saber o que vc's estão achando da história e da minha tradução. Enfim, obrigada aquelas pessoas que sempre comentam e que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo para deixar sua opinião! E obrigada tb por acompanharem essa tradução!  
**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

_**Bella POV**_

Por uma fração de segundo, todos ficaram completamente quietos. Em seguida, houve suspiros sendo ouvidos através de todo o auditório. Todos no palco começaram a pular em seus pés e aplaudirem para mim quando eu me virei e voltei ao meu assento. Senti dezenas de braços envolvendo em torno de mim. Eventualmente todo mundo se acalmou e Eleazar começou a chamar os nossos nomes. Quando ele chegou ao meu nome, ele sussurrou-me como estava orgulhoso de mim. Agradeci e fiz meu caminho para o resto da nossa turma. Assim que todos haviam conseguido os seus diplomas, todos nós jogamos os nossos chapéus no ar.

Eu estava fazendo meu caminho para fora do palco quando senti Edward varrer-me em seus braços. Pressionei meus lábios nos dele enquanto o beijei forte. Este era o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Ouvi várias pessoas vindo me parabenizar por ter entrado em remissão, mas eu estava perdida em Edward. Eventualmente, ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés. Ele conduziu-me através da multidão até onde os nossos amigos e familiares estavam esperando. William, Catherine, Robert, Ann, John e Elisabeth envolveram seus braços ao redor de mim e me disseram o quão orgulhosos estavam de mim. Eu não conseguia falar. Eu estava tomada pela emoção enquanto senti o amor deles por mim vertendo para fora deles. Eu sabia que tinha sorte de tê-los em minha vida. Eles me amavam como se eu fosse deles. Eu sabia que quando fôssemos para Dartmouth, eles estariam lá para Charlie e Renée. Carlisle, Esme, William, Catherine, Robert, Ann, John, Elisabeth, James e Victoria, juntamente com Charlie e Renée, eram tão família como Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Edward e eu éramos. Eu sabia que Kate e Garrett estavam nos observando hoje. Senti que alguém colocou a mão no meu ombro. Eu me virei e vi Peter e Charlotte parados atrás de mim. Joguei meus braços ao redor de Peter e mais uma vez deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Bella." Peter murmurou.

"Obrigada. Eu não poderia ter passado através dos últimos meses sem você." Eu disse enquanto me afastava.

"Parabéns, Bella." Disse Charlotte.

"Obrigada, Charlotte." Eu disse suavemente enquanto enxugava as minhas lágrimas.

Passei a hora seguinte sendo abraçada e espremida pelos meus colegas. Em um pequeno caminho todos eles tinham sido fundamentais na minha recuperação. Pode ter sido apenas uma coisa pequena como um sorriso amigável, ou pode ter sido esfregando minhas costas enquanto eu vomitava por horas. Juntos viemos para superar as nossas diferenças. Nós finalmente conseguimos fazer o nosso caminho até a casa dos Cullen. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Edward e eu, junto com nossos pais, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, James e Victoria, comemoramos a nossa formatura. Eu sabia que isso era agridoce para James e Victoria. Garrett e Kate deveriam estar aqui para comemorar conosco. Depois de algumas horas, eu estava exausta, então Edward me levou para casa. Depois que eu mudei para o meu pijama, ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou enquanto eu dormia. Caí em um sono pacífico e tranqüilo envolta nos braços do meu amado.

Acordei algumas horas depois com Edward beijando a minha nuca. Eu rolei e pressionei meus lábios nos dele. Eu me afastei e olhei para ele. Ele tinha o maior sorriso no rosto.

"Pelo que é esse sorriso?" Eu perguntei.

"Só pensando o quanto estou feliz que você está saudável." Edward riu.

"Deus, eu também." Eu ri. "Foi muito duro continuar lutando".

"Eu sei que foi." Edward sussurrou. "Mas agora podemos nos concentrar em apenas nos casar na próxima semana".

"Eu não posso esperar para me tornar sua esposa." Eu disse enquanto o beijava.

"Eu também não." Edward riu.

"Edward, você iria a um lugar comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro que vou." Disse Edward. "Aonde você quer ir?"

"Eu quero ir ver Garrett e Kate. Eu gostaria que você e os outros fossem comigo".

"Vou ligar para Alice e pedir a ela que junte todos. Por que você não vai tomar um banho?"

"Ok, eu te amo." Eu disse quando o beijei suavemente.

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Tirei meu pijama e entrei no chuveiro. A água quente era ótima nos meus músculos doloridos. Eu rapidamente lavei meu corpo e me sequei. Voltei para fora e pude ouvir Edward no chuveiro de Kate. Vesti minha calça jeans e camiseta regata. Enrolei um lenço em volta da minha cabeça e desci as escadas. Charlie e Renée estavam na cozinha fazendo café.

"Bom dia." Eu disse enquanto abraçava os dois.

"Bom dia, querida. Onde está Edward?" Perguntou Renée.

"Ele está tomando banho no banheiro de Kate." Eu disse quando me sentei à mesa. "Nós estamos indo ver Garrett e Kate depois do café da manhã".

"Isso vai ser bom pra vocês." Disse Charlie.

"Papai, eu sei que eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar com você sobre isso, mas eu queria perguntar se você vai dar-me no sábado?" Sussurrei.

"Não." Sussurrou Charlie. Eu olhei para ele, confusa. "Vou levá-la pelo corredor e deixar Edward se casar com você, mas você sempre será a minha menininha".

"Eu amo você, papai." Sussurrei enquanto o abracei.

"Charlie, eu prometo sempre cuidar de Bella. Eu a amo mais do que eu pensava que eu poderia amar alguém." Edward disse da porta.

"Eu sei que você ama, filho." Charlie disse.

Apreciamos um bom café da manhã juntos. Foi bom ter esse tempo com meus pais. Eu senti que estava livre pela primeira vez em meses. Depois de tomarmos o café da manhã, nós os abraçamos e fomos ao encontro dos outros. Eles estavam esperando por nós na casa de Edward. Subimos em nossos carros e fizemos o nosso caminho até o cemitério. Nós não dissemos nada quando saímos do carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para o salgueiro. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto quando paramos na frente deles. Ajoelhei-me e senti os outros se ajoelharem ao meu lado.

"Garrett, Kate, nós conseguimos. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem vocês dois. Vocês me deram a força para deixá-los entrar e deixá-los me amar. Depois que vocês morreram, eu estava pronta para desistir. Eu realmente lutei para encontrar a força para continuar, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso por vocês. Eu amo tanto vocês dois. Eu sei que vocês estão felizes e saudáveis juntos." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Garret, Kate, nós sentimos muito a falta de vocês. Eu prometo cuidar de Bella para sempre. Obrigado por dizerem a ela para me deixar amá-la." Edward sussurrou.

"Garrett, Kate, obrigada por nos mostrarem o que é o verdadeiro amor. Sentimos sua falta e amamos muito vocês." Sussurrou Alice.

"Obrigado a vocês dois por nos ensinarem a viver para hoje." Sussurrou Ben.

"Obrigada a ambos por nos deixarem amá-los." Sussurrou Ângela.

"Obrigado a vocês dois por nunca desistirem de nós. Nós sempre amaremos vocês." Jasper sussurrou.

"Obrigada a ambos por deixarem seu amor brilhar." Sussurrou Rose.

"Obrigado, Garrett e Kate, por nos amarem e nos ajudarem a compreender que precisamos uns dos outros. Vocês nos fizeram uma família." Sussurrou Emmett.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu não agüento quando eles fazem isso, essa declarações... estou aqui chorando novamente..._

_Alguém me perguntou e sim, essa fic está quase acabando, restam 6 caps. agora!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

_**Bella POV**_

Os próximos cinco dias foram inacreditavelmente ocupados. Edward e eu passamos todo o domingo na cama. Os dois últimos dias haviam sido emocionalmente desgastantes. Eu estava exausta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca tinha me sentido mais viva. Segunda-feira Edward e eu nos encontramos com Robert para falar sobre a nossa cerimônia. Nós dissemos a ele que queríamos escrever nossos próprios votos. Nós nos casaríamos às 18hs. O sol estaria se pondo. Seria lindo. Depois do nosso encontro com Robert, fomos retirar nossas licenças de casamento.

Terça-feira foi gasta fazendo as alterações de último minuto do meu vestido e dos vestidos de Alice, Rose e Ângela. Esme e Renée estavam se recusando a nos contar como seriam seus vestidos. Acho que elas estavam apenas tentando irritar Alice e Rose. Edward e eu fomos fazer compras em Seattle na quarta-feira. Nós compramos nossos presentes para Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Rose, Alice e Ângela. Eu também consegui comprar algo especial para Edward. Nós também compramos presentes para os nossos pais.

Quinta-feira Alice, Rose, Ângela, Renée, Esme, Victoria, Catherine, Elizabeth, Carmen, Ann, Charlotte e eu passamos o dia no spa. Foi adorável. Eu fiz uma depilação brasileira, uma massagem de corpo inteiro e um tratamento de pele de corpo inteiro. Eu não me sentia tão relaxada em um longo tempo. Eu também tive manicure e pedicure. Sexta de manhã eu deixei minhas malas prontas para a nossa viagem para New Hampshire. Edward e eu estávamos indo para tentar encontrar um apartamento para alugar. Não era muito de uma lua de mel, mas não tivemos muito tempo para planejar mais do que isso.

Edward e eu estávamos saindo para jantar com Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e Renée na sexta-feira à noite. Nos os encontraríamos para jantar no La Bella. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti um vestido preto e um par de saltos pretos. Eu ri suavemente quando esfreguei a macia penugem que estava começando a crescer de volta na minha cabeça antes de eu colocar um lenço de seda preto. Ouvi a campainha da porta e corri para baixo e puxei a porta aberta. Senti minha boca cair aberta quando encontrei Edward vestindo sua calça preta e camisa preta. O homem estava tentando me matar, eu juro.

"Vê algo que você gosta, Swan?" Edward riu enquanto me puxou para os seus braços.

"Não, eu vejo o homem mais sexy que eu já vi." Eu sorri antes de beijá-lo. "Você só será capaz de me chamar de Swan por mais 22 horas".

"Eu não posso esperar." Ele murmurou enquanto pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha bunda.

"Edward..." Eu gemi. "Nós vamos nos atrasar se você não parar".

"Eu não me importo." Ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço.

Ele apertou-me contra a porta. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando contra a minha perna. Enterrei meus quadris contra ele, fazendo-o gemer. Inclinei-me e puxei seu cinto. Eu rapidamente o desfiz e soltei o botão da calça dele. Baixei o zíper e empurrei sua calça e boxer em um movimento rápido. Inclinei-me e o acariciei algumas vezes. Ele deslizou a mão na minha coxa e puxou minha calcinha de renda preta pelas minhas pernas. Eu pisei fora dela.

Edward me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ele beijou-me forte enquanto enfiou seu pau em mim com força. Eu gemi em sua boca. Ele se afastou quase completamente para fora antes de empurrar para dentro de mim novamente. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro dele dentro de mim. Era bom não ter que se preocupar com preservativos agora que eu estava tomando anticoncepcionais. Eu amava senti-lo dentro de mim. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Seus impulsos se tornaram mais rápidos e mais fortes enquanto senti meu estômago ficar tenso. Mergulhei minha língua em sua boca quando gozamos juntos, forte. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro enquanto nós tentamos recuperar nossas respirações.

"Valeu a pena se atrasar alguns minutos." Eu ri quando desenlacei minhas pernas.

"Sim, valeu." Edward riu quando me pôs sobre os meus pés.

"É melhor irmos andando antes que eles venham nos procurar." Eu ri enquanto coloquei minha calcinha de volta.

"Se precisamos." Edward suspirou enquanto puxou suas calças de volta. Eu olhei cobiçosamente para ele enquanto ele tinha tudo abotoado e o zíper fechado. "Esse olhar não está nos ajudando a chegar ao jantar, amor".

"Não é minha culpa se você é fodidamente gostoso." Eu ronronei suavemente.

"Vamos, ninfomaníaca." Edward riu, varrendo-me em seus braços.

Eu apenas ri enquanto empurrava a porta fechada atrás de nós. Ele me levou até seu carro e me colocou no lado do passageiro. Ele me beijou antes de fechar a porta atrás dele. Ele correu para o lado do motorista e entrou. Nós corremos um pouco no nosso caminho para o restaurante. Estávamos cerca de dez minutos atrasados para o jantar. Estacionamos e rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro. Abordamos a atendente e eu mordi de volta uma risada. Era a mesma garota de quando estivemos aqui com Garrett. Ela apenas olhou para Edward. Limpei minha garganta para chamar sua atenção. Ela sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou para mim.

"Meu noivo e eu estamos encontrando o Dr. Cullen e seus convidados." Eu disse tão delicadamente quanto podia.

"Oh, sim, claro. Por favor, sigam-me." Ela disse enquanto corava. Eu podia sentir Edward rindo quando ele colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e nós seguimos até onde os nossos pais estavam olhando para nós por estarmos atrasados. "Por favor, aproveitem a sua refeição".

"Obrigada." Eu ri quando Edward puxou minha cadeira para mim. Olhei novamente para os nossos pais, que ainda estavam olhando para nós. "Desculpem pelo atraso".

"O trânsito estava ruim." Edward murmurou quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Claro que estava." Carlisle riu. "Edward, você tem um pouco de batom de Bella em sua bochecha".

"Oh, obrigado." Ele murmurou enquanto limpava. Eu podia sentir meu rosto corar enquanto olhava para baixo no cardápio.

"O que eu quero comer?" Eu ri.

"Bella, por que você está tão vermelha no rosto?" Charlie sorriu.

"Estou?" Perguntei enquanto olhava para o cardápio.

"Sim, você está, querida. Ele fez aquela coisa com a língua de novo?" Esme deu uma risadinha.

"ESME." Eu engasguei alto. Olhei para Charlie e Renée, ambos tinham suas bocas escancaradas e estavam muito vermelhos no rosto. "Podemos, por favor, falar sobre outra coisa?"

"Bem-vindos ao La Bella. Eu sou Mike e serei o seu garçom. O que eu posso trazer para vocês beberem?" Ele disse, olhando para o seu papel. Ele finalmente olhou para cima e nos viu sentados lá. "Bella, Edward! Vocês estão prontos para casar?"

"Sim, estamos. Ouvi dizer que os sinos de casamento estão no futuro seu e de Jessica." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sim, estamos planejando se casar durante as férias de Natal." Ele disse enquanto corava.

"Isso é ótimo, Mike. Parabéns." Edward disse levantando-se para apertar sua mão.

"Obrigado, Edward. Só espero que sejamos tão felizes como você e Bella são." Mike disse.

"Tenho certeza que vocês serão." Eu disse suavemente.

Nós fizemos o nosso pedido de bebida e comida para Mike. Passamos alguns minutos falando sobre o casamento amanhã. Alice, Rose e Ângela se recusaram a ter Edward e eu ajudando com a decoração. Elas disseram que queriam que fosse surpresa para nós. Mike trouxe a nossa comida e comemos rapidamente. Tínhamos apenas acabado quando eu limpei a garganta para chamar sua atenção. Todos olharam para cima para mim e eu podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

"Edward e eu gostaríamos de aproveitar este momento, quando estamos sozinhos, para agradecer a todos pelo seu apoio. Eu não poderia ter sobrevivido nos últimos meses sem ele e sei que foi difícil para todos vocês nos verem começando nosso relacionamento com tantas lutas. Nós amamos muito todos vocês. Queríamos dar a vocês algo para mostrar o quanto os amamos." Eu disse quando entreguei a eles os seus presentes. Eles apenas nos olharam por um momento antes de abrirem seus presentes. Eles retiraram as tampas e suspiraram enquanto olhavam para nós.

"Isso é muito." Esme murmurou.

"Esme, não é nem de perto o suficiente para pagar a todos vocês pelo que vocês têm feito por nós." Sussurrei quando retirei o broche que tínhamos feito com as pedras do nascimento***** minha, de Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Ben, Ângela, Garrett e Kate dispostas em um pequeno coração.

_*__Pedra do nascimento__: cada signo do zodíaco tem uma pedra do nascimento correspondente. Lista de pedras por meses: http:/ lh5. ggpht. com/ _nKKO -7TxAGw/ SpcFRXhALAI/ AAAAAAAAAdk/ BGD3nbrpRzE/ Birthstone% 20Chart%5B5%5D. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Bella, é lindo." Renée sussurrou enquanto olhava para o seu broche. Eu indiquei os dois últimos.

"Estes são Garrett e Kate. Eles amam vocês tanto quando nós amamos." Eu sussurrei enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Bella?" Carlisle sussurrou enquanto olhava para o seu presente. Ele puxou um relógio de bolso em que tínhamos as nossas pedras do nascimento colocadas. "É lindo".

"Eu nunca poderei retribuir o que você tem me dado, Carlisle. Eu não estou falando apenas da quimioterapia. Você me deu a força para lutar e deixar Edward entrar. Eu te amo muito." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu também amo você, Bella." Ele sussurrou. Olhei para Charlie, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto olhava para o seu presente.

"Papai?" Sussurrei segurando sua mão.

"É lindo, Baby." Ele sussurrou enquanto tirou seu relógio de bolso.

"Abra-o." Sussurrei. Ele o abriu e deixou escapar um leve soluço enquanto lia o que eu tinha gravado no interior.

"O que diz?" Renée perguntou.

"Diz 'eu sempre serei sua garotinha'." Ele sussurrou entre lágrimas. Ele puxou-me em seus braços. "Sempre, Bella, sempre".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Olhos completamente cheios de lágrimas... eu continuo me emocionando com essa fic a cada cap. que passa..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

_**Bella POV**_

Nós pagamos nossa conta e fomos para casa. Beijei um adeus a Edward na minha porta da frente e subi as escadas. Peguei meu violoncelo e comecei a tocar. Toquei por toda a felicidade que eu tinha agora. Eu estava saudável novamente. Eu estava começando lentamente a ter a minha força de volta. Eu estava me preparando para casar com o amor da minha vida. Não poderia começar melhor do que isto. Quando parei de tocar, olhei para cima e vi Edward me olhando do seu quarto. Soprei um beijo para ele e fechei minhas cortinas. Mudei para o meu pijama e subi na minha cama. Adormeci sabendo que a esta hora amanhã, eu seria a Sra. Isabella Cullen.

Acordei pouco depois das dez na manhã seguinte. Tomei um banho longo e quente. Era bom deixar a água quente correr sobre a minha pele. A água começou a ficar fria, então saí e me sequei. Vesti uma camiseta regata e um par de shorts. Desci para encontrar Esme, Alice, Rose, Ângela, Renée, Victoria, Charlotte, Carmen, Elizabeth, Ann e Catherine sentadas na sala. Elas estavam rindo enquanto arrumavam os cabelos umas das outras.

"Aí está a noiva adormecida." Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Do que você está tão cansada, Bella?" Renée sorriu. Eu estreitei os olhos para ela.

"Nada." Eu ri. "Você sabe, apenas reconstruindo a minha força".

"Do jeito que você puxou Edward aqui na noite passada, estou certa de que você precisa reconstruir a sua força." Alice sorriu. Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar quando todo mundo se virou para olhar para mim.

"Nós estávamos apenas conversando." Eu disse suavemente.

"Tanto faz." Todas elas sorriram juntas. Revirei os olhos para elas.

"Vamos, Bella. Hora de se preparar para o casamento." Alice riu quando ela, Rose e Ângela agarraram meus braços e começaram a puxar-me para as escadas.

"Ok, eu posso andar." Eu ri. Elas soltaram meus braços e fizemos o nosso caminho para cima até o meu quarto. Fechamos a porta e elas me puxaram para o banheiro. Elas me colocaram em um banquinho e começaram a esfregar algumas loções nas minhas pernas. Olhei para o espelho e vi algo brilhante em nas mãos esquerdas das três. "Há algo que vocês três precisam me contar, ou eu terei de chamar suas mães aqui em cima?"

"O quê?" Ângela perguntou. Todas pareciam confusas. Apontei para suas mãos esquerdas. "Oh".

"Oh?" Eu perguntei. "Contem-me!"

"Ben me pediu em casamento na noite passada. Ele me levou para Port Angeles. Estávamos conversando no cais quando ele parou e ficou de joelhos e me pediu. Eu disse que sim. Ele deslizou o anel no meu dedo e eu o beijei." Sussurrou Ângela.

"Own." Todas nós sussurramos suavemente.

"Jasper me pegou na noite passada e me levou até a Primeira Praia em La Push. Ele tinha uma mesa estabelecida na praia com comida do La Portia de Port Angeles. É onde ele me levou para o nosso primeiro encontro. Sentamos e comemos enquanto conversamos sobre os nossos planos para o futuro. Depois de comermos, ele ligou uma música e nós dançamos sob o luar. Ele me beijou suavemente antes que ele ficou de joelhos e me pediu para casar com ele. Eu disse que sim. Ele enfiou o anel no meu dedo e começamos a dançar de novo enquanto ele me beijava." Sussurrou Alice.

"Own." Sussurramos novamente.

"Emmett me levou até o rio. É o nosso lugar. Ele tinha uma manta estendida no chão. Ele iniciou uma fogueira. Ele me alimentou com morangos e uvas cobertos de chocolate. Ele puxou-me para os meus pés e me puxou para os seus braços. Nós dançamos ao som dos nossos corações batendo. Ele me beijou e ficou de joelhos e me pediu para casar com ele. Eu disse que sim. Ele deslizou o anel no meu dedo e eu caí de joelhos e o beijei." Sussurrou Rose.

"Own." Nós sussurramos novamente.

"Vocês decidiram quando querem se casar?" Perguntei.

"Ben e eu vamos esperar um par de anos. Estamos pensando em comprar um apartamento juntos em Dartmouth. Nós apenas queremos esperar e ter um grande casamento." Disse Ângela.

"Jasper e eu estamos pensando em casar na próxima primavera." Alice disse. "Nós realmente não decidimos ao certo, mas estamos pensando no final de abril".

"Emmett e eu estamos pensando em nos casar em um ano." Disse Rose.

"Estou tão feliz por todas vocês." Sussurrei.

Passamos as próximas horas brincando de Barbie Bella. Aproveitei cada minuto de ser mimada. Eu sabia que quando a hora delas viesse, eu seria capaz de fazer isso por elas. Era quase 17hs quando finalmente colocamos a minha maquiagem. Elas se recusaram a deixar-me olhar antes que eu colocasse o meu vestido, mas eu precisava dar a elas os seus presentes primeiro. Fomos para fora e sentamos na minha cama. Puxei os presentes e tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Vou tentar fazer isso sem chorar. Quando me mudei para Forks, foi realmente difícil eu deixar vocês entrarem. Eu queria tanto, mas eu era apenas uma criança e os poucos amigos que eu tinha em Phoenix me abandonaram quando eu precisei deles. Vocês nunca me abandonaram. Eu amo muito vocês. Eu não poderia pedir irmãs melhores." Sussurrei enquanto meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Entreguei a elas os seus presentes. Elas puxaram as tampas e olharam para mim. "Eu mandei fazer esses anéis para cada um de nós. Não importa onde estejamos. Não importa o que acontecer conosco. Somos irmãs para sempre".

"Para sempre." Rose sussurrou quando deslizou seu anel de prata em sua mão direita.

"Para sempre." Ângela sussurrou enquanto escorregou o seu anel.

"Irmãs para sempre." Alice sussurrou quando colocou o seu anel. "Nós amamos você também, Bella. Agora vamos colocar o seu vestido".

"Ok." Eu ri.

Alice e Rose me ajudaram a tirar a minha blusa para que eu não estragasse a maquiagem. Tirei a bermuda. Coloquei minha calcinha de renda marfim e o corpete marfim. Elas me ajudaram a deslizar meu vestido sobre a minha cabeça e fechá-lo nas costas. Coloquei os meus saltos enquanto Alice colocava o meu lenço marfim. Ela puxou a porta do meu armário aberta para que eu pudesse me ver. Eu suspirei com o quão bonita eu estava. Eu tinha ganhado um pouco de peso de volta. Eu tinha as bochechas rosadas, olhos brilhantes.

"Você está linda, querida." Sussurrou Renée. Nós olhamos e vimos Charlie e ela parados na porta. Ambos tinham uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. "Podemos ter um momento a sós com Bella?"

"Ok, claro. Precisamos nos vestir também." Disse Alice.

Elas pegaram suas roupas e foram ao quarto de Kate para se trocarem. Charlie e Renée se aproximaram e me puxaram para a cama com eles. Eles me entregaram um envelope e uma pequena caixa preta.

"O que é isso?" Sussurrei.

"Abra-os." Charlie riu. Abri o envelope primeiro. Retirei o conteúdo e ofeguei. Olhei para eles.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, esta é a sua herança da sua avó Swan. Era para ser dada a você no dia do seu casamento." Renée explicou. "Cerca de um mês depois que você nasceu, ela me chamou. Ela disse que teve um sonho sobre você se casar. Ela disse que o jovem com quem você estava casando era a sua alma gêmea. Ela o descreveu para mim. Ela disse que ele teria cabelos cobre e os olhos mais verdes que ela já tinha visto. Eu não pensei muito sobre isso na época, é claro. Mas ela sim, quando ela morreu, seu testamento dizia que devíamos dar a você a sua herança no dia do seu casamento".

"Uau, mas tudo isso é meu?" Eu perguntei. Olhei para o cheque em minhas mãos. "É muito".

"Baby, isso é apenas parte dela. Estabelecemos o restante em uma conta para você. Ela rendeu muito bem. Neste momento, ela tem cerca de dez vezes a quantia do cheque em sua mão." Charlie riu.

"De jeito nenhum." Eu disse enquanto balançava minha cabeça suavemente. "Sério?"

"Sim Bella." Renée deu uma gargalhada. "Agora abra seu outro presente. Este é da sua avó também".

Puxei o papel fora da caixa e tirei uma pequena caixa de veludo preto. Eu abri lentamente a tampa. Situado no interior da caixa estava o anel de casamento do meu avô. Eu olhei para eles com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ela queria que você o desse para Edward." Charlie sussurrou. "Ela nos instruiu a ter certeza que ele teria o anel dela para dar a você".

"Obrigada, vocês dois." Sussurrei.

"Bella, nós estamos extremamente felizes por você e Edward." Renée disse. Exatamente então alguém bateu na porta.

"Entre." Eu disse suavemente. Alice abriu a porta.

"Bella, está na hora." Ela disse com um sorriso gentil.

"Ok." Sussurrei. "Vamos descer".

"Ok." Ela sussurrou. Coloquei o envelope na minha bagagem que nós estávamos levando com a gente. Não havia maneira que Edward acreditaria em mim sem a prova. Eu me virei e olhei para os meus pais.

"Estou pronta". Sussurrei.

"Nós estamos também." Eles sussurraram juntos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente chegou o grande dia de felicidade da Bella... agora é esperar pra ver como vai ser..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

_**Bella POV**_

Nós lentamente fizemos o nosso caminho para baixo e saímos pela porta dos fundos da casa seguindo Alice, Rose e Ângela. Assim que saímos pela porta traseira, senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O caminho para a campina tinha sido iluminado com pequenas lanternas. As árvores tinham cordas de luz branca enroladas ao redor delas. Poucos minutos depois, a música começou. Alice me deu um leve sorriso antes que ela fez seu caminho até a ilha. Ângela e Rose a seguiram lentamente. Renée me deu um abraço e foi tomar seu assento. A música mudou e a marcha nupcial começou. Charlie apertou meu braço suavemente enquanto começamos a fazer nosso caminho até a ilha. Edward apareceu e eu deixei cair uma lágrima. Ele estava surpreendente em suas calças cáqui e camisa branca. Ele olhou para cima e me viu. Seu rosto estourou no maior sorriso. Vi todos os nossos amigos e família em pé em torno de nós, segurando velas. Charlie levou-me até Edward. Ele deixou escapar um suave soluço quando colocou a minha mão na de Edward e recuou. Viramos para olhar para Robert, que tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para abençoar o casamento entre Isabella e Edward. O amor que esses dois compartilham não apenas um com o outro, mas com toda a família, é um amor que não tem idade. Eles escolheram estar diante da sua família hoje e completar o vínculo de união que vai levá-los juntos por toda a eternidade. Isabella e Edward escolheram escrever seus próprios votos".

"Edward, do momento em que eu vi você, eu fui puxada para você. Você é a minha razão de viver e de amar. Você não só é meu amante, mas meu melhor amigo. Eu prometo amá-lo e tratá-lo com carinho por toda a eternidade".

"Isabella, a primeira vez que te vi foi o dia em que eu realmente comecei a viver. Você é a minha razão de viver e de amar. Você não é só a minha amante, mas minha melhor amiga. Eu prometo amá-la e tratá-la com carinho por toda a eternidade".

"Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen para ser seu marido, na doença e na saúde, nos momentos bons e nos maus, para toda a eternidade?" Perguntou Robert.

"Aceito." Eu disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan para ser sua esposa, na saúde e na doença, nos momentos bons e nos maus, para toda a eternidade?"

"Aceito." Edward disse, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

"Podemos ter as alianças, por favor?" Perguntou Robert. Eu me virei e Alice entregou o meu anel de Edward. Olhei para o meu amor e sorri. "Essas alianças são um símbolo do seu amor e compromisso um com o outro. Assim como o seu amor, elas estão intactas e nunca mudam. Isabella, repita depois de mim. Dou-lhe esta aliança como símbolo do meu amor e compromisso".

"Dou-lhe esta aliança como símbolo do meu amor e compromisso." Eu disse enquanto deslizei a aliança na mão esquerda de Edward.

"Edward, por favor, repita depois de mim. Dou-lhe esta aliança como símbolo do meu amor e compromisso".

"Dou-lhe esta aliança como símbolo do meu amor e compromisso." Edward disse enquanto ele escorregou a minha aliança de casamento ao lado do meu anel de noivado. Edward e eu puxamos os dois balões do arco atrás de nós e nos viramos para olhar para os nossos entes queridos.

"Gostaríamos de tomar um momento para homenagear Garrett e Kate. Eles nos inspiraram a amar uns aos outros e todos vocês. Enviamos esses balões para eles hoje para que eles possam fazer parte do nosso dia." Eu disse através das minhas lágrimas.

"Kate e Garrett, nós amamos vocês." Edward disse. Lançamos nossos balões e os assistimos flutuar para o céu. Viramos e ficamos de frente para Robert novamente.

"Pelo poder investido a mim pelo estado de Washington, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." Disse Robert. Edward delicadamente puxou meu rosto e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Viramos e ficamos de frente para os nossos amigos, que estavam sorrindo para todos nós. "Agora eu apresento a vocês, pela primeira vez, Edward e Isabella Cullen".

A música começou de novo e Edward e eu fizemos nossa volta para a ilha como marido e mulher. Alice e Jasper nos seguiram. Ângela e Ben vieram em seguida, seguidos por Rose e Emmett. Nossas famílias nos acompanharam para fora. Seguimos de volta para a casa dos Cullen. Passamos as próximas horas celebrando com as nossas famílias. Seguimos todas as antigas tradições de alimentar um ao outro com bolo. Nós até mesmo cruzamos os braços e bebemos uma taça de champanhe. Tivemos a nossa primeira dança, seguida por eu dançando desajeitadamente com Charlie. Dancei com Emmett, Jasper, Ben, James, Robert, Peter, Eleazar, John e William. Eu tinha acabado de dançar com William quando senti um toque no meu ombro. Eu me virei e vi Carlisle parado atrás de mim.

"Posso dançar com a minha nova filha?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, papai, você pode." Eu ri quando coloquei minha mão na dele. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e começamos a nos mover em torno da pista de dança.

"Bella, eu não posso expressar o quanto estou feliz por você e Edward. Eu sei que você acha que ele salvou você, mas você o salvou, querida. Agora, eu amo meu filho, mas, honestamente, ele era um idiota antes de conhecer você. Ele não era significante para as pessoas, mas não se importava muito com nada além da sua música. Eu estava realmente preocupado com ele. O dia em que te conheci, eu vi uma mudança em Edward. Ele se tornou um bom homem por sua causa. Eu só queria te agradecer por amá-lo." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Ele fez tanto por mim quando eu estava pronta para desistir. Na noite em que eu vim para a festa do pijama, eu tinha estado enjoada durante toda a noite. Eu tinha adormecido durante o filme, mas acordei depois de apenas algumas horas. Fui buscar o meu caderno de desenho, quando ouvi a música mais incrível. Eu a segui até o quarto de Edward. Ele é incrivelmente talentoso. Ele me ouviu chorando e puxou-me para os seus braços e me senti tão segura. Senti meu estômago revirar novamente. Ele veio e me ajudou. Ele me segurou quando eu chorava de dor. Eu me apaixonei por ele naquela noite. Ele nunca me tratou como se eu fosse a estranha garota doente. Ele me trata como se eu fosse a única pessoa na sala." Sussurrei.

"Isso é porque, para mim, você é a única pessoa na sala." Edward sussurrou atrás de mim. Virei-me e ele puxou-me em seus braços e beijou-me suavemente. "Eu vejo a sua beleza em tudo que vejo. Todo lugar que eu olho, eu vejo seu sorriso deslumbrante, seus profundos olhos marrom chocolate. Sinto o formigamento quando sua mão toca a minha. Eu me apaixono por você ainda mais do que eu era no segundo antes".

"Own." Suspiraram todas as mulheres na sala.

"Merda." Estalaram todos os homens. Nós nos viramos para ver todas as mulheres olhando para seus maridos. Nós dois rimos baixinho um para o outro.

"Edward, cara, você tem que nos ensinar a dizer toda essa baboseira romântica." Emmett disse.

"Em, apenas olhe nos olhos de Rose. Você já sabe o que quer dizer." Eu ri. Emmett se virou e olhou para Rose, que estava olhando para ele.

"Rose, eu te amo mais a cada dia. Você é tão incrivelmente linda, sexy, inteligente. Você me faz querer ser um homem melhor." Emmett murmurou quando puxou Rose em seus braços.

"Eu te amo, Em." Ela suspirou quando o beijou. Nós ficamos lá e ouvimos cada um sussurrar aos seus entes queridos o quanto eles se amavam. Era doce vê-los juntos.

"Bella, é hora de ir." Edward sussurrou. Eu olhei nos olhos dele.

"Ok." Sussurrei.

"Bella e eu gostaríamos de agradecer a todos por terem vindo esta noite. Amamos muito todos vocês. O apoio de vocês significa mais para nós do que vocês algum dia saberão." Edward disse enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos.

"Temos sorte de ter uma família como vocês." Eu disse suavemente.

Todos fizeram o seu caminho para fora, para que pudessem se despedir de nós. Edward me puxou para os seus braços e me beijou antes que ele me conduziu para fora. Em vez do alpiste, eles estavam soprando bolhas. Abracei Charlie e Renée antes de entrar no Volvo. Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim e correu para o lado do motorista. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me antes que ligou o carro e partimos.

Fomos de carro até Seattle para que pudéssemos pegar nosso vôo para New Hampshire na parte da manhã. Chegamos ao hotel em que passaríamos a noite e estacionamos. Edward tirou nossas malas do porta-malas e deu a volta para abrir minha porta. Ele me ajudou a sair e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me conduziu para dentro. Eu me sentei em um dos sofás enquanto Edward fez o check-in. Poucos minutos depois ele voltou e me puxou para os meus pés. Ele me levou até o elevador e até o terceiro andar. Ele abriu a porta do nosso quarto e estabeleceu nossas malas para baixo. Ele me deu um sorriso torto quando varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou até o quarto. Pressionei meus lábios nos dele assim que ele me colocou nos meus pés. Ele correu de volta para fora e pegou nossas malas. Ele as colocou ao lado da cômoda e se virou para olhar para mim. Ele tinha um olhar de luxúria em seu rosto.

"Edward, eu tenho algo para você." Sussurrei. Peguei uma pequena caixa da minha mala. Eu a entreguei para ele. Ele rasgou o papel e a abriu. Ele puxou a tampa e olhou para mim.

"É lindo." Ele sussurrou enquanto puxou o relógio que eu tinha comprado para ele.

"Olhe atrás." Sussurrei. Ele virou-o e vi uma lágrima cair dos seus olhos. "Você é o guardião do meu coração e alma".

"Como você é do meu, amor." Ele sussurrou quando colocou o relógio em cima da mesa.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que fofo esse casamento..._

_Agora resta apenas 3 caps. para o fim!_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

_**Bella POV**_

Ele veio até mim e beijou-me forte, lançando sua língua em minha boca enquanto agarrava a minha bunda. Eu gemi e trouxe minhas mãos e escancarei sua camisa. Eu a empurrei pelos seus ombros e a joguei no chão. Edward abaixou o zíper do meu vestido e o deixou cair no chão aos meus pés. Ele se afastou e olhou para o meu corpo.

"Fodidamente linda." Ele murmurou.

Eu rapidamente desfiz suas calças e a empurrei e sua boxer para fora. Ele estava duro e pronto para mim. Eu caí de joelhos e o tomei em minha boca. Eu nunca me cansaria do sabor do seu pau na minha boca. Edward gemeu e pôs a mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça enquanto a guiou em seu pênis. Eu poderia dizer que ele não duraria muito, por isso aumentei meu ritmo e relaxei minha garganta e o deixei ir mais fundo.

"Porra." Ele gemeu quando derramou seu esperma em minha boca.

Ele me puxou para cima e beijou-me com força. Ele arrancou minha calcinha e corpete fora e os jogou no chão. Ele me levantou nos braços e me deitou na cama. Ele me beijou de novo, em seguida, beijou o seu caminho pelo meu corpo até a minha boceta molhada. Ele me deu seu sorriso torto antes de baixar sua cabeça e passar sua língua em mim. Eu empurrei meus quadris levemente.

"Porra, Edward, isso é tão bom." Eu gemi.

Ele escorregou dois dedos para dentro de mim enquanto movia sua boca para o meu clitóris. Ele enfiava seus dedos dentro de mim fortes e rápidos. Eu podia sentir a tensão começar a se construir no meu estômago. Edward deslizou outro dedo em mim e eu me senti desfazer.

"PORRA." Eu gritei quando gozei forte. Edward beijou seu caminho subindo pelo meu corpo e me beijou forte enquanto se posicionou entre as minhas pernas.

"Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen." Ele sussurrou enquanto empurrou para dentro de mim.

"Assim como eu te amo, Sr. Cullen." Eu gemi quando ele me encheu.

Ele começou a empurrar e sair de mim lentamente. Ele manteve seus olhos presos nos meus enquanto fazia amor comigo pela primeira vez como sua esposa. Não precisávamos nos preocupar com nada neste momento. A partir desse momento nós seríamos um só. Puxei os lábios de Edward para os meus e o beijei suavemente quando gozamos juntos. Ele saiu de mim e puxou-me em seus braços. Deitei minha cabeça no peito dele e adormeci nos braços do meu marido.

Acordei sentindo os braços do meu marido enrolados no meu corpo nu. Meu marido. Fiquei preocupada depois que fiquei doente de que eu nunca me casaria. Aqui estou eu casada com o amor da minha vida. Minha razão para lutar. Virei um pouco e senti seus lábios começarem a se mover pelo meu pescoço. Eu me aproximei e puxei seus lábios nos meus.

"Bom dia, marido." Murmurei.

"Bom dia, esposa." Edward riu. "Você falou em seu sono de novo".

"Oh Deus, o que eu disse desta vez?" Perguntei horrorizada.

"Você disse que me ama." Ele sussurrou.

"Você já sabia disso." Eu disse contra seus lábios.

"Ainda é agradável de ouvir." Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Assim como eu te amo, Edward." Eu disse quando o beijei forte. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando em meu estômago.

Empurrei Edward em suas costas e subi em seu colo. Eu me deslizei em sua ereção lentamente. Comecei a mover meus quadris. Puxei Edward para cima e o beijei forte. Enrolei as minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele quando ele agarrou minha bunda para me puxar para mais perto dele. Edward abaixou seus lábios para os meus mamilos e os mordeu levemente, fazendo-me gemer alto. Eu arrastei minhas unhas de leve nas suas costas. Eu o senti estremecer e começar a empurrar mais forte. Eu precisava de mais.

"Edward, mais forte, por favor, me fode forte." Eu implorei quando senti meu orgasmo chegando.

Edward virou-nos, então ele estava em pé na beirada da cama enquanto eu estava deitada em minhas costas. Ele colocou as mãos nos meus quadris e começou a empurrar mais forte e mais rápido do que ele fez na noite passada. Nós não estávamos fazendo amor esta manhã. Estávamos simplesmente fodendo. Eu não conseguia o suficiente do meu novo marido. Senti meu corpo tremer quando fui atingida pelo meu orgasmo.

"PORRA... EDWARD... EU TE AMO." Gritei bem alto.

"Bella, por favor, deixe-me gozar, eu preciso gozar agora." Ele implorou enquanto continuava a empurrar em mim.

"Goze para mim, Edward." Sussurrei enquanto o puxei para baixo e o beijei.

Edward empurrou para dentro de mim mais algumas vezes antes de eu senti-lo derramar em mim. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu amo você, Edward." Eu disse enquanto beijei seus lábios. "É melhor tomarmos um banho. Nós temos um vôo para pegar".

"Vamos nos limpar, amor." Edward riu quando pulou da cama e varreu-me em seus braços e me levou para o banheiro.

Uma vez que estávamos no banheiro, ele ligou a água e me ajudou a entrar. Eu o senti entrar atrás de mim e começar a lavar suavemente o meu corpo. Eu podia sentir seu pau endurecer contra mim enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo. Virei-me e o beijei forte antes de cair de joelhos e tomar seu pênis na minha boca. Edward inalou intensamente quando eu o tomei. Comecei a mover minha boca para cima e para baixo no seu pênis. Eu não poderia fazê-lo caber todo o caminho em minha boca, então usei minhas mãos para acariciar a base do seu pênis.

"Porra, Bella... sua boca... tão boa." Edward gemeu quando colocou uma das mãos sobre a minha cabeça.

Usei minha língua para massagear a cabeça e o eixo. Eu levemente arrastei meus dentes ao longo do seu eixo e o puxei para entrar e sair rápido. Eu podia senti-lo começar a ficar tenso enquanto continuei a puxá-lo para dentro e fora da minha boca. Eu simplesmente gemia levemente. Senti seu corpo tremer quando ele gozou na minha boca. Chupei e engoli cada gota. Tinha um gosto salgado e doce. Eu não acho que eu poderia obter o suficiente dele. Edward me puxou para cima e beijou-me com força. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e o senti cair de joelhos. Ele levantou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros e baixou sua boca para o meu núcleo molhado. Edward mergulhou sua língua em mim mais e mais. Abaixei minha mão e agarrei a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Edward substituiu sua língua com dois dedos. Ele moveu seus lábios para o monte de nervos latejante. Ele o puxou entre os seus dentes e me senti desfazer.

"Porra." Gemi quando senti meu corpo ceder e gozar forte.

Nós apenas rimos enquanto terminamos nosso banho. Nós secamos um ao outro e fomos nos vestir. Vesti uma saia camponesa e uma regata. Coloquei um par de sandálias e uma bandana preta na minha cabeça. Eu ficaria contente quando não tivesse que usar lenços na minha cabeça. Edward pegou nossas malas depois de vestir sua calça jeans e camiseta, e descemos as escadas e fizemos o check-out.

Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o carro. Edward estabeleceu as malas no chão perto do porta-malas e abriu a porta do carro para mim. Ele me ajudou a entrar e me beijou antes de fechar a porta. Ele carregou as malas no porta-malas e veio para o lado do motorista. Ele subiu e fizemos nosso caminho para o aeroporto. Chegamos no estacionamento do aeroporto. Saímos e fomos pegar nossas malas do porta-malas. Em vez de serem apenas duas malas, havia seis malas lá. Eu olhei para Edward, que estava rindo para mim.

"Bella, confie em mim." Ele riu.

"Por que há tantas malas?" Eu perguntei.

"Basta confiar em mim." Ele riu quando começou a descarregar as malas para o carrinho de bagagem. Puxei o envelope fora da minha mala e coloquei na minha bolsa. "O que é isso?"

"Eu vou explicar quando você explicar." Eu ri enquanto fechava o porta-malas para ele.

"Você não confia em mim, esposa?" Ele perguntou enquanto envolveu seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou até o aeroporto.

"Eu confio em você. Eu só não gosto de surpresas." Eu ri.

"Eu vou explicar depois de passarmos pela segurança." Edward riu.

Edward pegou os nossos bilhetes e fizemos o nosso caminho através do ponto de verificação de segurança sem nenhum problema. Ao invés de me levar até o portão para o nosso vôo para New Hampshire, Edward me levou a um portão para um vôo para Nova York. Ele fez o nosso check-in. Tínhamos cerca de meia hora até que o nosso vôo embarcasse, então encontramos alguns lugares. Edward me puxou para o seu colo.

"Explique agora, querido marido." Eu ri.

"Bem, obviamente, não vamos procurar apartamentos em Dartmouth. Eu planejei para nós uma viagem de lua de mel." Edward riu.

"Para Nova York?" Eu perguntei.

"Apenas uma parada no caminho, amor." Ele sussurrou enquanto me beijou suavemente.

"Então, onde?" Eu gemi quando ele chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ele é como um trapaceiro.

"Lembra-se da noite em que fomos comemorar que Garrett entrou em remissão." Edward sussurrou contra o meu pescoço.

"Sim." Eu gemi. Eu podia sentir o pau de Edward pressionando em minha bunda.

"Lembra-se da lista de coisas que queríamos fazer." Edward gemeu quando em me mexi, então eu estava esfregando em seu pau. Eu posso jogar também. Pensei de volta na lista.

"Paris?" Sussurrei afastando dos seus lábios.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou.

"Como você pôde nos dar ao luxo de planejar uma viagem para Paris?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não paguei por ela. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée, James, Victoria, William, Catherine e os outros pagaram. Eles me disseram, depois que descobriram que você estava em remissão, para planejar uma viagem que você queria fazer. Eu sabia que Paris era o lugar".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, lua de mel e manhã seguinte beeeem quentes... e que lindo ele lembrando da viagem que ela queria fazer... _

_Seguinte, estou saindo de férias hoje e viajo no sábado, então eu não conseguirei postar caps. no sábado e no domingo pq estarei na estrada. Portanto, o próximo cap. só vem na segunda-feira!_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

_**Bella POV**_

"Eles realmente nos amam." Sussurrei.

"Eles amam." Edward riu. "Agora você explica o envelope".

"Eu vou simplesmente mostrá-lo a você." Eu ri quando peguei o envelope. Entreguei para ele. Ele tirou o conteúdo e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele olhava dele para mim. "Eu sei".

"De onde diabos veio isso?" Ele riu.

"Aparentemente, da minha avó." Eu ri. Expliquei a ele sobre o sonho dela e suas instruções no seu testamento. Quando eu disse a ele sobre ele apenas sendo uma pequena parte do que estava sendo dado a mim, pensei que eu poderia ter que fazer nele uma ressuscitação. "Então, acho que agora estamos muito bem".

"Uau." Edward assobiou assim que nos chamaram a bordo do nosso avião.

Envolvemos os nossos braços em volta um do outro e subimos no avião. Estávamos voando de primeira classe para Nova York. Passamos a maior parte do vôo envolvidos nos braços um do outro nos beijando. Eu nunca poderia ter o bastante de meu novo marido. Talvez tenha sido a pequena quantidade de energia que eu estava começando a recuperar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia o suficiente dele. Depois de algumas horas no avião, fiz o meu caminho até o banheiro. Dei um beijo forte em Edward antes de sair. Poucos minutos depois, ouvi uma batida na porta. Abri a porta e puxei o meu marido no banheiro comigo. Ele me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura quando ele agarrou a minha, agora nua, bunda. Eu balançava minha calcinha no meu dedo.

"Porra, Bella." Ele rosnou.

"Por favor, me fode, Edward." Eu gemi em seus lábios.

Abaixei a mão entre nós e desfiz suas calças. Empurrei-as para baixo e libertei seu pênis da sua boxer. Edward me beijou enquanto empurrou forte em mim. Eu gemi alto com a sensação do seu pau em mim. Eu juro que é a melhor sensação que já tive. Ele empurrou para dentro de mim forte e rápido. Eu poderia dizer que ele precisava muito de mim agora. Eu podia sentir-me começar a ficar tensa, então eu deslizei minha mão entre nós e comecei a brincar com o meu clitóris.

"Isso é fodidamente quente." Edward gemeu enquanto observava meus dedos pastando seu pênis enquanto ele deslizava para dentro e fora de mim. "Goze para mim agora, Bella".

"Porra, Edward... eu... merda." Eu gemi alto quando gozei forte.

"Porra, Bella." Edward gemeu quando derramou em mim.

Ficamos envoltos nos braços um do outro por alguns minutos. Edward me colocou em meus pés e puxou sua calça depois de enfiar seu pênis de volta para dentro. Comecei a deslizar minha calcinha de volta, mas Edward a puxou para fora das minhas mãos e a colocou no bolso. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele apenas riu e me beijou. Saí primeiro e voltei para o meu assento. Várias pessoas se viraram e riram quando eu passei. Estou certa que meu rosto estava vermelho no momento em que cheguei ao meu assento. Edward seguiu poucos minutos depois. Ele estava sorrindo como um louco bobo. A comissária de bordo nos deu uma coca com um largo sorriso. Ela disse que achava que poderíamos estar com sede. Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

O resto do vôo passou rapidamente. Nós pousamos em Nova York e apenas fizemos nossa conexão para Paris. Edward e eu dormimos a maior parte do caminho para Paris. Eu ainda ficava cansada muito rapidamente. Desembarcamos no aeroporto de Paris. Passamos pela alfândega e pegamos nossas malas. Pegamos um táxi e fomos para o hotel. Olhei pela janela o caminho inteiro. Era mais bela do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Nós passamos três semanas em Paris. Não fizemos muito pelos primeiros dois dias, exceto fazer amor. Às vezes, nosso fazer amor era lento e delicado. Às vezes, nós simplesmente nos fodíamos forte. De qualquer maneira, era sempre melhor do que na vez anterior. Nós finalmente conseguimos sair do hotel e fomos apreciar a vista. Tiramos centenas de fotos um do outro. Fomos a museus e galerias. Foi perfeito. Foi um sonho realizado.

Depois de três semanas, subimos no avião e voltamos para casa. Nós pousamos em Nova York e pegamos um vôo para encontrar um apartamento em New Hampshire. Demorou alguns dias para encontrarmos um que gostássemos, mas finalmente achamos. Era um apartamento de dois quartos encantadores, com tetos abobadados e pisos de madeira através de todo o local. Nós assinamos o contrato e dissemos a eles que estaríamos nos mudando em um mês. Nós precisaríamos de um tempo antes da faculdade começar para encontrar móveis para o local.

No dia seguinte fomos para o aeroporto e embarcamos em um vôo para Seattle. Dormimos nos braços um do outro durante todo o caminho de volta. Desembarcamos em Seattle, pegamos nossas malas e fizemos o nosso caminho até o carro. Subimos e fizemos o caminho de volta para a nossa família. Três horas depois, paramos em frente à minha casa. Tínhamos mal acabado de sair do carro quando Charlie, Renée, Carlisle e Esme saíram correndo da casa.

"Nós sentimos muita falta de vocês." Esme chorou quando nos puxou em seus braços.

"Nós também sentimos falta de vocês, Esme." Sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem.

"Bella, olhe para o seu cabelo." Renée chorou quando passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo muito curto, mas pelo menos eu não tinha mais que usar um lenço. "Está tão bonito".

"Obrigada, mãe." Eu ri enquanto eu a abraçava. "Senti sua falta".

"Também senti a sua." Ela riu. Charlie me tirou dos braços dela e me abraçou apertado.

"Bella, você está linda, querida." Ele sussurrou entre lágrimas.

"Obrigada, papai." Sussurrei.

"Bella, como você está se sentindo?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Eu me sinto ótima. Eu ainda me canso muito fácil, mas está ficando melhor. Eu posso sentir meu corpo ficando mais forte." Eu disse quando o abracei.

"Ótimo." Ele disse aliviado. "Bem, vamos levar essas malas para dentro de casa antes que os outros saiam e arrastem vocês para dentro".

Nós apenas rimos enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para casa. Charlie e Carlisle pegaram nossas malas e levaram até meu quarto, enquanto Esme e Renée nos arrastaram para a sala, onde Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ângela, Ben, James, Victoria, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Robert, Ann, John, Elizabeth, William e Catherine estavam esperando por nós. Assim que nos viram, eles nos arrancaram dos braços delas. Após vários minutos de abraços e mais abraços, conseguimos sossegar um pouco.

"Bella, seu cabelo está tão bonito assim." Alice gritou.

"Obrigada, Ali. Estou muito feliz por ter cabelo de novo." Eu ri.

"Então, como foi Paris?" Rose perguntou.

"Foi incrível. Foi lindo e romântico. Foi um sonho realizado." Eu sussurrei, enquanto uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. Olhei para os nossos pais e todos os que tinham pagado pela viagem. "Muito obrigada. Vocês não têm idéia do quanto isso significou para mim".

"Nós estamos contentes de você ter ido, querida." Esme murmurou.

"É uma coisa que você pode riscar da sua lista." Peter riu.

"Que lista?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Edward e eu fizemos uma lista de coisas que queríamos fazer antes de morrer. Começamos na noite em que comemoramos a remissão de Garrett. Queremos viver cada dia ao máximo. Ele me ensinou isso." Sussurrei enquanto agarrei as mãos de James e Victoria.

"Eles ficariam orgulhosos de você, Bella." James murmurou entre lágrimas.

"Eu sei que eles ficariam." Sussurrei.

Continuamos a conversar e comemorar por mais algumas horas antes de todo mundo começar a ir para casa. Edward e eu dissemos boa noite para Charlie e Renée e fizemos nosso caminho para cima até o meu quarto. Nós silenciosamente despimos um ao outro e fizemos amor em silêncio durante as próximas horas. Depois de gozarmos juntos, nós envolvemos nossos braços ao redor um do outro e caímos em um sono profundo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ai ai... continuo suspirando com essa fic... Esse foi o penúltimo cap.!_

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar antes, pois a internet aqui é meio difícil! Vou fazer de tudo para postar o próximo e último cap., amanhã! E tb o primeiro cap. da continuação dessa fic!_

_Então..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62**

_**Bella POV**_

Acordamos na manhã seguinte um pouco depois das oito. Fizemos amor novamente e fomos tomar um banho. Nos vestimos e descemos as escadas. Nós encontraríamos Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben e Ângela no café da manhã antes da minha consulta com Carlisle. Ele queria executar novamente o meu exame de sangue para verificar que tudo ainda estava bom. Entramos no Volvo e nos dirigimos até a lanchonete. Eles já estavam esperando por nós quando entramos, então rapidamente nos juntamos a eles.

"Bom dia." Eu ri quando me sentei ao lado de Alice. Edward sentou ao lado e colocou o braço na parte de trás da minha cadeira.

"Bom dia." Todos disseram juntos.

"Vocês já pediram? Eu estou morrendo de fome." Eu ri quando olhei para o cardápio.

"Por que você está com fome, Bella?" Emmett riu. Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

"Foder Edward sempre me deixa com fome." Eu sorri. Emmett apenas ficou com o rosto vermelho e começou a rir com os outros.

"Bella, eu senti sua falta, irmã." Emmett riu.

"Eu também senti sua falta, irmão." Eu ri. Nossa garçonete veio e anotou nossos pedidos de café da manhã. "Então, o que vocês têm feito no último mês?"

"Bem, nós dissemos a todos os nossos pais sobre nossos noivados." Ângela deu uma risadinha.

"Como é que eles levaram as notícias?" Perguntei.

"Eles ficaram felizes por nós, mas também contentes que estávamos planejando esperar um pouco antes de nos casarmos." Disse Rose.

"Meus pais não estavam felizes com meus planos e de Ben para morarmos juntos, mas eles estão tentando aceitar isso." Ângela deu uma risadinha.

"Vocês já encontraram um apartamento?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, nós voamos para lá algumas semanas atrás. Fomos capazes de encontrar um pequeno apartamento a um quarteirão do campus." Disse Ben.

"Nós também." Disse Rose. "Emmett e eu vamos dividir um apartamento no mesmo edifício de Ângela e Ben".

"Alice e eu encontramos um apartamento lá também." Disse Jasper.

"Qual é o nome do edifício? O novo apartamento meu e de Edward é cerca de um quarteirão do campus." Eu expliquei.

"O nome é Canterbury Hill." Alice disse. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir.

"Quais são as chances?" Eu ri. "Meu apartamento e de Edward é no mesmo prédio. Estamos no apartamento 309. Quais são os de vocês?"

"Sério?" Gritou Alice. "Jasper e eu estamos no 310".

"Ben e eu estamos no 311." Ângela deu uma risadinha.

"Emmett e eu estamos no 308." Rose riu.

"Isso é tão legal!" Gritei quando a nossa garçonete trouxe nossa comida para nós.

Rose, Alice, Ângela e eu conversamos sobre como queríamos decorar nossos novos apartamentos, enquanto os rapazes conversaram sobre o time de futebol de Dartmouth. Depois que terminamos nosso café da manhã, Edward e eu fomos até o hospital para ver Carlisle. Falamos sobre o quão engraçado era que nós oito conseguimos apartamentos juntos. Chegamos ao hospital e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro e até o escritório de Carlisle. Nos apresentamos e sentamos na sala de espera. Poucos minutos depois, Carmen nos chamou. Nós a seguimos para a parte de trás, onde ela me pesou. Eu tinha ganhado 1,5 quilos dos quase 10 que eu havia perdido durante os meus tratamentos. Ela nos levou para uma sala de exames. Poucos minutos depois, Carlisle entrou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia, crianças." Ele riu. "Como foi o café da manhã com os outros?"

"Foi bom. Percebemos que o nosso apartamento fica ao lado dos deles." Eu ri.

"Sério?" Carlisle riu. "Quais são as chances?"

"Eu sei, certo. Ficamos surpresos." Edward riu.

"Bem, eu quero fazer uma rotina física e depois vamos tirar um pouco de sangue. Levará alguns dias antes de saber qualquer coisa, mas só de olhar para você, eu acho que você está perfeitamente bem." Disse Carlisle.

"Obrigada. Eu me sinto realmente bem." Eu ri.

Carlisle ouviu meu coração e pulmões. Eu deitei de costas na mesa e ele sentiu o meu abdômen. Ele disse que tudo parecia bom para ele. Ele pegou um pouco de sangue e fomos embora. Saímos e visitamos os túmulos de Garrett e Kate antes de irmos para casa. Eu quase podia senti-los envolvendo seus braços ao redor de mim.

O mês seguinte passou rapidamente. Carlisle conseguiu os resultados do teste de volta dois dias depois que ele pegou minha amostra de sangue. Ele disse que estava tudo bem e eu ainda estava em remissão. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco assustada que eu tivesse ficado doente de novo. Edward e eu passamos o mês seguinte empacotando nossa vida em Forks. Nós não tínhamos espaço em nosso apartamento para nenhum dos nossos pianos, então eles ficariam aqui. Decidimos levar minha cama, já que era mais confortável. Nós oito dividimos os custo de um caminhão de mudança para que pudéssemos mover nossa pequena quantidade de móveis. Entre nós oito, provavelmente tínhamos 100 caixas de filmes, livros, música, roupas e sapatos. A maioria dos sapatos era de Alice e Rose.

Aqui estamos nós na manhã em que estamos partindo para Dartmouth. Colocamos tudo no caminhão de mudança ontem. Emmett o puxaria com seu jipe. Nós oito estávamos parados no quintal com nossos pais, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, James e Victoria fazendo as nossas despedidas. Estávamos todos chorando e soluçando um no outro. Eu já tinha abraçado Robert, Ann, John, Elizabeth, Eleazar, Carmen, William e Catherine quando foi puxada para os braços de James e Victoria.

"Bella, querida, cuide-se e de Edward. Sentiremos muita falta de vocês." Sussurrou Victoria.

"Eu vou sentir falta de vocês também." Sussurrei enquanto deixei minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. "Eu amo muito vocês".

"Nós amamos você também, querida." Disse James. Eu me afastei e abracei Esme.

"Esme, obrigada por tudo. Eu te amo." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Vamos falar com vocês em alguns dias." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu prometo." Sussurrei quando fui puxada para os braços de Carlisle.

"Bella, cuide do meu filho. Vejo você em algumas semanas, quando eu for para lá." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu vou. Eu prometo." Sussurrei. "Eu amo você, papai".

"Eu amo você, minha filha." Carlisle sussurrou. Eu me afastei e fui para Charlie e Renée. Peguei suas mãos nas minhas. Por alguns minutos eu não consegui dizer nada.

"Obrigada por tudo. Eu amo muito vocês dois. Estaremos de volta em breve." Sussurrei enquanto os abracei.

"Nós amamos você, Baby." Sussurrou Renée.

"Estamos muito orgulhosos de você." Sussurrou Charlie. "Não se esqueça. Você sempre será minha menininha".

"Para sempre, papai." Sussurrei.

"Bella, nós precisamos ir." Edward sussurrou quando ele colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Ok, Edward." Sussurrei. Eu me virei e olhei para todos. "Eu amo todos vocês".

"Nós amamos vocês também." Todos disseram juntos.

Edward e eu entramos no Volvo, enquanto Emmett e Jasper subiram no caminhão de mudança. Rose, Alice, Ben e Ângela subiram na BMW de Rose. Olhei novamente para os nossos pais enquanto nos afastávamos da nossa casa. Eu me virei e olhei para o meu marido. Ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto dirigia. Estendi minha mão e agarrei sua mão.

"Eu amo você, marido." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Eu amo você, esposa." Ele sussurrou enquanto me puxou para os seus braços.

Quando eu vi a placa de 'você está saindo de Forks', eu sabia que ficaria bem. Eu tinha meu marido e meus irmãos comigo. Ficamos abraçados um no outro enquanto dirigimos para a nossa nova vida juntos.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Capítulo final… lindo como a maioria, o que vc's acharam?_

_Espero que tenham gostado de ler essa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzi-la... Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam, que choraram (muito!) e também riram com essa história. Foi um prazer poder compartilhá-la com vc's e receber as respostas de vc's!_

_Para os que realmente gostaram, já estou postando hoje mesmo a seqüência dessa fic, chamada__** HEALING THROUGH LOVE: FIRST SIGHT**__, espero que vc's acompanhem também!_

_Então…_

_DEIXEM REVIEWS! Pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
